Divina Tentación
by Maureen-JN
Summary: Al cumplir los veinte años, Ash toma las riendas de su propia vida, ahora vive en un pueblo pacífico, cálido y sencillamente normal... hasta que una doncella de belleza celestial llega a su vida, como caída del cielo. AAML.
1. Inicio

_Hola a todos! Este es mi nuevo fic AAML n.n . El cuarto que hago en mi vida y el tercero que publico. Espero les guste.  
(Lean To be a Princess for Dummies, ya casi terminado n.n)_

_**Disclaimer:** Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Pokemon no me pertenece. Los demás personajes, sí.  
**Pairing:** Ash/Misty_

* * *

**Divina Tentación  
**By Maureen

"_¿Dónde está Dios? ¿Qué es Dios? Es quien nos ha hecho a mí y a ti, y nunca destruirá lo que ha creado. Descanso en su poder y confío ampliamente en su bondad. Cuento las horas que me separan de esa hora ansiada que me ha de llevar a El."_

- ¿Estás seguro de que tienes que irte, hijo? Sabes que yo no tengo problema alguno en que te quedes un mes o dos… - su voz era insistente, una petición.

Él suspiró. Odiaba ver a su madre rogándole que se quede. Lo haría, pero él necesitaba tomar responsabilidad en su vida. La misma que su padre refutó… Odiaba dejarla sola, pero él debía estar solo…

- Sé lo que hago, mamá. – tomó una de sus manos. – Te llamo apenas llegue, son solo cuatro horas de viaje en carretera, nada del otro mundo. -  
- Ten cuidado, sabes que me preocupo mucho por ti. – alcanzó su mejilla con su mano. – Ya eres un hombre, pero sigues siendo mi hijo. -

Los ojos castaños de su madre brillaban de tristeza. Se acercó para abrazarla por última vez, hasta que la vuelva ver quien sabe cuando, si es que volvía…

- Se me hace tarde, no quiero manejar de noche. – le dijo. Besó su mejilla y se separó de ella rápidamente. – Adiós, mamá. -

Su madre se despidió con la mano mientras él subía al auto y arrancaba. Necesitaba dejar ese pequeño pueblo lo más rápido posible, su pasado. Quería una nueva vida y eso era lo que se había encargado de buscar. Una vida propia. Sonrió al ver el cartel que despedía a aquellos conductores que cruzaban la línea fronteriza del pueblo. Se relajó.

* * *

La tarde era cálida y húmeda. Gracias a Dios por la brisa fresca que entraba por aquella pequeña ventana del departamento que había comprado hacía dos semanas. Era de lo más tranquilo vivir en esa ciudad. Tan reducida, no había muchos habitantes por lo que el tráfico no existía y había mucha paz. En ese edificio de cinco pisos, contaba con dos vecinas muy amistosas, una vieja gruñona y un hombre de unos treinta que era médico. Gente agradable. Pero aquellas chicas lo traían loco…

Una de ellas se llamaba Cristina. Rubia de ojos pardos y cuerpo esbelto. Bastante agradable a la vista, pero bastaba que abriera la boca para desquiciar a cualquiera. Sin mencionar que intentaba entrar en su departamento en cualquier oportunidad. Él la aceptaba de vez en cuando para tener algo de compañía, pero ya se había aburrido.

La otra, Anika, era morena y de ojos azules. Bellísima. Había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella unas dos o tres veces, pero la chica parecía aterrarse cada vez que lo veía. Ash perdió el interés tan rápido como le llegó a la mente. Y así entonces aquellas dos chicas no eran más que eso, chicas.

Después de todo, no sabía si estaba listo para involucrarse con alguien aún…

- Rayos. – bufó Ash. Habían golpeado la puerta, y él sabía de quien se trataba. – Ya va… -

Detestaba que hiciera eso. Ya había tomado por costumbre llamarlo cada vez que él llegaba de su trabajo. Abrió la puerta y ni siquiera hizo esfuerzo de sonreír. Ahí estaba la despampanante rubia, balanceándose sobre sus pies con una sonrisa.

- Hola, Ash. – lo saludó. - ¿Se puede? - preguntó insinuando que quería entrar, otra vez.

- Uhh… -

'Invéntate algo… ¡Lo que sea!'

- Si, claro. – abrió la puerta lo suficiente para que ella pasara.

- Estupendo. – festejó con voz aguda. – Veo que has redecorado. –

- Si, algo… - se frotó el cuello con una mano. – Tuve que deshacerme de algunas cosas viejas. –

- Siempre eres tan aplicado en todo lo que haces. – dio un giro para encararlo y se acercó a él. – Te ves tenso. ¿No quieres un masaje? Soy bastante buena… -

- Estoy bien, muchas gracias. – se apresuró a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua sin ofrecerle antes uno.

- Mmm… - se relamió los labios. – Ya veo. – sonrió.

- Oye… - suspiró.

¿Qué hacer para repeler visitas no deseadas? Ya era caso perdido con aquella chica.

- Te tengo algo. – volvió a hablar ella con voz suave y se acercó a donde estaba él. - ¿Quieres saber que es? – alzó una ceja. Ash tragó saliva.

- Bueno. – la rubia sonrió más aún. - ¿Qué dirías si te digo que encontré el sitio perfecto para una nota? –

Ash abrió los ojos sorprendido. Se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. ¡Una nota! ¿No era eso lo que había estado esperando? Tan sólo era el fotógrafo, claro, pero el conseguir una nota y presentarla como sugerencia seguro le daría algo de prestigio para que su trabajo aparezca en la primera portada… Y ese pueblo pasaban tan pocas cosas interesantes que era difícil encontrar algo de que escribir, y él, fotografiar.

- ¿De veras? – esta vez sonrió. - ¡Vaya! -

- Yo podría facilitarte el acceso, sabes. – un paso más cerca. – Conozco a la dueña. –

- Dime antes de que se trata. – le dijo él. - Eso me gustaría. – añadió a sabiendas de que ella no negaría nada que le complaciera.

- Bueno ya sabes que no puedes esperar grandes sucesos aquí, pero me tomé la libertad de hacer una pequeña encuesta a las chicas de mi instituto y pues está este nuevo Spa que conozco… -

'Genial, se trataba de un Spa.' Ash movió la cabeza.

- Cristina, te lo he dicho antes. Lo mío es el periodismo social. A la gente le interesa saber sobre ella misma, no sobre centros de belleza. -

- A la gente también le gusta cuidar de ella misma. – reiteró ella. – Vamos, Ash. ¿Qué más tienes? ¿Crimen en las calles? Tan sólo uno que otro mínimo atraco. ¿Política? Esa no es tu sección. – se cruzó de brazos. – Yo creo que la inauguración de un nuevo Spa es algo de lo que vale la pena escribir, y fotografiar. –

Ash suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba harto de tomar fotografías de recepciones de bodas o algún otro evento social, pero un Spa…

- Voy a pensarlo, ¿Si? – le dijo Ash. – Esta última semana ha sido un trajín y quiero descansar un poco. -

Esperaba que con esa indirecta ella abandonara el lugar.

- Podemos hacer algo juntos, si es que quieres despejar tu mente una hora o dos… - sugirió relamiéndose los labios.

- Necesito ver algunas cosas y… - esto se le ponía difícil. – Dejémoslo para otro día, ¿Está bien? –

- Seguro. – dijo Cristina algo decepcionada. Se balanceaba en las puntas de sus pies con las manos entrelazadas por detrás de su espalda. – Te veo luego. –

Se acercó a besar la mejilla de Ash rápidamente, sonrió y voló hasta la puerta. Ash se despidió con una sonrisa media forzada y un gesto de la mano. Esa chica era un dolor de cabeza innecesario. Tomó la chaqueta que se había quitado al llegar del trabajo y salió por la puerta trasera para evitar encontrársela otra vez. Daría un paseo por la ciudad…

¿Qué tan aburrido podía ser vivir en aquella ciudad tan pacífica? Los conductores respetaban las señales de tráfico, la gente paseaba hasta la madrugada, no había ningún tipo de diversión insana – con excepción de un par de bares que cerraban a las doce de la madrugada… Todo era tranquilo. Decidió ir a la tienda de la señora Marsh y hacer las compras de esa semana, tenía que matar el tiempo con algo. Al cruzar vio la vieja casa de la anciana Amelia. Era todo un misterio. Nunca la había visto abandonar la casa en los tres meses que ya iba viviendo en esa ciudad. Nunca salía y nunca nadie entraba. ¿Cómo se mantenía viva? Buena pregunta. Se estremeció. Buscó en la ventana, pero ese día no había silueta que observara a los peatones.

Llegó a la tienda, y aquella señora de cabello castaño oscuro le sonrió al verlo. Era de lo más amable. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio aquella bella chica ayudarla a ordenar las frutas en cada puesto correspondiente. Se sonrojó cuando este la miró a los ojos.

- ¡Anika! – dijo Ash sorprendido. - ¿Trabajas aquí? - La chica vaciló antes de responder.

- Sí… Desde hace unos días. Necesitaba el dinero. – respondió con timidez.

Su voz era ronca, pero bastante melodiosa. Claro, cualquiera se esperaría lo contrario con solo verla a la cara.

- Dinero… el problema de todos. – suspiró Ash y tomó uno de los diarios que estaban ala venta.

- ¿Acaso tienes problemas? – preguntó Anika con lentitud. Ash hizo una mueca.

- No se me ha presentado la oportunidad de mucho últimamente, es todo. – le explicó. – Y la verdad me esperaba mucho más… -

- Ya veo. – dijo la chica con la mirada baja, mientras acomodaba las manzanas por color verde, rojo y amarillo.

Esta había sido, hasta ahora, la conversación más larga que tenían. Tal vez era porque no estaban solos, o por el mismo hecho de que él le daba más oportunidades de hablarle.

- ¿No te han sugerido nada? –

- No, que va. – bufó Ash y se le escapó una risa. – Tan sólo me llaman para lo que es _Sociales_. Tyler me hace la competencia en todo lo demás. Se encarga de todo lo que sea periodismo político, ambiental, cultural y deportivo. –

Anika parpadeó con los ojos abiertos, esos ojos color zafiro tan bellos. Tyler era un compañero suyo de trabajo, también fotógrafo. Lo cierto era que Ash era la verdadera competencia, ya que él era el nuevo y Tyler llevaba ahí más de dos años, por eso le daban las mejores notas.

- Deberías buscar algo en lo que destaque tu talento y no el de él. – sugirió con una media sonrisa. – ¿Sociales, dices? -

- Sí, ya sabes: festividades del pueblo, bodas y otras celebraciones, obras sociales, a veces algún robo… - aclaró su garganta. – En otras ciudades seguro las notas de mi rango serían sobre drogas, alcohol, escándalos, crímenes mayores, maltrato familiar o la contaminación… Pero no tenemos nada de eso en esta ciudad tan chica. –

- Yo estoy contenta con eso, sabes. – Anika lo miró con cierto reproche. Se quedó pensativa por un momento. – Me gustan las notas sobre bodas… - sonrió. – Tomas fotografías muy buenas. –

- Gracias. –

- Hay un lugar… -

Se detuvo. Ash la miró con curiosidad. Anika se mordió el labio inferior y prosiguió con su tarea en la tienda. Hizo como si no hubiera dicho nada en absoluto.

- ¿Qué lugar? – Ash no estaba dispuesto a quedarse con la intriga. Anika suspiró.

- Le prometí a la hermana Jeanelle que no le diría a nadie más sobre el hogar. – dijo muy bajo para que nadie excepto él pueda escucharla.

- ¿Hermana Jeanelle? ¿Te refieres a aquella novicia que se la pasa merodeando por el hospital? –

- La misma. – confirmó Anika. – Pero se la pasa ahí por una razón… - vaciló un momento. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró. – Esta ciudad es casi como el cielo, pero no muy lejos, unas tres o cuatro ciudades tal vez, no tienen la misma suerte… - hizo una pausa. – ¿No has visto que detrás del hospital hay otro edificio? No es tan grande como ese pero, bueno. Es en ese lugar donde la hermana Jeanelle y otras religiosas atienden a todos aquellos heridos, enfermos, o necesitados de otras ciudades vecinas sin recursos para hacerse ver por un médico. –

La mirada de Ash se iluminó. ¡Eso era perfecto! Todo el mundo hablaría de aquel sitio si él se encargaba de hacerle publicidad. Le pagarían una buena suma y posiblemente le abran el campo hasta donde trabajaba Tyler…

- Tienes que llevarme ahí, Anika. -

- ¡No puedo! Se me escapó de los labios, pero no hay forma de que puedas hacer una nota sobre eso. No tienen verdadero permiso legal… Tan sólo unos médicos las apoyan y ayudan propinándoles medicamentos y otras cosas necesarias. Pero si el alcalde por algún motivo no les dejara… tantas personas quedarían desvalidas… -

- ¿Es que no lo ves? Anika, yo podría solucionar eso. Con un poco de tu ayuda… -

- No depende de mí, Ash. – lo interrumpió secamente.

- Si me llevas yo podría hablar con la hermana Jeanelle… - le sonrió y esperó a que, por una vez, cayera bajo su trampa.

Anika puso los ojos en blanco y trató de ignorarlo dándose la vuelta y terminando de acomodar las últimas frutas en la canasta. Ash se colocó frente a ella y le mandó de nuevo esa sonrisa suplicante. Anika bufó.

- Está bien, te llevo. – dijo de mala gana. Le apuntó con un dedo. – Pero ninguna palabra a nadie hasta que hayas hablado con ella primero. -

- Lo juro. – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír. – ¿Estás libre mañana? –

- Trabajo hasta las cinco. – se encogió de hombros. – Pero puedes pasar por mí a las siete si quieres. –

- Es una cita, entonces. – dijo Ash.

No quería darle falsas esperanzas, él no buscaba nada en ese momento. Pero la chica en realidad era bella, y hacía mucho tiempo que no salía con nadie. Ella se ruborizó levemente.

- Claro. – respondió sin verlo directo a los ojos. – Avisaré a la hermana Jeanelle. -

- Muy bien. – Ash soltó una risa. – Nos vemos mañana en la noche, Anika. –

Ella lo miró, deslumbrada, y tan solo sonrió como respuesta. Ash se dio media vuelta con el diario en mano, no antes de pagárselo a la señora Marsh. Al pasar de nuevo por la vieja casa de Amelia Acatolli, la vio mirando por la ventana. Con ese cabello que tiraba para gris y blanco, y esos ojos opacos, le clavo la mirada. Ash le hizo un saludo – gesto de respeto – y siguió su camino sin mirar de nuevo. Esa anciana le ponía los pelos de punta a cualquiera.

Llegó a su departamento y sacó una lata de cerveza helada del frigorífico. Se tumbó al sofá a descansar. La historia de Anika resultaba ser mucho más tentadora que el tonto Spa de Cristina. Y además había salido con una cita… Sonrió. La vida en aquella ciudad parecía un poco más interesante…

* * *

La llegada del crepúsculo trajo consigo una ráfaga de aire frío. _Ella_ abrió la ventana para poder sentirlo en su rostro. Le gustaba el frío…

- Señorita… - una débil voz la llamó.

Tos. El hombre se ahogaba tan sólo por intentar hablar. ¡Qué frágiles resultaban ser los humanos! Tan propensos a todo tipo de daños físicos… y emocionales. Empezaba a convulsionar… la falta de aire para aquel cuerpo debía ser algo doloroso de soportar… Se acercó rápidamente para y apretó su mano con fuerza. Cerró sus ojos mientras se concentraba en aquella electricidad que le corría por el cuerpo, e intentaba pasársela a él a toda potencia.

No duró más de un minuto, y el hombre recuperó el aire. Inhalaba pesadamente, grandes bocanadas de aire. _Ella_ deshizo la tensión en su mano y la cambió por un suave apretón. El hombre la miró con ojos entrecerrados, y apenas pudo verla. Pero aquello que vio le hizo sentir una paz que parecía infinita… dio un último suspiro antes de quedarse dormido. Se sintió satisfecha, el anciano ya estaba respirando bien y parecía que recuperaba el color en su rostro.

- ¿Querida? – una voz aguda hizo que volteara hacia la puerta de aquella habitación. – Oh, no deberías quedarte hasta muy tarde. Y has hecho bastante. – la mujer echó una mirada al hombre del que ella se había ocupado. – Y muy bien debo agregar. Siempre haces tan buen trabajo… -

La mujer sonrió. Traía puesto hábito gris que parecía barrer el suelo y el cabello rubio corto como el de un chico que en ese momento estaba cubierto con un velo del mismo material que el hábito. _Ella_ no sonrió, nunca lo hacía.

- Ve a casa, cielo. – le dijo la hermana Jeanelle.

- No hay necesidad. – su voz era suave y melodiosa. – Puedo ayudarla hasta que los demás se hayan ido, no tengo problema. –

La hermana Jeanelle no pudo batallar. Era imposible cuando la miraba a los ojos, y eso hacía justo en ese momento. La prendían como un imán y rehacía sentir tanta paz y alegría, sin que _ella_ la demostrara si quiera…

- Agradezco mucho tu disposición para ayudarme, querida. – le dijo Jeanelle. – Dios te bendiga, pequeña. -

Y con esa sonrisa llena de dulzura, se marchó del lugar. Ella volvió a aproximarse a la ventana para sentir una última brisa antes de cerrarla. Aunque un enfermo más de pulmonía tampoco sería mucho problema…

- Buen trabajo, Miztahuel. -

Alzó un poco ambas cejas, pequeña sorpresa se había mandado. Y eso que _ella_ se había dedicado a evitar cualquier tipo de emoción…

Dio un giro para encontrarse con un hombre vestido con una larga túnica blanca que parecía flotar. Su cabello largo y negro como el ébano contrastaba con su pálida piel y hacía juego con sus ojos grisáceos. Estaba tan serio como ella. Pero claro, ¿Quién de su clase no lo era?

- No uso ese nombre en este lugar, Eyael. – respondió con su voz hermosa y monótona.

- Lo sé, pero vamos a mantenernos formales por _ahora_. – dijo él.

Si se hubiera tratado de un humano, eso hubiera sido una ironía, pero no en su caso.

- ¿A qué has venido? – preguntó, pero parecía más una demanda que una pregunta, viniendo de _ella_.

- Haamiah me mandó con un mensaje. – respondió Eyael. – Dice: Ya falta poco. –

No puedo evitar sentir alivio al escuchar eso. Esa parte suya que tanto intentaba reprimir, luchaba por gritar de alegría en ese momento. Eyael pareció darse cuenta de eso.

- Cuidado, no muestres debilidad justo en estos momentos. No será que se arrepientan de haberte dado una oportunidad. -

- Todo está bien. – aclaró _ella_.

- Haamiah es muy compasivo, pero conoce las reglas. No te fíes sólo porque cuentas con su apoyo. – sus ojos plateados parecieron resplandecer.

No respondió. 'Ya falta poco.' Había luchado tantos años… Y cómo deseaba que Eyael se marchara en ese mismo segundo, aunque sabía que eso tampoco debía ser y detuvo el pensamiento apenas apareció en su mente.

- ¿Sólo viniste por eso? – preguntó _ella_.

- Hay algunos niños aquí… - dijo Eyael. – Me encargaré de algunos antes de volver. –

- Los huérfanos… -

- Existe uno entre ellos que, va a necesitar de tu _toque_ muy pronto. – el hombre se acercó hasta donde _ella_. – Atenta. No cometas errores. –

_Ella_ pestañeó un par de veces, con ese rostro serio pero puro. El cuerpo de Eyael se llenó de luz y se desvaneció en el aire, dejando un tenue resplandor. Miró a través de la ventana como el cielo se había llenado de estrellas. El cielo… ¡Qué maravilloso se veía desde la tierra! ¿Qué tanto más maravilloso sería ver la tierra desde allá arriba? Al parecer, estaba muy cerca de descubrirlo…

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

_La frase del inicio es de Charlotte Bronte.  
- Maureen_


	2. Oportunidad

_Hola de nuevo! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo. Espero les guste n.n_

* * *

**Divina Tentación  
**By Maureen

El día siguiente, curiosamente, hubo un cambio de temperatura bastante drástico. De haber sido el día anterior caluroso y soleado, ese día era frío y nublado. Sobretodoestaba muy_ frío_.

Ash se estaba acicalando en su cuarto de baño. Había decidido ponerse algo simple y no muy estrafalario: unos jeans y un sweater color caqui. Cuatro meses sin citas… tendría que ponerse a hacer memoria para recordar lo que debía hacer y lo que no. Acababa de llegar de sus clases, pues él estudiaba a la misma vez que trabajaba, aunque resultaba un poco complicado a veces…

Tocaron a la puerta. Un último toque de ese perfume masculino que tanto parecía gustarles a las chicas y se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio a la exuberante rubia apoyada en la pared. No parecía muy satisfecha…

- Hola, Ash. – sonrió con las cejas alzadas. No era una sonrisa de alegría.

- Cristina… - dijo él.

La recorrió con los ojos de arriba hasta abajo. Traía puesto un vestido de cuero negro que le llegaba al muslo y era lo bastante ceñido como para hacer notar su perfecta figura. Se veía pero que _muy bien_.

- Así que… - sin pedir permiso o nada caminó con sus tacones hasta dentro de la sala. – Tú y Anika, ¿Eh? -

- Sólo somos amigos, Cristina. – sonrió Ash.

- Sí, seguro. Y yo que creí que querrías salir conmigo esta noche. – se relamió los labios rojos.

Ash tragó saliva. La chica se veía despampanante y era casi imposible quitarle los ojos de encima con ese atuendo que llevaba puesto.

- Sólo saldremos por esta noche. – le dijo.

¿Por qué le daba explicaciones a aquella rubia?

- Exacto. _Juntos_. – moduló la última palabra. – Y solos… A mi me suena a una cita como cualquiera. -

- Mira, esto es ridículo. – protestó Ash. – Tú no tienes por qué reclamarme nada. –

- No lo estoy haciendo. – sonrió Cristina y le lanzó una mirada tentadora. – Te estoy dando otra opción… por si no quieres… - se acercó seductoramente hasta llegar frente a él. – Yo puedo quedarme toda la noche, ¿Sabes? – acercó su rostro lo suficiente para casi besarlo.

- Cristina, esto ya se pasó de la raya. – dijo Ash con los ojos cerrados y frotándose las sienes. – Por favor no me lo hagas más difícil. –

Cristina bufó y se cruzó de brazos. No parecía de las que estaban acostumbradas a que las rechacen. No ella.

- Muy bien. – dijo molesta. – Irás a una iglesia con aquella tontuela aburrida y dejarás pasar esto. -

- Cristina, perdona si te di las señales equivocadas. ¿Sí? – ya estaba perdiendo el control sobre sí mismo. – No eres tú, simplemente no estoy interesado. –

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y le lanzó una mirada que parecía arder. Estaba furiosa. Lo hizo a un lado y salió de su departamento tan rápido como pudo. Ash suspiró. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Al menos ya eran casi las siete. Cerró la puerta con llave y subió escaleras arriba hasta el tercer piso, el de Anika.

- ¡Hola, Ash! – saludó esta, muy entusiasta, cuando le abrió la puerta. Ash le correspondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? –

- Sí, seguro. – sonrió ella.

Se apresuró a cerrar la puerta detrás de ella y bajaron por el ascensor. A diferencia de Cristina, Anika estaba vestida de una manera muy sencilla. Tenis, unos jeans y una blusa rosa pastel, y del brazo colgaba su chamarra. A pesar de eso, se veía muy bien. Ash insistió en conducirlos hasta aquel '_hogar', _y resultó que llegaron bastante rápido. Aquella ciudad era prácticamente diminuta.

- Detente aquí. – le indicó la chica de ojos de zafiro. Él obedeció. – Caminaremos hasta la entrada. Ya te expliqué que el sitio es medio secreto. Solo algunos van a ayudar. -

- Entiendo. –

Estacionaron en auto fuera del parking del hospital. Anika le indicó que entraran al edificio, que luego ella le mostraría la puerta que daba hacia el otro de al lado. A Ash le pareció algo curioso tener que escabullirse con cuidado por esa puerta sin que alguien los viera. Aquel edificio del costado era viejo y polvoriento, a pesar de que por fuera parecía una extensión del hospital. Estaba abandonado. Se preguntó por qué no lo demolían, y luego se le vino a la mente que ése podría ser una de las razones por las cuales no desean que mucha gente lo vea por dentro.

- Tenemos que bajar con cuidado. – explicó Anika. – Estos peldaños ya están viejos. -

- ¿No es peligroso que haya gente debajo? Si esto llegara a desmoronarse… -

- Los cimientos son fuertes. – lo interrumpió ella. – Y también la estructura… pero la madera de estos escalones es más débil. Además, tienes que ver el primer piso. Está bastante pulcro y apenas se notan los años del edificio. – le dedicó una clara sonrisa.

Y era bastante cierto. Hasta parecía un salón más de hospital, aunque algo _pobre_. Había varios cuartos muy espaciosos, llenos de camillas. Al parecer las personas eran separadas por sexo, edad y estado físico. "Hay algunos que están más graves que otros y requieren más atención." Le había explicado Anika. Mucha gente había ido a ayudar…

- ¿Hermana Jeanelle? – llamaba Anika, buscándola en los pasillos.

- Anika, querida. – respondió una mujer rubia. – Veo que has venido acompañada. –

Ash presentó un gesto de saludo con la cabeza. Anika le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Él es Ash, un vecino mío. Quiere ayudar. – le dijo a la mujer. – De hecho, también vino aquí con una visión… - aclaró su garganta.

Anika todavía no se sentía muy cómoda con esa idea de la publicidad para el hogar. Pero él lo necesitaba. Y aunque lo hacía en parte por conveniencia propia, tampoco descartó la posibilidad de ayudar _en serio_. Con suficiente ayuda de aquella hermana podría recaudar fondos de caridad, y seguro Anika se sentiría contenta.

- Mmm… - Jeanelle se quedó pensativa. - ¿Puedo discutirlo contigo en privado, Anika? Así podrías explicármelo todo con más claridad. – le sugirió.

- Seguro. – le respondió y giró para ver a Ash. – No me tardo. –

- Tómate tu tiempo. – le sonrió este.

Ella de nuevo pareció deslumbrada. Le sonrió en respuesta y se alejó al lado de la hermana.

Ash suspiró. Echó otro vistazo a su alrededor. Gente iba y venía, entraba y salía de las habitaciones. Algunos preocupados, otros con una sonrisa en el rostro. Dio un paseo por el pasillo, intentando conocer mejor cada rincón y viendo dónde serían las mejores tomas para la portada que ya era prácticamente suya. Sonrió para sí mismo, y al estar distraído, chocó contra una chica y las sábanas que ésta llevaba cayeron al suelo.

- Cómo lo siento. – le dijo Ash mientras se inclinaba a ayudarle.

- No fue nada… pasa a veces. – respondió la chica.

Ash alzó la mirada para verla, se trataba de una novicia. Pudo notarlo por el color del hábito, no era gris sino un blanco plomizo mucho más claro, y además era mucho más joven. No tendría más de veinticinco años.

- Eres nuevo, veo. – comentó mientras se levantaba.

- Sí, es algo así como mi primer día. – dijo Ash y soltó una risa. La chica sonrió.

- Entonces sería bueno que empezaras por lo más sencillo. – Ash le dio las sábanas que le hacían falta. – Sígueme. – le indicó ella.

Lo llevó de nuevo al punto donde había comenzado su recorrido. Llegaron hasta donde el pasillo se bifurcaba en dos. Ash miró hacia el lado izquierdo.

- ¿Niños? – preguntó con sorpresa y algo nervioso, él no era el mejor niñero que existía.

- Esos pequeños… - musitó la novicia con dulzura. – La mayoría son huérfanos, o vivían en las calles… debido a eso muchos están enfermos. – suspiró. – Y lamentablemente no contamos con los recursos para tratarlos a todos, sobretodo a los más graves. –

- Ya veo… -

Observó cómo un par de pequeños de no más de cinco años se entretenían con unos cubos de madera viejos. Había risas es aquel cuarto, pero también quejidos y lloriqueos que opacaban aquella felicidad fugaz. Dio un paso adelante, dispuesto a entrar y ayudar en lo que le fuese posible, pero un par de mano delicada lo sostuvieron por la camiseta.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó la novicia con ojos abiertos.

- Uhh… No entiendo. Creí que yo debía ir… - ella sonrió algo apenada.

- No, los niños no son lo que yo me refería con lo más sencillo. Verás, no es tan fácil como se ve. – Ash asintió, algo confundido aún. – Si te das media vuelta… -

Y lo hizo. El cuarto de la derecha era de aquellos pacientes de más años, eso estaba clarísimo con tan solo dar una ojeada. También comprendió de inmediato por qué ellos eran el trabajo más fácil en aquel hogar: La mayoría dormía. Entró junto con aquella joven novicia y recorrió con sus ojos la habitación. Había algunas personas que leían a algún anciano, y este se veía complacido o ya casi dormido. Otros conversaban plácidamente. Y otras…

Detuvo la mirada en uno de los voluntarios, una chica. Quedó impresionado en la forma en que esta se movía, simplemente parecía flotar. Tan grácil y delicada… Parpadeó fuerte, tal cosa podía ser una alucinación. Pero era real… La chica era real. Llevaba una falda larga color marrón y encima una blusa sin mangas crema. Su piel era pálida y parecía brillar como la seda. Sintió la necesidad inmediata de sentirla. Tragó saliva. Al voltearse ella, ni siquiera se fijó en él. Tuvo la oportunidad de ver aquel rostro de perla. Sus mejillas de un color rosa suave, sus labios perfectos y esos ojos que parecían cambiar de verde a turquesa…

- ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó sin aliento a la joven de su costado.

- ¿Quién dices? – lo miró con incertidumbre.

Pero Ash tenía la vista clavada en aquella chica, que miraba por la ventana y dejaba que el viento revolviera sus cabellos. No era difícil darse cuenta…

- ¿Te refieres a la joven de ahí? -

- Sí… - su voz se había perdido casi por completo.

- Se llama Misty. Hace mucho que ella viene aquí, se la pasa casi todo el día. – sonrió. – Nos es de mucha ayuda. –

- ¿Todo el día dice? –

La novicia alzó las cejas en sorpresa. Ash pudo desprender la mirada de aquella pelirroja por un segundo y ver su expresión, no era del todo alegre. Supo en seguida que había descifrado la intención detrás de aquella pregunta.

- Te voy a pedir que no la interrumpas, se toma esto muy en serio al igual que todas nosotras. – su tono fue dulce, pero supo que era una orden.

- No se preocupe. – Ash sonrió intentando bajar la tensión. – Con eso, uhm… se refiere a que ella es… -

- No es una novicia, pero no me sorprendería que lo fuera algún día. – le respondió sin mirarlo. Ash comprendió que la miraba a ella. ¿Y quién podría evitar hacerlo?

- No la voy a molestar, se lo prometo. – aseguró en su pesar. No había cosa que más le gustaría que hablarle a aquella chica… La joven a su lado sonrió.

- Bien, puedes empezar, entonces. Si necesitas algo, pregunta por mí a alguna de las hermanas, me llamo Belén. –

- Belén. – repitió Ash y sonrió. – Muy bien. –

Belén abrazó las sábanas que llevaba y se encogió de hombros. Se alejó lentamente por el pasillo. Ash se adentró en la habitación, sin quitarle la vista de encima a aquella preciosa…

- ¡Ash! -

El escuchar la voz de Anika lo hizo sobresaltarse. Se dio media vuelta para encontrársela junto con la hermana Jeanelle.

- ¿Qué hacías aquí? – preguntó Anika.

- Ehh… yo… - le lanzó otra mirada rápida a la pelirroja. ¡Tan difícil era controlarse! – Belén me dijo que podía comenzar a ayudar… -

- Oh, conociste a la pequeña Belén. – sonrió la hermana.

- Sí, ella es… muy agradable. – suspiró Ash.

Jeanelle asintió y entró en la habitación. Anika lo miró muy sorprendida.

- ¿Qué tanto has hecho mientras me fui? – preguntó con cierta sospecha.

- No mucho. – Ash parecía estar en trance. – Me llamaste apenas iba a entrar… - Anika asintió y suspiró, luego le sonrió.

- ¿Vas a venir, entonces? – sonaba emocionada. – A la hermana Jeanelle le has caído bien, pero aún tiene que discutir lo de la nota con las demás, ya sabes, y… -

Sus palabras parecían perderse en el aire. Desvanecerse. Era sumamente rara la forma en que se sentía, era como si lo llamaran… la simple presencia de aquella chica lo atraía como el canto de una sirena.

- Lo de la nota es… secundario. – Ash se encogió de hombros. Con esfuerzo, pudo evitar virar la cabeza para ver a la pelirroja.

- ¡Vaya! – Anika parecía impactada. – En serio me sorprendes, Ash. – le sonrió una vez más. – Pero me alegra que te dispongas a ayudar en ves de pensar sólo en tu trabajo. -

- Sí, claro. – dijo casi de forma automática.

Se sintió algo mal porque piense cosas de él que no eran ciertas… pero tan sólo un poco. Sus pensamientos, todos, estaban siendo ocupados por solo una cosa…

- Oye, Anika. – la llamó intentando concentrarse en ella.

- Dime. –

- ¿Crees que me puedas presentar a algunos de tus compañeros de aquí? – le preguntó. – Ya sabes… para ir conociendo y tomar confianza… -

No estaba seguro de haberse salido con la suya al principio, pero cuando vio que la sonrisa de la morena de ojos azules se ensanchó, suspiró de alivio.

- ¡Por supuesto! – exclamó alegre. – Ven, entra conmigo. -

Lo tomó de la mano y juntos entraron a la habitación, Ash siendo prácticamente arrastrado. Había unas seis personas – los voluntarios – en el cuarto, contándolos a ellos dos.

- Esa de ahí, - Anika apuntó con el dedo índice a una chica castaña que le leía a una mujer que ya estaba casi dormida. – se llama Patty. Viene desde hace unos meses. Yo la recomendé. – agregó con una sonrisa de satisfacción. – Y este de aquí, - dijo refiriéndose a un joven rubio que estaba a su derecha. – es Gerry. Ya tiene como un año ayudando aquí… ¡Oh! Y aquella es Sara, la que lleva puesta esa gorrita rosa. – le indicó a otra chica de cabello negro.

- ¿Y esa de ahí? –

Con la libertad que le daba esa pregunta, miró a la chica de piel pálida y cabello de fuego de pies a cabeza como la primera vez que la captó con la vista. Verla moverse de ese modo tan sutil… le robaba el aliento. Ash no lo notó, pero Anika hizo una mueca cuando miró a la chica.

- Oh… ¿Te refieres a Misty? – bajó la voz cuando hizo mención del nombre.

- ¿La conoces? – cómo esperaba que sí…

- No. – Anika meneó la cabeza. – Intenté acercarme una vez, pero no pareció interesada ni en mirarme. – su tono sonó algo triste. – Sara me dice que nunca habla con nadie, con excepción de la hermana Jeanelle y una que otra novicia y sólo algunas veces… Es algo _rara_. – suspiró. – En fin… es un misterio. –

- La vida está llena de misterios, cielo. – los sobresaltó una voz femenina. – Y muchos la embellecen. -

La hermana Jeanelle estaba justo detrás de ellos con una débil sonrisa en su rostro. Dio un paso y se puso en medio de los dos.

- No juzguen a la pobre niña… - dijo con suavidad. Estaba claro que se refería a Misty. – Está sola en el mundo, la pequeña, y aún así viene a ayudar desde hace tanto tiempo… - suspiró. – Es un ángel caído del cielo. – entrelazó las manos y miró a la pelirroja con ternura. – Bueno, - se dirigió a Ash. – por lo que entiendo comenzarás a venir pronto así que, ve con Anika y apúntame tu horario en mi oficina. – le dedicó una sonrisa. – Te veo mañana, querida. – le dijo a Anika y luego se fue. La chica de ojos azules suspiró.

- Sí… algo escuché sobre ella. Es huérfana y vive con la señora Amelia… - se estremeció. – Como si esa anciana no fuera ya de lo más espeluznante… - aclaró su garganta. –Como sea, llegó hace unos tres años y aún así no parece haber socializado con nadie. Tal vez es tímida… - se encogió de hombros. - ¿Quién sabe? –

Miró a Ash, quien tenía una cara de embobado con la vista fija en aquella chica _rara_. Pero como había dicho Jeanelle: "Hay misterios que embellecen la vida." Sin duda ella era uno de ellos.

Anika pasó la mano por los ojos de Ash varias veces sin obtener reacción por su parte.

- ¡Tierra llamando a Ash! – exclamó al fin de modo que la habitación entera pudo escucharla. Él se sobresaltó.

- Lo siento, yo… -

- Si, si. – puso los ojos en blanco. – Vamos, tenemos que hacer tu horario de visitas. –

Asintió y le echó una última mirada de reojo a aquella belleza celestial. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio que ella también lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Sintió una súbita felicidad y calma… Un último jalón y Anika lo había sacado del cuarto por completo. Ella resopló.

- ¡Ash! Te estás comportando muy extraño y empiezas a alterarme. – le advirtió. – Sígueme ya. -

- Si, claro. –

Ya fuera del hechizo de esa misteriosa mujer, podía escucharle más claro. Un pensamiento tintineaba en su mente, ansioso y lleno de esperanza. Mañana volvería a verla. Sonrió para sí.

**

Con cuidado, llevó un recipiente con agua a la camilla de aquel anciano del otro día. Le había subido fiebre y necesitaba mojarle la frente. El hombre se veía muy agradecido como siempre, y eso le hizo sentir un calor interno. Un calor prohibido, ella no se podía permitir sentir alegría.

Era un día como cualquier otro. Rutina. Ella iba desde muy temprano al hogar y se quedaba hasta muy tarde. Ese día le agradó, sobretodo por el clima. Seco y frío. _Fresco._ Se sintió con más ánimos que nunca de _tocar_ a uno o dos moribundos ese día, y todo fue gracias a las noticias de Eyael. Sabía que tenía que evitar sentirse realizada, pero su parte humana nunca se contenía del todo. Sobretodo ese día…

Sin querer había cometido un error. ¡Un error mortal! O más bien fue un conjunto de errores…

Todo iba bien hasta que escuchó como la joven Belén se acercaba con un muchacho. No le prestó atención, se enfocó en lo suyo como acostumbraba. Pero ese chico… Su mirada era tan _intensa_. Sintió que la perforaba, la sintió _arder_. Y eso la había inquietado.

No entendió cómo, ya que, después de todo, no era él el primer chico que se la quedaba mirando y seguro que tampoco sería el último. Ella se había encargado de evitar atraer la mirada de los hombres a toda costa, usando prendas discretas y enseñando poca piel. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, el sexo masculino la barría con la mirada cada vez que podía y era inútil luchar contra eso. Por eso prefería salir en horas donde no se encuentren personas en las calles… De todas formas, ese chico tenía algo en la mirada… ella lo _sentía_. Se permitió respirar hondo en ese momento.

¡Y ahí seguía! Ahora estaba acompañado por una chica. Ella ya la había visto, y como muchas también fue atraída por ella y había intentado hablarle. Fue tan simpática que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ignorarla. ¡A veces era tan difícil! Sintió de nuevo que la miraba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mantuvo al lado de la ventana, intentando que pareciera que miraba hacia fuera sin el más mínimo interés de lo que pasaba en la habitación.

Estaba preguntando por ella. Lo _escuchó_. Y era que su oído era mucho más perceptible que el de los mortales. Hizo un esfuerzo por prestar la menos atención a aquella conversación suya. Anika dijo algo sobre ella que no entendió bien, y luego escuchó la suave voz de la hermana Jeanelle interrumpiendo.

"Misterio." Le había llamado. "Un ángel caído." Pero ella no tenía tanta suerte…

No. Ella no era tal cosa como un ángel caído. De haber podido, alguna vez hubiera sentido envidia de aquellos ángeles que perdieron las alas… ¡Ellos podían ser rescatados! Ellos tenían una oportunidad... Ella no. Nadie podía ayudarla de esa forma. No, ella tenía que _luchar_.

Suspiró. Al fin habían dejado de lado la conversación sobre ella. Remojó una vez más la esponja y la colocó sobre la frente de aquel hombre enfermo. Subía tan rápido… Sintió que el corazón le golpeó con fuerza el pecho cuando sintió una vez más ese punzón. La estaba mirando de nuevo. Y ahí fue… ¡El error más grande! Se permitió mirarlo a los ojos. ¡Y qué cosa! Ese calor tan prohibido se hizo más intenso… y hasta le coloreó las mejillas.

Se concentró lo más que pudo para despojar ese sentimiento de su ser. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas lanzarlo al vacío… Ayudó mucho el que se marcharan los dos en ese momento. Recuperó su pulso tranquilo y monótono de siempre, pero ese golpeteo del corazón la había tomado de improviso y le dejó un dolor en el pecho. Dolor que hacía tiempo no sentía… Respiró hondo una vez más, ya sentía paz otra vez.

El resto del día se pasó bastante rápido, y ella evitó fervientemente pensar en los ojos marrón oscuros de aquel joven que, después de hacía años, había acelerado su pulso con tan sólo mirarla…

La hermana Jeanelle no le había pedido esa noche que se fuera temprano, así que se quedó en el hogar hasta las dos de la madrugada, cuando ya todos dormían. No era peligroso pasearse sola por las calles de esa ciudad. Sobretodo para ella, no muchas cosas eran peligrosas. Caminó descalza por el sendero de hierba fresca y húmeda que daba hacia la casa de Amelia, y, mientras lo hacía, el pasto crecía y unos cuantos botones de flores crecieron de repente. Empezaba a sentirse humedad y calor… en aquella noche tan fría.

Se detuvo. Esa humedad no era normal… un calor empalagoso. Olisqueó el aire a su alrededor con los ojos cerrados. Azufre… y el olor a fuego…

- Vete de aquí, Olivier. – dijo Misty con paciencia. Ya bastaba de emociones por ese día.

Una risa gutural se escuchó. Parecía un eco, y sólo ella podía oírlo… Borrones de humo negro flotaron en el aire frente a ella hasta casi materializarse en un chico alto de piel bronceada, ojos rojo oscuro y cabello negro. Sonreía, a diferencia de ella, ya había recuperado su tiesa expresión.

- Me sorprende que me descubrieras, Mitzahuel. – rió el joven.

Debajo de esa mata de humo que lo cubría, llevaba lo que parecía un pantalón y una camisa negra desabotonada. Se acercó un poco más a ella.

- Puedo olerte hasta más de veinte kilómetros y lo sabes. – su tono era dulce, como de costumbre, pero de haber podido, no pretendería sonar nada agradable. El chico bufó.

- Pues tú también hueles, preciosa. – se acercó hasta rozar su cabello con sus labios. – Y hoy muy diferente, debería añadir. – arrugó la frente. – Hueles más como _ellos._ –

- No te incumbe. – se apartó de él con rapidez con la intención de que no notara su repentina preocupación.

No tuvo mucha ventaja en escapar, ya que él se movía a una velocidad mucho mayor que la suya, y eso que no había ni intentado fugarse en serio, solo alejarse.

- ¿Qué pasa? – se burló Olivier. – ¿Estás _fallando_? – sonrió ampliamente cuando la vio casi fruncir el ceño. Ella relajó el rostro inmediatamente. – Ya veo. - rió entre dientes. – A eso se debe tu olor. Ya no me es tan placentero como me resultaba hace unas semanas. -

- No es tu asunto. –

- Oh, pero sí lo es. – alzó las cejas. – Sabes que buscan tu alma, preciosa. Y no sólo porque esos _plumíferos_ te hayan dado una opción de salvarte de tu _destino_ significa que allá abajo lo hayan pasado por alto. –

- No sé a que te refieres. – dijo con suavidad.

El demonio le sonrió con picardía y se acercó de forma muy sensual hacia ella, hasta tomarla por la cintura y acercar sus rostros. Ella hizo todo lo posible por contener la respiración y así evitar que su corazón corriera a cien por hora. Olivier parecía satisfecho con el resultado.

- Suéltame. – jadeó ella.

- Así me gusta. – sonrió él. – Debo recordarte que aún eres vulnerable a _mí_. – corrió sus dedos cálidos por su cuello. – No soy de los que se rinden tan fácil. De hecho, ninguno de _nosotros_ nos rendimos ante nada. –

- También tengo voluntad. – le dijo Misty.

- Y me has sorprendido. – rió. – Pero está en tu naturaleza humana caer en la _tentación_. –

Apretó su cintura con sus manos y acercó su boca al cuello de ella, inhalando su nuevo aroma y besándola detrás de su oreja. Con toda la fuerza que ella pudo controlar, lo apartó de forma violenta, lanzándolo al suelo. La hierba se chamuscó donde él había caído. Al levantarse, la miró sonriéndole.

- Bastante bien. – la felicitó con sorna. – Tengo que admitir… Aún llevas la fuerza de aquellos pajarracos. -

- Ya sal de aquí, Olivier. – esa vez, si sonó a una verdadera amenaza.

- Ya va, Miztahuel. – la calmó. – Solo piénsalo. Serías muy buena en nuestro equipo… y podríamos estar _juntos_… -

- No estoy interesada. – apretó los labios pero controló su humor.

- No, todavía no. – soltó la misma risa ronca de antes. – Pero mientras más falles… más dura será la tentación. Y créeme que estaré ahí cuando eso pase. – se acercó, como acechándola, una vez más. Ella retrocedió. – Además, con ese nuevo olor, te me haces mucho más _deseable_. – susurró de forma tentadora.

Misty tragó saliva y se permitió respirar luego de haber contenido de nuevo la respiración. Aquel olor del infierno la mareaba. Los ojos rojos de Olivier brillaron al mirar la luna, y en pocos segundos se esfumó en forma de humo negro.

¡Imaginar eso! Un demonio que intentaba seducirla. Conocía bien las intenciones de Olivier, llevarla consigo de manera que su ejército se vuelva más fuerte. Ni decir que a él lo ascenderían. Ella contaba con una fuerza sobrenatural, y ni mencionar otras habilidades que tenía. Ella era una _joya _que el infierno anhelaba tener… Era muy irónico que la quisieran donde ella menos quería estar, y viceversa.

Con sus pies descalzos, caminó por donde Olivier había caído. La hierba estaba amarillenta y quemada, como la de una sabana después de un incendio. Cerró sus ojos y sintió como debajo de ella el pasto volvía a crecer verde y sano. Se retiró luego de inhalar otra bocanada del aire que volvía a ser frío y entró en la vieja casa de aquella esquina.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

_¿Que tal les parece hasta ahora? Háganme saber n.n  
- Maureen_


	3. Acecho

_Hola todos n.n me demoré algo en subir este capitulo por algo que pasó con el login de fanfiction, pero parece que ya se arregló, por suerte. Aquí les dejo el capi 3._

* * *

**Divina Tentación  
**By Maureen

"_Yo sé que aún no me conoces,  
Que soy un poco tímido al buscarte,  
Que alguna vez me viste,  
Y hasta me sonreíste,  
Pero tal vez fue sólo un gesto amable._

_Yo sufro cuando no sé que decirte,  
Cuando de mí se esconden las palabras,  
Y espero con paciencia,  
Que adviertas mi presencia,  
Y pido a Dios que pronto tú me ames."_

La siguiente semana fue de lo más frustrante para Ash. No había día en que no dejara de pensar en _ella_. Junto con Anika había asistido al hogar todos los días, de seis a ocho de la noche, y cada día se preocupaba por buscarla y al menos mirarla por un segundo. No olvidó el papel que tenía ahí, y le sorprendió descubrir que le gustaba ayudar. En más de una oportunidad había intentado acercarse a ella, pero todas fueron fallidas. Ella parecía no saber de su existencia, y no lo había vuelto a mirar desde la última vez…

Lo de la nota todavía estaba en proceso de aceptación. La hermana Jeanelle no quería arriesgarse demasiado. Pero eso a Ash le importaba poco últimamente, y en su trabajo todo había comenzado a mejorar así que la desesperación ya no era tanta.

Ash estaba recostado en su cama, mirando techo con la mirada perdida. Suspirando e intentando sacarse a esa criatura maravillosa de la mente, pero esta no quería desprenderse de tan bello pensamiento.

El teléfono sonó. Con algo de flojera, fue a atenderlo.

- ¿Diga? -

- ¡Ash! – lo saludó la animada voz de Anika, aunque estaba algo rasposa.

- ¡Hola! ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó al notar algo de malestar en ella.

- Sí, bueno… parece que ayer la lluvia no me vino muy bien. – rió un poco.

- Se te oye bastante mal. – dijo un poco consternado.

- Estoy bien. – difirió. – Pero temo que no podré ir al hogar hoy contigo. ¿Tienes algún problema en ir solo? –

- No, creo que puedo manejarlo. –

Por supuesto que iría con o sin ella. _Tenía_ que asistir…

- Bien. – pudo imaginársela sonriendo. – Excúsame con las hermanas, ¿Sí? Hacía mucho que no faltaba… -

- Tú descansa. Yo te visitaré más tarde si tengo tiempo o no estás dormida. –

- Gracias, eres muy lindo. – rió ella. – Nos vemos. –

- Adiós. –

Colgó el auricular y suspiró. Vio la hora. El reloj marcaba las cinco en punto. Se levantó para ir a dar una vuelta antes de ir al hospital.

El día estaba soleado y despejado, pero la brisa era fría. Sonrió al sentirla en su rostro. Días como esos tenían que ser aprovechados. Era una lástima que no tuviera con quien. A mala hora Cristina había dejado de molestar…

Pasó por la vieja casa de la señora Amelia. Sorprendentemente el jardín que separaba su residencia de la acera en la que todos cruzaban, estaba llena de flores. Hizo memoria pero no recordaba haberlas visto brotar. ¿Estarían usando algún fertilizante especial o algo? Sacudió la cabeza y siguió su camino. Anika tenía razón, era algo escalofriante estar cerca de esa casa. Se preguntó como aquella dulce pelirroja podía vivir con esa anciana. ¿A lo mejor era igual de espeluznante? Y tal vez a eso se devía su comportamiento antisocial… No, imposible. Era belleza _pura_.

Decidió pasarse por la tienda de la señora Marsh. Mataría algo de tiempo, de seguro, y ella era muy amable. Lo recibió con una gran sonrisa al verlo.

- Hola de nuevo, Ash. – le dijo. Él sonrió en respuesta. – ¿Vienes a buscar a Anika? - preguntó con sospecha. Ash alzó una ceja.

- Ehh, no yo… -

- Pero está enferma hoy, no vino a trabajar. – continuó la mujer sin prestarle mucha atención. – Tal vez deberías llevarle algo. – sonrió. – Estoy segura de que le gustaría mucho viniendo de tu parte. –

- Sí… he hablado con ella… -

Aquella mujer empezaba a parecerle una entrometida.

- Si, y ustedes salen todos los días al parecer… - siguió ella. - ¿Vas a decírselo ya o esperarás? -

- No entiendo. – soltó una risa nerviosa. - ¿Decir qué? –

- Declarártele, cielo. – habló como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

Frunció el ceño. ¿De dónde había sacado tal idea? Era conciente de que era algo galante con Anika, pero más que nada era su forma de ser y le costaba evitarlo. No quería darle falsas esperanzas… ¿Le había dicho ella a la señora Marsh que salían?

- No, creo que… No somos… - aclaró su garganta. – Sólo somos buenos amigos, nada más. -

- ¿Estás seguro? – inquirió. – Ella habla mucho de ti… -

Suspiró. ¡Lo que le faltaba! Por fin hacía una buena amiga en esa nueva ciudad y ahora lo arruinaba… Anika se había vuelto una compañía muy agradable y le interesaba conservarla como amiga, pero únicamente eso.

- Ha habido un error… Ella también me ve como un buen amigo y como hemos estado pasando tiempo juntos… - suspiró.

- Si, bueno, con tiempo también se dan las cosas. – le sonrió de lado. – ¿Vas a llevar algo? –

- De hecho… - miró alrededor a ver qué le interesaba. Nada llamó su atención. – Solo pasaba a saludarla. Ya me voy. – le sonrió.

- Hasta luego. -

Miró su reloj pulsera. Tan sólo faltaba media hora para las seis. Recordó de pronto que el hospital le quedaba bastante lejos como para irse a pie, y que tenía que volver por el auto. Resopló y se fue corriendo. No tardó más de cinco minutos en llegar a su departamento y bajar a donde estaba su auto. Necesitaba llegar temprano. Cada segundo cerca de ella era…

Se concentró el la carretera. Eran casi las seis y el sol brillaba con intensidad… parecía que iba a anochecer aún dentro de bastante rato. De camino pasó por detrás de la casa de Amelia. Se veía diferente desde ese ángulo, desolado. La puerta trasera era bastante vieja y deteriorada, al igual que el resto de la calle que le seguía por detrás, pero el jardín se veía bien cuidado… Una mujer vestida de blanco y que llevaba un sombrero de ala ancha del mismo color que su vestido de verano caminaba con delicadeza por la acera desierta. Por un segundo creyó que era la anciana, pero luego se sintió culpable al notar el resplandor de su piel de seda. Sus latidos aceleraron su ritmo… ¡Y la había confundido con aquella vieja mujer!

Pero, ¿Cómo era que estaba en la calle a esas horas? Detuvo el auto y bajó la ventanilla. Definitivamente, era ella.

- ¡Oye! – gritó con desesperación.

No hubo respuesta de parte de ella. ¿Qué estaba sorda? Abrió la puerta y bajó lo más rápido que pudo. Salió detrás de ella.

- ¡Oye! – llamó por segunda vez. – ¡Espera! -

Corrió a alcanzarla. Para su tranquilidad, ella se detuvo, pero de espaldas a él. Paró a un par de metros detrás de ella. No quería que saliera espantada si se acercaba demasiado rápido.

- Espera… – dijo jadeante.

Silencio. Notó cuando sus hombros subieron un poco, señal de que había suspirado.

- ¿Hola? – dijo torpemente. – Sé que me conoces… por favor _háblame_… -

Era una petición. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba al menos por una vez escuchar la voz que tanto se había imaginado. Se acercó paso por paso, lento.

- Te vi sola y… me preocupé. – dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella. - ¿Hacia donde vas? - le preguntó al fin.

Ella había volteado un poco la cabeza, como para poder mirar por encima de su hombro pero no verlo directamente. Ash se detuvo una vez más, ya a solo unos veinte centímetros de distancia. Sin acortarla, la rodeó hasta poder ver bien su rostro. Ella miraba hacia el suelo y solo lo veía de soslayo.

- No deberías estar aquí. – le dijo ella con suavidad.

Ash suspiró al escuchar la melodía de su voz. Era un deleite… Ella no cambió de posición, ni se veía alterada o curiosa por su presencia. Ni el más mínimo cambio en su rostro.

- ¿Por qué no? Iba de camino al hogar… imagino que tú también. – respondió intentando sonar calmado. - ¿O acaso me equivoco? - Ella suspiró.

- No. Estás en lo cierto. – admitió con la misma tranquilidad.

Ash sonrió. Ella, tímidamente – o así le pareció – o con sumo cuidado levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos. Parpadeó rápidamente cuando sus miradas se encontraron al fin. En su rostro serio, pero hermoso, no había el más mínimo rastro de miedo hacia él. Y eso le gustó. Sus ojos… lo miraban tan inocentes. Se sintió prendido de ellos, como si nunca pudiera escapar.

- Entonces… ¿Quieres que te lleve? – le sugirió.

Por más que intentara, no podía hacerse el interesante frente a ella. Otras chicas habrían caído deslumbradas ante sus encantos, pero con ella todo se desvanecía. Era un simple chico… tímido y vulnerable. Ella parpadeó al escuchar la invitación.

- Yo… no creo que deba… - musitó.

- No voy a dejar que camines sola hasta allá. – le sonrió.

- Siempre voy a pie. – le informó con su dulce voz.

- ¿Y nunca estás cansada? – inquirió con curiosidad. – _Insisto_. Déjame llevarte. –

Pareció vacilar por un momento, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Separó los labios como para decir algo pero los juntó antes de pronunciar palabra. Asintió débilmente.

- Bien. – Ash estaba más que feliz. – Ven conmigo. -

Alcanzó su mano para guiarla, pero al apenas tocarla ella la retiró como si le hubieran pasado una descarga eléctrica, para luego apartarse de él. La miró con rareza. Ella estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, parecía haberla inquietado.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó Ash. – Pasa tú primero. -

Misty lo miró de pies a cabeza con lo que parecía _curiosidad_. Su rostro serio como una estatua. Se adelantó hasta llegar al auto, y lo hizo con tanta gracia y rapidez que dejó a Ash con la boca media abierta. Ella misma abrió la puerta del copiloto y se acomodó en el auto. Ash, quien se había quedado atrás, se apresuró a alcanzarla. ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido tan solo caminando? Se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Ella miraba de frente con la barbilla alzada. A otra persona le habría parecido un gesto condescendiente, pero no a él… Estaba fascinado con ella. Pisó el acelerador y avanzó hacia su destino.

El viaje no duró mucho, apenas unos quince minutos. Misty no había dicho nada, ni una palabra. La verdad, fue que estuvo tan quieta cual estatua todo el camino. Pero eso no le importó, estaba a su lado y la idea lo embelesaba. Al llegar, bajó tan rápido como pudo para abrirle la puerta, como un caballero. Pero esta ya se le había adelantado y se tuvo que conformar con tan solo cerrarla detrás de ella. Misty se quitó aquel sombrero blanco que cubría su cabellera y la sacudió al viento. Ash pudo deleitarse con su aroma, era suave y cítrico… bastante exótico. Ningún perfume podía superar aquella fragancia tan exquisita. Con paso delicado, se acercó hasta aquella puerta del hospital que daba al otro edificio. Dio un giro sutil para encararlo.

- ¿Vas a venir? – le preguntó con esa voz cantarina.

- ¿Ugh, qué? –

Le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de que, otra vez, había quedado como tarado, con la boca abierta y mirándola completamente embobado. Sacudió su cabeza y sonrió.

- Si, yo te sigo. - dijo inmediatamente y corrió hasta su lado.

Ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos y parpadeó rápidamente, pero sus labios no formaron curva alguna. Tal vez no le había echo gracia su previo estado… No intentó tomarla de la mano de nuevo, no deseaba su rechazo. Al terminar de bajar – cosa que Ash había echo con sumo cuidado, pero ella parecía saltar los escalones y ninguno siquiera crujía – se encontraron con Jeanelle. Les sonrió.

- Cielo, - dijo refiriéndose a Misty. – Amelia me llamó, no tienes que preocuparte por nada, ya lo sabes. -

- Seguro, hermana Jeanelle. – respondió esta. – Pero puedo quedarme hasta más tarde para recomponer… -

- De ninguna forma. – se negó. – Trabajas mucho… ¡Ni siquiera entiendo cómo duermes tan poco! – le echó una ojeada a Ash con una sonrisita. – Y vienes acompañada… eso es algo inusual. –

- Yo… tan solo me ofrecí a traerla. – explicó.

- Y también la llevarás de vuelta, si no es mucha molestia. – dijo con seriedad pero aún sonriendo.

Ash ojeó a Misty, quien miraba al frente con la vista perdida. No hizo ningún ademán de querer protestar, pero estaba seguro de que tampoco podía. Ni él quiso discutir con aquella mujer. Y no era que le temiera, sino que tenía un porte bastante dominante.

- Veo que no ha venido Anika. -

- Sí, me dijo que la dispensara. Está enferma. – explicó Ash.

- Oh, muy bien. – Jeanelle frunció el ceño. – Entonces ayudarás a Misty en lo que haga. –

La joven pelirroja puso los ojos redondos. Abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero se contuvo.

- No tienes problema con eso, ¿Verdad cariño? -

Su tono era tan dulzón que era difícil resistírsele. Misty apretó los labios formando una línea recta. Ash no dijo nada, no había cosa que lo animara a estar ahí más que estar al lado de ella, pero a Misty parecía incomodarle.

Misty no respondió la pregunta de la hermana, tan solo se quedó callada y se dirigió suavemente a la habitación de siempre. Ash no hizo más que seguirla. Sólo había dos voluntarios ese día: Sara y Gerry. Por lo que tenían mucho espacio y bastante _privacidad_, si quitabas de lado a los muchos enfermos…

- ¿Qué hago entonces, jefa? – le preguntó Ash sonriente.

Misty lo miró de reojo. Por mucho que evitara mirarlo de frente, él podía ver cuando ella lo intentaba. Ella suspiró.

- Mira, agradezco mucho que me trajeras… - empezó a decir con su voz suave y dulce.

- Ash. – la interrumpió él. Ella volteó a mirarlo a los ojos, los ojos bien abiertos. – Llámame así. –

- Ash, te agradezco por todo, pero no puedo trabajar contigo así… - le explicó. – En realidad, - su tono de voz bajó de modo que nadie más pudiera oírla. – No deberías estar cerca de mí en lo absoluto… – se apartó de él y caminó hasta otra camilla, lejos de él.

- Espera, ¿Por qué? – insistió él. La siguió. No se iba a rendir…

- Es mi culpa… - suspiró. – No debí ni hablarte siquiera. –

Esas palabras le dolían en el fondo del alma, pero su voz era tan bella y sonaba tan amable cuando lo decía, que sus oídos ansiaban más.

- Pero… -

- Hagamos algo. – lo miró de nuevo a los ojos. Su rostro serio había adquirido de repente una leve arruga en la frente. – No me hables mientras hago lo mío. No intentes tocarme y… intenta mirarme lo menos posible. – le pidió con su tono cantarín.

- Puedo concederte las dos primeras… pero no mirarte… -

Sin darse cuenta, Ash se había ido acercando hasta tenerla a no más de cinco centímetros de distancia. Lo suficiente como para plantarle un beso en ese instante. Pero su aceptación era muy improbable…

Misty sacudió su cabeza y se alejó de él una vez más. Desde ese momento, evitó mirarlo de cualquier manera y cuando tenía que volverse a su dirección, cerraba los ojos. ¿Tan malo había resultado ser? Él no lo comprendió.

Las siguientes horas fueron eternas. Cada minuto que ella lo ignoraba era como si le hiciera una herida en el pecho. Le había resultado más fácil ser ignorado antes, cuando no había tocado su piel de seda, ni escuchado su bella voz, o haber respirado su aroma. Ahora le dolía perderse de todo eso…

Ya daban casi las once de la noche. No quedaban más voluntarios en aquella habitación más que ellos dos. Como había prometido llevarla hasta su casa de vuelta, sintió que debía quedarse cuanto ella deseara. Apagaron la luz general, los pacientes empezaban a quedarse dormidos. Misty estaba apoyada en la ventana, mirando el cielo y las estrellas. Él la contemplaba solo a ella.

De repente algo sucedió. La pelirroja se volteó de golpe con los ojos como platos y salió de la habitación de forma tan veloz que a Ash le sorprendió. La siguió como pudo, a pesar de la oscuridad.

- ¿Misty? – la llamó.

Ella había entrado en la habitación del frente, donde se encontraban los niños. Los pasillos estaban casi vacíos con excepción de una o dos sombras que paseaban por ahí. Ash dudó, pero entró en aquel cuarto al igual que ella. Al hacerlo, pudo escuchar como un niño se ahogaba. Asma.

- Oh, por Dios. – se apresuró a ayudarla.

Se acercó hasta la camilla el pequeño, empezaba a convulsionar, no había aire en sus pulmones. Algo le pareció raro, Misty lo quedó mirando con seriedad, sin hacer nada. ¡El niño se estaba muriendo! Creyó que tal vez había entrado en estado de _shock_. Tomó al niño por los hombros y lo levantó. Este tenía los ojos muy abiertos y luchaba por dar bocanadas de aire.

- Tranquilo. – le palmeó la espalda. – Vamos, relájate. – dijo bajo.

El chico comenzó a toser peor, y estaba poniéndose azul. Misty tomó las manos de Ash con fuerza y las soltó del chico. Él forcejeó, pero no se movieron. Ella era más fuerte que él. La mirada de ella era tan serena, que no entendía lo que sucedía. No pudo no preguntarle por qué no hacía algo.

El niño fue perdiendo fuerzas. Cada bocanada se hacía más débil hasta que ya no hubo más. Ash quedó petrificado. El niño se había ido…

Misty, rápidamente, apartó a Ash de su camino y lo hizo a un lado. Él seguía pasmado donde estaba. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ya todo estaba perdido… Ella lo miró de reojo. Tomó la mano del pequeño y la apretó con fuerza, pero no tanta como con la que lo retuvo a él. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Ash la miró, aturdido aún. Sin entender cómo, empezó a sentir calor… una oleada de calor dentro de él. Ella lo estaba haciendo. Creyó poder ver la electricidad que fluía en sus venas… El niño respiró una bocanada de aire de forma violenta, y otra más, y otra más… hasta que se fue tranquilizando. Poco a poco empezó a retornar el tono rosa de su cara. Misty no lo soltó, la corriente seguía. Ash se sintió atraído por esta. Alcanzó una mano y tocó la de Misty.

Sintió que una chispa le saltó a la piel y se le escapó un quejido, ella se retiró apenas la tocó. Por primera vez desde que la veía, su rostro no estaba tan serio como siempre. Había apretado los labios y fruncido el ceño.

- ¿No entiendes nada de lo que se te dice? – le preguntó. Su tono cantarín sonó algo amenazante. – Dije que _no_ me tocaras… -

Ash no tuvo ni tiempo de pedir disculpas. Su mente estaba en otro lado. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? El niño estaba muerto. ¡Ella lo había resucitado! ¿Cómo? Misty se relamió los labios y suavizó la expresión de su rostro, que volvía a ser el mismo de siempre. Tieso. El niño respiraba bien y dormía pacíficamente.

- Ya me voy. – dijo Misty con voz suave.

- Entonces te llevo. – se ofreció Ash rápidamente.

- No es buena idea… -

¿Sería una advertencia? Se puso a pensar rápidamente en lo que había vivido los últimos minutos. Recordó la velocidad de su movimiento, la fuerza con la que lo retuvo, el _milagro_… y aquella chispa que había saltado cuando él la tocó. ¿Por qué?

- No te quiero dejar sola… -

- Es lo que deberías hacer. – vaciló. – No entiendes… yo no puedo... -

- Déjame llevarte a casa. – le pidió. – No te volveré a hablar. –

Misty lo miró con ojos parpadeantes. Ella sabía que tenía que decir que no.

- Está bien. – le dijo con voz dulzona. – Pero prométemelo, no me hablarás. -

- Lo prometo. – aseguró Ash, contra su voluntad.

Ella asintió débilmente y salió de la habitación. Ash demoró poco en ir tras de ella. Ya fuera del edificio, se mantuvo cerca de ella. En las escaleras, junto a un basurero, había dos hombres que parecían ebrios. Sintió preocupación por Misty, pero cuando ella pasó frente a ellos, se silenciaron por completo y la quedaron viendo embobados. Pero esas miradas no fueron sucias y llenas de segundas intenciones, eran miradas robadas… la miraban con _pureza_, como él la había mirado desde la primera vez. Entendió que, no había sido el primer chico en caer bajo su hechizo, y seguro no sería el último…

El regreso en el auto fue igual de silencioso. Misty no habló hasta que él se había estacionado detrás de la casa de la vieja Amelia.

- Gracias. – le dijo al fin.

- Cuando me necesites. – respondió él.

Notó que ella se dio vuelta y lo miró a los ojos por un buen rato. Sus miradas se quedaron clavadas y Ash aprovechó para explorar esos ojos turquesa tan bellos. Después de un minuto o dos, Misty cerró los ojos con fuerza y apartó la cara. Era como si esa conexión de sus miradas fuera peligrosa. Sin decir nada más, salió del auto y cerró la puerta. Se alejó con delicadeza hasta llegar a la puerta, y desapareció por esta. Ash suspiró. Arrancó el auto y se alejó. Ya no podría visitar a Anika, pero seguro le contaría lo que le había pasado ese día.

Al llegar a su departamento, en su habitación, se puso a pensar en las cosas extrañas que habían sucedido. Intentó juntarlas todas en una sola, pero le fue imposible. ¿Cómo obtener la respuesta? Se rompió la cabeza con esa pregunta por horas, hasta que le vino la solución a la mente. Sonrió. Tenía un plan…

**

Misty miró a través de la ventana de la casa a ver si el auto ya se había marchado, y suspiró cuando vio que era así.

¡Qué chico para más pesado! Era todo su culpa. ¡Pudo haber matado al niño con esa descarga! Bufó. Se aterró de repente cuando supo que no debía sentirse fastidiada por nada, y más aún, no podía sentirse aterrada. Nubló su mente y se concentró. Tenía que hacer que las emociones se fueran. ¡Que desaparecieran ya! Esperaba que ninguno de los ángeles guardianes la hubiera visto ese día… Que nadie se haya enterado… Pero eso era muy improbable. No en mucho tiempo le dirían algo, la amenazarían… Y hasta podrían…

Se retorció ante la idea. Tenía que ocupar su mente con otra cosa, eso ayudaba. Fue a la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo bebió de una, a pesar de no tener sed. El agua era buena, era fresca.

Se atoró con un sorbo cuando su nariz captó un olor a carne chamuscada…

- Ese chico era atractivo. -

Dio un giro rápido para ver a una chica de piel trigueña, cabello negro y ojos rojos. Al igual que su hermano, alrededor de ella flotaban jirones de espeso humo negro. Misty no se sorprendió al verla, pero ese día definitivamente no estaba lista para recibir esas visitas. La joven estaba sentada en la encimera de la cocina con las piernas cruzadas, y esa corta falda de cuero negro que llevaba dejaba al descubierto sus muslos perfectamente torneados.

- Tengo que pedirte que tú y tu hermano me dejen en paz, Lilith. – dijo con voz suave.

- Si, seguro. – la chica rió. – Se está muy aburrido aquí… no pasa nada interesante. –

Dio un saltito y se bajó de la encimera para acercarse a la pelirroja. Se detuvo a solo centímetros de ella.

- No sabía que te veías con un humano, Miztahuel. – alzó las cejas la morena. – Tus estándares están bajando… -

- No me veo con nadie, sólo me trajo por cortesía. – respondió tranquila, sin verla a la cara.

- Y tú aceptaste. – le sonrió con malicia. – Debe de ser muy especial para que le hayas dejado acercarse tanto… -

- Yo no hago lazos con humanos, Lilith. – la miró parpadeante.

- ¿Y qué me dices de tu amiga la loca? – la retó la chica de ojos escarlata. – Vives con ella. –

- Amelia es _especial._ – le dijo Misty. – Conoce mi naturaleza. Ella me ayuda… -

- Si, pero su ayuda no es suficiente ahora, ¿Verdad? – su risa era aguda, como la de una niña. – Olivier me dice que cada vez estás más vulnerable. – agregó con voz más grave.

Sus ojos rojos resplandecían. Esa mirada maliciosa que tenía…

- ¿Olvidas que los de tu estirpe mienten y engañan siempre, Lilith? -

- No, claro que no. – sonrió la chica con ojos color de la sangre. – Pero no me mintió sobre tu _olor_… ¿Por qué no debería creerle lo demás? –

Lo había olvidado. Y ese día seguro olería mucho más a un humano que cualquier otro, pues había estado en contacto con aquel chico. Dios… ¡Todo era su culpa!

- Mmmm. – Lilith se relamió los labios negros. - ¿Te siento tensa, Mizthauel? -

- Mejor vete, Lilith. – mantuvo el rostro sereno, pero su voz sonó mas cortante.

La diablesa sonrió. Se acercó más y tomó su rostro pálido entre sus manos que ardían. No previó lo que intentaba hacer… Lilith cerró los ojos, y luego de pocos segundos sonrió de satisfacción y soltó una risa.

- Vaya, ¡Ese chico es genial! – exclamó. - Hasta te hizo enfadar… – la soltó y cruzó sus brazos. Misty sintió su rostro pegajoso. Desagradable. – ¿No se sintió de lo más _delicioso_ desgastar tu cólera en él? -

- No conozco ese sentimiento. –

- Bah. – resopló Lilith. – Ni que te faltara mucho. –

Tomó de un cesto de manzanas una pequeña y roja. La fruta se descompuso apenas ella la cogió. Le dio un mordisco y le mandó una sonrisa a Misty.

- Se me ocurre algo divertido… - dijo con la boca llena. – Mi querida Mizthauel, yo puedo ayudarte a deshacerte de ese chico. – soltó una risita. – Solo necesito algo de lluvia, y puedo hacer que resbale en la carretera… -

Misty intentó calmar la creciente furia… Respiró hondo. Apretó los labios formando una tensa línea.

- No volverá a molestarte. – dijo Lilith, su voz hacía que esa propuesta fuese seductora. – Es lo que deseas, ¿Verdad? Que no se meta en tus asuntos. – forjó una sonrisa malvada. – Solo pídelo… -

- Sé lo que intentas. – susurró Misty. – No voy a caer. – La diablesa rió entre dientes, luego estalló en carcajadas.

- No puedes culparme por intentarlo. – sus ojos brillaron de nuevo, llenos de maldad. - ¡Ups! Ahí viene la loca. –

En menos de un segundo, se desvaneció en aquella masa de espeso humo negro y poco después se disolvió en el aire. El olor seguía ahí, pero ya no era tan fuerte. Misty escuchó pasos que bajaban los escalones de madera. Abrió una ventana para que entre el fresco de la noche.

- ¿Quién está ahí? - preguntó la anciana con voz rasposa.

- Soy yo. – respondió Misty con su melodiosa voz.

- Oh. –

La oscuridad la cubría y apenas podía ver su rostro marchito por los años, y la enfermedad…

- Creí que llegarías más tarde. – dijo la mujer.

- Hoy no. – Misty suspiró. – Tuve una complicación. Deberías ir a recostarte, no demoraré mucho. – sugirió.

La anciana asintió. Ella no lo vio, pero lo sintió. Se dio media vuelta antes de que comenzara a toser. Misty echó una ojeada a la ventana, estaba abierta, no podía ser el humo… Los humanos no lo percibían. Pero Amelia era diferente…

- Cuando subas, ¿Podrías llevarme un vaso de agua? -

- Seguro. – confirmó Misty con dulzura.

Amelia subió con cuidado cada peldaño. Estos crujían con cada pisada. La casa era tan vieja… Una vez que escuchó que se había recostado en su lecho, suspiró.

- Que amable. – se burló Lilith.

Misty no se había percatado de que había vuelto. ¿Cómo no lo había hecho?

- ¿Acaso no ves que echas a perder tu potencial con las buenas acciones? – ahora parecía enojada. – Tienes el don que cualquiera desearía poseer. ¡Y lo derrochas! -

- Opino de forma muy diferente a la tuya, Lilith. – canturreó Misty.

- Oh, cierto. ¡Lo olvidaba! – hizo un gesto dramático. – Salvas almas para poder unirte a los emplumados de arriba. – resopló. – Pero ellos no te quieren consigo. En cambio, los príncipes infernales ansían que te nos unas. -

- No estoy interesada. –

- Piénsalo, Miztahuel. ¡Piensa en lo que podrías hacer! No controlas los mares, ni los vientos, ni la naturaleza… No hablas con animales, vuelas o te prendes fuego como muchos otros… Puedes dar _vida_. – sonrió. – La _controlas_. Jamás habíamos visto algo parecido. Y no sólo eso, irradias _paz_. –

- ¿Para qué querrían ustedes mi don? Como dices, sólo doy vida. –

- No. – alzó las cejas y rió. – Puedes _controlarla_… Puedes dar vida como quitarla. Sólo que no has notado eso… - bufó. – Claro, ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando estás en un ambiente tan cándido? – puso los ojos en blanco. – Un poco de oscuridad en ti haría todo mejor. El mal es mucho más fácil de hacer que el bien, y es mucho más divertido. – rió entre dientes. – Con mi ayuda podría hacer que tu toque de salvación sea de perdición… que tu paz se vuelva odio. ¿No lo ves? ¡Contigo en nuestro bando podríamos hacer cosas _grandiosas_! Podríamos expandir un virus mortal con mucha más facilidad, o iniciar guerras por todo el mundo y que no queden sobrevivientes de ningún bando… – Lilith se relamió los labios. - El infierno es el límite. –

Misty se quedó paralizada. No sabía como controlar el terror que empezaba a invadirla. Por un momento pudo entender por qué muchos ángeles la consideraban una abominación. Era destructiva a su vez… y no lo sabía.

- Mejor te vas. – dijo Misty con suavidad.

- Si, a estas horas empiezo a trabajar. Las mujeres de la ciudad vecina son tan versátiles… Si fuera como tú llegaría sentir lástima de sus maridos desamparados… - sonrió. – Se siente muy bien poder controlar el _deseo_. Aunque no es tan bueno como la vida. – dijo con un poco de decepción. – Piensa en mi oferta. –

Le sonrió y se desvaneció en el aire en esa nube negra. Suspiró. Necesitaba controlar sus instintos humanos. No podía sentir miedo, y vaya que lo había sentido. Esas palabras de Lilith… las cosas horribles de las que hablaba… Enfriaron su sangre. ¿De veras podía hacer todas esas maldades si se lo propusiera? Sacudió su cabeza. Necesitaba llenar su cuota de una buena vez y desaparecer de la tierra. Quería sus alas…

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

_Yo sé que les intriga bastante saber "_qué es Misty_" n.n sigan leyendo que pronto sabrán el secreto.  
- Maureen_


	4. Pacto

_Las cosas se ponen interesantes n.n ...  
Capítulo 4 - Pacto_

* * *

**Divina Tentación  
**By Maureen

- ¡Ash! ¡Ash! – lo llamó la chica de ojos zafiros. – ¡Tengo que contarte algo! -

Un gruñido. Era sábado y no deseaba despertarse tan temprano. El golpeteo de la puerta lo volvía loco.

- Maldición. – se quejó en voz baja.

Echó un vistazo al reloj despertador. Eran las ocho de la mañana. Suspiró cansado. Anika seguía tocando la puerta. ¿A qué venía con tanta energía? Luego de cuatro días parecía haberse recuperado.

- Ash, sé que me escuchas. ¡Abre ya! -

- Ya va. – le dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se calmara.

Con flojera, se levantó de la cama. Traía el cabello todo alborotado y el rostro adormilado pero no le importó. Fue al baño a mojarse la cara con agua fría a ver si lo despertaba algo. Se cepilló los dientes lo más rápido que pudo y fue a atender la puerta.

- Por fin. – suspiró Anika. – Te tengo buenísimas noticias. – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cuales? – preguntó con las cejas alzadas.

- Bien, - dijo y entró con un paso al departamento. – puedes hacer tu nota. La hermana Jeanelle ya me lo confirmó y dice que tienes toda la libertad para hacer las tomas que quieras, pero, – lo apuntó con un dedo. – nada de entrevistadores. Solo tú podrás hacer unas cuantas preguntas y únicamente a Jeanelle, ya que ella es quien dirige todo. Y bueno ella te va a dar todas las facilidades, te lo aseguro. – suspiró. – Tienes que ir a avisarles a los tuyos. –

- Espera. – Ash parpadeó sin creerlo. – ¿Es en serio? Entonces… -

- Ni Tyler podrá ganarte esta vez. – celebró Anika. – ¡Felicidades! –

Ash sonrió. ¡Era justo lo que esperaba! Y no exactamente por el tema de su trabajo y el dinero… ahora tenía otro motivo. Se acercó a abrazar a Anika. Esta le devolvió el gesto, aunque él notó que, al separarse, ella estaba algo ruborizada. Se sintió un poco culpable por eso pero no opacaba su alegría por lo otro.

- ¿Cuándo puedo hacerlo? – preguntó Ash, ansioso.

- Hoy mismo, si lo deseas. -

- Tengo que agradecerte a ti por todo. – le dijo sonriente. - ¿Te parece una cena de celebración? -

- ¿Cena? – Anika rió. – Ash, se me hace que amaneció hace poco… -

- Bien, entonces… - vaciló. – Tengo que compensarte de alguna forma. –

- Si, bueno, ya se me ocurrirá. – sonrió. – Mejor te dejo para que sigas descansando y te veo luego a las seis. –

- ¿Entonces vendrás hoy? –

- ¡Claro! Estoy más sana que un buey y lista para todo. Tendrás que ponerme al día. – agregó encogiéndose de hombros. Ash sonrió.

- Muy bien, te recojo a las seis, entonces. –

- Seguro. – Anika se mordió el labio inferior. – Te veo luego, Ash. –

- Nos vemos. –

La chica se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego salió por la puerta. Ash suspiró. De veras no quería darle falsas esperanzas, pero deseaba poder pasar tiempo con Anika después de haberse ausentado los últimos cinco días.

Esos días habían sido difíciles para Ash. Después de la promesa que le hizo a Misty… no había hablado con nadie además de las novicias en el hogar. No le interesaba mucho, tampoco. Se arrepintió de haber prometido tal cosa. "No volver a hablarle." Claro. "_Hablarle_" Y él tenía algo en mente. Un _vacío legal_ de aquel contrato. Y era por eso que la noticia que le había anunciado Anika esa mañana le había caído más que bien. En el momento justo. Ya era bastante difícil poder ver a aquella pelirroja todos los días sin poder acercársele siquiera. Y ella hacía como si él no existiera en absoluto. Ni una mirada… nada. Era frustrante.

- Que puntual. – dijo Anika con una ceja alzada cuando le abrió la puerta. - ¿Emocionado? -

- No de la manera que crees. – confesó frotándose detrás del cuello. – ¿Vamos? –

- Seguro. –

Anika descolgó una bufanda del perchero y salió junto con él. El camino de ida se le hizo mucho más largo que cualquier día…

- ¿Quieres que le avise a la hermana Jeanelle que ya estás listo? – preguntó Anika una vez que habían cruzado la puerta que unía el hospital con el otro viejo edificio.

- Mejor voy contigo. Seguro querrá decirme una cosa o dos. –

- Sí, tienes razón. –

Una vez abajo, se dieron cuenta de la poca gente que había asistido esa tarde. El pasillo se veía bastante desolado…

- Aquí están. -

Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de la hermana. Esa mujer solía aparecer de la nada en los momentos menos oportunos. Se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con la mujer rubia y sonriente.

- Veo que ya te sientes mejor, Anika. -

- Si, estoy muy bien. – sonrió esta.

- Y, Ash… - dijo echándole una mirada. – Te voy a pedir que seas bastante discreto. No quiero que nadie se altere por aquí. –

- No se preocupe por nada. Más bien, muchas gracias por dejarme hacer esto. – dijo con sinceridad.

- No es nada. Es por el bien de todos. – suspiró. – Vamos a necesitar más ayuda de la que pensamos en un comienzo. – se retiró sin decir más.

'Qué mujer más rara…'

- ¿Quieres que te ayude con las tomas? – preguntó Anika. Parecía más animada que Ash mismo. – ¿Necesitas alguna modelo? -

- Oh, no. Nada de poses. – le dijo. – Es muy… _antinatural_. Prefiero los marcos espontáneos. Si me entiendes. –

- Claro. – se mordió un labio. - ¿Qué vas a tomar? –

- Bueno, primero una foto del edificio en sí. Eso es básico… No fotos de enfermos. Es demasiado… no lo sé. _Tétrico_. Voy a necesitar fotos de algunos voluntarios ayudando… tal vez una de las hermanas… -

- Oh, ya veo. – dijo como asombrada. – Seguramente será una gran nota. –

- Eso espero. – suspiró Ash mientras enfocaba el lente de su cámara. - Si tiene éxito, seguramente muchos querrán hacer una donación. – Anika sonrió.

- Si, lo necesitan. Será mejor que vaya a trabajar. Hace días que no vengo… -

- Te busco luego. – prometió.

Anika asintió y se alejó. Ash suspiró. El lente estaba perfecto. Hizo unas cuantas tomas en el pasillo, en un par de cuartos medio vacíos y otras tantas más. Luego de todo eso, ya casi una hora de trabajo – tomar buenas fotos no era un trabajo fácil – se aproximó a la habitación que frecuentaba la mayoría del tiempo. Era hora de poner en marcha su plan…

Tomó su cámara entre sus manos y empezó a enfocar desde la entrada. Cada rincón, buscando… No fue difícil encontrarla. Estaba cerca a la misma ventana de siempre… Acercó la imagen y apretó el botón del _flash_. Un destello de luz blanca se disparó. No fue muy notorio, ya que aún había suficiente luz. La mayoría pareció no darse cuenta, pero no ella…

Por la misma lente notó como volteó hacia el. Su inescrutable rostro tenía ahora una expresión de sorpresa, casi susto. ¿Por qué la alarmaba tanto una simple fotografía? Bajó la cámara, de nuevo ese llamado… Misty apretó los labios, estaba más seria que de costumbre.

No le importó. Él estaba decidido. Con esfuerzo, desvió la mirada y se adentró más en la habitación. Sin mirarla, como si su mente se ocupara de otra cosa. Hizo otra toma, que no la incluía a ella. Eso pareció calmarla por un momento. Haciéndose el distraído, se acercó hasta aquella ventana. Ella lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Tomó un par de fotos al pequeño jardín que se veía desde ahí. Misty suspiró. Se veía algo incómoda… Ash dio la vuelta, y de forma silenciosa, le tomó otra foto mientras ella intentaba arropar a un anciano. Esta vez se sobresaltó. Se dio media vuelta y lo encaró.

- Te agradecería que dejaras de hacer eso. – le dijo suave y bajo, de modo que nadie más pudo escucharla.

- Lo siento. – dijo, complacido de poder escucharla otra vez. – Necesito algunas tomas para mi trabajo. – ella alzó las cejas.

- ¿Y deben incluirme? – preguntó con su voz cantarina.

Ash jugó un momento con su cámara, enfocándola y haciendo como si no le prestara atención.

- Pues, creí que sería bueno para mi historia hablar sobre cierta chica que hace milagros. – dijo de forma bastante desinteresada.

Pudo ver como los ojos de la chica se ponían redondos. Torció una sonrisa. Ya la tenía. Disparó una vez más. Esa foto la guardaría para él.

- ¿Qué dices? – susurró Misty. – No sé de que hablas. – volteó el rostro.

- Yo creo que lo sabes muy bien. – Ash sonrió. – No soy tonto, vi lo que hiciste con ese niño… -

- Van a creer que estás loco. – esta vez fue más cortante. – Y si fueras inteligente te alejarías de mí. –

- Supongo que no soy _tan_ inteligente. – se acercó un paso más a ella.

Los demás parecían ocupase en sus propios asuntos, ninguno prestó atención a la conversación que se daba entre ellos.

Misty mantuvo la barbilla en alto, los labios juntos y volvió a retomar esa mirada tan indescifrable de siempre.

- Tal vez me tomen por loco a la primera, pero seguro despertaría cierta curiosidad. – continuó él. – Y claro, te verías algo más vigilada… - Misty lo miró de reojo y resopló. – Claro, yo podría evitar eso si respondes unas preguntas… -

- ¿Intentas chantajearme? – preguntó, su voz subida de tono.

- No, bueno, no quería que sonara así. – se apresuró a decir Ash. – Lo siento. –

- Estás rompiendo tu promesa, sabes… -

- No fui yo quien empezó a hablar. – dijo con suficiencia. – Y un interrogatorio no lo puedes llamar conversación, ¿O sí? –

La pelirroja parpadeó. Era lo único variante en su rostro de estatua. Movió su cabeza suavemente y suspiró.

- Déjame en paz, Ash. – musitó. Parecía una petición. – Estás haciendo todo más difícil.-

- Es que ya… no puedo simplemente dejarte ir. – dijo él. – No puedo vivir pensando que estás sola, que podría pasarte algo, o qu-.-

- No necesito que nadie me cuide. – lo cortó con esa voz melódica. – ¿No has pensado que tal vez me guste estar sola? –

- No lo creo. – se acercó más, ya estaba a pocos centímetros. – Cualquier persona normal necesita compañía. –

Misty se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo. Su frente mostraba una leve arruga y sus cejas se juntaron tan solo un poco.

- ¿Tratas de ser sarcástico? – preguntó.

Ash entendió de inmediato. Había dicho 'cualquier persona _normal_.' Olvidó que hacía poco había intentado chantajearla con eso mismo…

- No, no era mi intención. – aclaró sin alterarse. - ¿Estás confirmándome entonces que no eres normal? -

Silencio. Misty le clavó su vista de piedra. Sus ojos eran preciosos, y de haber querido mandarle una mirada amenazante a Ash, habría fallado. Era imposible sentir algo aparte de paz y felicidad al verla así.

- Dejémoslo así. – dijo al fin. Suspiró. – Me voy. - se alejó de donde estaba Ash.

Este se apresuró a alcanzarla.

- ¿Te vas por mi culpa? -

- Si. – afirmó con su voz aguda.

- Vaya. – resopló Ash. - Pudiste ser irónica, al menos. –

- Nunca soy irónica. No puedo… -

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – la miró con intriga.

Misty se dio media vuelta y lo miró con los ojos redondos. Pestañeó rápidamente un par de veces y vaciló antes de responder.

- Sólo… no puedo… - sacudió su cabeza antes de decir más y salió de la habitación.

Ash se apresuró a alcanzarla. Se movía más rápido que cualquiera. Vio como subía las escaleras con tanta facilidad, estas ni crujían cuando ella las pisaba. El tuvo que ser más cuidadoso, pero aceleró su paso lo más veloz que pudo. Tuvo suerte al encontrarla en la puerta del hospital, ya casi saliendo. Se veía tranquila, su semblante serio, al igual que siempre – o la mayoría de las veces desde que llegó él.

Intentó ser cuidadoso, quería tomarla por sorpresa. Misty atravesó la puerta de cristal de la entrada del hospital con un caminar de lo más sutil, casi hipnotizante. Él corrió apenas ella hubo cruzado el umbral. Ella cruzaba tranquilamente al otro lado de la carretera, y Ash hizo tanto ruido tropezando con en la entrada, que la hizo volverse hacia él. Se sintió horrorizado cuando vio lo que se acercaba sin aviso…

- ¡Cuidado! – corrió hacia ella.

El camión tocó la bocina un par de veces, pero estaba a tal velocidad que era imposible que parara antes de chocar contra ella. Misty ni se inmutó, parecía como si no hubiese oído nada en absoluto. Solo lo miraba con cierto asombro. Ash llegó hasta ella y la empujó, de forma que los dos cayeron en la autopista a salvo del vehículo. Este siguió su curso, aunque era de esperarse debido a la rapidez con la que iba. La calle estaba tan vacía que nadie aparentó notar el 'casi accidente'. Ash suspiró. Se levantó para ver a la pelirroja recostada en el suelo, con los ojos más abiertos que nunca, respirando pesadamente. Soltó una risa nerviosa.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

Misty apretó los labios. No respondió. De pronto esa faceta de susto se desvaneció por completo. En sus adentros, gritaba por mostrar su furia.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? - cuestionó ella, su voz subió una octava. – ¿Estás loco? -

- ¿Que qué hago? – Ash frunció el ceño. – Te acabo de salvar la vida. ¡Arg! – se quejó.

Sentía algunos de sus huesos desencajados y algunos músculos torcidos. Un ardor en las palmas de sus manos le hizo ver que estaban raspadas. El suelo estaba ligeramente manchado de sangre. Misty también sangraba, detrás de los codos y de los hombros vio algunas heridas abiertas.

- Maldición. – susurró.

- No deberías decir eso. –

- Entremos al hospital a que te curen esas rozaduras. – ofreció su mano para ayudarla pero ella ignoró el gesto y se levantó por su cuenta.

- No lo necesito. – aseguró con tono cantarín. - Gracias, de todos modos. –

- Pero casi te mueres ahí. –

- Claro que no. – negó con la cabeza. Se dio media vuelta para irse.

- ¡Espera! -

Ash la detuvo en cuanto vio sus hombros otra vez. Las heridas habían desaparecido. A lo más quedaba un par de rasguños insignificantes. Miró las palmas de sus manos, estas seguían sucias y ensangrentadas. ¿Cómo es que ella había sanado tan rápido? Misty retiró su hombro de la mano de él cuando se dio cuenta del nuevo hallazgo del joven. Estaba impactado…

- Los cortes que tenías… -

- Dije que no necesitaba ir al hospital. – reiteró ella.

- Ya veo… - aclaró su garganta. Todo eso era muy raro. – Me debes algunas explicaciones. –

- No te debo nada. – Misty parpadeó.

- Salvé tu vida. Dame algo a cambio. –

- ¿Es así como funciona? A los humanos les encanta recibir más de lo que en realidad dan. – su dulce voz sonó como un quejido. – Además, no me salvaste la vida. –

- No entiendo nada… ¿Los humanos, dices? – Ash resopló, frustrado y con cansancio. – Misty, te lo pido. _Por favor._ -

Necesitaba saber. Lentamente, acortó la distancia que ella había puesto entre ellos. Mas esta vez ella no hizo ademán de alejarse. La joven de ojos turquesa quedó inmóvil. Una ligera brisa agitó sus cabellos y expandió su olor cítrico por la zona. Escuchó su dulce suspiro. Luego de pocos segundos, habló.

- Muy bien. – le dijo. – Tú lo has querido así. -

Ash entrecerró los ojos. ¿Era posible? ¿Tan fácil? Intentó decir algo pero al despegar los labios no salió nada. Ella seguía parada frente suyo, lo más relajada posible. Volvía a estar serena y con esa expresión seca.

- ¿Es en serio? – preguntó torpemente.

- Nunca miento. – respondió Misty. – Te daré tus respuestas. Pero hoy no, tendrás que esperar hasta mañana. –

- ¿Y eso por qué? –

- Es una de mis reglas. Tómalo o déjalo. –

Sentía demasiada curiosidad como para esperar más, pero no podía debatirla. Tendría que acatar sus condiciones si deseaba conseguir toda la información posible. ¿Por qué era ella tan fascinante?

- La tomo. – dijo Ash. Misty bufó.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? –

- ¿Por qué no debería? – frunció el ceño. Ella suspiró.

- Supongo que no puedo convencerte de lo contrario. –

Era cierto. Sería una carga hasta conseguir su propósito.

- Búscame mañana poco antes de que amanezca. – dijo ella.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tan temprano? – vio como Misty alzó ambas cejas. Gruñó. – Está bien, como quieras. Debo ir donde la señora Amelia, ¿Cierto? –

- Si. – afirmó. – Intenta no tardar, no te voy a dar otra oportunidad. –

- Claro, seguro. – Ash suspiró. - ¿Algo más? –

- Oh, si. – por un segundo, creyó ver que sonreía de lado. – No debes decirle a nadie absolutamente nada de lo que veas o escuches de mí. Si lo haces, moriré. Y entonces tú deberás morir también… -

La melodía de su voz era tan dulce, que esas palabras parecían poesía en vez de la amenaza que en realidad eran. Ash ladeó la cabeza y juntó las cejas. _'Si hablas, morirás.'_ Eso le había dicho, en resumen. Se encogió de hombros. Ya que. De todas formas no tenía planeado decir nada.

- Hecho. -

Misty se dio media vuelta sin responder y siguió su camino, pero dio a entender a su manera que estaba de acuerdo con el trato. Para sorpresa de Ash, paró como a dos metros de distancia, y viró para caminar hacia él una vez más.

- Dame tus manos. - dijo.

- ¿Uh? – parecía despertar de un trance. Y es que verla era tan… - Oh, mis… -

Ella se adelantó a tomarlas entre las suyas. ¡Lo estaba tocando! Era cierto… Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Ash estaba embobado. Sentir su piel… era suave, delicada, tersa. Sintió un cosquilleo… Cuando lo soltó, la sensación de bienestar disminuyó, pero seguía presente estando ella ahí. Miró las palmas de sus manos. Sus rozaduras, a igual que las de ella, habían desaparecido.

- ¡Vaya! Esto es… - soltó una risa seca. – Gracias. – susurró.

Ella asintió sin hablar. Se alejó con su paso grácil de siempre. La hacía ver tan delicada… tan inofensiva.

Ash dio un respiro hondo. El plan no resultó exactamente como lo había pensado, pero aún tenía oportunidad de saber más sobre ella. De conocerla. De acercársele. Y ella parecía no tener problema con eso por el momento. Pensó en aquella amenaza, y en la _advertencia_. ¿Sería todo una trampa? No le importaba. Tomaría cualquier camino que la lleve a _ella_.

Echó una mirada a su reloj de mano. Ya eran casi las ocho. Seguramente Anika estaba buscándolo. Volvió a toda prisa al edificio del hogar, y mientras lo hacía, solo podía pensar en una cosa.

'Mañana…'

* * *

Otro día de trabajo desperdiciado. ¡Se estaba alejando de sus objetivos! Seguía pensando que era la culpa de aquel muchacho. Luego de haber llegado él…

Sacudió esas ideas de su mente. ¿Por qué tendría que ser ese chico diferente del resto? Era imposible… Era _humano_. Eso estaba clarísimo, pero había algo en él que la hacía sentirse distinta. _Rara_. Lo peor, la hacía _sentir_.

-'Seguramente Haamiah está más que decepcionado.' – pensaba mientras caminaba por la acera. – 'Me pregunto si querrán prestarme algo de ayuda… tal vez ya sea hora de marcharme a otra ciudad. No sería novedad para mí… ' – suspiró. – 'Aunque eso significaría que tengo que dejar a Amelia y sería muy injusto, luego de todo lo que ha hecho por mí. De todas formas, mientras él esté cerca no voy a poder-' –

- ¿No vas a poder controlarte? -

Giró rápidamente. No había nadie, al menos no visible. Una áspera carcajada hizo eco por entre los edificios. Venía del otro lado… Misty, paso por paso, se dispuso a cruzar la autopista. De pronto el aire espesó, una densa niebla bloqueaba la visión. Era como estar en un frondoso bosque de noche… Costaba ver por donde iba, así que intentó seguir aquel olor a brasas y carne quemada. Se intensificaba poco a poco… logró ver una luz a través del espesor del aire condensado… El chirriar de unos neumáticos le hizo ver lo que en realidad pasaba. Las luces se acercaban a gran velocidad. Misty se apartó a tal velocidad que cualquiera pensaría que se había teletransportado a otro lugar. La furgoneta se tambaleó en la carretera, como si resbalara en el hielo. Por un segundo pareció que se iba a volcar… pero siguió de largo, y después de eso la noche volvió a ser clara.

- Tienes que tener más cuidado, Miztahuel. – dijo la voz burlona de la diablesa. Tan rápido como un parpadeo, apareció frente suyo. El humo negro rodeándola… – ¿O es que también yo puedo llamarte Misty? -

- Lilith… -

- Me es difícil creer que ahora tomes en serio tu papel de humana. ¿No lo estabas evitando? -

- Sabía que eras tú… - siseó Misty.

- Si, uh huh. – rió Lilith. – No fue tan divertido como esperaba… -

- ¿También tuviste que ver en lo que pasó hace una hora? – preguntó.

- No, que va. – bufó. – Pero al parecer mi hermano es algo celoso. Verás, no le gustó nada tu amiguito… - forjó una sonrisa maligna.

- No es mi amigo. –

- ¿Estás segura? Creí escuchar que saldrían mañana… -

- Tengo mis propios medios para deshacerme de él. – explicó. - No tengo por qué hacerle daño. -

- Pues dile eso a Olivier. – rió entre dientes. – Lo de hoy no fue más que una probadita de lo que le espera a tu nuevo _amigo_… - Misty arrugó al frente. – Siento mucha curiosidad. ¿Qué dicen tus superiores sobre tener relaciones humanas? Y que además parece estar interesado en ti… -

- No es asunto tuyo, Lilith. –

Se dio media vuelta y caminó lo más rápido posible. Quería perderla. Pero era muy difícil vencer en carrera a un demonio, eran demasiado veloces. Lilith la acorraló sonriente, se acercó lo suficiente como para poder leerle la mente una vez más. Misty intentó bloquearla, pero esa vez le fue muy difícil…

- Mmm, supongo que no lo saben aún. ¿Verdad? – Lilith se relamió los labios. – De veras que estás cayendo bajo, Miztahuel… Parece que luego de dos siglos estás perdiendo realmente. -

- Tú no sabes nada de nada. – dijo con voz cantarina. – Ya déjame ser… - Lilith rió.

- Podrías caer _más_ bajo. ¿Sabías? Después de todo, allá te esperamos… -

- Ya basta. –

- Si bueno. – la diablesa suspiró. – Igual ya me iba. –

Se alejó como flotando con la nube negra que la acompañaba. Paró a darse media vuelta y dedicarle una sonrisa torcida a Misty.

- Oh, casi me olvido. – dijo Lilith. – Ten cuidado de qué tanto le dices a ese joven. No creo que quieras meterte en más problemas… -

- Conozco bien las reglas. Sé perfectamente lo que hago. –

- Sin duda. – soltó una carcajada. – Nos veremos pronto, _Misty_. -

La nube espesó hasta cubrirla por completo. Al disiparse, no quedaba rastro de la joven diablesa. Misty bufó y se masajeó las sienes. ¿Por qué empezaba a sentirse tan cansada y estresada? No era nada natural en ella…

Ash. Todo tenía que ver con ese chico. ¡Qué sensación para más extraña! ¿Se había sentido de forma similar antes? Le parecía una novedad… y la inquietaba. Ese cosquilleo, ese calor… compasión, ansias… Tanto tiempo sin recordar como se encendían sus mejillas. ¿Y por qué se sentía confusa? Sólo los humanos tienen ese tipo de sentimientos…

'Sentimientos…'

… y un ángel jamás podría sentir igual que un humano.

Lo bello de ser ángel, era la pureza. La paz y la tranquilidad con la que se está siempre. Nada te afecta. Nada te emociona, ni te asusta, ni te deprime… ¿Felicidad? ¿Qué es la felicidad? Es demasiado subjetiva como para tener una respuesta concreta…

Para los humanos, la felicidad se basa en la realización de algo. Una meta cumplida. Claro, esa meta podría ser cualquier cosa, y ser bastante frívola, como muchos humanos las tienen. Otros la buscan en ayudar, la familia en los niños… en el amor…

¿Y qué era el amor? Los ángeles no aman… No sienten. Es muy diferente el hecho que se dediquen a proteger, a amparar y socorrer a veces a los humanos. Pero _amor_… Un ángel nunca podría conocer el verdadero amor.

Un ángel jamás conocerá lo que es amar, odiar, desear, codiciar… no sabrá lo que es tristeza o felicidad, lo que es miedo o angustia…

¡Y qué cosa mejor! Nada era más complicado que ser humana y sufrir por tonterías. Sufrir por amor, sufrir por rechazo, sufrir por frustración, por impotencia… El corazón humano es tan débil… y sin embargo, estaba segura de que muchos ángeles, de haber podido, hubieran envidiado esa manera de _sentir_ de los seres humanos. Sensaciónes y sentimientos son dos cosas que ellos nunca conocerían, y aquellos que se rebelaran en contra de eso serían expulsados, y condenados a vagar entre los mortales sin alas.

!Qué tortura sería para los caídos estar en la tierra y no poder sentir el frío de la brisa en las noches, el calor del sol, la sal del mar...¡ La comida era insípida y era como masticar arena seca... Y vivir todos los años de un ángel de esa manera tan miserable, a no ser que alguien los rescatara...

En su doble naturaleza, ella podía disfrutar de pequeñas cosas en aquel mundo donde deambulaba ya varias décadas. Sentía el frío y el calor, las texturas, el agua le refrescaba, el fuego le quemaba, y con suerte pudo degustar de distintos sabores de la naturaleza. Sensaciones sí, sentimientos no. No había reído desde la última advertencia, no había llorado en toda su vida... despojó por completo cualquier indicio de alegría o tristeza. Todo. Hasta que quedó vacía... vacía hasta esas últimas semanas. Ahora todo era muy distinto... y extraño...

Otro suspiro. ¿Era por eso que la repelían? Por ser tan igual y a la vez tan diferente… No era su culpa, claro estaba. Ella no pidió nacer ni existir…

Lanzó un vistazo por la ventana y vio el cielo, donde chispearon centellas de luz plateada. Eran tres… Seguramente no tardarían en ubicarla. Ya tenía que ver como iba a salir de ese embrollo, y no era fácil convencer a un ángel. ¡Imaginar hacerlo con tres! Vaya lío…

Suspiró. Seguramente Eyael intentaría cubrirla, siempre era muy bueno con ella… Había sido colega de su padre y por eso la secundaba en cada oportunidad. Cerró los ojos y esperó lo peor.

¿Tendrían efecto sus poderes en los ángeles?

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

_Otra vez he olvidado poner el título de la canción del capítulo anterior: Rezo. Sigan leyendo n.n y cuéntenme qué les parece.  
- Maureen_


	5. Nephilim

_Hola de nuevoo!! n.n Lamento MUCHO haberme demorado tanto pero las clases me tienen loca y me falta tiempo. Hoy termine este capi y les juro que me encanta, asi que espero que a ustedes también. El capi 6 dudo terminarlo rápido, pero les juro que haré lo posible por terminarlo antes de la quincena del siguiente mes xD bueno... gracias por los reviews, en verdad me animan a continuar. Aqui les dejo el Capi 5 - Nephilim!_

* * *

**Divina Tentación  
**By Maureen

El ruido del reloj despertador hizo que Ash se levantara de un salto a las tres de la mañana. Con los ojos aún entrecerrados y la cabeza que le daba vueltas, tanteó la mesa de noche para desactivarlo. ¡Tres de la mañana! ¿Quien se había atrevido a hacerle esa broma pesada? No tardó en recordarlo… Por supuesto, había sido él mismo. Saltó fuera de la cama y se apresuró para lavarse la cara con agua helada, seguro eso lo despertaba. ¡Tres de la mañana! Y siempre amanecía a las cinco… disponía de exactamente dos horas para alistarse y salir en búsqueda de Misty.

Aún le era difícil creer que por fin obtendría lo que quería, o parte de. Y después de tantas cosas que habían pasado, llegó a la conclusión de que aquella pelirroja no solo era diferente, no era _humana_. Se le ocurrieron muchas cosas a raíz de ese dictamen, explicaciones a todos esos _fenómenos_… pero no se convencía por ninguno. ¡Aquella chica no podía ser un extraterrestre! Ni una bruja… tal vez era psíquica y tenía poderes paranormales… Nada le convencía, tendría que esperar un par de horas más.

Luego de haberse refrescado, aseado y cambiado, aún seguía con los párpados pesados. Se había quedado con Anika hasta las doce de la madrugada tan solo hablando en su departamento, luego de la cena de celebración. No dejaba de sentirse culpable, pero no podía pasársela solo ya. Tomó de la encimera de la cama las llaves del auto y abandonó el edificio a toda prisa.

Una espesa niebla cubría la ciudad. Era bastante raro, no había escuchado noticias de un cambio de clima, y los días habían estado bastante soleados últimamente. Condujo con cuidado a través de la oscuridad hasta llegar a esa esquina que tantos temían pisar.

Se aproximó hasta la puerta de cedro viejo. No había timbre. Dudó en golpear la puerta. Misty no era la única habitante de esa casa, estaba la señora Amelia…

Se retorció. Esa anciana le ponía los pelos de punta. Tenía algo raro en su mirar… El crujir del césped lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Dio media vuelta rápidamente. Nada.

- ¿Eres tú? – preguntó al vacío.

Creyó ver en una repentina ráfaga de viento su sombra, pero era solo eso. Sombras por todas partes. Miró en todas las direcciones. Nada. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. El escenario era de lo más espeluznante. Ahogó un grito cuando sintió un cálido toque en su hombro. Dio media vuelta tan rápido como pudo, y ahí estaba ella, tan serena como siempre.

- Me asustaste. – Ash suspiró, verla lo aliviaba.

- ¿Quién más podría ser sino yo a estas horas? – respondió con tranquilidad.

Ash se sintió algo avergonzado. Ella tenía tanta razón sobre muchas cosas.

- Debí imaginármelo. – sonrió con algo de pena. Miró hacia arriba, al cielo que era invadido por la densa niebla. – Pero hoy el día está muy raro… -

- Lo sé. – Misty suspiró. – Pero es… bastante conveniente. –

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –

- Que es mejor pasar desapercibidos hoy. El mundo despertará en un par de horas como mucho, y lo que quieres saber solo puedo contártelo a ti. – le explicó. – Necesitamos privacidad. Este clima nos ocultará bien y además nos garantiza un poco mas de tiempo, tan solo porsiacaso… -

No comprendió bien a qué se refería, pero era conciente de que _su secreto_ lo era todo para ella. Había entendido que ella lo guardaba a toda costa, y que era peligroso darlo a conocer.

Misty caminó hasta colocarse frente a frente con él. Aquel vestido blanco que llevaba puesto la hacía resaltar en la oscuridad, como si emanara luz. Aunque eso claro, no era posible…

- ¿Vienes conmigo? – la dulce voz de la pelirroja lo calmó.

- Sí, seguro. – era una respuesta bastante obvia.

- Sígueme el paso. – le indicó. – Y no te pierdas. –

- Claro… -

No era difícil seguirla. Era como la luz al final del túnel. Todo estaba tan oscuro… Pero, ¿Seguirla a donde? No podía decir, aún era de madrugada. Misty se movía con tanta agilidad entre las tinieblas... Era como si no le temiera a lo que podría estar oculto en ellas, como si pudiera ver a pesar de estas… Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para alcanzar su paso, se movía muy rápido.

- ¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos? – habló bajo, había mucho silencio. Tanto que asustaba.

- Al puerto. – respondió ella.

- ¿Puerto? – su voz subió una octava. – ¿No está eso como a tres kilómetros? –

La joven de blanco se detuvo y giró para mirarlo. Parpadeó, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y lo miraba con incredulidad.

- Pues sí. – confirmó. – Pero me estaba dirigiendo hasta tu auto… -

- ¡Oh…! – que tonto había sido. – Claro… -

Misty se dio la vuelta despacio y continuó caminando. Pero, ¿No había dejado las luces encendidas? La oscuridad era absoluta. Vio a la pelirroja detenerse a pocos metros de él y apoyarse contra algo, el capo. ¿Cómo se habían apagado por si solas? Una ráfaga de aire frío sacudió sus cabellos…

- Apresúrate. – le indicó ella. – No sé de cuanto tiempo disponga. -

- Sí. – de nuevo se sintió ridículamente vulnerable a ella.

La alcanzó tan rápido como pudo y entró al auto después de ella. Posó ambas manos en el volante y soltó todo el aire de una vez. Se sentía más tranquilo con ella cerca. La miró. Misty tenía la vista clavada en el horizonte.

'Como si se pudiera ver algo con toda esta niebla…'

- ¿Deseas conducir tú? – le preguntó. – Seguro te sabes mejor el camino que yo… -

- No sé conducir. – admitió. – Yo te guío. Puedo ver… -

No le sorprendió, puesto que ya se lo había imaginado. Se movía con mucha facilidad en la oscuridad. Haló una de las palancas al lado del volante, las luces, pero estas no encendían…

- Rayos. – dijo por lo bajo. – ¿Qué sucede ahora? -

- No las necesitas. – intervino Misty con su voz cantarina.

- ¿Cómo? – Ash se escuchaba algo estresado. - ¿Tú hiciste eso? –

- Te dije que teníamos que ser discretos. ¿Cómo piensas serlo si alumbras toda la ciudad a estas horas? –

- Si, bueno. ¿Tiene arreglo? Debo usarlas en otra ocasión… -

- Seguro. – parpadeó. – Cuando volvamos… -

'Maldición… ¿Cómo voy a conducir?'

- Dije que te guiaría. – dijo ella como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Eso lo puso nervioso.

- Ya, bueno. Dime a donde ir. –

El viaje no duró más de media hora, y aún así Misty se notaba inquieta por el tiempo, no dejaba de repetirlo. En el puerto, curiosamente, la brisa salada estaba mucho menos condensada. La luna se reflejaba en el agua y se podía ver las estrellas con claridad. Por detrás, espesa niebla cubría las carreteras.

Misty bajó del auto de forma rápida y grácil. Ash dudó antes de seguirla. La claridad del lugar era una cosa, sí, pero estaban dos jóvenes solos en el puerto a plena hora de la madrugada. Misty se adelantó y le abrió la puerta del conductor.

- ¿Vamos? – sugirió.

- ¿No es peligroso caminar así no mas en estos sitios? – preguntó Ash, algo nervioso.

- No si estoy cerca de ti… - su voz era un dulce susurro.

Quiso creer que ella lo decía porque se sentía segura con su compañía, pero no tardó en entender que hablaba de ella misma. Era ella la protectora, la más fuerte. No él…

Salió del auto y caminó a su lado. Se sintió tentado de tomar su mano, pero supo que no tendría éxito alguno. Decidió romper el hielo.

- ¿Vienes mucho aquí? – le preguntó.

- Casi siempre, a esta misma hora… - dijo mientras se acercaba a la orilla. La arena empezaba sentirse húmeda. – El mar es más frío a estas horas. –

- La playa es… muy relajante. – un par se olas chocaron a lo lejos, el sonido le pareció delicioso. – Es casi como estar a tu lado. – Misty volteó al escucharlo decir eso. – Cuando te tengo cerca de mí todo es tan… -

No terminó la frase, pensó que era una confesión demasiado embarazosa. Misty recogió su vestido para evitar que se mojara. Al hacerlo, dejó al descubierto la piel de sus piernas, hasta arriba de la rodilla. Una ola reventó y el agua llegó hasta sus pies.

- Sé a lo que te refieres. – suspiró. – Pero todo es… tiene una explicación, Ash. Sé que tú crees sentir una conexión conmigo pero te equivocas. No es real. –

Por primera vez su tono era diferente. Era suave y dulce como siempre, pero ya no era frío. Era como si le estuviera dando un consejo a un amigo. Como si, de alguna forma, sintiera un aprecio por él. Preocupación por él.

- No, tú te equivocas. – se acercó más a ella. - ¿Por qué dices que no puede ser real? –

- Porque no es correcto… -

Le pareció una locura, pero creyó, por un momento, escuchar su voz quebrarse aunque sea un poco. ¿Estaría sintiendo pena? ¿Lástima tal vez, por no querer rechazarlo o herirlo?

- ¿Quien dice? -

No estaba dispuesto a irse ese día sin haber obtenido todas las respuestas. Además, ahora habían surgido nuevas preguntas. Misty suspiró con pesar y se mordió el labio inferior. Era hermoso ver su rostro ahora más flexible… algo más expresivo, aunque seguía siendo bastante rígido, como tallado en mármol.

- Comencemos de una vez. – dijo ella. – A eso vinimos… -

- ¿Responderás a todas mis preguntas? –

- Eso te prometí. ¿Cierto? – alzó las cejas.

Ash frunció el ceño. Misty se retiró del agua y dejó caer su falda en sus piernas. Caminó hasta unas rocas a unos metros del mar. Se sentó sobre una de ellas y pasó una de sus palmas encima de una de las zanjas. Un par de ramas empezaron a brotar, y de ellas dos botones lilas que rápidamente florecieron. Ash se frotó los ojos, parpadeó fuerte y los entrecerró. Misty contemplaba las flores como hipnotizada, pero a costa de todo, se veía tranquila y en paz.

- ¿Cómo haces eso? – preguntó mientras se acercaba.

- No sabría explicarte _como_ lo hago… Simplemente lo hago. – suspiró. – De pequeña, una vez lo deseé. Quise que crecieran flores y… luego de un rato, brotaban por donde pisara. – levantó la vista hacia él. – Me tomó tiempo aprender a controlarlo. Fue así como descubrí que era diferente. –

- ¿Cuánto tiempo dices que te costó? –

- Unos veinticinco años… tal vez. – respondió con suavidad.

- Veinti… - sacudió su cabeza y soltó una risa. – No. ¿Veinticinco? Pero tú no tendrás más de unos diecinueve años… -

Los labios de la pelirroja se curvaron ligeramente. Su "sonrisa" era casi imperceptible, pero él pudo verla…

- Supongo que es uno de los beneficios, mantenerme joven… - dijo Misty.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó él, ya se había sentado a su lado. Misty suspiró.

- Pues, digamos que no aparento la edad que tengo. –

- Entonces, ¿Cuantos años tienes? ¿Cincuenta? ¿Ochenta? – preguntó con algo de sarcasmo.

- Intenta con doscientos treinta. Puede que sea la respuesta correcta… -

Ash sintió como su mandíbula se descolgaba, y sabía que se veía como un completo bobo. Pero ¿Cómo evitar quedarse idiotizado con esa respuesta?

- ¿Qué? – se atoró con su propia saliva y tosió. – Es imposible. - dijo al recuperarse, después de poco rato. – Nadie jamás… -

Pero se interrumpió al ver la expresión de Misty. Había dejado de ser del todo rígido una vez más, y reflejaba tristeza.

- No suena cuerdo, yo lo sé… - continuó ella. – Pero es parte de lo que soy. No sé ni como lo hice… el dejar de envejecer, pero ya no puedo revertirlo. Y no sé por qué… -

Bajó la mirada. Ash se apegó más a ella en aquella roca plana. Su piel estaba tibia a pesar del frío de la madrugada.

- Oye, - quiso animarla, aunque no dejaba de estar sorprendido y algo alarmado. – no tienes por qué sentirte mal por eso. Digo, hay millones de chicas que quisieran mantenerse como tú. – rió un poco. – Doscientos… vaya… -

- Es un deseo bastante frívolo, la belleza… la juventud… - suspiró. – Es cierto, por poco olvido que tú eres humano… -

- Sí, lo soy. – dijo Ash y aclaró su garganta. – ¿Con eso me das a entender que tú no? –

No hubo respuesta. La pelirroja estaba cabizbaja, hundiendo sus pies en la arena helada.

- Misty… ¿Qué eres? – insistió Ash. – Te juro que… - su voz se perdió. No pudo terminar aquella frase de aliento, pero la pelirroja no la necesitó.

Sus labios se curvaron otra vez. Misty lo miró de frente a los ojos. De nuevo pareció haber una conexión inevitable entre ellos dos cuando se miraban. Era como si no pudieran sacar los ojos el uno del otro, y eso la incluía. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como la última vez, y se levantó para caminar un par de pasos, dejándole atrás y dándole la espalda.

- Esa es la pregunta clave. – dijo con voz dulce. – Y seguramente te lo has preguntado muchas veces, al igual que algunos otros que conocí hace años… - suspiró. – Tengo… - aclaró su garganta. – Ash, debes saber que es información peligrosa. Muchos de los que supieron cosas sobre mí de la forma que tú quieres saber no sobrevivieron. -

De nuevo esa amenaza de muerte. ¿Quería asustarlo o solo intentaba protegerlo? De todas formas, era demasiado tarde como para echarse atrás.

- ¿Qué pasó con ellos? – se atrevió a preguntar.

- Cosas… horribles… -

- ¿Cosas que tú hiciste? –

Misty se dio media vuelta. Esa expresión vacía había vuelto a sus ojos, pero pudo ver que en el fondo, se escondía la profunda tristeza.

- No. – respondió ella. – Yo no lo hice. -

- Entonces no debo temerte… - se paró y caminó hasta alcanzarla. Se detuvo a menos de un metro de ella.

- Debes temer las consecuencias… que conlleva el estar cerca de mí de la forma que tú deseas. –

Ash alzó una mano y alcanzó su barbilla. La acarició despacio. Misty cerró los ojos despacio, pero no rechazó su toque.

- Dime todo. – le susurró. – ¿Qué eres? – volvió a preguntar.

Misty ahogó una ligera risa. Abrió los ojos y se separó lo suficiente para que la mano de Ash quedara tendida en el vacío.

- Nos llaman de muchas formas. – le explicaba con su discreta sonrisa. – Y nos conocen en muchas culturas. – caminó de forma que lo rodeaba. – Para algunos somos semidioses… Héroes… - hizo una pausa. – Para otros _monstruos_… - cerró los ojos y ahogó otra risa. – A lo largo de los años nos han confundido con muchas cosas, sin saber realmente qué somos. -

- ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que son? – insistió otra vez. Empezó a sentirse algo ansioso, tenso… Misty se acercó a él, esta vez.

- Soy una Nephilim, Ash. – dijo ella, sonriendo a su manera.

- Bien. – Ash frunció el ceño. – Y qué es un Nepham… - se trabó y sacudió la cabeza.

- _Nephilim_. – corrigió Misty. – O si buscas un término científico, podrías decir que soy un híbrido ángel-humano. – parpadeó con su media sonrisa. - Es una historia muy antigua, la verdad… - suspiró. – Verás Ash, hay ángeles por todas partes. Siempre. Es más, podría haber alguno rondando por aquí. Pero no los vemos, a menos que ellos se nos presenten… -

Se detuvo por un momento. Dio un giro y se dirigió a la piedra llana de antes, para sentarse de nuevo.

- Son seres bastante complejos, los ángeles… - siguió explicando. – Si pudieras ver en su interior, seguro encontrarías pura felicidad. O mejor dicho, energía positiva. Energía positiva muy poderosa… - Misty miró a Ash a los ojos, de nuevo. La escuchaba con atención. No se había movido de su sitio. – Pero en esa '_felicidad', _no encuentras sustento. He vivido en la tierra mucho tiempo, entre las personas, y veo que son felices por muchos motivos. Familia, salud, diversión… amor… - suspiró. – Los ángeles no conocen nada de eso. Está prohibido… Pero hay veces que, a pesar de las reglas, algunos ángeles se lanzan a sentir la euforia del amor. Encuentran a una humana de la cual, por algún motivo que yo desconozco, se enamoran… Y hay veces que ese amor trae frutos. – hizo una pausa. – Frutos prohibidos, como yo. -

Ash suspiró. Alzó las cejas y parpadeó. Era muy confuso hacerse la idea de que todo eso estaba ocurriendo realmente. 'Fruto prohibido' 'Híbrido ángel-humano'…

- Entonces, eres hija de un ángel… -

- Mi padre lo era, sí… se enamoró de una mujer. – contó Misty. – Pero se precipitó, pues debió vender las alas antes de mantener una relación en secreto con ella. Esa es la regla. Un ángel puede ser humano si renuncia a sus alas, y solo entonces, podrá vivir como uno. –

- Significa que hay muchos humanos que fueron previamente ángeles viviendo a nuestro alrededor. – dijo Ash, algo sorprendido.

- Exacto. Pero deben renunciar a todo antes, hasta la inmortalidad. – Misty suspiró otra vez. – Suena algo loco… renunciar a ser algo tan puro como un ángel para convertirte en humano… -

- …por amor. - agregó Ash. – Y compartir el resto de tu vida con esa persona. – sonrió. - ¿No te parece lógico? –

- No conozco el amor, Ash. No puedo amar. – dijo rápidamente. – Por lo que no sé de que forma opinar. –

Ash alzó las cejas. Sintió un punzón frío en el pecho, no supo explicar de qué se trataba. Misty tenía la vista clavada al suelo. Su leve sonrisa aún había desaparecido. Pero como siempre, no pudo saber qué rayos estaba pensando aquella chica, era completamente indescifrable. Pero su mirada… había cambiado. Suspiró y continuó con sus preguntas.

- No puedes por ser medio ángel. – sugirió. Ella asintió. – ¿No puedes sentir? ¿Nada en absoluto? -

Notó como sus labios se curvaron una vez más. La poca luz de la luna que iba desapareciendo se reflejaba en sus pupilas, y le daba un brillo irresistible a sus ojos. Sintió un enorme deseo de tomarla en sus brazos y besarla, pero en vez respiró hondo, sabiendo que arruinaría todo…

- Es bastante curioso que me preguntes eso. – suspiró. – Porque si puedo _sentir_. Puedo sentir frío y calor, siento el viento en mi rostro, siento el agua humedecer mi piel… Podría hasta decir que mi sentido del olfato es mucho más complejo que el de cualquier criatura de la tierra… y es… agradable. Bueno, la mayoría de las veces, claro. – rió solo un poco y muy bajo. – Siento tu piel cuando me tocas. – agregó en un susurro. – Todo lo que un ángel desearía poder experimentar. Toda sensación, y he vivido lo suficiente para tener muchas… Pero si hablamos de sentimientos… - hizo una pausa. – En toda mi vida, y ha sido larga, no he sentido ni la mitad de cosas que una persona normal podría sentir en menos de una hora. Miedo, confusión, coraje, alivio, depresión, enojo, alegría… amor… - aclaró su garganta. – He sentido algunas… pero me duran muy poco, y luego no hay nada. Es como si estuviera vacía. No tengo nada para dar, y no puedo recibir. –

- Pero… - interrumpió él.

Misty se volvió a el con un giro grácil. Le quitó el aliento por un momento.

- Dices que no tienes sentimientos, pero te he visto enojarte, sonreírme… suspirar… -

- Nunca dije que no tuviera sentimientos. – le explico con suavidad mientras se acercaba a él.

- ¿Y entonces porqué no sientes ninguna de esas cosas? – la voz de Ash parecía perderse al verla a ella acortar la distancia entre ellos.

- Las sentí alguna vez, pero ya lo he olvidado. – cerró los párpados con fuerza. - Me confinaron a esta vida. – susurró. – No lo pedí, Ash. Soy diferente. No pertenezco aquí, con lo humanos, porque no soy una. Y no puedo ir al cielo, porque no soy un ángel. –

- No entiendo aún… que tiene que ver. – su voz se quebró. Ella estaba ya tan cerca, solo a pocos centímetro su rostro del de ella.

Sus miradas se quedaron clavadas, como conectadas, como solía ocurrirles cada vez que ella se atrevía a mirarlo directo a los ojos.

- Soy una abominación. – su voz tembló un poco. – No debería existir. -

- No. – la cortó, su tono era grave. - ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? –

- Los ángeles. – miró hacia arriba. – Pero aún sin que ellos me lo hubieran dicho, yo lo habría sospechado.

- Ellos están equivocados. No eres tal cosa, todo lo contrario… - frunció el ceño. Su respiración se había agitado. – Eres lo más hermoso que he visto jamás… -

- ¡Fue solo suerte! – exclamó ella, parecía algo alterada. – ¡Suerte que haya nacido de apariencia humana y no tuve tres ojos, una altura sobrenatural o escamas! – soltó un gemido. – Esas diferencias son una sentencia de… - apretó los labios. - Tan solo tenemos oportunidad de vivir tranquilos los que pasamos desapercibidos, como yo. –

Sacudió su cabeza y se alejó. Eso decepcionó a Ash, pero por otro lado, hizo que su voz y su respiración volvieran a la normalidad.

- Es imposible… los ángeles no matan… - dijo con incredulidad.

- Morir no es la peor condena. – le explicó ella. – No me preocupo por eso, Ash. No pueden matarme. –

- ¿Y eso por qué? –

- Por algún motivo genético soy más fuerte que ellos. Que todos. Ya sean humanos, ángeles o demonios. De haber podido matarme antes, créeme que no estaría contigo. – Ash la miró consternado. – Nadie puede matarme, ni siquiera yo misma. Haamiah dijo que la única forma sería entregar mi vida… mi esencia… ¡Y no tengo ni idea de como hacerlo! –

- De nuevo me estás llevando por las ramas. – se quejó Ash. – Hablaste de una condena… -

Misty suspiró y asintió.

- Toda mi especie es condenada al infierno. – le dijo con frialdad. – Vivir eternamente entre _ellos_. Agonizar por siempre y no poder evitarlo… No importa si no hiciste nada malo, el ser como yo ya te marca para siempre… - respiró hondo. – Preferiría morir antes que eso. Pero no puedo… -

- ¡Pero sigues viva! – exclamó Ash. – Viva por doscientos treinta años. –

- Te lo dije, me confinaron a vivir de este modo. – su mirada se volvió triste. – Fue cuando cumplí diecinueve años, cuando Haamiah me encontró. Mis padres habían muerto… Mi madre enfermó, y mi padre, ya humano, murió de tristeza. – suspiró. – Estaba sola. Pocos ángeles estuvieron de acuerdo, pero me dieron la oportunidad de transformarme en uno de ellos y así vivir en el cielo, como mi padre. La única condición era hacerme valer, demostrar que no era tan vil y egoísta como los humanos. Hacer algo por los demás antes que por mí… Y eso he estado haciendo por años. – lo miró de frente. - ¿Recuerdas como hice crecer las flores? No es lo único que hago… Mientras más iba practicando, me daba cuenta que podía dar vida a más que solo semillas. He ayudado a algunos animales… y luego pude salvar la vida de las personas. Aunque me cuesta más trabajo concentrarme… -

- Entonces, eso era. – dijo Ash en voz baja. – Es por eso que vas al hogar siempre, desde tan temprano… -

- Así es. – confirmó ella. – Claro que, no es el primer lugar al que he ido a ayudar. – luego agregó mas bajo. – Y no estoy segura de que sea el último… -

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –

- Que por más de doscientos años he estado salvando vidas humanas con la única intención de que, algún día, si Haamiah me consideraba lo suficientemente digna, me entregara mis alas… Las alas con las que he soñado desde que tengo memoria. –

- Hablas de convertirte en ángel. ¿No es cierto? – preguntó Ash con incredulidad.

Misty lo miró a los ojos. Estos brillaban. Se acercó un par de pasos hacia él, acortando la distancia.

- Sí, de eso mismo. - confirmó ella.

- Y entonces te irás. – dijo con tristeza. – Para siempre. –

- Eso debía ser. – respondió ella. – Pero… ya no estoy segura de ser tan digna. – mordió su labio inferior. – No contigo aquí. –

Ash frunció el ceño. Los ojos de Misty resplandecían, parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar, cosa que, según lo que le había contado, era imposible. Se sintió confundido. ¿Era él el problema?

- No estoy entendiendo. ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con el trato que tienes con los ángeles? - preguntó. Misty dio un hondo respiro antes de responder.

- Supuestamente debía comportarme cual ángel. Y eso implica cosas como no sentir alegría, tristeza o enojo, y como ponerme a mí en último lugar, y más importante evitar a los humanos. – suspiró. – Claro eso era casi imposible siendo yo media humana, por lo que me hicieron jurar que me mantendría lo más alejada posible de cualquier humano. Mantener el mínimo contacto posible. No relacionarme con ellos. –

- Pero tú vives con la señora Amelia. – dijo Ash pensativo. – ¿No rompería eso con absolutamente todas las reglas? –

- Bueno… Amelia es especial. – le dijo Misty. – Es humana, si. Pero es un caso raro. Es como un puente entre dos mundos. Es sensible a nosotros, a los ángeles y demonios. Está sola porque nadie puede entenderla. A veces ve cosas que ustedes no, y por eso la gente le huye… Por ser diferente. - hizo una pausa. – Ser diferente en esta tierra es… el peor castigo para alguien, me imagino. -

- ¿Ese ángel que tu me dices… consintió que te quedaras con ella? -

- Así es. Somos dos seres diferentes del resto. Solitarios. Aunque yo he vivido más tiempo sola que ella, bueno. –

Le pareció muy triste escuchar eso. Tanto tiempo sola… sin él para estar con ella. Pero eso cambiaría de ahora en adelante, él la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Sea como sea.

- De todas formas, - continuó Misty. – me he visto obligada a interactuar con ciertas personas, como la hermana Jeanelle… pero son casos justificables. – se remojó los labios y alzó la vista hacia él. – El único caso que no se justifica, eres tú. -

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó. - ¿Por qué soy yo tan malo? Soy como cualquier humano que hayas conocido… -

- Te equivocas. –

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Ash sintió que su respiración se aceleraba, comenzaba a inquietarse.

- ¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar en un susurro.

- En toda mi vida… -

Sacudió la cabeza y se dio media vuelta. Caminó alejándose, pero Ash la tomó del brazo. No la iba a dejar ir. No ahora.

- ¿A donde vas? – demandó.

- Es inútil. – dijo Misty con un hilo de voz. – Ya respondí tus preguntas, ahora debes dejarme ir, lo prometiste. No debo volverte a ver… -

- Eso no. – su voz se volvió mas grave. No estaba dispuesto a ceder. – Te quedas, no he terminado. –

- ¿Qué más? – preguntó. Lo encaró y él pudo ver esa tristeza hacerse más profunda cada vez. - ¿Qué más quieres de mí, Ash? Entiende que no hay nada que pueda darte… por más que quiera… -

- Es cierto, entonces. – su mirada se iluminó. – Lo sientes al igual que yo, ¿Verdad? Lo sabes, sabes que lo sientes. – ella negó con la cabeza. – Por eso soy tu problema… -

Soltó su brazo. Ella no se movió, se quedó estática con esa mirada que apuñalaba a cualquiera. El verla triste era una tortura, y más aún al no poder abrazarla o consolarla.

- Dilo de una vez. Es una pregunta. – la retó. Misty cerró los ojos y suspiró.

- En toda mi vida… - volvió a decir. – A lo largo de mi vida me he topado con muchas personas. Muchos chicos como tú, que se sentían atraídos a mí por las razones equivocadas. Pocos de ellos llegaron a saber mi verdadera naturaleza… - suspiró de nuevo. Tardó en retomar la palabra. – Pero a ninguno de ellos se lo dije personalmente como a ti. La verdad es que, con ninguno hablé tanto como he hablado contigo, ni pasé tiempo como contigo… Y por ninguno me sentí atada… como contigo… -

- ¿Atada? ¿Qué quieres decir? –

En teoría sí sabía a lo que se refería, pero quería que ella misma se lo diga. Que lo confesara. Era una situación bastante irónica. Luego de haber sido él el más débil, en ese momento tenía total control sobre la situación.

No respondía. Tenía la cabeza caída de lado y los ojos semi cerrados. Ash la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió.

- Dímelo. – le susurró, pero pareció más una orden. Misty parecía decaída.

- Será peor… -

- No me importa, quiero saber. –

La joven se quedó en silencio un rato. Ash esperó. Supo que, tarde o temprano, respondería. No tenía opción, lo había prometido.

Misty lo miró a los ojos una vez más, y esa conexión tan fuerte los amarró por otro momento. Misty se dignó a hablar.

- Nunca sentí la necesidad de huirle a nadie como te he huido a ti. Y al principio no entendía por qué. – dijo con voz suave y melodiosa. - Pero… empecé a comprender que, más mi necesidad de alejarme de ti, era para no tener que encarar la verdad… -

- ¿Y cual es la verdad? – preguntó Ash ya más calmado.

Misty se mordió el labio inferior. Ash estaba ansioso, esperando lo que sea que tuviera que decir. A lo mejor eran las palabras que tanto anhelaba. Ella soltó un pesado suspiro.

- La verdad es… - comenzó a decir la pelirroja. – Que todo este tiempo he luchado contra mí misma. Contra el deseo tan fuerte que siento de estar a tu lado… - su voz se perdió. – Sé que está mal. – agregó rápidamente. – Pero no puedo evitarlo… y si Haamiah se llegara a enterar me condenaría. -

- Nadie tiene que saberlo. –

- Ash. – lo cortó Misty. – Ayer fueron a buscarme. Saben que no estoy cumpliendo al cien por ciento con mi deber, y pronto me mantendrán vigilada. – explicó con tristeza en su voz. – No lo entiendes. Tengo que alejarme de ti para siempre. Si no… -

- No me importa morir si puedo estar contigo al menos un día. – ya estaba desesperado. – Misty… - tomó sus manos con fuerza. – Te juro, haré todo lo que tu digas solo déjame estar a tu lado… el tiempo que me quede desde ahora… -

- No voy a sacrificar tu vida. – le dijo sin voz. – Y no voy a poder salvarte, Ash. –

- Solo quiero estar contigo. – acercó su rostro al de ella. – Por favor… -

Misty lo apartó e intentó alejarse, pero sus manos seguían envueltas en las de él. Se pudo haber zafado fácilmente, pero no lo hizo.

- No existe futuro conmigo. – le dijo ella. – Por más que lo intentemos… Te lo dije, no puedo vivir como humana. No soy una. Y no tengo alas que vender… -

- Si tuvieras una opción de quedarte conmigo, ¿La tomarías? –

- No lo sé… - respondió por lo bajo. – Tal vez… -

- Entonces tengo esperanza. – sonrió Ash.

- Entiende, por favor. – rogó.

- No, entiende tú. No voy a dejarte. – sacudió la cabeza. - Yo… te amo. –

- No puedes amar a alguien en tan corto tiempo. – puso los ojos en blanco.

- Tú que sabes, nunca has amado. – le devolvió el reto con una sonrisa.

Misty abrió la boca como para discutirlo, pero la cerró al saber que tenía razón. Ella misma lo había dicho y no iba a contradecirse. Ya no le quedaba punto a diferir.

- Por hoy quisiera ser libre. – dijo Misty con un suspiro. – Elegir por mí misma. -

- Puedes… - ella negó con la cabeza.

- No. –

- Como has podido salir corriendo y no lo has hecho, - se acercó más a ella. – puedes elegir que hacer ahora. –

- No es tan fácil. – parpadeó rápidamente.

- Y de ser libre… ¿Qué elegirías ahora? – preguntó Ash.

- Felicidad. – dijo con claridad.

- ¿Alas? –

- Ya no estoy segura si son las alas lo que me harán feliz… o si eres tú. – su voz se cortó.

Ash tomó su barbilla con una de sus manos, y suavemente acarició su piel de seda. Ella cerró los ojos mientras intentaba controlar su respiración. Jamás la había visto así…

- ¿Quieres llorar? -

- No me había pasado antes… - respondió despacio. – Es culpa tuya, el estar cerca de ti me hace sentir más humana… -

- Entonces si sientes. –

- No me hagas sentir peor, te lo ruego. – ahogó un sollozo.

Ash se apresuró a tomarla entre sus brazos. Abrazarla. Era tan bueno hacerlo. Y ella no se alejó, se mantuvo tranquila, quieta. Hundió su nariz en su cabello de fuego y sintió su aroma cítrico. Era deleitable. Levantó su barbilla con su mano, y la miró a los ojos. No había humedad en ellos, pero ese brillo seguía atormentándolo.

- No es malo sentir, Misty. -

- Es malo para mí. – susurró.

- No, eso te han hecho creer. – le dijo con firmeza. – De nunca haberte topado con los ángeles hubieras sido como cualquier persona normal. –

- Ash, yo no soy normal. –

- ¿Y crees que yo si? – rió. – Dime, ¿Cuantos chicos normales aceptarían el hecho de morir en manos de seres celestiales por una chica medio ángel? –

No respondió. Se le quedó mirando con sus ojos de mar.

- ¿Ni siquiera por amor? – le preguntó al fin.

- Tal vez… - dijo él y la abrazó más fuerte. – Muy lista, para alguien que nunca a amado. –

- Debí hacerlo alguna vez. – musitó sin fuerzas. – Ya lo he olvidado. –

- Yo te puedo ayudar a recordarlo. – dijo contra la piel de su frente. – Si me dejas. –

- Yo no… -

- El mundo despertará pronto, ¿Cierto? –

- Sí. – afirmó. Ash sonrió.

- Y con él los ángeles… y demonios… y otros seres de los cuales yo nunca supe. -

- Sí… -

- Y ahora estamos a salvo de todos… - se separó lo suficiente como para poder mirarla de nuevo. – Por lo que… ojos que no ven corazón que no siente. –

- Lo ángeles no tienen corazón, técnicamente. –

- Mejor para nosotros. – bromeó Ash.

- ¿A que viene eso? – preguntó Misty con su voz de miel.

- Que somos completamente libres hasta que el sol empiece a salir. – dijo sonriendo. – Así que… ¿Me permites hacerte feliz al menos por unos cuantos minutos? –

Estando tan cerca de ella como nunca antes lo había estado, pudo sentir algo maravilloso. El latido de su corazón, que golpeó con fuerza luego de haber dicho lo anterior. Su pulso también se había acelerado, y empezó a ponerse nervioso. Misty tragó saliva y desvió la mirada. Supo que, de haber podido, se hubiera sonrojado. Ash acercó su rostro, insistente.

- ¿Me permites? – preguntó en su oído.

La sintió estremecerse un poco. Pero le alegró ver que ella volteaba el rostro en dirección al suyo, y sus miradas se conectaron una vez más, pero esta vez, llegaron al fondo de cada uno. Misty fue incapaz de romper el vínculo esta vez. Estaba atrapada tanto en sus ojos como en sus brazos. _Atada_. Y al ver como los labios de aquel joven de ojos caramelo se acercaban lentamente a los suyos, cerró los ojos y esperó con todas sus fuerzas de que el amanecer se retrasara tanto como pudiera. Dándole tiempo, y libertad.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

_Jeje si se quedaron con las ganas de la escena del beso... bueno, sigan leyendo n.n Nos vemos!!  
- Maureen_


	6. Visitas

_Lo prometido es deuda n.n aunque demoré menos de lo que esperaba. Espero termnar el siguiente capi pronto...  
__Mientras tanto n.n aquí esta el Capitulo 6: Visitas._

_Disfrutenlo!!_

* * *

**Divina Tentación  
**By Maureen

- Esta mañana te ves bastante contento. – Anika lo miró con sospecha.

- ¿Qué dices? – dijo el joven de ojos café, que estaba tendiendo algunas camillas junto con su amiga y vecina.

La chica de ojos zafiros soltó una risa y apoyó una mano sobre su cadera.

- ¿Pasó algo interesante ayer? -

- Bueno… - una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios, luego bostezó sonoramente.

- Supongo que sí, por lo cansado que estás. – se cruzó de brazos.

- Nada de eso, Anika. – dijo él. – Me desvelé algo… -

- No deberías hacer eso, no es sano. – suspiró su amiga. – Pero es bueno verte alegre hoy, para variar. Siempre paras tan tenso… -

Ash le echó una mirada de reojo a su amiga. Se sintió un tanto culpable. Ella siempre se preocupaba mucho por él… tal vez más que lo debido. Suspiró y siguió tendiendo las camillas de aquella habitación vacía que, seguro pronto, se llenaría. Miró hacia la puerta de la habitación donde Misty solía trabajar, no había llegado aún. El hecho le preocupó bastante.

Anika le mandaba miraditas de soslayo de cuando en cuando. Intentó hacer como si no se diera cuenta. ¡Era tan difícil! Seguro ya había metido la pata… La quería únicamente como amiga, y no sabía como arreglar las cosas en caso de que ella quisiera algo más. Suspiró, aún no llegaba… Tenía pensado pasar el resto del día junto a Misty. Tan solo pensar en el nombre le devolvía esa sensación tan deliciosa. Recordó lo sucedido hacía algunas horas, en la madrugada…

– _Así que… ¿Me permites hacerte feliz al menos por unos cuantos minutos? –_

_Ash tomó su barbilla y la levantó de forma que ella lo mirara a los ojos, esa conexión maravillosa que tenían. Era perfecto… no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y ahí estaba ella, callada y sumisa junto a él… _

_- ¿Me permites? – le dijo al oído._

_No hubo respuesta de la joven, tan solo asintió lentamente. Ash no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se acercaba a probar sus labios. La respiración de ella se volvió algo pesada. Cuando por fin tocó sus labios, creyó sentir aquella corriente eléctrica que provenía de ella. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar._

_El beso fue dulce. Ash fue bastante gentil con ella. Era muy distinto con ella, tan dulce e inocente, tan frágil… tan pura… De seguro de haber sido otra chica ese beso hubiera sido apasionado y algo desaforado. No con ella, y no le importó en absoluto, pues supo desde el primer instante en que rozó sus cálidos labios que era el mejor beso que había dado jamás. _

_Apretó su cadera un poco, y las manos de ella ascendieron hasta amarrarse a su cuello. Ash ladeó la cabeza, intentando profundizar el beso sin llevarlo por otro sentido que pudiera arruinarlo todo. Ella no se quejó ni se retiró…_

Intentó saborear su cítrico aroma…

- ¿Ash? -

Ash se sobresaltó. Anika lo miraba con las cejas alzadas. Se sintió algo avergonzado, había estado soñando despierto…

- Lo siento, ¿Qué decías? – Anika suspiró.

- Nada, bueno te vi algo… desconectado. – encogió los hombros. – Pensé que tal vez pasaba algo. -

- Oh, no, no te preocupes. – le sonrió.

Anika puso los ojos en blanco y rió.

- Lo que digas. – sonrió la chica de ojos azules. – Pero me debes una historia sobre ayer, no creas que me engañas con esa carita de niño inocente. -

- No lo intentaría siquiera. – soltó una risotada. – ¿No quieres ir a tomar algo? Han pasado horas… nos merecemos un descanso. -

- Si, eso es muy cierto. – dijo Anika.

- ¡Ahh! – un grito de terror se escuchó en el pasillo.

Ash y Anika se miraron confundidos y algo alterados. Juntos salieron rápidamente de la habitación. Varios de los voluntarios y novicias se habían reunido formando un aro. Dentro de este, Ash pudo ver con dificultad a una joven novicia que cubría su boca con sus manos y parecía a punto de desfallecer. Había un hombre tirado en el suelo. Parecía muerto al principio, pero luego vio que convulsionaba de rato en rato. No era el mejor espectáculo…

- ¿Qué pasa acá? – había llegado la hermana Jeanelle.

- Un ataque, al parecer. – dijo agitada otra novicia. Ash la reconoció, era Belén. – El hombre se desplomó de la nada, estaba tan bien… -

- ¿Quién lo cuidaba? -

- No lo sabemos. – respondió Belén. – Al parecer nadie lo vio salir de la habitación en donde estaba internado. Diana dijo que lo encontró caminando y quiso llevarlo de vuelta, cuando sus ojos se pusieron blancos y empezó a retorcerse… - la voz de la joven religiosa se perdió como si le aterrara la idea de lo que había presenciado su amiga.

- Debo tomar su pulso. -

Belén abrazó a Diana y le cubrió el rostro. Esta intentaba luchar contra las lágrimas. Los demás cuchicheaban. Anika se veía bastante alarmada.

- Este hombre no está bien… - dijo la hermana. – Necesito que llamen a urgencias… -

- Hermana, los niños están muy inquietos. Algunos están llorando y quejándose... – intervino otra de las novicias, una muy pequeña y de voz aguda.

- En los cuartos tres y cinco hay muchos internados con dolor… necesitamos a más gente que nos ayude con ellos… - dijo otra.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – refunfuñó la hermana. - Belén, avisa a las demás y que se encarguen de los otros pacientes. -

- Sí. – Belén abandonó la escena.

- Y que los voluntarios ayuden. – le dijo a otra. – Somos muchos… podemos encargarnos de todo… - no se veía muy confiada.

¿Qué había pasado? De repente vino el desastre. Parecía que el mal flotaba en el aire. Ash volvió a mirar al hombre, poco a poco su pecho dejaba de moverse. Dejaba de respirar. Rodeó al gentío para ver mejor.

- _Está muriendo._ – escuchó una dulce voz detrás de él.

Giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda, buscándola, pero no estaba. ¿Se había vuelto loco? Miró una vez más al pálido hombre postrado en el piso…

- _Está muriendo._ – repitió la voz. – _Ayúdalo…_ -

- ¿Que le ayude? – preguntó al vacío. - ¿Cómo? -

Un par de chicas lo miraron como a un bicho raro. Ash lo notó y en seguida bajó el tono de voz, hablando casi para sí.

- ¿Cómo podría yo ayudarlo? -

- _Pon de tu parte y yo haré el resto…_ - susurró la voz de ella. – _O al menos lo intentaré._ -

- Misty… -

- _Ten fe._ – le dijo.

Hizo un último intento en buscarla. Nada. No la veía por ningún lado. ¿Cómo podía oírla entonces? Sacudió su cabeza, no había tiempo para pensar en eso, algo tenía que hacer…

- ¡Oiga! – Ash empujó a los que se le interponían al paso, y entró al círculo.

- Joven, vuelva a donde se le asignó. – dijo la hermana Jeanelle con seriedad.

- No, yo puedo ayudarla a salvarlo. – le susurró de forma que aquella multitud no se exalte.

- A menos que sea un médico, dudo que pueda ayudar en algo. – ella lo miró con tristeza. – Lo siento mucho. -

- ¡No! No puede… debe… - soltó un gruñido. - Debe tener fe en mí. -

La hermana Jeanelle alzó las cejas, se notaba algo sorprendida. Miró de nuevo al hombre y luego a Ash, dudosa.

- Se lo pido. – le dijo él. La hermana suspiró.

- ¿Qué puedes hacer? – preguntó.

- _Llévalo donde no haya gente, o al menos tanta, sino de nada servirá…_ - la dulce voz cantó en su cabeza.

- Tenemos que llevarlo a un sitio más desolado. – le dijo a la religiosa. – Eh… tanta ruido es… muy exhaustivo… -

- Muy bien. – asintió la hermana. – ¡Traigan una camilla! – ordenó a otra novicia.

Ash suspiró, algo había logrado. En pocos segundos ya había llegado la camilla. Con ayuda de las demás novicias alzaron al hombre y lo tendieron ahí. Ash, junto a la hermana Jeanelle, se dirigieron a un cuarto al final del pasillo, casi cerca de las escaleras que daban a la parte destrozada del edificio. Estaba completamente vacío con excepción de algunos armarios y cajas. Ash supuso que se trataba del almacén. El hogar era tan pequeño…

- ¿Qué necesita? – le preguntó a Ash. Este vaciló, esperando la ayuda de su compañera.

- _Pregúntale de cuanto tiempo fueron las convulsiones_. -

- ¿Cuánto duraron las convulsiones? – obedeció. La religiosa parpadeó.

- Según estoy enterada, de unos dos minutos aproximadamente. – respondió algo perpleja.

- _Se trata de una convulsión parcial, causada por una hemorragia cerebral._ – informó la chica.

- ¿Hemorragia? – musitó Ash.

- ¿Disculpa? – dijo la hermana Jeanelle.

Ash recordó que no se encontraba solo. ¡Rayos! Era tan difícil hablar con alguien no presente… La siguiente vez lo tomaría por loco.

- Hemorragia cerebral. – le dijo Ash. – Fue eso lo que causo las convulsiones. -

- Por Dios. – la hermana se cubrió la boca con una mano. - ¿Qué podemos hacer? – preguntó alterada.

_- Dile que necesitas anticoagulantes._ – volvió a intervenir la voz.

- Hermana, necesito que me traiga unos anticoagulantes. -

- No tenemos de eso aquí. – dijo preocupada.

- Son esenciales para el bien de este hombre. – esperó que sea cierto.

- De acuerdo. - asintió ella. – Pediré al hospital… - dijo y salió tan rápido como pudo.

Ash suspiró. ¡Tenía a un hombre moribundo en sus manos! Empezaba a sentirse muy, muy perturbado.

- Tú tranquilo. – dijo la melodiosa voz. – Aún hay tiempo de salvarlo, con o sin mi ayuda. -

Ash volteó la cabeza y se encontró con la figura de la joven pelirroja a su lado. ¿De donde había salido ahora? De cualquier forma, le tranquilizó verla.

- Uno de estos días me va a dar a mí un infarto. – intentó bromear.

- Lo dudo, tu corazón se ve bastante sano. – medio sonrió. – Se trata de una _angiopatía cerebral amiloide_. – le dijo.

- ¿Una qué? -

- Es una enfermedad senil. – suspiró. – Debilita los vasos cerebrales y, en algunos casos, llega a causar hemorragias. -

- ¿Tú cómo sabes de eso? – preguntó asombrado. - ¿Te graduaste en medicina? -

- No, pero he vivido lo suficiente como para conocer de muchas cosas, ¿No lo crees? – le dijo en un tonito burlón.

- Supongo. – respondió él.

- Déjamelo a mí. – dijo ella y se acercó al hombre de la camilla. – Necesito tu ayuda esta vez. -

- ¿Mi ayuda? – preguntó Ash.

- Últimamente me he sentido algo debilitada. – le explicó. – Temo no poder hacer mucho… Necesito que me ayudes. -

- ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? – Misty tendió su mano.

- Toma mi mano en una y la suya en otra. – le dijo. – Yo haré lo mismo contigo. – respiró hondo. – Tal vez sientas un cosquilleo, pero no te alarmes, ¿Si? Y no me sueltes por nada del mundo…

- Esta bien. – la miró como perdido en ella.

Estrechó su mano aún más fuerte. Como deseaba volver a escuchar esas palabras en una próxima ocasión. Misty pareció prepararse. Cerró los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Ash sintió su apretón de vuelta.

- ¿Listo? – le preguntó. Él asintió. – Muy bien… -

Misty cerró los ojos con fuerza, concentrándose en su energía y la forma de pasarla hacia el hombre que ya apenas respiraba. Necesitaba el doble de esfuerzo que hacía normalmente. Luego de algunos segundos, Ash sintió ese leve cosquilleo del cual le había advertido ella. Se aferró más a su mano. Unos segundos más, nada había cambiado, no como la última vez. Misty se detuvo para respirar, jadeó un poco. Ash nunca la había visto así…

- ¿Te sientes bien? -

- Por mí ni te preocupes. – le dijo casi sin aliento, el ceño algo fruncido. – No me estás ayudando… -

- ¡Pero si he hecho lo que me pediste! – discrepó.

- No sirve de nada… si no crees… -

- ¿Creer? – juntó las cejas. - ¿En qué? -

- En mí. – respondió Misty tranquila. – En el milagro. -

- Pero si ya te he visto hacerlo. – le dijo él.

- Debes olvidar eso. – respiró hondo de nuevo. – En la Biblia dice: "Bienaventurados los que no vieron y creyeron." Esa es una de las razones por las que me es más fácil trabajar aquí, hay más creyentes… -

- No entiendo como hacerlo, Misty… -

- Cierra tus ojos y haz de cuenta que no estoy aquí. – le dijo en un susurró. – Hazlo, Ash. Pruébame que puedes hacerlo. Pruébame que eres distinto de los humanos que he conocido… -

Eso fue todo lo que necesito oír para hacer su máximo esfuerzo. Si lo probaba, tal vez ella consideraría quedarse a su lado, pero luego entendió que ni por ese motivo lograría su propósito, siendo un interesado… Interesado como la primera vez que había pisado ese hogar, por dinero. Ahora la necesitaba a ella, pero ni eso contaría… Tenía que _creer_, y tal vez, luego, podría estar con ella…

- Está bien. – dijo con determinación. – Lo voy a intentar. -

Misty dio otro hondo respiro y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, señal de que estaba por empezar de nuevo. Ash se concentró con todas sus fuerzas, intentaba no pensar en cualquier cosa que significara una distracción. Una vez más, sintió aquel cosquilleo. Parecía un aleteo de mariposa corriendo por sus venas. Apretó los dientes y cerró sus ojos, al igual que ella.

'Creer…'

Algo pasó, la corriente se hizo cada vez más fuerte. Ya no se trataba solo de un simple aleteo de mariposa, era más bien como un enjambre entero de avispas. Se fue intensificando a un punto que sentía agujas en todo su cuerpo, y este temblaba por dentro. Era doloroso. Quiso zafarse pero recordó lo que había dicho Misty, así que apretó su mano con más fuerza, sin miedo de hacerle daño alguno. Después de poco, un ruido empezó a desconcentrarlo, un suspiro… el hombre había vuelto a respirar como antes. Entreabrió los ojos y vio su pecho inflarse y desinflarse. Era verdad.

Ash sintió como la mano de Misty iba perdiendo fuerza sobre la suya, y como poco a poco la corriente se desvanecía, hasta que ya no hubo nada. Misty suspiró. Ash volteó a verla. Diminutas gotas de sudor cubrían su frente y la de él. Se notaba agotada. El hombre, en cambio, se veía bastante bien. Simplemente parecía dormido…

- ¿Ahora qué? – preguntó Ash algo cansado.

- Estará bien. – dijo Misty con un hilo de voz. – No se formará ningún tumor… y la presión arterial ha vuelto a la normalidad. – se relamió los labios. – De todas formas debe tomar anticoagulantes, solo por si acaso. Yo estaré por aquí, de todas formas, si es que vuelve a pasar… - su voz se perdió.

Ash nunca la había visto así, tan cansada… Se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura. Ella no hizo nada, tan solo respiraba como para recuperar su fuerza. Sintió enormes deseos de besarla una vez más… Algo interrumpió su fantasía, pisadas que se acercaban. Misty se soltó bruscamente y corrió hacia otra dirección tan rápido que Ash no pudo ver donde. La hermana Jeanelle había llegado.

- Pude conseguir los anticoagulantes. – le dijo a Ash.

Lanzó una mirada al hombre y, al hacerlo, abrió los ojos como platos. Ash intentó en pensar en alguna mentira para cubrirse. La hermana se acercó al hombre y tomó su pulso, su temperatura, el ritmo de su respiración… Estaba desconcertada.

- ¿Cómo… cómo es posible? – dijo ella. – El hombre estaba…

- ¿Muriendo? – completó Ash y suspiró. – Aún no está bien del todo. Necesita los anticoagulantes y vigilancia. Y sugeriría que lo trasladen a un cuarto para él, pero no este, con tantas cajas y polvo… -

- Seguro. – coincidió ella, perpleja. – Lo digo… ahora mismo. – se dirigió hasta la puerta para salir, pero antes lo miró de lado. – Gracias. – le dijo. – Esto es… - pero se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿Un milagro? –

La hermana vaciló por un segundo antes de responder. Luego asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- Sí. – respondió casi sin voz y salió de la habitación.

Ash suspiró. ¿Se había metido en problemas acaso? Se frotó el cuello con una mano, estaba muy tenso. Miró una vez más la camilla del enfermo, se veía bien, eso lo calmó. Sonrió para sí. De pronto escuchó algo desplomarse en el piso. Cajas y libros… un sonido hueco de madera…

- ¡Misty! – exclamó preocupado.

La joven pelirroja estaba tendida en el suelo. Se acercó para levantarla, no pesaba más que una pluma y aún así era mucho más fuerte que él, pero ese momento estaba a su merced. Una damisela en peligro, como debía de ser, y él su caballero. Se sintió muy satisfecho con esa idea. Seguramente se había desmayado del cansancio. Suspiró. ¿Cómo haría para ayudarla sin romper las reglas?

* * *

Misty abrió los ojos lentamente. La cabeza le pesaba y le daba vueltas. Se llevó una mano a la frente y soltó un gemido. ¿Gemido? ¡Pero si ella nunca sentía dolor! La situación se le escapaba de las manos… Y, ¿Dónde estaba en esos momentos? Miró al rededor de la habitación con la vista algo nublada. No era la casa de Amelia, se trataba de un apartamento nuevo, seguramente en un piso alto de un edificio. Puso los pies en el suelo y se paró. Caminó algo confundida hasta salir de la habitación donde se encontraba. ¿Qué había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era haber salvado a aquel hombre con Ash a su lado, luego todo se puso oscuro y pequeñas agujas le perforaban las palmas de las manos…

Una sala. Definitivamente no era la sala de Amelia… Exploró el lugar con curiosidad. Hacía mucho que no veía un sitio nuevo, estaba acostumbrada de ir del hogar a la casa de Amelia y viceversa, y de vez en cuando al puerto, pero nada más… Todo eso era nuevo…

- Ejem… - alguien se aclaró la garganta.

Misty se sobresaltó y viró en seguida. Al hacerlo, se encontró con un joven de ojos cafés que le sonreía desde la mesa del comedor. Ash estaba trabajando en su laptop con una botella de agua al lado. Misty suspiró al saber que se trataba de él, pero no por eso se sentía feliz. Es más…

- Eres tú. – dijo ella con seriedad.

- ¿Dormiste bien? – le preguntó a la vez que se levantó de la mesa.

- Eso creo. – Misty se cruzó de brazos. – ¿Quien te dio permiso para traerme aquí? -

- Te… desmayaste. – sonó algo ofendido. – Tenía que hacer algo y fue lo primero que pensé… -

- ¿Desmayarme? – juntó las cejas solo un poco. – No yo… eso es imposible. -

- Pues, créelo. – suspiró Ash. – Te chocó fuerte, creo que delirabas. -

- ¿Por qué? -

- Bueno… - una sonrisa torcida se formó en el rostro de Ash.

Misty alzó ambas cejas, esperando a que él continuara. El joven soltó una pequeña risa y luego recuperó la compostura. Misty seguía cruzada de brazos. Ash se acercó hasta ella.

- No es necesario. – dijo al fin.

- Quiero saber. – demandó Misty. A Ash le pareció divertido verla así, casi enojada con él. Era algo nuevo.

- No fue nada, en serio. -

- Ash. – insistió. Él suspiró.

- Está bien. – se rindió. – Hablas dormida. -

- ¿Hago qué? -

- Hablas dormida. – reiteró Ash. – Solo eso. ¿Contenta? -

Misty no dijo nada, se quedó cavilando. Se notaba confundida. Lo miró e intentó decir algo pero se retractó de último minuto.

- ¿Qué dije exactamente? – preguntó algo preocupada.

- Bueno, hablaste de tu padre, dijiste algunos nombres que no entendí bien… -

- Oh, claro. – suspiró ella. – Si, supongo que a veces lo hago. -

- Y mi nombre… - concluyó él. Se notaba algo contento, claro.

Misty abrió la boca para decir algo, seguro para debatirlo, pero no pudo. Se mordió el labio inferior y evitó su mirada por un rato. Ash rió entre dientes. ¿Pero qué pasaba con ella? Estaba más que rara… ¿Acaso sería posible que…?

- Es… imposible. – dijo Misty. – Yo no… - pero dejó de hablar.

- No te voy a mentir. – sonrió Ash. A una Nephilim jamás. -

- No te burles. – le advirtió.

- No, esa no fue mi intención. – le aclaró. – ¿Tan malo es decir mi nombre? -

- No, yo… - su voz se cortó y bufó. – Voy donde Amelia. – se alejó de él y fue hasta la puerta.

- Eres bienvenida cuando quieras. – le dijo Ash.

Misty lo miró picada y salió sin decir nada más. Ash soltó una risa. ¿Era posible que estuviera pasando? Misty sonrojándose… enojada con él… Se sentía tan bien poder conocerla ahora, conocerla a fondo, o al menos a su parte humana. Luego un pensamiento llegó a su mente, ¿Era eso algo bueno? O algo malo tal vez…

* * *

Pasaron algunas horas, ya se estaba haciendo de noche. Una espesa niebla volvió a cubrir la ciudad. Ash seguía sentado con su laptop y una taza de café. Había tenido una buena idea para una nota, a pesar de que ese no era su área. Se estiró y bostezó. Estaba agotado…

'Toc toc toc'

- Ya va. – dijo sin muchas ganas.

Estiró su cuello para ambos lados antes de levantarse del asiento. Se frotó la nuca y se dirigió hasta la puerta. Ahí estaba Anika.

- ¡Hey, Ash! – lo saludó sonriente y entró.

- Uh… hola. – le dijo algo confundido. – No esperaba que vinieras. -

- Si, eso se nota. – dijo mientras examinaba el desordenado apartamento del joven. – Oye, lo siento por hoy, me puse algo nerviosa. – se disculpó.

- No hay problema. – suspiró. – Yo también me alarmé un poco… -

- Si, fue algo terrible. – dijo Anika. – La hermana Jeanelle me dijo que era la primera vez que presenciaban algo así. No estaban preparadas. -

- Sin duda. – Ash intentó no sonar muy irónico.

- Al menos ya todo acabó. – se encogió de hombros. – Aunque no entiendo cómo. Y la hermana Jeanelle está bastante callada con respecto al tema, no dice nada… -

- Ya veo… -

Se sintió aliviado. No necesitaba que todos se enteraran del "milagro" que supuestamente él había ocasionado. Sobretodo Anika, ¿Cómo explicarle lo que en verdad había sucedido con Misty? Era imposible… Además, le había hecho una promesa…

- Pero sabes… - dijo pensativa. – Hay algo muy raro… -

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Ash.

La castaña se mordió un labio y miró de reojo a Ash.

- Es que… - sacudió su cabeza. – No, olvídalo. – se abrazó a si misma.

- ¿Estás bien? Te pusiste pálida… -

Algo raro pasaba. El cuerpo de Anika se sacudió un poco, causa de un escalofrío. Ash la tomó pro los hombros, preocupado.

- ¿Qué pasa? -

- No es que yo… - pausó de nuevo. – Creí ver algo… a alguien… -

- ¿Cuándo? – ya empezaba a inquietarse.

- Cuando todos estaban en círculo al rededor de aquel hombre… había alguien cerca de él. -

- La hermana… -

- No. – meneó la cabeza. – Era un chico. -

- ¿Un chico? – pensó en que se podía tratar de él, pero si le decía seguramente tendría que explicarle lo demás. – ¿En qué momento? -

- Tú estabas a mi lado. – le dijo. – Fue por eso que me asusté tanto… era _extrañ_o. -

Por un lado se sintió mejor, por no tratarse de él. Pero, ¿Un chico _extraño_? ¿A qué se refería con _extraño_? Reconocía a todos los voluntarios del hogar, y no había nadie nuevo…

- Extraño… - musitó Ash pensativo. Anika asintió.

- Tenía la piel bronceada y ojos negros… muy negros. – se retorció. – Estaba al lado de ese hombre, sonriendo. Nadie parecía verlo… y luego me miró directo a los ojos, Ash. No pude evitar sentirme… mal. Enferma… - lo miró algo avergonzada. – Tal vez lo imaginé todo pero… lo que sentí fue muy real. -

Ash la miró extrañado. Él no había notado a nadie con es apariencia… puede que no se haya dado cuenta.

- ¿Estuvo ahí todo el tiempo? – le preguntó. Necesitaba saber.

- No, bueno, me volteé para evitar sus ojos, me asustaron… luego ya no estaba. – suspiró. – A lo mejor estoy algo loca… -

- No, te creo. – Ash frunció el seño. – De alguna forma… -

¿Tendría aquel _chico_ algo que ver con lo de ese día? ¿Con el desastre? Todo se le hacía muy sospechoso.

- Me siento algo asustada. – dijo con un hilo de voz. – Como si aún estuviera presente. -

- Pero no lo ves, ¿O si? – Anika negó con la cabeza. Ash suspiró aliviado.

- Es por eso que vine… - se sonrojó algo. – Es solo que… tengo miedo de estar sola. – soltó una risita. – Tal vez suena algo infantil pero… ¿Crees que pueda quedarme hoy aquí? – preguntó de forma inocente. – Puedo dormir en el sofá, si quieres. No te quiero incomodar ni nada, es solo… -

Pudo ver que era difícil para ella, y además, que no mentía. De haberse tratado de Cristina seguro hubiera dudado de la veracidad de la historia del "chico misterioso", pero se trataba de Anika, su única amiga real en ese pueblo tan extraño, o al menos, _humana_.

- Yo dormiré en el sofá. – le sonrió y la abrazó. – Y si te sigues sintiendo así puedes quedarte una semana si deseas, no me opondré. – ella lo abrazó de vuelta.

- Gracias. – dijo contra su pecho.

- De nada. – respondió. – Eres mi amiga. – ella suspiró. Eso lo puso algo tenso.

- Lo sé, muchas gracias por eso también. –

Ash sonrió. Se sentía bastante feliz cuando las cosas eran como en ese momento, naturales. Con Anika siempre se sentía contento, con excepción de aquellas situaciones incómodas donde parecía querer algo más de él. Lo hacía sentir culpable, pero bien al mismo tiempo. Era agradable sentirse querido por alguien…

- Oye, ¿Qué hacias antes de que llegara? – le preguntó curiosa.

- Yo… escribía. – Anika puso una cara burlona.

- ¿Escribías? – rió un poco. – ¿Qué cosa? -

- Una nota. – respondió como si fuera obvio.

- ¡Tú no escribes! – se apartó de él y lo miró con gracia.

- ¿Quién dice? -

- Pues, yo diría que tu jefe. De otro modo no serías fotógrafo. –

- Sé escribir. – se cruzó de brazos. – Muchas gracias por el apoyo moral. -

- ¡Era broma! – le dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo. – Déjame verlo, ¿Puedo? -

- Claro. – dijo y bostezó.

Anika corrió hasta la mesa y se apoderó de la computadora, revisando el último archivo que Ash había creado. Él se acercó y ocupó la silla del costado.

- Es muy bueno. – opinó Anika. – Y diferente. – miró a Ash sonriente. – Me gusta. -

- Gracias. – Ash le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Pero, - lo interrumpió. – Le falta algo. – dijo. – Necesitas ponerle… más sentimiento. Más emoción. -

- Algo así pensé. – admitió Ash.

- ¿Quieres que te eche una mano? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Nah. – rió. – No creo que nadie desee leer eso. -

- ¡Oye! Con esa actitud no llegarás a ningún lado. – le dijo seria. – Yo te ayudo. Tan solo le pondré… algo de sazón. -

- ¿Sazón? – Ash contuvo una carcajada.

- Bien, no encontré un término adecuado. – Anika rió algo avergonzada. – Lo que sea, te ayudo. -

- Muy bien, veamos que se puede hacer… -

* * *

'Niebla otra vez.' Pensó Misty y suspiró mientras caminaba por el pasto húmedo. 'Nada bueno…'

Se sentía rara últimamente, más débil, por no decir vulnerable. Sabía a qué se debía, a Ash. Todo giraba entorno a él ahora, y no podía evitarlo. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Él se había enamorado de ella, como cualquier humano normal, eso estaba claro. Pero, a la vez, no se notaba tan desesperado como los otros ilusos que la vieron de la misma forma, aquellos que se suicidaron o vendieron sus almas a los demonios con el único fin de tenerla. Se retorció al recordarlo. Ash no se notaba tan desesperado… ni urgente… La seguía, si, bueno, pero no era como los demás… eso ya lo había notado. Además, ella también sentía necesidad de verlo, a veces… cosa que nunca antes le había pasado. Lo que más le preocupaba, era que, tal vez, existía la posibilidad de que, por primera vez, era ella quien había caído en las redes de alguien. De un humano. De Ash. ¡Pero era imposible! No lo amaba… aún. Sentía ese deseo de estar a su lado… pero no era nada insoportable, todavía.

Bufó. '_Débil'_. Le perturbaba no saber qué decidir, y no sabes cómo actuar. Mañana lo vería de nuevo… de seguro… Y cómo anhelaba otra noche como la anterior… Sacudió ese pensamiento de su mente.

'¡NO!' se dijo a sí misma. '¡Eso nunca!' cerró los ojos con fuerza, con la intención de repeler aquella escena que aparecía en su mente últimamente… el recuerdo de ese beso…

- ¡Detente! – tomó su cabeza con sus manos.

- Pero si no he hecho nada, Miztahuel. – dijo una voz femenina de forma provocadora, luego seguida de su singular risa.

Misty puso los ojos redondos. ¿Cómo no había percibido su olor?

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Lilith? – le dijo con seriedad. – Será mejor que dejes de molestarme. -

- Pero si tan solo pasaba a felicitarte. – sonrió la diablesa. – Hoy te luciste, ¿O me equivoco? – hizo una mueca. – ¿O debería ir a felicitar a tu amigo? ¿Desde cuando necesitas ayuda, _Misty_? -

- No te incumbe. – alzó las cejas. – Ya vete. -

- Ay, siempre tú tan hospitalaria. – torció su sonrisa. – Sabes que no me importa lo que ocurra con tu alma, si de todas formas terminarás con nosotros. -

- Ni en tus pesadillas. – Misty se cruzó de brazos. – Y dile a Araxiel que no se vuelva a pasar por el hogar. Lo que hizo hoy fue de muy mal gusto. -

- Mi querido Araxiel. – suspiró Lilith y se relamió los labios. – Tal vez se dejó llevar un poco. Verás, a veces le gusta jugar con la gente. -

Misty frunció el ceño. Lilith se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? Olivier le mandó a buscar a tu amigo para darle un mensaje de su parte. – resopló. - Mi hermano es un cobarde y un inútil. – volvió a sonreír. – Y bueno, se quiso divertir un poco. Eso es todo. ¿Tan malo fue? -

- Casi muere un hombre. – dijo Misty entre dientes.

- Te hizo un favor, salvaste otra tonta vida, ¿O no? – puso los ojos en blanco. – Hasta ahora no puedo entender cómo desperdicias tu talento. -

- Ese es mi problema. -

- Lo sé. – la sonrisa de Lilith se tornó maliciosa. – Aunque… el hogar no fue el único sitio que Araxiel pasó a visitar… - entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó intrigada.

Lilith flotó hasta ella en su espesa nube negra, la tomó con fuerza de los hombros y acercó su rostro al de ella. Su piel ardía y apestaba a carne en estado de putrefacción. Misty arrugó la nariz y retiró el rostro. Ella sonrió y susurró en su oído…

- Entra y averígualo tú misma. -

La apartó violentamente, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Se desvaneció entre la densa niebla rápidamente y riendo escandalosamente.

Misty se quedó tumbada en la hierba sin entender lo que estaba pasando. ¿A qué se refería? Cerró sus ojos por un momento y luego se levantó. Corrió hasta la puerta de la casa de Amelia y entró con prisa. Ya dentro, miró hacia todas partes. Araxiel no había pisado la cocina, ni la sala… El olor de los demonios perduraba por algunas horas antes de desaparecer por completo. Si no estuvo en el primer piso…

- No… - su voz se perdió.

Corrió escaleras arriba. Sintió un punzón en el pecho, algo que no experimentaba hacía muchos, muchos años. Dolió como una espada atravesada. Respiró hondo antes de continuar. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró. No escuchaba nada… nada en absoluto. Avanzó hasta la habitación de la mujer con la que vivía… nada… ni siquiera el palpitar de su viejo corazón. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, jadeando…

No podía ser cierto…

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

_Muchas gracia por leer n.n de nuevo, y espero me sigan acompañando. ¿Revieews? Haganme saber que les parece ;)  
- Maureen_


	7. Cambio de Planes

_Como se habrán dado cuenta (algunos) este capitulo lo borré y volví a subir, lo que sucede es que noté algnos horrores ortograficos y de contexto que senti necesidad de corregir. En fin, es el mismo capítulo, con un par de cambios chicos. Dentro de unos minutos subiré el que sigue. Gracias a todos!_

_Capítulo 7..._

* * *

**Divina Tentación  
**By Maureen

La mañana era fría… Ash se acurrucó entre las mantas que había acomodado en el sofá largo de su sala. Anika se sentía algo insegura estando sola y se había ofrecido a acogerla por esa noche, por lo que, como buen caballero, le había cedido su cama. El sofá no estaba tan mal, pero no se comparaba. Recubrió su rostro y se acomodó dándole la espalda al sol.

- ¡Oye! -

Alguien lo sacudía fuertemente. Gimió y se quejó, él también tuvo problemas para dormir esa noche.

- ¡Ash! – gruñó la chica que estaba con él. – Despierta ya, te tengo algo. -

- No… - se quejó aún adormilado.

Anika bufó y le lanzó una de las almohadas en la cabeza. Ash frunció el ceño y la miró con ojos entrecerrados. Ella le hizo una mueca.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó bajo y con voz ronca, efecto del sueño interrumpido.

- Bueno… - se mordió el labio y sonrió. – Es solo que me pareció que ese artículo tuyo te salió muy bien… -

- Nos… - puso énfasis, aún adormecido.

- Si, claro. – suspiró. – En fin, desperté temprano y se me ocurrió… ¿Por qué no hacer que los demás lo lean también? –

Ash alzó las cejas y se incorporó. Se frotó los ojos y bostezó. Luego de eso, la miró con más atención.

- De nuevo. ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó algo confuso y alarmado.

- Lo vendí a la prensa. – lo dijo rápido y luego cubrió su sonrisa con otra almohada. Ash abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¡¿Qué?! No tú no… - suspiró- Oh, no… -

- ¡La aceptaron! – exclamó emocionada.

- ¿Cómo dices? – estaba ofuscado. Anika se encogió de hombros.

- Sale con el periódico de mañana. ¿No es genial? – rió. –Oh, cierto. – rebuscó en su bolsillo. – ¡Tadah! –

Estaba ofreciéndole un sobre sellado destinado a él. La miró con incredulidad. Tomó el sobre y lo abrió, había un cheque dentro.

- Vaya… esto me sostiene por dos meses más. – rió un poco.

- Te lo mereces. – dijo Anika.

- No, no puedo. – negó con la cabeza. – La mitad es tuya. –

- ¡Ash! – Anika se cruzó de brazos. – Es tuyo. Fue tu trabajo, así que, ¡Felicidades! –

Terminó la frase con un gritito de emoción que a Ash le causó bastante gracia. Le sonrió a su amiga.

- Gracias. -

- De nada. – canturreó ella. – Tenemos que celebrar. -

- Oh, vamos. –

- No es cosa de todos los días. – dijo Anika. – Debes aprender a valorar cada pequeña cosa que te pasa. ¡De eso se trata la vida! – soltó una risita. Ash puso los ojos en blanco y devolvió la sonrisa.

- Está bien. – dijo. - ¿Cine o cena? –

- Cena. – escogió Anika. – Pero no tenemos porque salir, yo puedo preparar algo. –

- ¿Cocinas? –

- ¿Qué? ¿Me crees inútil? – dijo en broma. – Claro que sé cocinar. –

- Bien, te pongo a prueba hoy. – alzó una ceja.

- Seguro. – le sonrió. – Será mejor que me vaya. Ayer mi apartamento estaba hecho un desastre, no me sorprende que me haya dado tanto miedo. – rió algo forzadamente, luego agregó algo pensativa. – No sé porque estaba tan asustada… -

- Está bien. – aseguró Ash. – Si te sigue pasando, sabes que estoy aquí. –

- Lo sé. – asintió. – Gracias por todo. –

Se acercó rápidamente y le dio un largo beso en la mejilla. Inmediatamente después de eso, salió disparada a la puerta de salida. Ash quedó inmóvil, era algo que definitivamente no esperaba. Suspiró y se frotó las sienes. ¿Qué hacer con aquella chica?

'En fin…'

Tenía cosas más importantes rondando por su mente. Por ejemplo, aquella pelirroja que se había convertido en el centro de su existencia, sin saber realmente por qué…

Sonrió para sí mismo al recordarla enfadada. Se veía tan linda… Y esa discreta sonrisa que de vez en cuando ahora mostraba…

Salió por la puerta de su departamento, Anika se había ido.

'Ojos que no ven…'

No lograba sentirse mejor con respecto a eso, aún le preocupaba el hecho que ella pudiera sentir algo más que sólo amistad por él, ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente hasta el estacionamiento y se adentró en el auto. Conduciría hasta la casa de Amelia y sorprendería a su angelito.

Mientras volvía a pensar en como hacer con el tema de Anika. En realidad le agradaba mucho, la necesitaba, como amiga… y es que era muy difícil andar solo por ese pueblo pequeño. La soledad llena a uno… se imaginó cómo debió haberse sentido Misty todos esos años. Tan sola…

'Ya no lo estará más…'

Ese pensamiento lo animó.

La casa de Amelia no estaba desolada, como solía estarlo. Por el contrario, había un tumulto de gente, entre ellos una ambulancia y una patrulla de policía. Empezó a preocuparse por Misty. ¿Qué había pasado?

Se estacionó rápidamente en la esquina y bajó corriendo hasta la casa.

- ¿Misty? – preguntó entre la gente.

- Permiso, por favor. – pidió un hombre, un médico.

- ¿Ha visto a la chica que vive aquí? – preguntó desesperado.

- A menos que sea un cadáver, no. Lo siento. – preguntó el hombre algo confuso.

'¡¿Cadáver?!'

- No… - dijo sin voz.

Se adentró en la casa, a costas de los policías y otras personas. Desesperado. Iba sin rumbo, tan de prisa que chocó contra alguien, haciéndolo caer.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó con rapidez.

Se trataba de uno de los policías. Lo ayudó a levantarse, no se veía para nada contento. Al volverse, se encontró con la pelirroja que había estado buscando.

- ¡Misty! – la tomó por los hombros. - ¿Qué pasa? Creí… -

- Disculpe, estamos en medio de un interrogatorio. – interrumpió el hombre.

- Pero… - titubeó Ash.

- Déjelo. – intervino Misty.

Qué alivio era escuchar su voz.

- Está bien. – le dijo al policía. - Es mi… novio. -

El hombre miró a Ash de reojo. Este intentó mantener su boca cerrada. ¿Novio? Eso era mucho más de lo que esperaba ser, claro que no le fastidiaba nada la idea…

- Tan solo está preocupado por mi. – explicó Misty. – Dispénselo. -

- Bien. – dijo el hombre. – No hay problema. –

- Mas bien… - volvió a decir Misty. - ¿Nos deja solos un rato? –

- Seguro. –

Misty asintió de forma cortés y llevó a Ash de la mano a otro lado, más alejado del punto de encuentro de todos aquellos extraños invasores…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó preocupada.

- Hola… - dijo embobado. – Yo… es que… ¿Qué está pasando? –

Misty suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Ash tenía que admitir que ella había cambiado bastante desde la primera vez que la había visto. Se movía con más naturalidad, aunque de la misma forma grácil que solía hacerlo. Sus expresiones se habían suavizado… y de esa forma era mucho más hermosa… Se mordió un labio y bajó la mirada. Nunca había hecho eso antes…

- ¿Misty? – insistió al ver que quedaba inmóvil en aquella posición. – Misty… yo… -

Levantó el rostro y fue directo a sus brazos. Él la recibió con gusto y la abrazó como para nunca dejarla ir. Ella hundió el rostro en su pecho y no lo levantó de ahí, se aferró fuertemente a él.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Era demasiado raro… y más raro aún cuando escuchó un sollozo ahogarse en su pecho.

Besó su frente y hundió su mano en sus cabellos de fuego, todo en un intento por consolarla de su pena con caricias. Pareció funcionar…

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le susurró.

- No pasa nada conmigo, Ash. – dijo con voz quebrada. – Es Amelia. –

- ¿Amelia? – preguntó desorientado. - ¿Qué sucede con ella? –

Al principio no hubo respuesta, puro silencio. Entendió si mucho esfuerzo…

- Ella está… -

Misty asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Sus ojos decían más que sus labios, llenos de dolor… tristeza. Cosas que no había sentido en décadas, siglos…

- Pero, Misty… tú… -

- Llegué muy tarde. – sollozó. Lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. – No lo entiendo… ¡Nunca es demasiado tarde! Eso yo lo sé. – exclamó. – He ayudado a tantas personas… y no pude salvarla. – su voz se ahogó. Respiró hondo y cerró fuerte los ojos. - ¿Por qué? – preguntó con un hilo de voz. – ¿Por qué no pude salvarla a ella, Ash? –

Llanto una vez más. Era algo imposible, según ella le había dicho, pero estaba pasando. Lágrimas, consecuencia del dolor de aquella gran pérdida.

- Si tan solo yo… -

- No, no es culpa tuya. – le dijo Ash y la abrazó. Lo destrozaba verla de esa forma.

- Claro que sí, de haber mantenido mi promesa nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. – gimoteó.

- Entonces la culpa es toda mía. –

- No… - sollozó. – Era mi responsabilidad… -

- Tienes que dejar de exigirte tanto, Misty. No eres una máquina… - resopló y alzó su barbilla. Miró sus ojos cristalinos llenos de lágrimas. – No me importa lo que te hayan dicho. Misty, no puedes pretender encargarte de todo cuanto pasa. No todo depende de ti, no te exijas tanto… eres _humana_. –

- Sabes bien que eso no es cierto… - su voz se perdió.

- Eso crees tú. Más bien, eso te han hecho creer… Misty, mírate... – suspiró. - Se que ella era una persona importante para ti. –

- No, nunca me relacioné con ella de esa forma. – musitó.

- De no ser así no llorarías. – sonrió sin querer.

Misty se quedó inmóvil en su abrazo. Lo veía tiernamente con los ojos brillosos, con una mirada de incredulidad. Ella sabía en el fondo que Ash tenía razón, en alguna forma. Amelia era su única compañera… al menos hasta que llegó él. Pero eso no justifique que haya reemplazado su presencia. Ya nunca la volvería a ver y eso le entristecía. ¿Cómo nunca le había pasado? ¿Sería porque era la primera humana con la que había convivido en toda su vida? O porque, en cierta forma, la consideraba igual a ella, una mujer solitaria e incomprendida. Incapaz de vivir como alguien normal… porque simplemente, no lo era… Suspiró y se soltó del agarre de Ash. Se dio media vuelta sin decir nada, para alejarse.

- No. – Ash le alcanzó una mano. – No te vayas. – suplicó.

- Ya veo que… cuando estoy contigo las cosas salen muy mal. – dijo dándole la espalda.

- No… -

- No debemos seguir viéndonos. – le miró de soslayo.

- No digas eso. –

Se acercó hasta ella y la volteó hacia sí. La tomó por los brazos. No iba a perderla…

Misty tan solo lo miraba con tristeza, sus ojos aún llorosos.

- Más personas pueden salir heridas… esto se salió de control. – explicó Misty.

Ash negó con la cabeza y la abrazó de forma que no pudiera soltarse. Creyó que ella sería capaz de librarse con facilidad si deseara, pero se sorprendió cuando forcejeó inútilmente para soltarse de su amarre. Ella misma se veía algo confusa. Estaba atrapada en sus brazos. Lo miró llena de temor por los cambios que notaba en ella. Posó ambas palmas en el pecho de él, intentando apartase algo. De nada serviría ya si él quisiera acortar esa distancia…

- No puedes pedirme que me aleje, Misty. – dijo con voz baja y profunda.

- Pero lo prometiste. – dijo casi sin voz al ver como el rostro de él se aproximaba a ella.

- Lo siento… -

No dio más explicaciones al probar sus suaves y dulces labios una vez más. Misty apretó los puños, pero fue la única resistencia que tuvo, pues cerca a él siempre era más vulnerable.

Esa vez no se preocupó en ser delicado con ella, sus labios se descontrolaron sobre los de ella, ansiosos por más. Misty no pareció asustarse, por el contrario, sintió como poco a poco iba cediendo a él. Sucumbiendo…

- Ejem… - un hombre, espectador, aclaró su garganta.

Misty apartó su rostro del de Ash, rompiendo así el vínculo de sus labios. Se notaba bastante sonrojada y acalorada… y los ojos le brillaban, ya no de pena. Se mordió el labio avergonzada, e intentó alejarse d Ash una vez más. Esta vez la dejó.

- Necesitamos hablar con usted sobre algo. – dijo el policía a Misty.

Ella asintió callada. Miró de soslayo a Ash y se colocó en frente del hombre.

- Según nuestra investigación, no existe ninguna tal Amelia Page que resida en esta ciudad. – explicó muy serio.

- No… - la voz de Misty se cortó. – No, ella se cambió el nombre, más de una vez… -

- ¿Sabe usted la razón? –

A Ash no le gustó para nada el tono en el cual se dirigía a Misty, pero decidió no intervenir.

- La desconozco, señor. – respondió la pelirroja sutilmente.

- Igual que nosotros, por lo que nos es imposible ubicar a cualquier posible familiar de la fallecida. ¿Era usted un pariente cercano de ella? –

- No, yo solo… le ayudaba. – bajó la mirada.

- Pero vivían en la misma casa. – el oficial levantó una ceja.

- Si, me acogió como alguien de su familia. -

- Ya veo, pero no podemos confiarnos solo de sus palabras, señorita. –

- Yo respondo por ella. – intervino Ash, muy decidido. – Soy… testigo. –

- Lo sentimos, no es de ayuda. Necesitamos pruebas concretas. –

- Está bien. – dijo Misty muy tranquila. – Entiendo. –

- También debe entender que, al no ser pariente, no tiene ningún derecho sobre las pertenencias de Amelia Page, incluyendo la casa donde solían convivir. –

El rostro sereno de Misty de pronto se llenó de confusión. Se mantuvo callada un rato, el ceño fruncido, mientras analizaba lo que acababa de oír.

- … ¿Debo irme, entonces? – dijo casi sin voz.

- Eso me temo, ¿No tiene otro lugar donde quedarse por un tiempo? –

- Yo me encargo, oficial. – dijo Ash, interviniendo una vez más.

Misty intentó decir algo en su defensa, discutir esa oferta, pero fue inútil.

- Muy bien, entonces. – dijo con su voz rasposa. – Lo sentimos, señorita. Le daremos un plazo de veinticuatro horas para recoger sus pertenencias. -

Misty asintió sin hablar. El hombre se alejó sin discutir nada más, sin preocuparle nada más. Ash suspiró. Misty le dio la espalda y caminó el la dirección opuesta a él tan rápido como pudo.

- Espera un momento. – la alcanzó una vez más.

- Debiste preguntarme antes. – le dijo seriamente. Volvía a parecerse a la Misty de antes.

- Déjame ayudarte. – le suplicó.

- No tiene caso, Ash. – soltó un largo suspiro. – Tengo que irme… -

- ¿A donde? –

- Lejos… - respondió bajo. – Lejos de aquí, lejos de ti… - suspiró. – Era solo cuestión de tiempo, supongo que era el destino. -

- No, no lo voy a permitir. – apretó su mano con más fuerza. – Quédate… - Misty se volvió para verlo.

- Sabes que no puedo. – su voz se quebró. – No debo… -

- Pero es lo que quieres, ¿Verdad? –

No respondió. Necesitaba saberlo. Solo una prueba de que sentía lo mismo que él, tan solo una palabra… De ser así, no renunciaría a ella jamás. De no ser así, tendría que conformarse con su posición, pero eso sí, se mantendría a su lado, pase lo que pase… solo que ella no sería realmente suya, como tanto deseaba.

- ¿Y bien? – insistió Ash. – Responde a mi pregunta. - Misty vaciló. Ash torció una sonrisa y acercó su rostro al de ella. – Sabes que quieres quedarte conmigo. – susurró en su oído.

Eso la hizo estremecerse, como nunca antes le había pasado. Apretó los labios y se apartó de él tanto como le fue posible.

- No tengo tiempo para esto. – retiró su mano de la de él bruscamente. – Necesito pensar qué haré mañana, cuando me vaya. –

Y con toda la fuerza sobrehumana que aún le quedaba, corrió lejos de él, tan rápido como pudo. Ash no la siguió. Sabía que no la dejaría sola nunca, pero ella necesitaba espacio ahora.

* * *

El ambiente caldeado y húmedo del infierno le devolvió los ánimos a Lilith. ¡Qué bien se sentía volver a casa! Estaba tan harta de aquel clima fresco y soleado del tonto pueblucho donde vivía esa Nephilim. Tanta paz y tranquilidad la traía enferma. Inhaló una bocanada de aquel olor a fuego y suspiró con satisfacción.

- Veamos, veamos… - canturreó. – ¿Donde estará el idiota? – se preguntó a si misma mientras barría con la mirada las ruinas del primer pozo infernal.

Sonrió. Su hermano se encontraba sentado de brazos cruzados en una roca deforme y puntiaguda a orillas del Limbo, contemplando serenamente a las almas condenadas que nunca verían la luz. Flotó rápidamente a su dirección.

- ¿Admirando el sufrimiento, hermanito? - preguntó con voz chillona.

Olivier frunció el ceño y la miró con ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Que no puedes dejarme tranquilo por-? -

- Cierra la boca, inútil. – lo cortó con un tono que anunciaba peligro. - ¿Donde está tu amigo el otro inútil? –

- ¿Te refieres a Araxiel? -

- Ese mismo tonto. – gruñó Lilith. - ¿No se cansan ustedes de vagar por la tierra haciendo tonterías? – Olivier bufó.

- Si tan solo supieras… -

Pero lo interrumpió la risa gutural de otro demonio que se avecinaba. Era una risa más ronca, más masculina. Lilith puso los ojos en blanco y gimió de molestia al saber de quien se trataba.

- Y hablando de… - de quejó.

- ¿No te alegra verme, preciosa? – preguntó aquel demonio de cabello azabache. – Creí que habías invocado mi nombre… -

La rodeó de forma seductora. Lilith se cruzó de brazos e ignoraba cualquier gesto que Araxiel le hacía. Llevaba el cabello largo y lacio hasta los hombros y su tonificado torso al desnudo. Se sentó al lado de Olivier.

- Por desgracia me vi obligada a hacerlo. – dijo de forma dramática. - ¿Y qué haces aquí? -

- Tengo asuntos pendientes con Olivier. – sonrió con suficiencia.

- Eso me temo. – respondió Lilith de mala gana. – Más les vale que me expliquen todo de una vez. –

- Eso no estaba en el trato. – Araxiel dijo entre dientes. – Dijiste que era cosa de los dos. – dijo a Olivier.

Este suspiró sin ganas y encogió los hombros.

- Lo descubrió por cuenta suya. – le explicó a Araxiel.

- Maldición, no me habías dicho que tu hermana era una fisgona. –

- Cuida tu lengua. – lo amenazó Lilith. Sus ojos rojos resplandecían de furia.

- No me das miedo. – se jactó Araxiel.

- Pues deberías, niño. –

- Calma. – intervino Olivier. – Araxiel, ya nada podemos hacer si nos descubrió. –

El demonio apretó los labios y bufó. Mantuvo los puños apretados y dirección a Lilith, quien sonreía con malicia.

- Explíquense. – exigió Lilith. – Cuál fue el motivo por el cual mataron a esa humana. - Araxiel rió.

- ¿La tutora de esa chica que trae loco a tu hermano? –

Olivier lo empujó de la roca de forma violenta. Araxiel continuaba riendo.

- Cierra la boca. – dijo Olivier.

- Esa misma. – confirmó Lilith. – ¿Por qué lo hicieron? –

- Pregúntale a tu hermano, él te lo explicará mejor. -

Lilith miró de reojo a Olivier, quien la miraba serio. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó. – La única razón por la que toleraba ese capricho tuyo, hermano, era porque se trataba de un ser poderoso, con fuerzas superiores tanto a humanos como ángeles y demonios. Más si aún no te has dado cuenta, Mizthauel está perdiendo sus dones… - sonrió. – La verdad es que, pronto quedará reducida a una sucia humana. -

- Eso no es posible. Los Nephilims nunca dejan de serlo. – difirió Araxiel.

- Es verdad, y es algo muy raro. – Lilith frunció el ceño. – Ni yo se cómo explicarlo, y eso que he visto a muchos Nephilims venir aquí. –

- ¿Qué dices? –

- Sus poderes han mermado… - dijo pensativa. – Ahora es vulnerable. Si bien sigue siendo poderosa, ya no es una amenaza para nosotros. –

Araxiel palmeó el hombro de Olivier.

- ¡Esas son excelentes noticias! – dijo. – Podemos llamar a los ERSA's de una vez. -

- ¿ERSA's? – preguntó Lilith alarmada. – ¿Los ladrones de almas? ¿Para qué? –

- ¿Que el titulo no es suficiente? – preguntó Araxiel con ironía.

- Por supuesto que lo es. – dijo ella. – Miren, ustedes saben muy bien lo mucho que desprecio a los humanos, pero también conocen las reglas. Unos simples aprendices como ustedes no pueden estar jugando con las vidas humanas. – explicó. – Les han sido asignados pequeños desastres, accidentes y disputas. – dijo Lilith. - No muertes, y sobretodo, no pueden canjear las almas de las mismas, esas les pertenecen a… –

- Tranquila. – Araxiel cruzó los brazos detrás de su cuello, descansando en la fría piedra del suelo infernal. – Es un pueblo pequeño, nadie lo va a notar. –

- Un alma tal vez, pero… -

- Explícale, ¿Quieres? – le dijo Araxiel a Olivier.

- No buscamos las almas de ningún humano. – explicó.

Lilith quedó pensativa un momento, pero no tardó en entender.

- Me sorprendes, debo admitir. – dijo Lilith. – No importa en realidad que tan débil esté esa Nephilim, si llega a cubrir la cuota que le fue dada es posible que se convierta en uno de esos emplumados antes de llegar aquí. -

- Por eso conviene ir a por su alma de una buena vez. – explicó Olivier.

- Si, Olivier está impaciente por tenerla aquí a su merced. – se burló Araxiel.

Aún así, Lilith no se notaba convencida del plan.

- Los ERSA's no trabajan gratis. – les dijo. - ¿Qué piensan darles a cambio? -

- Es gracioso que lo preguntes, Lilith. – sonrió Araxiel. – Sobretodo ahora que te tenemos de nuestro lado. –

Lilith soltó una risotada que pareció más un graznido.

- ¿Quién dice que estoy de su lado? -

- Es lo que te conviene. – rió entre dientes. – Tú mejor que nadie puedes proveernos de unas cuantas almas perdidas… -

- Almas perdidas… - repitió Lilith confusa. Luego abrió los ojos sorprendida. - ¿Qué piensan pagarles con almas? –

- Ese es el trato. –

- ¿Cómo harán para que no los descubran? –

- Te lo dije, tenemos todo arreglado. El plan no tiene fallas. – sonrió satisfecho.

Lilith torció su sonrisa.

- Tal vez. – admitió Lilith. – A menos, claro, que yo diga algo… -

Araxiel y Olivier reaccionaron al instante. Ambos le echaron una mirada amenazante a la diablesa que sonreía.

- No te atreverías. – la retó Araxiel.

Lilith rió entre dientes.

- Podría considerar callar si tan solo… -

- Dilo. – le dijo Olivier. Lilith rió maliciosamente.

- ¿Exactamente cuantas almas vale un trabajo como Mizthauel? -

- Cincuenta. – respondió su hermano.

- Sin duda. – se relamió los labios. – No es una mala oferta… tenemos almas de sobra en el segundo pozo… tal vez pueda conseguir unas… ¿Quince? –

- Vamos, puedes más que eso. –

- Bien, veinticinco. – dijo Lilith. – Ni una más ni una menos. –

- Hecho. – aceptó Olivier. - ¿Y a cambio? –

Lilith rió, sus ojos escarlatas resplandecieron una vez más.

- Tú sabes lo que me gusta… - soltó una risita. – Después de todo, soy yo quien vaga por callejones y burdeles seduciendo a jóvenes mujeres a desviarse del camino de la moderación y fidelidad… arrastrándola hacia sus más oscuros deseos… - suspiró. – No niego que sea divertido, pero es algo tan simple que ya estoy algo cansada… - hizo un mohín. – Sin embargo, se me ocurre algo productivo que hacer con mis poderes. – se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió.

Araxiel parecía confundido, pero Olivier miraba a Lilith con bastante curiosidad. ¿Qué se traería su hermana entre manos?

- Se más específica. ¿Qué deseas a cambio? – le preguntó.

- No mucho, tan solo… - su sonrisa se ensanchó. - quiero el alma del muchacho... ese a quien ella llama _Ash_. -

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Olivier.

- Con mucho gusto. – le respondió.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

_**ERSA** son siglas que invente para **Entes Recolectores y Saqueadores de Almas**, en otras palabras ladrones de almas. Se me ocurrio esa idea cuando en una historia leí sobre Carontes (sujetos que trabajan para la muerte y que incluiré en mi historia). En fin, lo de los ERSA's fue idea mía, de eso si me llevo el mérito, aunque tal vez no suene muy original para algunos. _

_Siguiente capitulo pronto!! ¿Reviews? n.n  
__- Maureen_


	8. Punto Crítico

_Demoré un poco más de lo que esperaba en terminar este cap n.n pero creo que valio la pena. Es una lástima, la historia está llegando a su fin u.u es gracioso como uno llega a encariñarse con sus historias... gracias a todos los que han leído hasta ahora, y espero no se decepcionen._

_SilverGhost, muchas gracias n.n! _

_Capitulo 8..._

* * *

**Divina Tentación  
**By Maureen

_De alguna manera, todo caerá directo en su lugar._

_Si tan solo tuviéramos una manera de hacer que todo caiga más rápido cada día…_

_Si el tiempo volara como una paloma,_

_¿Podría Dios hacer que vuele más rápido de lo que yo me estoy enamorando?_

Ash se encontraba recostado en su cama, mirando al techo fijamente, suspirando de rato en rato por aquel tema que lo tenía impaciente.

'_Va a marcharse._' Pensaba en sus adentros y otro suspiró se escapó de su boca.

'No, no lo hará.' Intentó debatir a su propia mente.

'_Está bastante decidida…_ ' dijo la voz.

'Iré con ella.'

'¿_A qué_?'

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se frotó las sienes. En parte tenía razón, ¿A donde iría ella? Y si la siguiera… ¿Qué haría él donde quiera que ella lo dirija?

'_A estar con ella…'_ se le ocurrió.

Suspiró una vez más.

'_Misty, Misty, Misty… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?'_

'_Toc toc'_

- ¿Se puede? – escuchó una voz femenina provenir de la entrada.

Miró el reloj en su mesa de noche. Casi las ocho. ¡Maldición! Había olvidado por completo que Anika iba a cenar con él. Se levantó de golpe y se observó en el espejo. Estaba presentable, con excepción de esa expresión deprimida que llevaba, así que no necesitaba cambiarse.

- ¡Ya voy, Anika! – hizo saber en voz alta.

Se colocó los zapatos y fue directo hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, se encontraba la bella joven que lo acompañaría. Le sorprendió ver lo sencillo que era su atuendo, nada estrafalario como habría vestido Cristina en una oportunidad a solas con él, no. Anika vestía un par de jeans sueltos y una blusa negra de manga larga. Su cabello recogido en una coleta. Igual se veía hermosa, claro.

- ¡Hola, Ash! – lo saludó con una sonrisa y entró en el departamento.

Llevaba con ella algunas bolsas del supermercado, señal de que había comprado lo necesario para la cena que planeaban hacer juntos.

- Pagaré la mitad. – le dijo, ya que se sintió muy mal de no haberse preocupado por lo planes de su amiga.

- Muy bien. – soltó una risita. – Mientras tanto te dejaré el trabajo difícil. – dijo en un tono juguetón.

Ash asintió sin ánimos y suspiró sin darse cuenta. Anika ladeó la cabeza y lo miró algo preocupada.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? – preguntó.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – fingió una sonrisa.

- Estás muy decaído. –

- No es nada importante. – le aseguró Ash.

Anika le sonrió y se acercó a el.

- Sabes que me puedes contar. – tomó una de sus manos. – Ven, ayúdame a preparar la cena. Seguro te animas un poco. -

- Está bien. – le devolvió una sonrisa más sincera.

Se sintió agradecido de contar con la compañía de Anika esa noche. Fueron juntos hasta la cocina y ella con paciencia le explicó lo que debía hacer.

Ash no era exactamente un experto en el arte culinario, por lo general salía a comer o preparaba cosas bastante básicas y sencillas. Anika había comprado tantas cosas que se sentía algo mareado al ver la mesa de la cocina llena de las mismas.

Luego de dos horas de arduo trabajo – al menos por parte de Ash – la cena estaba casi lista. Tenía una pinta excelente. Anika había elegido para cenar un pavo asado relleno de verduras y una ensalada que se veía algo exótica. Con solo ver el pavo asándose en el horno le rugió el estómago. Anika rió.

- Espera al menos una media hora antes de comértelo o morirás en el intento. – advirtió ella riendo.

- De acuerdo. – sonrió Ash, algo avergonzado. – No pensaba hacerlo. –

- Solo porsiacaso, estaré vigilándote. –

Ash no pudo evitar reír.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – le preguntó dulcemente. – Me refiero a lo que te tenía preocupado. -

- Si, muchas gracias. – le dijo con un gran sonrisa.

Anika le devolvió la sonrisa y estrechó una de sus manos. Ash la recibió con gusto. De repente sintió un calor nacer dentro de él, y era que estar cerca de Anika siempre lo ponía de buen humor. Le hacía sentir bien.

- Bueno, ya que tú hiciste casi toda la cena, ¿Qué te parece si te invito una copa de vino? – ofreció Ash.

- Suena bien. – admitió Anika.

Un momento de silencio se formó entre los dos. Anika se acercó lentamente a donde estaba Ash. Este se puso algo nervioso al no saber como reaccionar. Sabía que se enfrentaría a una situación así tarde o temprano, pero no había pensado en qué sería bueno hacer.

Anika posó una de sus manos en el pecho de Ash, a la vez que se acercaba un poco más. Ash posó su mano sobre la de ella y la separó cuidadosamente.

- Anika, yo… - intentó decir algo.

'_Toc, toc'_

El sonido de la puerta lo distrajo. Frunció el ceño algo intrigado. ¿Quién podría ser?

- ¿Esperabas a alguien? – preguntó Anika confundida.

- No. – respondió Ash.

Se separó de ella con cuidado y se dirigió hasta la puerta. Al abrir, se dio con una gran sorpresa…

- Um… hola… - dijo aquella dulce voz.

- ¡Misty! – dijo sorprendido. Sin darse cuenta, sonrió. - ¿Qu-qué haces aquí? – tartamudeó. L hacerlo se sintió inmensamente estúpido.

- Es que yo… - intentó decir la pelirroja.

- ¿Ash? – interrumpió una segunda voz femenina. - ¿Quién es? –

Misty alzó las cejas en sorpresa. Definitivamente no esperaba que Ash tuviera compañía. Suspiró.

- Es un mal momento… - le dijo algo decepcionada.

- ¡No! No, para nada. – se apresuró a decir Ash. – Es sólo… -

- Está bien, solo quería despedirme, ya que… -

- ¡Hola, Misty! – la interrumpió Anika con una gran sonrisa. – Qué gusto de verte. –

Viniendo esas palabras de cualquier otra chica, no las hubiera creído, pero la sonrisa de aquella joven de ojos zafiros era clarísima como el cristal. Sinceridad pura…

- Me recuerdas, ¿Verdad? – preguntó al ver que la pelirroja no respondía. – Soy Anika, ayudo en el hogar igual que tú… -

- Por supuesto. – demoró Misty en responder. Anika le sonrió y luego le dio un golpe a Ash en su hombro.

- ¡Oye! – se quejó este.

- ¡Eres un grosero! ¿Por qué no la invitaste a pasar desde el principio? – le regañó.

- Oh, no… - respondió Misty al instante. - Yo solo… -

- Por favor. – pidió Ash.

Era casi como un ruego, una petición. Y la situación actual de Misty no permitía que le fuera indiferente a dicho favor. Asintió en silencio y ambos sonrieron.

- ¡Perfecto! – celebró la morena. – Entra, brindaremos por el triunfo de Ash. -

Misty miró al joven de ojos café con algo de intriga. Este se había incomodado con el comentario anterior.

- Nada importante. – murmuró entre dientes.

Mientras, Anika se apresuró a servir tres copas del vino que Ash le había ofrecido.

- Eres un aguafiestas. – le dijo Anika. – Hace un rato no te quejabas. – dejó escapar una risita.

- Bueno… - Ash también rió un poco.

- ¿Triunfo? – preguntó la suave voz de la pelirroja.

- A Ash lo ascendieron en el trabajo. – explicó Anika. – Al parecer escribió una nota que al editor le pareció buenísima y ahora es el fotógrafo principal. –

Anika abrió si bolso y sacó de él una hoja enrollada del diario del día siguiente, donde salían las fotos que Ash había tomado en el hogar en la portada, al lado de su nota. Se lo mostró a Misty, esta lo tomó en sus manos para leerlo.

- ¡Oye! ¿No dijiste que saldría mañana? – acusó Ash.

- ¡Duh! Siempre los imprimen un día antes, tonto. – se burló Anika. – Tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo. –

- Cierto… Lo olvidé. – dijo un poco avergonzado.

Mientras Misty le dio una rápida ojeada a la nota por Ash Ketchum. "_El milagro de ayudar"._

Se trataba sobre toda su experiencia en el hogar, "gratificante experiencia" había escrito. Se sorprendió un poco al notar que la mencionaba en algunas líneas, aunque claro, también a la hermana Jeanelle y a su compañera Anika. Era muy inspiradora, quien la leyera seguramente se sentiría con ganas de participar en el hogar.

- Seguramente la hermana Jeanelle estará feliz cuando se entere. - dijo Anika con una gran sonrisa. - Misión cumplida, Ashh. Has sido de las mejores ayudas. -

- No hubiera podido hacerlo sin tu ayuda, Anika. - le devolvió la sonrisa a su amiga.

- Es bastante buena. – le dijo Misty al terminar de leerla.

- Gracias… - respondió Ash.

Ella le sonrió disimuladamente y le cedió el diario. Al alcanzarlo, la mano se él rozó la delicada piel de durazno de ella, y se quedó prendido de sus ojos una vez más. Ella se sobresaltó un poco cuando Ash estrechó esa misma mano con necesidad. Necesidad de ella, y al mirarlo a los ojos sintió la misma conexión inquebrantable. Su ahora frágil corazón parecía latir a mil por hora…

- ¡Misty! – la llamó Anika, quien había notado la reciente escena.

La aludida se sobresaltó.

- Uh… - fue lo único que fue capaz de decir, y apartó su mano de la de Ash.

- ¿Quieres ayudarme a preparar el postre? – le preguntó la morena. – Es un pastel de chocolate. –

- La verdad es que no sé cocinar… - admitió con algo de pena.

- ¿No? Pues, yo te enseño. Seguro lo haces mejor que Ash. –

- ¡Oye! – este frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué? – se encogió de hombros. – Es la verdad. – sonrió. - ¿Me ayudas? – preguntó de nuevo a Misty.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, le dio una rápida mirada a Ash. Una mirada de ayuda. Él le estaba sonriendo, y al ver su expresión asintió.

- Ve, hazlo. – le dijo.

Misty suspiró y le dedicó una sonrisa a Anika.

- Está bien. – respondió.

- ¡Gracias! – dijo Anika muy animada. – Verás que no es tan difícil. –

- Seguro que no. – soltó un largo suspiro. – Yo… eh… Discúlpenme un momento. – dijo a la vez que se retiraba de la escena.

Caminó por el pasillo que guiaba al baño y desapareció por la puerta del mismo. Y así Anika y Ash estaba solos una vez más…

- Misty es bastante oportuna. – comentó Anika con decepción pero sin malicia.

Ash sabía a qué se refería, Misty había interrumpido en el momento justo. Él no deseaba ser más que un amigo para Anika, pero no tenía el coraje para hacérselo saber. La culpa lo invadió.

- Anika, escucha, yo… - intentó explicarse.

- Está bien, Ash. – le sonrió con dulzura. – Lo entiendo. Era de esperarse después de todo, - suspiró. – ella es una chica especial… -

- Tú también eres especial. – le dijo Ash.

- Tú sabes de lo que hablo. –

- Sí, lo sé. – confesó.

Sabía que no era necesario conocer la naturaleza de Misty para darse cuenta de que era distinta del resto. Una en un millón. Alguien muy especial…

- Me alegra que ya no me ignore. – dijo Anika. – Siempre me sentí atraída a ser su amiga… Creo que tiene cierto magnetismo con la gente… Espero podamos ser amigas. – le sonrió a Ash. – Es curioso, nunca creí que Misty saliera con nadie. Siempre fue tan callada y misteriosa… y sin embargo tú la atrapaste. -

- Es más como si ella me hubiera atrapado a mí. – le dijo Ash. – Aún no entiendo bien… pero creo que soy afortunado. –

- Sí lo eres. Y ella también. –

Ash le sonrió a su amiga y la tomó de las manos.

- Gracias. -

- No por nada soy tu amiga. –

- Mejor amiga. – corrigió Ash.

Anika sonrió y lo abrazó. Ash le devolvió el abrazo. Por fin se sentía completamente cómodo con ella. Misty salió del cuarto de baño y se asomó en una ventana abierta del pasillo, sin notar la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo.

- Aprovecha que está sola y habla con ella. – le dijo Anika. – Yo voy preparando todo para empezar. -

Se separó de Ash y le sonrió. Ash volteó para mirar a Misty. La fría brisa de la noche acariciaba sus cabellos. Posaba su mejilla en una de sus manos, mirando al cielo. No se veían muchas estrellas esa noche, debido a la niebla. La luna hacía un esfuerzo por hacerse notar entre densa bruma. Ash se acercó a ella por detrás y rodeó sus brazos en su cintura. Misty viró rápidamente y se encontró cara a cara con él.

Ash sonrió.

- ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó.

- Siento mucho como me porté hoy contigo. – le dijo ella. – Sé que solo me querías ayudar. –

- Tranquila, estabas tensa y… triste… -

Misty suspiró. Se separó de Ash y alejó de la ventana abierta para recostarse una pared vecina.

- Es verdad. – confesó. – Estaba triste… y lo cierto es que tengo machismo miedo también. -

- Misty, estoy contigo. – le dijo Ash y se acercó a ella. – No va a pasarte nada malo. –

- Comprende que esto es muy raro para mí. Todo lo que siento… lo siento cada vez más fuerte… todo lo que no debería sentir… -

- Está bien. –

- No, es peligroso. – dijo Misty.

- ¿Podrías dejar de hablar de peligro solo por hoy? – preguntó y la abrazó contra su pecho.

- Solo esta noche. – murmuró ella. – Y luego no importará… me iré… -

- Otra vez con eso. – dijo molesto.

- Entiende Ash. – separó su rostro de su pecho para encararlo. – Entiende, por favor. No puedo quedarme aquí. –

- Sí puedes. –

- No… - su voz se cortó. – No debo, Ash… Entiende… -

Lo abrazó. Esta vez fue ella quien rodeó sus brazos en su cintura y se aferró como si no quisiera separarse jamás. Enterró el rostro en su pecho una vez más y sollozó. Ash la estrechó con fuerza, con necesidad. No podía dejarla ir… no había forma.

- Te entiendo. – se obligó a decir, aunque no era del toda verdad.

- Me quedaré lo más que pueda contigo esta noche… pero luego me iré… - estaba con los ojos brillosos y llenos de pena.

Ash no respondió, tan solo acarició su rostro con su mano libre y acercó sus labios a los de ella lentamente. Sintió como la respiración de ella se había agitado, y notó como ya no hacía ningún esfuerzo por resistirse o contenerse. Misty se relamió sus labios de fresa, los labios que Ash ansiaba cada vez más. Apoyó la frente en la de ella y besó una de sus mejillas… luego la otra… y…

- Oigan, ¿Ya vienen? Estoy… uh… - dijo Anika al notar lo que había interrumpido. – Esto, lo siento… eh… - agregó apenada.

Misty había enrojecido como tomate. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo por parecer natural y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa a Anika.

- Dime qué debo hacer. – dijo mientras se separaba de Ash.

- Seguro… ve conmigo. – le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambas fueron hasta la mesa de la cocina, donde Anika había ordenado todo como para grabar un programa de cocina. Misty escuchaba atentamente todas las instrucciones que ella le daba. Mientras las chicas cocinaban, Ash estaba sentado en el sofá observándolas de lejos. Su atención estaba centrada en Misty la mayor parte del tiempo. Ella lo notó…

- No es tan fácil como lo haces ver… -

- Pero si divertido, ¿Verdad? – dijo Anika animada. – Así que tú y Ash… - se dio la libertad de hacer ese comentario al ver que Ash había dejado la sala. – Cuídalo mucho, es un buen chico, y se ve que está muy interesado en ti. –

- Lo se… - respondió Misty. – Es complicado… -

- ¿No lo quieres? – preguntó confundida.

- Bueno, yo… en realidad… - vaciló Misty.

- No debes de reprimirte, así no conseguirás nada. –

- No es eso… es solo que bueno… Ash es… -

- ¿Soy qué? –

Misty abrió los ojos como platos al ver quién se encontraba al frente de ellas. Le sonreía claro, muy típico de él. A veces cómo la desquiciaba esa sonrisa suya, y a la vez le encantaba. Esa sensación no era tan nueva como muchas otras…

- Un buen fotógrafo, gran escritor, mal cocinero, y excelente amigo. – le dijo Anika con una gran sonrisa. Ash alzó una ceja y Misty se mordió el labio inferior.

- Gracias, supongo. – rió él. - ¿Cómo van? –

- Misty es una gran ayuda. – comentó Anika.

- No es cierto, estoy atrasándote en todo. – difirió Misty.

- Bueno, pero es gracioso verte tan perdida. – rió Anika. Misty sonrió.

Poco después terminaron todo. El postre se horneó en la media hora que demoraron limpiar y ordena todo el pequeño desastre que habían hecho. El pastel tenía una pinta excelente, al igual que todo lo que Anika había preparado. Ash se devoró su pedazo, cosa que no sorprendió ni a Misty ni a Anika.

- No olvides tus modales, Ash. – Anika bufó y puso los ojos en blanco. – Recuerda que Misty está presente. – Ash enrojeció de repente.

Le lanzó una mirada de _"Muy graciosa" _y Anika apretó los labios intentando contener la risa.

- ¿Te gustó, Misty? – preguntó amablemente Anika.

- Si, está muy rico. – sonrió modestamente.

- Pero apenas has comido algo. –

- No tengo mucho apetito… - se excusó la pelirroja.

- Lástima. – suspiró Anika. – Bueno, me voy. Necesito ordenar mi apartamento, esta hecho un desastre. – rió. – Diviértanse los dos. – dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

- ¿No dijiste que habías terminado esta mañana, Anika? – preguntó Ash con una ceja arqueada, consiente de las intenciones de su amiga.

Anika le sonrió mientras se acercaba a la puerta del departamento.

- Ya me conoces, soy una maniática. Y ustedes dos ya no me necesitan aquí. -

- No digas eso, quédate. – le dijo Misty.

- Tranquila, ya nos veremos después. – agregó amablemente. – Tengo que ocuparme de algunas cosas. Además, creo que Ash estará perfectamente atendido. -

Ash se atragantó con un pedazo de pastel al escuchar eso, cosa que hizo reír a Anika. Misty, a pesar de su inocencia, captó parte de la indirecta y se sonrojó un poco.

- Adiós, entonces. – y diciendo eso cerró la puerta tras de ella.

- Pequeña confabuladora… - murmuró Ash entre dientes.

- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó Misty confundida.

- Eh… nada… -

Se formó un silencio incómodo entre los dos. Misty tenía la mirada clavada en su plato a medio comer, aún sonrojada. Ash fue el primero en romper el hielo.

- Entonces… ¿No te gusta el chocolate o si? – preguntó torpemente. Misty lo miró sin entender. – Es que… creí que no querías herir los sentimientos de Anika al no probar el pastel, pero veo que no lo disfrutas mucho… -

Misty no respondió. Ash se sintió todo un idiota. Lo que le faltaba, quedar como tonto el último día que la vería…

- No es que no me guste… - respondió Misty. – Es solo que, bueno… no mentí cuando dije que no tenía apetito… normalmente me alimento poco, y más que nada por no descompensar mi organismo semi humano… -

- Claro… - dijo anonadado. Cada vez había más sorpresas. – Los ángeles… no comen, ¿Verdad? –

Misty negó con la cabeza.

- Recuerda que son energía positiva, seres celestiales… podría decirse que se alimentan de la paz… o la felicidad… - se encogió e hombros. – Solo es una teoría. Los _otros_ se alimentan del odio de las personas, por lo que deduzco que es así. -

- ¿Quienes otros? –

Suspiró. Tardó unos segundos antes de responder.

- Seres oscuros… - dijo. – Demonios… No me gusta mucho nombrarlos. – frunció el ceño en señal de disgusto.

- ¿Te has topado con alguno? –

- Sí… más de uno… - Misty no le veía el punto al tema de conversación.

- ¿Te han hecho algo? –

Misty notó que al preguntar eso, los puños de Ash se habían contraído con fuerza. Su expresión era dura. No deseaba que nadie la lastimara. Negó con la cabeza.

- Soy más fuerte que ellos. – le recordó. La seguridad en su voz se fue de repente. – O al menos era… - agregó algo consternada. – Tú debes haberte dado cuenta… -

- Sí… ya no me evitas tanto como antes. Ahora sonríes, te sonrojas -.-

- No es cierto. – lo cortó. Sus mejillas se encendieron. Ash sonrió.

- Lo acabas de hacer. – rió.

Misty llevó ambas manos a sus mejillas. Ardían bajo sus palmas. Se mordió el labio inferior.

- Es sólo que… la noche es tan fría que mi cuerpo tiene una reacción opuesta. – explicó con bastante seguridad. – Puedes buscarlo en un libro de biología o algo… es muy común. -

De ninguna manera se iba a dejar vencer por aquel chico. Pero ya no le contradecía por obligación, sino por un sentimiento que la carcomía por dentro cada vez que él se atrevía a tentarla… cada vez que la hacía sucumbir a él… ¿Orgullo tal vez? ¿Impotencia?

Ash sonreía con suficiencia. ¿Y cómo no?

- Si claro. – fue todo lo que le dijo. – ¿Otra característica de los nephilims? ¿Cambian e color con la temperatura? - soltó una risita. Misty frunció el ceño.

- ¿Te estás burlando? – lo acusó. – Vaya, la primera vez que me defino como una persona normal, tú me calificas como una… mutante o algo parecido. –

La sonrisa de Ash se desvaneció de su rostro tan rápido como había aparecido. Misty se había levantado de la mesa y marchado hacia la puerta en tan solo un instante. Había fruncido los labios y sus pupilas chispeaban. Ash nunca la había visto tan enojada. Más bien, nunca la había visto molesta en alguna situación.

- No fue lo que quise decir. – intentó disculparse.

- No debí haber venido… - dijo y se apresuró a la puerta.

- ¡Misty! -

Ash se levantó de golpe y la tomó del brazo.

- Por favor, suéltame. – le dijo seriamente.

- Fue una broma, nada más. –

- Una broma de muy mal gusto. – recalcó Misty.

- Lo sé, soy un idiota. ¿De acuerdo? – dijo desesperado. – Quédate. –

Misty dejó de forcejear para soltarse de él. Bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

- Las cosas que me pasan por juntarme con humanos. – musitó desganada. – Muy bien, dije que me quedaría lo más que pueda antes de irme… -

- De nuevo lo mismo. – se quejó Ash.

- Cumpliré con mi promesa. – dijo Misty. – Con ambas. Me quedaré, pero también me iré. – Ash suspiró.

- Está bien. – cedió sin ánimos. – Lo entiendo. -

'Mejor eso que nada…' pensó.

- No pretendía ofenderte. – dijo Ash. – Estar cerca de ti me afecta tanto como yo a tus poderes. - la tomó de la mano y la haló suavemente de vuelta a la habitación. – Me vuelvo un completo inútil, pero aún así no me importa. ¿Por qué a ti si? – preguntó con tristeza.

- No se trata de eso. – respondió ella. – Es… complicado… No puedo decírtelo. Arruinaría todo… -

Ash suspiró. Msty evadía su mirada, y él sabía que le estaba ocultando algo. También era consciente de que no iba a descubrir de qué se trataba tan fácilmente, la conocía bien…

No quedaba más que resignarse.

- Entonces no hablemos de eso. – le sonrió Ash y acarició una de sus mejillas. – Ahora que vamos a separarnos, ya no hay motivo por el cual no me puedas contar más de ti. Quiero saber todo cuanto me puedas decir, así te recordaré mejor… - su voz se perdió.

Misty suspiró y asintió. En sus ojos se reflejaba una profunda tristeza. La impotencia de no poder tomar sus propias decisiones, de no poder elegir lo que quería.

Pero ese fue el destino que le fue asignado…

- Está bien. – dijo casi sin voz.

* * *

No muchos lo notaron, pero conforme las horas pasaban, el manto de niebla que cubría el cielo se hacía más y más denso. Solo unas cuantas estrellas quedaban visibles, sin mencionar a la luna… pero eso no iba a bastar para detener al mal que acechaba la noche.

- Solo un poco más… sólo un poco más… - se repetía Lilith una y otra vez.

La diablesa estaba caminando en círculos sobre el muelle de la playa, esperando... Traía consigo lo que parecía una pequeña caja hecha de piedra negra tallada, y estaba cerrada con un candado. La sostenía contra su pecho, como si fuera algo de sumo valor. Su hermano se encontraba sentado en el suelo con los brazos y piernas cruzados, se veía impaciente, al igual que su hermana.

- ¿Donde está el idiota de Araxiel? Los ERSA's ya deberían estar aquí. – le dijo irritada.

- _"Cuando la última estrella pierda su brillo." _Eso fue lo que nos dijo. No debe faltar mucho, ya cálmate. Yo también quiero actuar ya… - le respondió Olivier.

- Maldición… Si alguien llega a descubrir lo que hice será mi fin… ¡Me denigraran! – decía con nerviosismo.

- Si sigues haciendo escándalo seguro que nos encuentran. – gruñó Olivier. – Ya cállate, creo que alguien viene. –

El viento empezó a sisear, y poco después una ráfaga de viento helado corrió entre los dos. La niebla dificultaba la visión, pero distinguieron los jirones de espeso humo negro que indicaban el regreso e Araxiel. Con un rápido giro, apareció frente a ellos, con aquella sonrisa condescendiente que tanto lo caracterizaba.

- ¿Todo listo? – preguntó el demonio de cabello negro y largo.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – demandó Lilith. – Parece que no comprendes la gravedad del asunto. -

- Amigo, controla a tu hermana, ¿Sí? – dijo a Olivier sin prestarle atención a Lilith. – Ya están por llegar. En uno, dos, tres… -

Aún estando en el puerto, pudieron ver como todas las luces del pueblos se apagaban, dejando todo a oscuras. El cielo también se había apagado, gracias a la niebla. No quedaba ni una sola estrella visible, y la luna no era de suficiente alumbre, apenas una mera guía…

El viento comenzó a soplar con mayor fuerza. Estaba tan helado que al contacto con la piel se sentía como cientos de cuchillas muy afiladas. Fue entonces cuando tres figuras espectrales hicieron su entrada. Parecían tres sombras entre la niebla, las criaturas llevaban túnicas largas y negras que se camuflaba con la noche y les cubrían el rostro. Lentamente, se acercaron a ellos…

- Aquí están. – susurró Araxiel a los demás. – Bienvenidos… - les dijo a los tres visitantes.

Uno de ellos retiró la parte de la túnica que cubría su rostro, revelando una maligna sonrisa formada en unos labios púrpuras.

- ¿Fuiste tú quien nos invocó? – se trataba de una mujer.

- Así es. – respondió Araxiel. – Requerimos de sus servicios esta noche. –

- ¿Ya escucharon eso? – dijo la mujer en voz alta, a la vez que revelaba el resto de su rostro al público. – Parece que tenemos trabajo… - siseó.

Su voz era profunda e hipnotizante y su rostro era pálido como el papel, cosa que resaltaba sus carnosos labios púrpura oscuro y sus ojos liláceos. La brisa marina agitaba sus cabellos negros.

- No seas sarcástica, Kara. – habló el segundo, un hombre. Su voz era bastante melodiosa, como la de un joven tenor. – Seguro no se trata de un simple jueguito de niños. – agregó y al igual que su compañera, reveló su pálido rostro. – Más bien eso les conviene. – les dijo a los tres. - ¿Cahir? -

- Sin duda, Bartar. – respondió el tercero, y también se reveló. – Si fueran tan amables de explicarse… - dijo con voz grave y ronca.

- Se trata de una chica, es una nephilim en realidad. – explicó Olivier.

Los tres entes borraron la sonrisa de su rostro de repente.

- No hay nephilims por esta zona. – dijo Kara con un tono amenazante.

- No del tipo que conocemos regularmente. – intervino Araxiel. – Pero es cierto, es una de ellos. –

Kara se volvió a ver a Bartar a los ojos. Este asintió lentamente, sus ojos color ámbar fijos en los de Araxiel.

- Existe la posibilidad, Kara, de que haya logrado mezclarse entre los humanos… - dijo.

- ¿Pero cómo? – preguntó alarmada. – Eso es imposible… –

- Somos pocos los demonios que conocemos su secreto. – continuó Araxiel. – Pero al igual que ustedes, creemos que es… una anomalía. Todos saben que los nephilims no deben vivir e tierra, sino que deben ser sepultados bajo tierra, en las profundidades del infierno. -

- Traidores de sangre. – gruñó Cahir. – Abominaciones… -

- Sin embargo. – dijo Bartar. – Esa no es la única razón por la que nos llamaron. – torció su sonrisa. – No necesitaban llamarnos a nosotros para deshacerse de esa chica, no. Podrían haber avisado a la corte infernal y entonces los Supremos se hubieran hecho cargo de ella. No… - rió maliciosamente. – Hay algo que ustedes quieren… ¿Cuál es la condición que nos tienen? –

Los tres demonios se miraron entre sí. Fue Olivier quien habló.

- El alma de la nephilim nos pertenecerá. – dijo. – Estará a nuestra merced. No deseamos compartirla con nadie más. -

- Querrás decir, no _deseas_ compartirla… - rió Kara. – Niño caprichoso. – se relamió los labios. – ¿Y nosotros qué recibimos? –

- Almas del inframundo. – sonrió Lilith mostrándoles la caja de piedra. – Conocemos sus ambiciones, no tenemos problema en entrégaselas por ese mínimo servicio. -

Kara alzó las cejas en sorpresa.

- Pongan el precio. – les dijo Lilith.

- Muy bien, siendo este un caso especial, seremos generosos con ustedes. – dijo Bartar. – No pediremos mucho… que tal unas sesenta almas. –

- Cincuenta. –

Bartar sonrió.

- Hecho. –

* * *

- ¿Por qué crees que no podemos estar juntos? - murmuró.

Ya cerca de la medianoche, a Ash no le faltaba mucho para quedarse dormido. Estaba recostado en su sofá mas largo, su cabeza sobre el regazo de Misty, quien acariciaba sus cabellos delicadamente. Misty suspiró.

- ¿Es porque soy humano? Y tú… -

- Sí. – respondió bajo. – Por esa razón no podemos estar juntos. Aún si lo intentáramos, no sería posible. –

- Es una razón tonta, en realidad. –

- Somos como dos especies distintas, Ash. Es como decirle a un gato que se esté con un ratón. –

- Yo no tendría problema. – sonrió Ash. – Me gustan los gatos, sobretodo los pelirrojos. Son bastante misteriosos y a veces demoran un poco en demostrarte su afecto. –

Misty contuvo una risita.

- Yo tampoco… encuentro a los ratones bastante adorables, a decir verdad. – dijo Misty.

- Problema resuelto entonces. –

- Lo nuestro no es tan sencillo. – suspiró. – Me gustaría que lo fuera… nunca creí preferir la vida humana antes que la vida celestial… -

Al escuchar eso, Ash se irguió de forma que sus rostros se encontrasen. La miró directo a los ojos. Ella parpadeó rápidamente, parecía confundida.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó.

Pero Ash no respondió con palabras, en vez de eso selló sus labios contra los de Misty con un beso. Una vez más, ella no puso resistencia. El beso se intensificó poco a poco, y fue muy distinto a los otros que habían tenido. Mucho más pasional, lleno de necesidad. Ash se dio con la sorpresa que ella estaba rodeando su torso con sus brazos, al igual que él la cintura de ella, de modo que la posición se vuelva más cómoda.

Sin saber como, se separaron luego de varios minutos, y entonces Misty se encontraba recostada sobre Ash. El hecho no le molestó nada en absoluto a Ash, y al parecer a ella tampoco. Descansaron en esa posición, sus cuerpos entrelazados. Misty cerró los ojos y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Ash. El sonido de su corazón la calmaba.

Fueron los mejores segundos de su vida hasta ahora…

El reloj indicó con una campanada que faltaba un minuto para las doce.

Hora de irse…

Misty abrió los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior. Se levantó con cuidado, al notar que Ash ya se había quedado dormido. Se veía tan tranquilo…

- Adiós, Ash. – susurró y besó su mejilla.

Era difícil, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Podía hacerlo. Salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás, creyó que eso sería lo mejor. Sentía un extraño nudo en la garganta, muy similar al que tuvo ese mismo día en la mañana cuando Amelia murió. Pero ahora era un nuevo comienzo, un regreso a su antigua vida, y esa no incluía lágrimas de tristeza…

Al salir del edificio sintió un fuerte viento que despeinaba sus cabellos. Era tan frío como el hielo… Sintió un escalofrío en su espina. Pasaría por la casa de Amelia a recoger las pocas pertenencias que tenía y emprender su largo viaje, entre ellas un abrigo que la mantuviera caliente.

Tan caliente y cómoda como estaba minutos antes… en los brazos de él…

Sacudió esos pensamientos de su mente, tan sólo le harían más daño. Cruzó sus brazos contra su pecho, en un intento por mantener el calor de su cuerpo, y siguió adelante. No faltaban más de tres calles…

'La noche está muy rara…' pensó.

No había luna ni estrellas, tan solo oscuridad y niebla. Todo era muy confuso, y por si fuera poco, parecía que la niebla la seguía a donde se dirigía. Cada paso que daba se aproximaba más a una cortina espesa de neblina. Ya casi no podía ver bien…

- ¿Donde estoy? – se preguntó a sí misma.

Era imposible ver nada ya. Comenzó a asustarse…

No muy lejos de la escena, tres seres como sombras observaban a la pequeña pelirroja mientras sola se desorientaba. Uno de ellos traía una hoz en mano, la herramienta necesaria para despojarla de su alma.

- _Ahora_. – ordenó el jefe.

Los tres se desvanecieron en el aire, y volaron hacia su objetivo tan rápido como una flecha, dejando un rastro de humo negro detrás de ellos.

Misty había notado que algo extraño estaba sucediendo. La oscuridad, el silencio… y de pronto el viento empezó a sisear una vez más. Era un sonido espeluznante, parecía un grito de agonía.

De pronto la primera sombra voló junto a ella. Fue tan rápida que no pudo verla, pero si sentirla. Su corazón latía fuertemente contra su pecho…

- ¿Quién es? – demandó con voz temblorosa.

Se sentía indefensa… cosa que nunca antes le había pasado. El verdadero peligro había llegado.

Las otras dos sombras siguieron en ejemplo de la primera. Misty se sobresaltó. No lograba divisar absolutamente nada. Escuchaba risas y gruñidos alrededor suyo, pero no sabía de donde provenían. Comenzó a sentir mareos, el miedo se había apoderado de ella.

Las sombras continuaban jugando con la pequeña, desorientándola, confundiéndola de modo que fuera incapaz de defenderse, y ya no faltaba mucho para cumplir con su cometido…

'Ash…'

Solo podía pensar en una persona en ese momento. Estaba tan asustada… y todo parecía acabar ahí. Era el fin…

'Ash… Ash… ¡Ash! Te necesito…'

* * *

"…_Ash"_

El joven morocho abrió los ojos rápidamente. Miró a ambos lados y vio que se hallaba recostado sobre su sofá. Gimió y frotó sus ojos. Se había quedado dormido.

- Misty. – dijo para sí al ver que su compañera se había marchado. – Rayos… - bufó.

No había tenido la oportunidad de despedirse, y ya se había marchado para siempre. Suspiró.

'Qué extraña sensación…' pensó. 'Podría jurar haber escuchado su voz claramente… Su voz… pedía ayuda…'

Gimió otra vez, de dolor. Su cabeza parecía reventar en cualquier instante. Seguramente a causa de ese mal sueño… ¿Habría sido solo un sueño? ¿Dónde estaba Misty?

"_Ash…"_

Volvió a buscarla a su alrededor, pero el apartamento estaba vacío con excepción de él. La voz, ahí estaba de nuevo. ¡La escuchaba!

- ¿Misty? – preguntó en voz alta. - ¡Misty! – llamó una vez más.

Nada. Silencio.

- Imposible… ¿Cómo puede ser? -

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento abrió una ventana de golpe. Silbaba como nunca, parecía como si estuviera enfadado. Se apresuró a cerrarla ya que había enfriado monstruosamente toda su casa. Al asomarse pudo ver como una masa de niebla se concentraba extrañamente a no más de un kilómetro…

- ¿Pero qué-? -

"_¡Ash! Te necesito… "_

- No… -

Ahora lo entendía, ella estaba ahí. Lo llamaba, lo necesitaba… estaba sola, y en peligro…

- ¡No! – gritó con desesperación. - ¡No! ¡Misty! -

Tal cual estaba, corrió escaleras abajo y salió del edificio. Tenía que llegar a tiempo, algo estaba pasando y Misty estaba involucrada. Tenía que salvarla, tenía que…

'No, no dejaré que le pase nada malo. Eso sólo sobe mi cadáver…' apretó los puños a la vez que corría con todas sus fuerzas. 'Eso lo juro…'

- ¡Misty! – gritó al vacío mientras corría lo más rápido posible.

Pero nadie respondió. Había un extraño silencio esa noche, silencio absoluto, con excepción del violento soplar del viento. No había ni un alma… ni una sola presencia humana.

'Humana tal vez no, pero…'

Había alguien, o algo. Alguien aparte de Misty, y le estaba haciendo daño. Tenía que detenerlo. ¿Pero cómo?

Corrió hacia dentro de la masa de niebla, una vez dentro no pudo ver nada más que eso.

- ¡Misty! – la llamó de nuevo.

Escuchó risas guturales sobre su cabeza. Definitivamente no le pertenecían a ella. Continuó caminando, completamente perdido y desubicado.

'**Whooosh'**

Sintió como si una fuerza lo empujase, una ráfaga de viento. Lo golpeó como un puño. Por suerte, logró mantenerse en pie.

'**Whooosh'**

Una segunda vez, y lograron que se tumbara al piso, donde Ash cayó sobre algo blando, un cuerpo… No le tomó mucho tiempo reconocerlo…

- ¡Misty! – exclamó.

Se encontraba desplomada en el suelo. Parecía pacíficamente dormida. La tomó entre sus brazos, la pobre había desfallecido y no reaccionaba.

- Despierta, Misty. Por favor, despierta… - la sacudió fuerte, pero no hubo respuesta.

Las ráfagas de viento se volvieron cada vez más violentas, y las risas más claras. Al ver sobre sus cabezas, Ash logró ver tres jirones de humo negro que revoloteaban encima suyo.

- ¡Déjenla en paz! – les gritó. - ¡No tienen nada que hacer aquí! -

Escuchó un gemido, era Misty. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba intentaba reponerse. Ash la abrazó con fuerza, intentando mantenerla a salvo de aquellas _cosas_.

- Ash… - dijo débilmente y entre abrió los ojos.

- Tranquila. – le dijo. – No permitiré que te hagan daño. –

- Creí que… - pero su voz se perdió y volvió a desmayarse.

- ¡No, Misty! –

'**WHOOOSH'**

Ese último lo tumbó como si le hubieran pegado una patada. Ash se desplomó en el suelo con Misty aún entre sus brazos. El viento poco a poco dejó de sisear y la niebla se esfumó.

Miró a su alrededor. Nada. La noche seguía igual de oscura y silenciosa, hasta que…

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… - dijo alguien en la oscuridad. – Esto sí que no me lo esperaba… -

- ¿Quién está ahí? – demandó Ash. - ¡Muéstrate! -

- ¿Estás seguro que eso quieres? – preguntó una voz femenina y luego rió por lo bajo.

Ante sus ojos, aparecieron tres figuras espectrales, entes con túnicas negras. Ash no sabía de quienes se trataba, pero de algo estaba seguro, no eran humanos.

- Suéltala ya. – dijo Cahir. – Es nuestra. -

- ¡No! – gritó Ash. - ¡Aléjense! –

- Pero mira nada más. – rió Kara. – Un humano arriesgándose por esta… _pequeña_… - chasqueó la lengua. – Peor de lo que imaginé. –

- Basta. – ordenó Bartar. – Dejémonos de juegos… - dijo y sacó de su túnica la hoz cuya cuchilla resplandecía en la oscuridad. – Apártate, muchacho. – le dijo a Ash. – A no ser que quieras despedirte de tu alma también. – sonrió.

- ¿Qué dices? –

- Espera. – intervino Kara. - ¿No será este humano el acompañante del que nos advirtió Olivier? –

Ash frunció el ceño, aún seguía sin entender bien lo que estaba pasando. Bartar bajo la hoz y lo examinó con la mirada.

- Tienes razón. – sus ojos dorados resplandecieron. – Si no me equivoco, su alma también debe ser recolectada. -

Los ojos de Ash se abrieron como platos. ¿Estaban hablando de quitarles el alma?

- No sé de que se trata todo esto, - les enfrentó. - pero les advierto… -

La mujer soltó una carcajada estruendosa.

-_ Tú_ nos adviertes. – dijo y soltó otra risita chillona. – Creo que no has comprendido, muchacho, que estás hablando con la muerte misma… -

- ¿Mu-muerte? -

Bartar rió maliciosamente. Seguramente fue al ver el cambio drástico en la expresión de Ash, ahora reflejaba puro terror.

- No te preocupes, no te dolerá. – le dijo. - Solo… dejarás de existir y ya. – sonrió. - ¿Listo? -

Definitivamente no lo estaba, ni siquiera asimilaba el hecho de que estaba a punto de morir. Al momento en que Bartar alzó la hoz y se vio reflejado en ella, abrazó a Misty con fuerza y cerró los ojos.

La hoz cortó el aire en su dirección y estaba seguro de que también lo cortaría a él, pero al momento en que sintió el frío de la afilada cuchilla sobre su piel, un destello de luz brillante se formó e iluminó toda la calle con la intensidad de una supernova.

La mujer lanzó un agudo chirrido de dolor, y la acompañaron los gruñidos de sus compañeros. Ash cerró los ojos con fuerza y cubrió a Misty con su cuerpo, la luz era demasiado fuerte como para cegar a alguien, y sin embargo, no se sintió incómodo con ella. No creyó que pudiera decir lo mismo de los otros tres.

Poco a poco la luz se apagaba y la noche volvía a la normalidad. Tanto la luna como las estrellas habían regresado, y se escuchaba la música de la noche. Ash suspiró. Aquellos tres seres se habían ido.

Misty se levantó de golpe apenas la última chispa de luz hubo desaparecido. Sostenía su mano contra el pecho y su respiración era pesada. Se notaba aterrada.

- Estamos… bien… - le dijo Ash jadeando. – Ya… ya todo… pasó. – se había pegado un buen susto.

Misty no respondía, al pareces tenía demasiada dificultad para seguir respirando. Lo único que hizo fue acurrucarse en los brazos de su compañero, quien la recibió con gusto. Besó su frente e intentó calmarla.

- Llévame a casa. – le pidió Misty casi sin voz. – Por favor… -

- Sí. – dijo Ash. – Nos vamos… -

Todo había pasado por esa noche, pero Ash tenía el presentimiento de que no se había terminado. Cargó a Misty en brazos y caminó de vuelta al edificio, ya hablarían de eso después.

* * *

Muy en lo alto, más arriba que las nubes y las estrellas, en el lugar que muchos llaman _cielo, _se encontraba un guardián celestial. Su nombre era Haamiah, y en esos momentos se encontraba al borde de un precipicio, observando la tierra…

Su hermoso rostro era inexpresivo. Sus ojos azul zafiro no mostraban alegría ni tristeza. Sus rizos dorados resplandecían con la más mínima luz. Llevaba los brazos cruzados por detrás de su espalda. Una leve brisa despeinó sus cabellos.

- ¿Eres tú, Eyael? – preguntó el bello arcángel.

Detrás de él, se acercó otro espíritu celestial. Llevaba una túnica tan blanca que parecía brillar, su piel era pálida pero no de un modo espectral. Se trataba de un ser hermoso, como todos los ángeles residentes del paraíso.

- Me llamó usted, señor. – preguntó el ángel de ojos plateados.

- Sí. – dijo estando aún de espaldas. – Quisiera hablar contigo, mi joven amigo. –

- Por supuesto, señor. –

- Acércate, por favor. – pidió Haamiah. – Quiero que veas una cosa. -

Eyael dio unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar al lado de su compañero. Notó que éste estaba observando desde arriba una escena muy peculiar, aunque para él no muy indiferente. Se trataba de un muchacho humano, que llevaba a una chica en brazos en plena madrugada…

No les hubiera alarmado si se hubiese tratado de una fémina humana, pero la chica…

- Señor… - dijo Eyael con calma. – Yo… -

- Hiciste un buen trabajo, mi amigo. – interrumpió Haamiah. – No te llamé para reprocharte por no seguir órdenes. –

- No fue mi intención desobedecer, pero Miztahuel… -

- Tranquilo, - dijo Haamiah con voz monótona. – no está mal intentar ayudar a nuestros hermanos. Incluso a nuestros _medios hermanos_. – suspiró. – Miztahuel ha hecho un gran trabajo en la tierra, es una pena que se haya visto envuelta en este peligro. Las indicaciones que le di eran necesarias a seguir para mantenerla lejos de esto… -

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – preguntó Eyael. – No estoy creo que se me permita ayudarla de nuevo… -

- No, son las reglas. No se nos permite quebrantarlas. – explicó Haamiah. – Aunque no tienes de qué alarmarte, Eyael. No fuiste tú quien detuvo el ataque. –

Eyael miró a Haamiah, quien continuaba mirando hacia la tierra. ¿No la había ayudado? ¡Pero estaba ahí! Fue él quien se manifestó y espantó a los carontes…

- No entiendo, señor. -

- Hiciste un buen trabajo, eso sin duda. Los ERSA's son seres oscuros, por lo que la luz celestial es nociva para ellos. Pero aún así, la hoz tocó al muchacho antes de tu intervención… -

- Pero el muchacho sigue con vida. –

- Precisamente. – dijo Haamiah.

- Pero señor… ¿Cómo es posible? Un simple humano… -

- Te sorprendería saber el poder que guardan los humanos. Nuestro Señor lo conoce bien, sabe que no debemos subestimarlos. –

- ¿Más poderosos que nosotros? – preguntó.

- No existen poderes mayores ni menores, Eyael. Solo distintos. El único con poder supremo es nuestro Señor, a sus ojos, todos somos iguales. – explicó. – Los mismos humanos desconocen de su gran poder, porque muchos no saben usarlo. Ese muchacho lo demostró hoy, fue por él que Miztahuel sobrevivió. -

- Debo decir que me sorprende. – admitió Eyael.

- Sí, bastante sorprendente. – coincidió Haamiah. – Mas temo que no podemos permitir que vuelva a suceder. –

- ¿Se refiere al muchacho? –

- Me refiero a Miztahuel, en general. – dijo seriamente. – Ahora hay personas que la rodean, nuestro deber es proteger a la raza humana. No podemos permitir que a causa de Miztahuel ese joven se encuentre en peligro. –

Eyael entendió a la perfección. Recordaba el pacto, las reglas que le habían encomendado a Miztahuel…

- Entonces es hora… -

El ángel de cabello negro echó un vistazo a la tierra. El muchacho y Miztahuel habían desaparecido dentro de aquel edificio. Estaban a salvo, por ahora…

- ¿Debemos avisarle? -

- No. – dijo Haamiah. – Lo descubrirá por sí misma. Después de todo, es lo que acordamos. –

Eyael asintió en silencio.

- Lo haremos mañana. -

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

_La frase del inicio es un fragmento de la canción Hallelujiah de Paramore, traducida, claro.  
__GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR MÁS DE 1500 HITS n.n! ¿Reviews?  
- Maureen_


	9. Ángeles y Demonios

_Capítulo 9: Tuve algunas dificultades para terminarlo, quería definir bien algunos puntos en la historia antes de continuar escribiendola, pero creo que el resultado ha sido bueno. Espero les guste y no los decepcione n.n!! Trataré de terminar el capítulo 10 tan rápido como pueda, ya tengo la historia bastante planteada asi que no creo que me tome mucho, serán a los mas tres capitulos más, no creo que se alargue mas que eso, es una pena n.n me llegó a gustar mucho esta historia._

_Gracias por todos los que se toman el tiempo de escribir un review, de verdad que siempre que los leo me animo a escribir más y más.  
_

_Aquí está..._

* * *

**Divina Tentación  
**By Maureen

_ Y lo daría todo por tocarte,  
porque sé que ahora me sientes, de alguna forma  
Eres lo más cercano al cielo que estaré,  
y no quiero irme a casa ahora..._

_Y todo lo que puedo sentir es este momento,  
Y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida,  
Porque tarde o temprano se acabará,  
y no te quiero perder esta noche..._

De vuelta en casa, a salvo por el momento…

Ash se encontraba mirando fuera de la ventana de su apartamento. Más que nada vigilando, pendiente de cualquier cosa rara que pasara por ahí. Todavía le dolía el cuerpo por los golpes que había recibido.

¿Golpes de quién? O mejor dicho, de _qué_. Después de aquel encuentro con esas cosas fantasmales…

Se estremeció. No sabía exactamente quién o qué los detuvo, pero ahora se encontraban bien. Habían logrado escapar.

Escuchó un leve quejido no muy lejos de él, se trataba de su pequeña amiga quien se había desmayado.

- ¿Misty? – se apresuró hasta donde estaba ella.

La joven pelirroja se enrolló como un ovillo entre las mantas. Ash tocó sus mejillas, estaban heladas…

Suspiró. ¿Por qué les sucedía eso? Lo único bueno era que había evitado su partida, pero sentirse bien por eso le parecía muy egoísta de su parte. Con cuidado de no perturbar su sueño, se sentó a su lado y acarició sus cabellos. Misty dormía tranquilamente, seguramente era de los pocos momentos en que no vivía pendiente de tantas reglas y castigos por quebrantarlas… dormida estaba en paz…

Alcanzó una de sus manos y la estrechó. Estaba tan fría como el resto de su cuerpo, y sin embargo, no temblaba siquiera un poco. Encerró su pequeña y delicada mano entre las suyas, para ver si podía transmitirle un poco de su calor.

De pronto la joven abrió sus ojos…

- ¿Misty? – la llamó Ash quedamente.

La pelirroja parpadeó, aún adormecida. Respiró y soltó un largo suspiro. Lentamente, se levantó.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo me dormí? – preguntó en voz baja.

- Bueno… hace una hora… tal vez un poco más. – contestó Ash. - ¿Te sientes bien? –

Misty se dejó caer en el suave sofá y soltó un leve gemido.

- Sigo cansada. – dijo con el ceño fruncido. – No… -

- Entonces, vuelve a dormir. – dijo Ash dulcemente. – Yo estoy aquí contigo. – sonrió y estrechó su mano un poco más.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

- Yo… no puedo. Tengo que irme. – se volvió a levantar. – Me están buscando, debo escapar antes de que me encuentren y… -

- Misty. – la interrumpió Ash y tomó sus manos. – No te harán daño. –

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? – preguntó intrigada.

- No lo sé… - se encogió de hombros. – Intuición, supongo… Tuvieron la oportunidad de matarnos pero no pudieron… -

Misty frunció el ceño, pensativa. También para ella era raro escuchar eso… no recordaba mucho de lo que había sucedido, tan solo que aquellos entes la rodeaban y le robaba su energía poco a poco, hasta que había quedado indefensa… De no haber sido por Ash seguro se la habrían llevado quién sabe donde…

Algo era seguro, no se había terminado. ¿Volverían por ella? No lo sabía con certeza, pero sí sabía que los carontes nunca dejaban un trabajo a medias… ni siquiera los carontes oscuros. Y ahora que Ash estaba con ella…

- Estamos en peligro. – dijo y se quitó el resto de mantas de encima, para poder pararse.

Ash hubiera resoplado y se hubiera quejado días atrás, Misty y sus tan típicas conversaciones sobre peligro y reglas… Pero no esa noche, sabía que tenía razón.

- ¿Qué eran exactamente esas cosas? – preguntó.

Misty se acercó hacia una ventana abierta y miró al exterior. La noche había vuelto a la normalidad.

- Se llaman carontes, eso son técnicamente. – le dijo. – Se trata de seres que trabajan para la muerte. Se encargan de llevar las almas al más allá. - suspiró. – En realidad la muerte en sí no es mala, solo cumplen con su deber, pero claro, actúan sólo cuando son llamados, cuando les toca… Cuando alguien muere. -

- Pero… nosotros no estamos muertos, ellos nos atacaron. – dijo Ash confundido.

- Cierto, - coincidió Misty. – esos no son ese tipo de carontes. Verás, al igual que todas las criaturas, ya sean celestiales, infernales, terrenales… ellos también tienen la libertad de elegir su bando. Quiero decir, pueden elegir entre el bien y el mal. – explicó.

- ¿Entonces lo ángeles y demonios también pueden cambiarse de bando? –

- Pues, sí… - Misty se encogió de hombros. – Te sorprendería la cantidad de casos que han habido. –

- Vaya… - dijo asombrado.

- Como sea, se trata de carontes oscuros, más conocidos como ladrones de almas. – continuó Misty. – Son como contrabandistas de almas, trabajan para la oscuridad… -

Ash recordó la conversación que había tenido con aquel ser hacía unas pocas horas. '_Recolectar almas_.' Había dicho…

- ¿De qué les sirven las almas? -

- Bueno… es difícil de explicar, es como una especie de negocio. Hacen trueques, los carontes oscuros generalmente intentan recolectar las almas que ellos consideren valiosas, o raras… - su voz se cortó.

¿Almas valiosas? ¿Raras? ¿Era ese el motivo por el cual la querían a ella? El alma de una nephilim, seguro no hallaban muchas de esas en los mercados de almas o lo que sea… sin embargo…

También lo buscaban a él, recordó. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué de especial tenía él? Solo era un simple humano…

- Como te dije antes… hay cosas peores que la muerte. – Misty suspiró. – Si sólo me buscaran para matarme… estaría más tranquila. Pero no sé qué desean conmigo… -

Se acercó a donde estaba Misty. Ella se abrazaba a si misma, no estaba seguro si a causa del frío o del temor… Seguramente estaba asustada, ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Él mismo sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espina…

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, rodeó su cintura por detrás y la abrazó. Descansó su barbilla en su hombro y pegó su mejilla contra la de ella. Sintió como poco a poco su temperatura aumentaba.

- Podemos huir, si quieres. – sugirió Ash.

- Me encontrarán de todas formas… ya es muy tarde… - suspiró. – Es muy tarde, no puedo escapar. –

- Podemos intentarlo. – dijo Ash intentando animarla.

- Tal vez, pero si así fuera no puedes venir conmigo. – dijo Misty secamente.

- Esa es mi decisión. –

Misty retiró los brazos de Ash de su cuerpo y se dio media vuelta para verlo cara a cara. Estaba muy seria…

- Ash, ya no tengo fuerza suficiente ni para cuidarme yo sola. ¿Cómo crees que podría protegerte a ti? – se cruzó de brazos.

- Puedo cuidarme solo. – le dijo él. Misty bufó.

- Si algo llegara a pasarte yo… - se mordió el labio inferior, no deseaba terminar esa frase.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Ash. Misty notó eso e intentó esconder su rostro de él, y por si no fuera poco, había vuelto a sonrojarse.

- ¿Estás preocupada por mí? – le preguntó de forma tentativa.

Misty estaba cruzada de brazos, tenía el ceño fruncido y evitaba su mirada a toda costa. Le lanzó una rápida mirada por el rabillo del ojo. ¡Esa sonrisa de nuevo! Seguro estaba relamiéndose de gusto…

- Sí. – dijo a regañadientes.

Por más que quisiera no podía mentir. La sonrisa de Ash se ensanchó. Dio un paso mas cerca de ella, estaba acorralándola contra la pared.

- Y… ¿Se puede saber por qué? – insistió con esa pícara sonrisa.

Nunca la había mirado de ese modo… había algo en sus ojos que la hacía sentir… indefensa… pero no era una sensación mala para nada, mas bien un tanto placentera, pero de una forma muy extraña. El rubor subió a sus mejillas con mayor intensidad, y de repente se sintió acalorada, como si no hubiera espacio suficiente para los dos… Una vez más, al mirarlo a los ojos, quedó prendida de ellos.

- ¿Necesito una razón? – dijo ella sin mucha gracia. Ash rió por lo bajo y continuó acercándose poco a poco.

- Pues… tal vez tenga que explicártelo. – dijo sonriente. – La preocupación es, digamos, un sentimiento complejo. –

- Con que sí, ¿Eh? –

- Sí, - confirmó Ash. – Verás… lleva consigo otros sentimientos. –

Misty lo miró intrigada, ¿Adonde quería llegar ahora? Seguro no tramaba nada bueno…

- No me digas. – dijo monótonamente. - ¿Como cuales? -

- No lo sé… como cariño, simpatía… amor… -

Misty puso los ojos en blanco.

- Te estás pasando de la raya, Ash. – le advirtió.

No supo cómo, pero escapó con facilidad de su trampa acechadora. Se alejó hasta sentarse de nuevo en el gran sofá rojo de la sala.

Ash fue detrás de ella y se sentó a su lado, lo más cerca que pudo.

- No, aún no. – le dijo. – Pero si salvarte lo requiere, lo haré, y no hay forma en que me puedas detener. -

Misty lo miró sorprendida. Era la primera vez que cualquier persona se preocupaba por ella de esa forma. Claro, gracias a sus "hechizos", como algunos le decían, muchos chicos habrían podido decirle la misma frase. Pero sus poderes casi habían desaparecido… y Ash había cambiado junto con ella. El interés no se había convertido en obsesión, como solía pasarles a los muchachos que se involucraban con ella, se había transformado en algo más fuerte…

- Eso fue muy lindo… - le dijo Misty.

Ash sonrió. Tomó una de sus manos y le plantó un beso en la frente. Hundió su rostro en su cabello de fuego… Misty se quedó muy quieta, no reaccionó ante ninguna de sus acciones. Lo tomó como una buena señal, así que acercó sus labios a los de ella.

Pero ella volteó el rostro a la dirección opuesta. Ash suspiró.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó. – No… no puedo evitarlo. - Misty negó con la cabeza.

- No tienes por qué disculparte. –

- Yo se que t-. -

- Estoy asustada. – lo cortó Misty. – Me asusta… todo esto. Sentir estas cosas… y sin embargo es agradable. –

- ¿Temes de tus emociones? –

- Es una forma de decirlo. – se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y temes amar? – preguntó algo inseguro. - ¿Temes… amar… _me_? –

Un silencio incómodo los invadió. Misty tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, y Ash la miraba esperando su respuesta.

- El amor es un sentimiento hermoso. – dijo al fin. – Pero tiene sentido temerle… digo, muchas personas resultan heridas por causa del amor. - seguía sin mirarlo a la cara.

- Lo sé… a veces es hasta insoportable… - suspiró. - Pero enamorarse es… inevitable y… impredecible… -

Misty lo miró de soslayo. Jugueteaba con sus dedos nerviosamente.

- Es verdad. – dijo ella. – Quiero decir, yo no lo sé bien pero… - se apresuró a decir un poco avergonzada. Ash suspiró profundamente.

- Escucha… se que crees que me atraes solo por tu naturaleza y todo eso de ser ángel pero… - se aclaró la garganta. – A lo mejor esa noche cuando te dije que te amaba… creo que exageré… -

Misty asintió en silencio, mantuvo su mirada en sus rodillas.

- Lo sé. – le dijo casi sin voz.

- No, déjame terminar. – dijo Ash. – Me precipité, tal vez porque estaba tan desesperado en llegar a conocerte… - hizo una pausa. – Y tal vez tenías razón, era uno más del montón en ese entonces, tal vez te veía de la misma forma que todos... Pero tú misma dijiste que estar cerca de mí te hacía sentirte más humana… por lo que creo que he llegado a conocerte mejor que nadie, ahora que no te escondes tras esa faceta de chica seria, gélida y antisocial… - suspiró. – Y eres la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida. – agregó con una sonrisa. – Nunca… me había sentido así por nadie más en el mundo, Misty. Por eso créeme cuando te digo ahora que no puedo vivir ya sin ti. –

El silencio se mantuvo por un largo tiempo. Misty no subía la mirada por nada, pero una vez más Ash esperó pacientemente su respuesta.

- Eso también lo sé. – dijo al fin con un hilo de voz. – Supe desde antes que no serías como los otros chicos… Sabía que eras… especial… -

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes? – preguntó Ash.

- ¡Porque estaba muy confundida! – exclamó y se paró de golpe. – Y quería dar por cumplida mi misión de hace más de dos siglos, ¿Qué creías? – cerró los ojos y suspiró. – Quería conseguir mis alas, eso y nada más. Ese ha sido mi objetivo durante toda mi vida... me alejé del mundo y de todos… ¡Y al parecer casi lo conseguí! – soltó una risa cansada. – Hasta que llegaste tú… - lo miró a los ojos. – y cuando me miraste por primera vez sentí… no lo sé… - volvió a suspirar. – Y entonces comprendí que serías un problema… -

- Ouch. – dijo Ash, aunque una parte de él sonreía.

- Lo siento. – se apresuró a decir Misty. – No fue así como lo quise expresar… - explicó apenada. – Solo quiero entender qué me pasó… ya no me siento como antes, tan fuerte… -

- No tengas miedo. – le sonrió Ash.

- No… - Misty negó con la cabeza.

La pelirroja se dejó caer en el sofá una vez más, y recostó su frente en el hombro de su compañero. Se sentía bien a su lado, protegida y querida.

- Temo que ya no puedo controlar eso, quisiera que sí… -

¿Cómo había sucedido tan rápido? Hace días solamente, era aquella joven fría y distante que todos anhelaban conocer pero temían a la vez. En el sentido técnico, Ash era un humano común y corriente como todos los que ella había conocido durante su larga vida. ¿Por qué de repente se sintió tan ligada a él? Ella también había sentido mucha curiosidad por él desde el principio…

Recordó haber escuchado que muchos humanos se "enamoraban a primera vista". Ella era media humana, podría ser que esa parte suya se haya enamorado de Ash… ¿Pero y qué con su otra mitad? Por supuesto conocía de casos de ángeles que se habían enamorado de seres humanos y por eso vendían sus alas para acompañarlos al mundo mortal. Decían que se debía a la energía positiva de la persona, o la bondad del alma… ¿Había visto ella todo eso en Ash desde un inicio?

Pero, ¿Cómo dividir el corazón en dos? No podía hacer eso… ¡La idea misma era ridícula! Ella no sentía las cosas por separado, simplemente las sentía, y lo más importante, le gustaba sentirlas. ¡Era maravilloso! No recordaba lo que era sentir alegría, o consuelo, o tristeza, o…

Suspiró. Era gracias a Ash que ella gozaba de todo aquello…

- Lo siento mucho. – dijo Misty.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

- Fui tan egoísta al pensar que tú serías mi problema, y no me di cuenta de que yo sería uno mayor para ti. -

- ¿De qué hablas? – Ash soltó una risa y rodeó a Misty por la cintura. – No eres ni serás nunca un problema para mí. – levantó su barbilla cariñosamente. – Me diste una razón más para vivir. –

- Pues parece que arruiné eso también. – dijo con culpabilidad.

- ¿Por qué? –

Ash no lo entendía. Misty se separó de él y se arrimó hasta el otro extremo del sofá. Abrazó sus rodillas y apoyó su rostro en ellas.

- Alejado de mí estarás más seguro. – le dijo.

- Misty… - suspiró.

- A lo mejor debería entregarme… -

- Basta. – dijo con los labios fruncidos.

- … de ese modo te dejarán en paz. – continuó ignorando a Ash.

- ¡Basta! – exclamó.

Se paró de su asiento y caminó hasta estar frente a Misty. La tomó por un brazo y la levantó bruscamente. Misty lo miraba calmadamente con una profunda tristeza en sus ojos. Ash la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió un poco.

- No hables tonterías. – gruñó entre dientes.

- Ash… no lo entiendes. – musitó Misty.

- ¡Es otra de tus excusas para alejarte! – denunció él. Misty bajó la mirada.

- Eso quisiera yo… - se mordió un el labio inferior.

Sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse. Ash dejó de presionar sus hombros. ¿Iba a llorar de nuevo? ¿Se trataba de un truco? Suspiró e intentó despejarse un poco. Misty lo miró a los ojos por un rato, sin decir nada o hacer nada más.

- De todas formas no te convengo. – dijo ella con voz quebrada. – Ya te olvidarás de mí. -

Se dio media vuelta y caminó lejos de él.

- ¡Te equivocas! – la tomó por un brazo y la detuvo.

- ¡Ash! – gritó al encararlo. - ¡Te condené a muerte! –

Luego de decir eso retiró su brazo de su mano. Ahogó un sollozo y cerró los ojos. Ash quedó en silencio, aún sin asimilar bien lo que Misty acababa de decirle.

- ¿Qué…? -

- ¿Recuerdas que te conté de los otros chicos? – luchaba contra el nudo de su garganta. – Las cosas terribles que les sucedieron… bueno… - vaciló por un segundo. - En parte creo que si es culpa mía… - sollozó. – Te explicaré, debido a mi naturaleza no solo atraigo a los seres humanos. Si bien los ángeles me desprecian… es que hay otros seres no-humanos que, podría decir, me encuentran interesante… -

'_¿No-humanos…?'_

- ¿Quienes? – preguntó Ash quedamente.

- Hay un demonio… - comenzó Misty. – ha estado obsesionado conmigo hace ya varias décadas. Se ha encargado de retrasar mi trabajo tanto como le fuera posible, con la esperanza de que acceda a su oferta de unirme a ellos… -

- ¿Unirte a los demonios? – Misty asintió.

- Sería una aliada fuerte. – dijo ella. – O eso creen… -

- Ya veo… - contestó.

- Soy una gran tonta, Olivier siempre se encargó de eliminar a aquellos que acapararan mi atención. – sonrió con pesar. – Otra razón más para alejarme de la gente. –

- Entonces… ¿Quiere matarme? –

- Eso creo… - suspiró.

¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué otro motivo habrían atacado a Ash? Todo apuntaba hacia ella, era su culpa.

- Lo siento, - sollozó. – es sólo… que y también deseaba conocerte. – le confesó y lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos de mar.

Ash se apresuró a abrazarla, era insoportable para él verla triste. Misty hundió su rostro en su pecho, le costaba respirar a causa de tantos gemidos y suspiros. Ash acariciaba su cabello delicadamente.

- Entonces sí deseabas conocerme. – dijo él con una sonrisa.

Misty dejó de lloriquear un momento y le dio un manotazo a Ash en el hombro. Este solo rió, ya que le había hecho el mismo daño que una almohada golpeándolo.

- ¡Reacciona, Ash! – exclamó desesperada. - ¡Estás en peligro! Y todo es mi culpa… -

- ¿Y? – le sonrió. - No esperarás que te odie, ¿Verdad? –

- Es lo que deberías hacer, odiarme. – dijo y volvió a hundir su rostro en su pecho.

- Estamos vivos, Misty. – dijo mientras la acogía una vez más en sus brazos. – Lo que sea que intentaron hacer, fallaron. –

- Sólo por esta noche, ¿Qué pasará mañana? –

-Estamos juntos… de esa forma no pueden hacernos daño. – explicó de forma convincente.

- Eso sólo lo dices para que me quede. –

- Quisiera que no. – fingió un suspiro y luego de eso rió.

- Ya va, basta de juegos. – dijo seriamente y levantó su rostro hacia él. - ¿Me amas? –

Ash sonrió.

- Te amo. – confirmó.

- Entonces, por mí. – rogó. – Haz un esfuerzo, déjame ir… déjame ayudarte… -

- No me ayudarás de esa forma. – su sonrisa se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por un semblante frío y serio.

- Solo entregándome podré salvarte. – explicó.

- No te voy a dejar. – frunció los labios.

- ¡Ash! –

- ¡No! – exclamó ya molesto.

La abrazó fuertemente y hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella, entre su hermoso cabello rojizo de aroma cítrico. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No la iba a dejar ir, no de nuevo y menos si estaba en peligro. Nunca la dejaría sola… no de nuevo.

Un sollozo lo traicionó. La sola idea de que algo le sucediera… lejos de él… era terrible. Misty se relajó y le devolvió el abrazo, acariciando sus cabellos y su espalda.

- No tengo miedo… - le susurró.

- No… - volvió a repetir él al borde de las lágrimas.

- Ese era mi destino original… Fui una crédula al pensar que podría encontrar algo mejor… -

- Deja de decir eso… -

Su voz era melodiosa y dulce, y a pesar de eso, dolía oírla…

- Solo así te salvaré. – dijo al fin.

- Prefiero irme al infierno contigo. – el nudo en su garganta era cada vez más difícil de contener.

Misty miró a los ojos con ternura y acarició su rostro.

- Me causarías un gran dolor si lo haces. – dijo ella.

- No puedo escucharte decir que te vas. – se lamentó. – Dices que quieres salvarme pero estás matándome ahora mismo… cada palabra que dices es un puñal que clavas en mi corazón. – ahogó un sollozo.

- Palabras de un escritor. - Misty sonrió. – Tienes tanto para dar, Ash. No quiero detenerte… tienes toda una vida por delante. –

- Sin ti no puedo… - cayó de rodillas.

Las lágrimas lo habían traicionado al fin. Era indescriptible el gran dolor y pena que sentía en ese momento. Misty lo miraba enternecida, se arrodilló frente a él y levantó su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

- ¿Estás castigándome? - preguntó Ash con un sollozo.

- No… - le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? – su voz se perdió.

La sonrisa de Misty se ensanchó. Tomó las manos de Ash entre las suyas y las acarició suavemente. Liberó una mano y retiró algunos cabellos sueltos de su frente, y luego la posó en su mejilla todavía húmeda por el llanto.

- ¿No te das cuenta? – le dijo Misty sutilmente. – Yo también siento algo por ti. Entiende que no puedo dejar que nada malo te pase. – susurró dulcemente.

- ¿Qué…? – preguntó embobado.

Misty dejó escapar una muy pequeña risa y se acercó a besarlo. Al principio Ash no lograba asimilar lo que sucedía. ¿Ella besándolo a él? Eso solo ocurría en sus sueños… y sobre todo besarlo de aquella forma…

No le tomó mucho tiempo dejarse llevar y corresponderle con más besos y caricias. El sabor de sus labios era lo mejor que había probado, tan dulce y sutil… le resultaba imposible empalagarse de sus besos, de su esencia.

Las caricias que nacían de sus manos y los besos se intensificaron, ahora llenos de pasión. Su piel de terciopelo en contacto con la suya, sus dedos jugando con su cabello de fuego, y el roce de sus labios lo embriagaba de tal forma que se desconectaba del mundo, y supo que ella también lo sentía,

Por primera vez.

* * *

No faltaba mucho para el amanecer, y Lilith sabía que tendría que volver a su pozo muy pronto. A veces necesitaba alejarse… no comprendía por qué, y aquel lugar era perfecto, la gran mayoría de los demonios odiaban el agua, ella no.

Las olas golpeando las grandes rocas afiladas y salpicando en la madera vieja y mohosa del muelle en donde se encontraba sentada la distraían. ¿En qué se había metido ahora? Todas esas almas desperdiciadas, si los duques llegaran a descubrirla…

Suspiró. Ella no había elegido tal responsabilidad. Veían algo en ella, maldad, tal vez, y por eso la habían elegido como guardiana del segundo pozo. Encargándole la tarea de llenarlo por completo cada 100 años, y eso no era fácil…

Maldad. Eso era. Era natural en ella, por supuesto. ¡Era una diablesa! Ya llevaba más de trescientos años inculcando aquel mal en la gente. Y se sentía bien… lo reconocía. Estaba en su naturaleza… pero había algo que no la llenaba. No era que no disfrutase haciendo el mal… sin embargo…

Y, ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? ¿Y acaso era normal que una diablesa de su categoría tuviera aquellos dilemas morales? Seguramente no…

Una brisa fría agitó sus cabellos color azabache. Torció una sonrisa.

- Sabía que vendrías. – dijo ella con un cantito seductor.

- ¿Qué haces arriba? – preguntó aquella voz melodiosa y celestial.

Lilith volteó la cabeza a un lado, para lograr divisar al ángel que la observaba a pocos metros de distancia al otro extremo del muelle. Su piel pálida y ojos grises parecían tener un brillo como de luna en aquella plena oscuridad. Sus cabellos finos y largos de color cenizo caían en sus hombros.

- ¿Qué haces tú abajo, Eyael? – devolvió la pregunta. – No creo que vengas a visitarme. - se puso de pie lentamente, moviéndose como una especie de felino nocturno.

- De hecho, pasaba por aquí y te vi. Me llamó la atención. – respondió el ángel. – No me parece malo querer saber sobre… viejos amigos. -

Lilith soltó una risita seca.

- ¿Fuimos amigos, Eyael? – soltó una risita aguda. – Si claro… -

El ángel se mantuvo en silencio.

- Viniste a vigilar a la nephilim, ¿Verdad? -

- Yo no soy un ángel guardián, Lilith. – dijo Eyael. – Pero si tengo que pedirte que la dejes en paz. –

- Seguro – bufó. – No creas que soy idiota. Sé la manera en que la proteges. – se cruzó de brazos.

- Lilith… -

- Te preocupas demasiado por ella. - Gruñó y le dio la espalda.

Eyael se acercó un poco más a ella, de modo que estuvieran a tan solo un metro de distancia.

- Lilith, Miztahuel necesita de mi ayuda. Ahora más que nunca que está al borde de enfrentar su destino. – intentó explicar Eyael.

- Sigue sana y salva, los ERSA's fallaron, por si no te enteraste. – le comentó ella. – Y todo gracias a ese muchacho entrometido. – se quejó Lilith. – Tú también colaboraste, claro. – lo miró de reojo.

- Tenía que intervenir. Se trataba de dos almas inocentes y… -

- ¿Inocentes? – soltó una carcajada irónica. – Inocentes, si claro. A ustedes les encanta vivir en su burbuja de felicidad, paz y armonía. No entienden que en la tierra _nada_ es bueno. – explicó Lilith enojada. – Yo mejor que nadie lo sé, lo veo todos los días, es mi trabajo, Eyael. –

El ángel asintió lentamente y dio dos pasos más hacia ella.

- ¿Cuál es tu obsesión con ese muchacho? -

- Yo conozco su secreto. – dijo Lilith. – Él y Miztahuel tienen un vínculo especial. –

- ¿Amor? –

Lilith lo miró de soslayo con la barbilla en alto.

- En parte. – afirmó. – Pero tú y yo sabemos que no se trata de un chico común y corriente… de otra forma Miztahuel no se hubiera interesado de tal forma. -

- Lo sé. Existe algo en su energía… no sabemos bien cómo explicarlo. -

- Yo lo sé. – dijo Lilith con una media sonrisa. – Está completamente y devotamente comprometido con ella desde el momento en que la vio. Y ahora se ha propuesto protegerla hasta el fin del mundo. Es su disposición lo que hace imposible que toquemos a Miztahuel. -

Rió entre dientes. Eyael la miraba con atención.

- Y ella también siente que debe protegerlo sobre cualquier cosa. Es como si… fueran el escudo del otro. Y mientras ese vínculo exista… -

- Es imposible que les hagan daño. – completó Eyael. – Ya veo. No es algo que nosotros hubiéramos podido deducir… estoy sorprendido. -

- Por supuesto que no, ustedes no sienten esas cosas. No sienten nada en absoluto. – resopló Lilith. – Es bastante raro, ¿Verdad? – meditó pensativa. - Los ángeles son incapaces de experimentar sentimientos, y los demonios sienten todo con mucha más intensidad. Euforia, odio, pasión… - suspiró.

- No somos incapaces, Lilith. –

Lilith se dio media vuelta. Sus profundos ojos negros que parecían un abismo reflejaban una gran tristeza.

- Yo creo que sí. -

- Lilith… - susurró Eyael. – Ya hablamos de eso. –

- No entiendes cómo me siento… - ahogó un sollozo. - ¿Te has puesto a pensarlo? Esta… confusión… y humillación… y si los demás se enteraran. -

Eyael posó una de sus manos en el hombro de Lilith. Ella lo retiró toscamente.

- No quiero tu compasión. - musitó con los dientes apretados.

- Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, creí que habíamos acordado olvidarlo. –

- Para ti es fácil decirlo. – se cruzó de brazos.

- Si yo tan solo pudiera… -

- ¿Si pudieras amarme? – sus ojos negros brillaban de dolor, y aquel abismo negro de sus ojos se hizo aún mas profundo. Daba la sensación de poder sumergirse en ellos.

Eyael sentía la necesidad de calmar ese dolor. Como cualquier ángel que busca mantener la felicidad en la tierra… pero sabía que era distinto. Lilith tenía algo que lo cautivaba por completo… pero era imposible. ¿Cuando en la historia del mundo se hubiera visto juntos a un ángel y una diablesa?

- Sabes que está mal. – explicó Eyael pacientemente.

- ¿Por qué? – Lilith negó con la cabeza. – ¿Quién lo ha dicho así? –

Silencio. Eyael dejó escapar un suspiro.

- No lo sé. – confesó al fin.

- Dime algo, ¿Eres feliz? – preguntó Lilith.

- No puedo contestar eso. –

- Claro que no. ¡No lo somos, Eyael! – exclamó Lilith. – Los humanos encuentran la felicidad porque pueden disponer de sus acciones. No se sienten atados a nada, ninguna regla. – gimió. – Yo quiero eso… -

Lentamente, Eyael posó una mano en la mejilla de Lilith. Su piel canela ardía bajo su toque gélido. Eran fuego y hielo.

- Yo no elegí lo que soy… - suspiró Lilith.

- Lilith, yo… -

- Ya no importa. – retiró bruscamente la mano de Eyael de su rostro. – De todas formas lo verás imposible, y no creo que tampoco tengas el valor de enfrentarte a los tuyos. – dijo secamente. – Yo sí… estaría dispuesta, si tuviera tu apoyo… - bufó. – Qué más da. – agregó con un tono indiferente. - Mañana todo será distinto, ahora que conocemos el secreto de Miztahuel… todo será más fácil… - sus ojos negros reflejaron un resplandor carmesí.

- ¿Qué planeas, Lilith? –

La diablesa sonrió con malicia y dejó escapar otra aguda risa.

- Tú espera… Ya lo verás. -

- Te lo pido de nuevo, déjala tranquila. – le dijo el ángel con voz melodiosa.

Los ojos de la joven se tornaron escarlatas a la vez que frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cómo puedes defenderla? – exclamó furiosa. - ¿Cómo? Tú que hablas de las reglas y del orden natural de las cosas, que es tu excusa por la cual dices que no podemos estar juntos como ambos sabemos que queremos… - resopló.

- Ella tampoco tiene la culpa de ser lo que es, Lilith. Piensa en eso. –

Lilith negó con la cabeza y emitió una risa sarcástica.

- ¿Y debo entender que apoyas el hecho de que esté románticamente involucrada con un ser humano? – preguntó sin gracia.

- No digo que lo apruebe, pero hay formas de solucionarlo sin herir a nadie. –

- Pero eso no me va a ser divertido. – sonrió maliciosamente.

- Lilith, por favor… -

Lilith se quedó un momento contemplando el brillo plateado en los ojos de su ángel amado. Era un amor nocivo tal vez… pero ¿Significaba eso que era menos importante? Sabía lo que quería, que se detenga… pero si lo hacía no iban a cambiar las cosas. Él no la buscaría si ella cambiara, simplemente por ser _ella._

Se alejó rápidamente de aquel hermoso ángel y le dio la espalda.

- No puedes pedirme que la deje disfrutar de algo que yo no puedo. – dijo con rabia.

Y sin decir más, y antes de que Eyael pudiera contestarle, se desvaneció en su espesa nube de humo negro. El ángel se había quedado solo… justo antes del amanecer. Los rayos de luz comenzaron a nacer del horizonte, y el sol hizo su gran entrada. Eyael suspiró mientras contemplaba aquel espectáculo tan maravilloso.

Y sin embargo significaba el comienzo de un terrible día…

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

_UuUu ¿Qué habrán planeado Olivier y Lilith? n.n _

_Canción: Iris de Goo goo dolls.  
Gracias por leer!!__  
- Maureen_


	10. Treta

_Se que dije que lo tarería para después de fiestas pero... ¡YA ESTÁ! n.n Y sinceramente me gusta el resultado... Ahora si ya que estoy de vacaciones les prometo terminar con este fic pronto. Y seguir con Confesiones que también me trae media loca, jaja n.n y bueno, THIS IS IT! Solo dos capitulos más y es el fin... gracias de nuevo por quienes me acompañan en todo el proceso n.n y quienes siempre me hacen saber su opinón._

_Bueno este es: CAPITULO 10, espero les guste..._

* * *

**Divina Tentación  
**By Maureen

De vuelta al caldeado ambiente del averno, Lilith sintió que respirar se le hacía más fácil. Cada día parecía volverse más frío, y sin embargo no faltaba mucho para que llegase el verano. Era algo bastante curioso en realidad… Aunque claro, había una explicación: Miztahuel.

¿Podría ser que el cambio en su energía haya podido causar un desequilibrio a todo lo que está a su alrededor?

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – gruñó una profunda voz masculina.

Se encontraba tan metida en sus pensamientos que, de lo distraía que estaba, no se había percatado que ya no estaba sola.

Se volvió para encarar a su hermano, Olivier.

- No te metas en lo mío. – dijo ella en un tono amenazante. – Tengo un rango mucho mayor al tuyo, puedo hacer lo que quiera sin tener que consultártelo. -

Olivier soltó una carcajada.

- No por mucho, tan solo espera a que se enteren de las últimas noticias. - dijo él de forma burlona. Los ojos de Lilith se encendieron.

- Debo recordarte hermano, que si me hundo yo, tú y el otro idiota me acompañarán.– bramó con los dientes apretados, sus ojos escarlatas parecían emanar chispas.

- Tranquila, - Olivier se cruzó de brazos. – nadie va a decir nada. Solo tenemos que ver la forma de recuperar las almas… -

Se interrumpió al ver al jirón de espeso humo negro que se acercaba hacia ellos, y vieron como cambiaba de forma hasta presentarse como otro demonio. Lilith hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver de quién se trataba.

- ¿Que hay? – saludó Araxiel, quien se veía bastante contento.

- ¿Me perdí de algo? – preguntó Olivier alzando una ceja. No era normal que Araxiel esté de tan buen humor. Seguramente tramaba algo…

- Les tengo una sorpresa. – rió Araxiel.

Lilith y Olivier divisaron detrás de Araxiel, tres figuras espectrales familiares, que se aproximaban a ellos lentamente.

- ¿Los has traído hasta acá? – exclamó Lilith furiosa. – ¡Debes ser un completo idiota! -

- Esto nunca lo acordamos. – dijo Olivier, quien también se veía molesto. – Va en contra de las reglas… -

- ¿Desde cuando seguimos las reglas? – Araxiel sonrió de lado. – Recuerda que siempre acabo lo que empiezo, Olivier. – agregó en un tono más desafiante. – No me gustan las derrotas… -

Lilith bufó. Los tres entes con túnicas negras ya se encontraban a solo un metro de distancia de ellos.

- Tenemos un asunto pendiente con ustedes. – habló la mujer de rostro pálido y labios púrpuras.

- No crean que lo dejamos pasar por alto. – agregó el caronte llamado Cahir.

Araxiel le sonrió de lado a Lilith, y esta juntó las cejas. Desconfiaba demasiado de Araxiel y aquellos seres tan… desagradables.

- No pensamos pagarles ni un alma más. – dijo Olivier.

- Yo opino que deberían devolvernos las que les dimos. – reclamó Lilith. – Y de ahí largarse. -

- Tranquilos, - intervino el líder de los tres carontes, Bartar. – no deseamos cobrarles más. Hemos venido para ayudarlos, como fue nuestro trato. –

- Pues yo no veo que hayan sido de mucha ayuda. – siseó Lilith. Bartar sonrió de lado.

- Es cierto, pequeña. – le dijo. – La derrota no es algo a lo que estemos acostumbrados, sinceramente. No son muchos los seres capaces de vencer a la muerte no… - soltó una risa ronca. – Menos a nosotros… Pero al parecer solos no hemos sido capaces de tener éxito… es por eso que, mi conclusión es, que los necesitamos a ustedes. Requerimos de su talento para el desastre… -

Lilith y Olivier se miraron de reojo. Ella sabía que su hermano dudaba de ellos de la misma forma. Araxiel se encontraba cruzado de brazos, muy sonriente. Al parecer todo salía como él lo esperaba.

- Significa que vamos a tener que intervenir allá arriba si es que queremos conseguir el alma de esa chica. – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. – Ya saben a lo que me refiero. -

- Pero… eso no se puede. – vaciló Lilith. – No podemos disponer de las vidas humanas… - Araxiel gimió enfadado.

- Reglas, reglas y reglas… Relájate, ¿Si? Y disfruta por una vez de los poderes que te han dado los condes. –

- No se trata de eso, no es… natural… - concluyó con el ceño fruncido. - Además… -

- ¿Desean el alma o no? – preguntó Kara, ya sin una pizca de paciencia. - Si no se arriesga, no se gana. – dijo con una mueca.

La diablesa suspiró, sabía que no tenía otra elección, lo hecho, hecho estaba... Sintió una punzada de culpa y no pudo evitar pensar en aquel ángel y el favor que le había pedido… pero no iba a darle gusto… sentía una necesidad de venganza, pero ese deseo también le dolía…

- Sí. – se adelantó Olivier a decidir por ambos. – Aceptamos. -

Bartar parecía sumamente complacido. Araxiel soltó una risa por lo bajo y Lilith lo miró de mala gana.

- Excelente. – dijo sonriente Bartar. – Entonces, pequeña, - se dirigió a Lilith quien se vio algo sorprendida. – ¿Te importaría decirnos lo que sabes? – le preguntó de forma afable, pero sabía que era un truco.

- ¿Qué? –

- Puedo ver que sabes algo… y necesito que lo compartas con nosotros. Después de todo, tú deseas esto al igual que tus hermanos, ¿No es cierto? –

¿Cómo supo? Lo miró con desconfianza… le habían advertido sobre los ERSA's antes… pero, ¿Serían una verdadera amenaza? Después de todo, ¿Qué era más malvado que un demonio? Suspiró con cansancio.

- Un ángel los espantó. – dijo al fin con los ojos en blanco. – Por eso no pudieron matar al muchacho. -

- Pero esa no es la verdadera razón. – Bartar rió entre dientes. - ¿O si? – Lilith frunció los labios.

¡Claro que esa era la razón! Aunque… claro, ese muchacho no era común y corriente. Ya no… Pero revelar eso significaría revelarse a sí misma… ¿Cómo hacerlo sin venderse sola?

- No, hay otro motivo… - confesó de mala gana. – Esto es lo que pasa, - empezó a explicar. – se dice que aquellos ángeles que venden sus alas, lo hacen por enamorarse de humanos… cosa que es bastante rara pero no imposible. Al igual que muchos demonios entregan sus astas para acompañar a una humana… - suspiró.

- Interesante… - dijo Bartar. – Continúa. –

- Bien… - bufó Lilith. – Se supone que la energía positiva de ciertos humanos es tan fuerte que atrae a los ángeles, de forma opuesta, la energía negativa de algunos es tan poderosa que atrae a los demonios… - suspiró. – Pero en realidad… no es así como funciona… es… lo opuesto… -

Hizo una pausa larga. ¿Era demasiado lo que estaba diciendo? Después de todo, eso era algo que solamente ella y Eyael sabían… los únicos que habían experimentado aquello, pero que no habían renunciado a sus respectivos mundos…

- Entonces, Lilith, – volvió a hablarle Bartar de esa manera benigna, tan poco compatible con su aspecto. - ¿Cómo funciona realmente? -

Quería callarse, quería mentir… ¿Por qué no podía? No podía mentirle a _él_… Era como si la verdad fuera arrebatada de sus labios…

- Las energías opuestas se atraen. – reveló al fin, contra su voluntad. – Los ángeles tienen la necesidad de calmar las angustias, la tristeza, la maldad… y los demonios tienen la tentación de apagar la bondad extrema… la felicidad… y es como si ciertos humanos fueran capaces de absorber el tipo de energía del que carece, todo con tal de obtener un balance… - los ojos de Bartar chispearon.

- Esa es nuestra respuesta, entonces. – dijo satisfecho. – Lo que sucede, mis amigos, - les explicó a los otros carontes. – Según lo entiendo, es que este muchacho estaba cargado con energías negativas de un tipo que fueron, por decirlo, _atractivas _a este nephilim… y sucede que al ser mitad humana, no necesitó vender las tan preciadas _alas _para brindarle su energía a este humano… - rió. – No… es por eso que, sin darse cuenta, este ha absorbido casi toda su energía celestial, calmando su _hambre _de felicidad y bienestar, y la nephilim se debilita poco a poco… No me sorprendería que él mismo la mate sin en realidad desearlo… -

Lilith frunció el ceño, no se había puesto a pensarlo de esa forma. Tenía mucho sentido… Suspiró. Vaya, ni los ángeles ni los demonios podían liquidarla… y un corriente humano era capaz de sorber su energía de tal forma de robársela por completo… hasta debilitarla y matarla.

- ¡Pero entonces no servirá de nada! – exclamó Olivier un tanto consternado. – Si muere como una humana…-

- Jamás tendrás control sobre ella… es cierto. – comentó Kara. - ¿Crees que si matamos al muchacho la nephilim volverá a la normalidad? – preguntó a Bartar.

- Es una teoría. – sonrió este. – Fue muy curioso, la otra noche, cuando mi hoz no tuvo efecto sobre él… me hizo creer por un momento que algo andaba muy mal, pero ahora lo entiendo. Es tan solo un simple humano, quien ha adquirido los poderes de un semi-ángel. Es por eso que no puedo matarlo yo… el poder celestial es mayor al nuestro. – se formó una torcida curva en sus labios. – Sin embargo… no deja de ser un mortal… -

Kara y Cahir rieron por lo bajo. Araxiel sonrió de nuevo, maliciosamente y Olivier quedó pensativo. Solo Lilith se veía algo confusa y desorientada. Tal vez era debido a su conflicto emocional… y el temor de que descubrieran su pequeño secreto con la información que acababa de dar…

Recordó la conversación que había tenido horas antes con él… _amor, _había dicho, era el problema. Si bien sabía que los opuestos se atraían, no solo se trataba de una ecuación… los sentimientos se involucraban… de vez en cuando. Eso había pasado con Miztahuel… lo mismo que le había pasado a ella…

Desde el primer momento que vio aquellos ojos color platino, sentía una necesidad de estar a su lado, era magnetismo puro, algo difícil de describir, y de la misma forma, muy difícil de soportar…

Ellos nunca lo entenderían, separar a Miztahuel de aquel muchacho no iba a ser tan sencillo, necesitaban algo… Ambos se habían jurado devoción… y eso era un vínculo muy fuerte… mientras eso existiera, nada iba a intervenir. Y ahora que contaba con más poderes que ella, protegerla no le iba a resultar difícil… ¿Cómo quebrar ese lazo? ¿Esa disposición?

Los ojos de Lilith flamearon de un color rojo intenso al nacer una idea en su mente. No fue tan difícil para ella dar con la solución, después de todo, era cosa que veía cada día…

Y es que los hombres, sobre todo los mortales, eran _débiles y vulnerables…_

- ¿Lo matamos, entonces? – preguntó Araxiel con un brillo de ansiedad en los ojos. Su sed de sangre era por lo general insaciable. – Hay muchas maneras de hacerlo y que parezca un accidente. -

- No podrán hacerlo así no más… - intervino Lilith. – Hay algo que necesitan hacer primero, - explicó. – destruir la confianza… destruir el sentimiento de seguridad, de plenitud… -

- ¿Qué? Simplemente lo matamos y ya. – se quejó Araxiel.

- Si ellos no pudieron hacerlo, menos podrás tú. No mientras él tenga sus poderes… tenemos que hacer que Miztahuel sienta que lo ha perdido, sin tener que matarlo. –

- ¿Olvidas que ya he hecho esto antes? – se jactó el demonio de cabello largo color azabache.

- ¿Te olvidas que hablas con la guardiana del pozo de la lujuria? – rió Lilith. – Se bien como destruir este tipo de vínculos. Pero no lo haré yo, a diferencia de ti, no voy a quebrantar todas las reglas que se me imponen. Se cómo cumplir con una tarea dignamente, pero voy a necesitar la ayuda de una vieja amiga… - se relamió los labios negros y forjó una sonrisa.

Bartar hizo un gesto de interés.

- ¿Cual es el plan, pequeña? – preguntó, su tono igual de afable, pero detrás de este se sentían las intenciones, igual de oscuras que su atuendo.

Lilith rió por lo bajo. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en invocar todo su poder.

* * *

Arriba en la tierra el sol hizo su lenta entrada. Poco a poco iluminando la habitación de aquella chica de cabellos dorados y ojos atigrados… los rayos de sol acariciando sus letales curvas hasta llegar a su rostro y despertarla…

Una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios cuando escuchó esa profunda voz que llamaba su nombre…

'_**Cristina**…'_

* * *

Ya había amanecido hacía un buen rato, y claro Ash se había despertado apenas la luz cayó sobre su rostro. Tenía el sueño bastante ligero, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Misty… Seguía plácidamente dormida y respiraba con un ritmo lento y pausado. Para Ash era maravilloso tenerla cerca de esa forma. Con una mano acarició la piel desnuda de su hombro que se asomaba por entre las sabanas. Era tan suave y cálida… era como tocar la seda, y la luz que la iluminaba le daba un brillo peculiar que la hacía ver mucho más hermosa de lo que ya era.

Después de tantas horas quieto viéndola dormir, decidió recostarse sobre su espalda de nuevo. Su brazo empezaba a molestarle…

Aquel movimiento sacudió un poco la cama y la joven juntó los párpados fuertemente. Lentamente los abrió…

- ¿Ash? – se escuchó un débil quejido somnoliento de sus dulces labios.

- Buenos días. – rió el joven a su lado. - ¿Dormiste bien? –

La pelirroja se sonrojó intensamente. Se sentía tan… ¡Avergonzada! Lo de la noche anterior era algo por lo que jamás había pasado antes… Esas caricias recíprocas, besos y palabras hermosas que había compartido con él toda la noche… Se sentía de maravilla, y sintió una punzada de culpa por eso.

Suspiró y asintió tímidamente, después de cubrirse los hombres desnudos con las sábanas sobre las cual había dormido plácidamente.

Ash rió por lo bajo y se acercó a darle un rápido beso en los labios. La joven aún parecía estar algo incómoda con la situación actual, mas no disgustada.

- ¿Sigues inquieta? – preguntó Ash.

- Algo… - confesó en voz baja. – Pero me siento bien… solo un poco mareada… -

- Es que has dormido demasiado, creo que no estás acostumbrada a eso tampoco. –

- Es verdad. – sonrió y se recostó de nuevo en las almohadas. Dejó escapar un pesado suspiro. – Y aún tengo sueño… -

- Quédate recostada, yo iré a preparar algo para que desayunes. – dijo Ash mientras se levantaba de la cama para terminar de vestirse.

- Pero… - musitó la pelirroja con un tono de súplica. Realmente no deseaba que la dejara sola… su compañía era ahora como el aire, un elemento vital para ella.

Ash rió por lo bajo. Terminó de abrocharse el cinturón para volver hacia donde estaba ella y estrecharla entre sus brazos una vez más. Hundió su nariz en su cabellera naranja y le plantó un beso cerca a la frente.

- No me tardo. – le aseguró. – Quiero que descanses y te quedes tranquila al menos un par de horas… Luego si quieres vuelve a preocuparte por todo. - Misty sonrió levemente.

- Estoy tranquila… - le dijo. Ash suspiró.

- Quisiera sentirme igual, no puedo relajarme, al menos no del todo, sabiendo que tengo que llevarte lejos… - la besó de nuevo. – Ya lo resolveremos. – Misty asintió.

- Ya no te preocupes por mí… - pidió en voz baja. - Siento que soy tu carga. –

- Nada de eso. – dijo Ash. – Es solo que quiero que tengas una vida calmada y feliz... –

- Gracias. – dijo Misty con una sonrisa un poco más grande de lo usual, y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Ahora duérmete. –

Se levantó de la cama una vez más, terminó de ponerse una camiseta, un abrigo – el frío se intensificaba con cada día – y se aproximó a la puerta para abandonar la habitación. Antes de salir, echó un último vistazo a ese bello cuadro, a la mujer que yacía en su lecho con es mirada angelical dedicada solo para él, esa sonrisa tan bella y esa figura de diosa… Aún estaba tímidamente envuelta en las sábanas y abrazada a sus rodillas, azorada a causa de sus últimas acciones… Ash le dedicó una gran sonrisa, que ella devolvió de forma más discreta, como siempre. Se dio media vuelta y dio un paso fuera de la habitación.

- Te amo. – la escuchó susurrar casi para sí. La sonrisa en sus labios se ensanchó mucho más.

Era la primera vez que se lo decía así.

- Yo también. – respondió en el mismo tono, sin dar media vuelta. – No me tardo. – y sin decir nada más abandonó la habitación, ya volvería luego para demostrárselo no solo con palabras.

Misty suspiró y se dejó caer en la pila de almohadas. Cubrió hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo con la manta y se acurrucó en la cama. Cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que sus labios se curvaban.

* * *

Ya en la cocina se sintió algo inquieto. ¿Qué iba a preparar? Deseaba sorprenderla… ¿Pero cómo?

Abrió la puerta del refrigerador para ver su contenido, a ver si le daba alguna idea, pero para su suerte, estaba más que medio vacío.

- Rayos. – se quejó en voz baja. Iba a tener que salir a hacer algunas compras. ¡Y con ese frío!

Resopló. Miró en dirección a la puerta de su dormitorio, lugar donde yacía esa hermosa criatura que lo estaba esperando. Iría a avisarle de su ausencia, y de paso le robaría un par de besos más.

Al llegar se sintió un poco decepcionado al notar que se había quedado dormida, nuevamente. Suspiró. Ni los ángeles podían ser tan bellos… se veía tan pacífica e inocente. Acarició su rostro con cuidado. La joven se estremeció solo un poco a su tacto, puede que debido al cambio de temperatura.

Se encogió de hombros, le escribiría una nota, no quedaba de otra… no tenía la voluntad para despertarla.

Volvió a la cocina y escribió en dos líneas el motivo de su salida, dejó el papel prendido en la nevera con un imán y salió de su apartamento. Mientras más rápido se iba más rápido regresaría a los brazos de aquel ángel… _su_ pequeño ángel.

Cerró la puerta detrás suyo con un fuerte golpe. Se amarró una bufanda al cuello y caminó a toda prisa. Tanto así que no se fijó que había alguien que observaba cada movimiento suyo… y que seguía sus pasos discretamente como un animal en cacería de su presa…

* * *

Quince minutos después…

'_Toc toc toc._'

Misty apretó sus párpados. ¿Qué era aquel ruido tan molesto? Gimió disgustada al tener que abrir sus ojos, aún seguía cansada. Se frotó los párpados con el dorso de sus manos y bostezó sonoramente. Estiró un poco el cuello y salió del pequeño nido que había formado entre las sábanas para dormir. Se estremeció cuando sintió la brisa helada acariciar las zonas desnudas de su cuerpo, y rápidamente buscó algo para cubrirse.

'¡_Toc toc toc!_' Una vez más…

- ¡Ya va! – dijo en voz alta.

Se decidió por una bata de baño, era algo rápido de ponerse… luego volvería para vestirse apropiadamente. Además seguramente se trataba de Ash… y no era como si no la hubiera visto ya lo suficiente.

Caminó hasta la puerta y, luego de vacilar un rato, la abrió. Se sorprendió solo un poco al ver de quien de trataba.

- ¡Hola, Misty! – la saludó la joven morena muy animada.

- Hola Anika. – devolvió el saludo y dejó escapar otro bostezo. - ¿Qué pasa? Es muy temprano aún… - dijo aún cubriéndose la boca con la manga de la bata.

- ¿Temprano? – Anika rió inocentemente. - ¿En qué mundo vives? Es casi mediodía… - hizo una mueca divertida. – Oye, ¿Me dejas pasar? Hace frío acá afuera… -

- ¡Oh! Claro… lo siento. – se disculpó la pelirroja y rápidamente terminó de abrir la puerta.

Anika entró a paso alegre y Misty cerró la puerta detrás de ella todavía algo confusa. ¿Dónde estaba Ash?

- Disculpa que te moleste, Mist. Pero he pensado en ese pastel toda la noche. - confesó con una risotada. – Espero no se lo hayan acabado. -

- No, para nada. – le aseguró Misty. – Uhm… En seguida te sirvo un pedazo. –

Se acercó a abrir la nevera, y al hacerlo notó la nota pegada en esta. Era de Ash.

Suspiró. Había salido a hacer unas compras. Tomó el papel antes de sacar el plato con el pastel de la nevera. Lo llevó hasta donde estaba Anika y lo dejó frente suyo junto con una cuchara.

- ¡Gracias! – celebró esta. - ¿Dónde esta Ash? – preguntó al mismo tiempo que se llevaba un pedazo de chocolate a la boca.

- Al parecer, de compras. – dijo encogida de hombros. Se sintió apenada de solo pensarlo, pero ya lo extrañaba.

- ¿Compras? – dijo la morena con la boca llena. – Pero… ¿Sin su billetera? – preguntó indicando con su cabeza el estuche negro a pocos centímetros de ella.

Misty alzó ambas cejas sorprendida. Suspiró.

- Ash no deja de ser un despistado. – dijo Anika y puso los ojos en blanco. Luego sonrió. – Será mejor que lo alcancemos o habrá ido hasta allá para nada. – Misty se encogió de hombros y asintió.

Ash había sido tan tierno, se había preocupado por preparar todo para ella y seguro se sentiría decepcionado al no poder hacerlo. Y entonces ella se sentiría mal por ello… lo mejor era seguirlo.

- Está bien, vamos. – dijo Misty y caminó hasta la puerta. Anika la detuvo por el brazo.

- No pensarás salir vestida así, ¿Verdad? – preguntó con una mueca.

- Eh… - miró su 'atuendo' y se sonrojó. – Casi lo olvido… - admitió. Anika rió.

- Vamos, te ayudo a vestirte y salimos. -

Anika tomó a Misty por su muñeca y la guió hasta la habitación donde había dormido. Se sintió agradecida por su compañía, sobretodo porque sentía algo en ella… El mismo tipo de energía que extrañaba en Amelia. Inocencia, candidez… sin mencionar que Anika conocía más de su mundo de lo que ella misma creía, al igual que su fallecida amiga…

Sonrió. Era bueno volver a tener una amiga.

* * *

- ¡Hola, Ash! – lo saludó la amable dueña de la tienda cuando lo vio llegar. Traía una cansada pero sincera sonrisa en su arrugado rostro. – Hace días que no te veía. ¿Todo va bien? –

Ash cerró la puerta detrás de él y se desamarró la bufanda del cuello, hacía menos frío dentro.

- Buenos días, señora Marsh. – le devolvió el saludo con una cálida sonrisa. – Lo sé, he estado… ocupado. – explicó riendo. – Todo está bien, muy bien… -

- Sí, te he leído en las noticias. – comentó la mujer. – Debes sentirte muy orgulloso. –

- Bueno… - se frotó la nuca con una mano. – Hice lo mejor que pude. – volvió a reír. - ¿Le importa si llevo algunas cosas para el desayuno? – preguntó tímidamente. La anciana soltó una risa.

- Claro que no, cielo. –

Hizo un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza y se apresuró a tomar una canasta de compras. ¿Qué necesitaba? Huevos… fruta fresca… leche…

Se encogió de hombros. Se había olvidado completamente de las compras de esa semana, y es que tantas cosas habían pasado… Suspiró y rogó que le alcance el efectivo, ya que aún no cobraba su último cheque. Primero se dirigió a la sección de las frutas. Creyó que Misty preferiría algo fresco y natural…

Torpemente tropezó antes de llegar a la pequeña "montaña" donde estaban las apiladas las manzanas. Algunas de estas cayeron al suelo.

Bufó y se inclinó para recogerlas. Una mano apareció por encima de su hombre derecho, le estaba ofreciendo una de las frutas que se le habían caído.

- Gracias. - agradeció sin fijarse de quién se trataba.

- De nada. – escuchó decir a la voz cantarina detrás de él.

Era una mujer, eso lo supo desde el momento en que vio su mano, claro, pero su voz…. se trataba de una voz joven. Aguda y melodiosa. Él conocía esa voz… se alzó y dio media vuelta para verla a la cara.

- ¡Cristina! – vaya que era una verdadera sorpresa encontrarla ahí.

La despampanante rubia le sonrió ampliamente. Había algo en su mirada que Ash no supo explicar, un brillo distinto… No le gustó para nada.

- Hola, Ash. – lo saludó ella con voz baja y seductora. – No he sabido de ti en varios días. – avanzó un par de pasos en su dirección.

- Si, yo… - aclaró su garganta. – He tenido mucho que hacer. – explicó.

'¿Qué estás haciendo? No le des explicaciones, sal de ahí _ahora_.' Todo en su mente indicaba PELIGRO. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía un _hipnotizado_… '¿Qué pasa?'

- Me imagino, tú siempre tan dedicado. – continuó Cristina. Apoyó una mano en su hombro y la corrió hasta su pecho lentamente. Ash tragó saliva y la rubia sonrió de lado. – Te extrañé… - susurró cerca a su oído.

Ash alzó las cejas y suspiró. Sí, tenía que escapar. Retrocedió lo más que pudo hasta chocar de nuevo con la pila de frutas.

- Uh… si, claro… - dijo ya algo incómodo. – Oye… Si no te importa, tengo que… -

- Y por poco olvido lo guapo que eras. – soltó una risa aguda y volvió a acercarse.

Ash cerró los parpados con fuerza y dio un hondo respiro.

- Oye, Cristina, ya hablamos de esto. - le dijo de la forma más seria y cortes que pudo.

- No… pero si quieres podemos discutirlo en mi apartamento. – se relamió los labios. – Estoy sola… -

Ya era el colmo…

No era tan débil como para caer y lo sabía. Y ella estaba haciendo lo imposible por seducirlo. Pero no, no era suficiente. Ese _hechizo_ no funcionaría en él, ya no…

- Tengo prisa, Cristina. – le dijo ya con poca paciencia. - No estoy de humor para tus juegos y la verdad es que me están esperando. -

Los ojos de Cristina chispearon como si una especie de electricidad corriera por sus pupilas. Ignoró completamente lo que había dicho y lo acorraló.

- ¿Te espera alguien en tu apartamento? - preguntó con un ronroneo.

- Sí, de hecho así es. – dijo Ash, secamente.

- Entonces, no podría ser más conveniente. – rió por lo bajo. – Ojos que no ven… - posó ambas manos en los hombros de Ash y clocó su rostro justo frente al de él.

- Cristina, se me está acabando la paciencia. – gruñó Ash. - ¡No entiendes que yo n-! –

Pero no pudo continuar debido a que Cristina se adelantó en juntar su boca con la suya. Amarró los brazos al rededor de su cuello acortando toda la distancia posible. Ash intentó luchar y apartarla de sí pero parecía estar pegada a su cuerpo, como si fuera lo suficiente pesada para no poder moverla un centímetro lejos. Trató de mantener sus labios juntos pero ella encontró la forma de arreglar eso también.

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Acaso su voluntad había fallado y sus instintos lo estaban controlando? Algo pasaba…

- ¿Ash? – escuchó decir a otra voz femenina. Eso lo sacó de su trance.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y empujó a la mujer que tenía en frente. Sonreía plácidamente.

- ¿Anika? – dijo al ver a la joven de ojos azules observándolo confundida desde la puerta.

No estaba sola, claro. A su lado se encontraba aquella criatura que tanto amaba… la pequeña y delicada pelirroja a quien había jurado proteger hasta el fin del mundo. Sintió su corazón quebrarse en mil pedazos cuando vio la expresión en su rostro.

- Ups… - rió la rubia. Aunque era claro que no se sentía para nada culpable. – Parece que teníamos público. -

Ash no consiguió decir nada, tan solo se la quedó mirando idiotizado y con la culpa carcomiéndolo por dentro. ¡Pudo haber puesto mayor resistencia! ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Los ojos aguamarina de Misty se cerraron y escuchó un triste suspiró escapar de su boca.

- Déjame, ¡Aléjate de mí! – empujó a Cristina y, para su suerte, logró quitársela de encima. – Misty, esto no es… - intentó explicarle mientras se acercaba a ella.

Misty se quedó quieta en su lugar unos segundos antes de escapar corriendo del lugar. Seguía siendo demasiado rápida para él, casi parecía que voló.

- ¡Misty! – la llamó desesperado y empezó a correr tras de ella. Apenas había cruzado el umbral de la puerta cuando dos brazos lo detuvieron. - ¡Déjame en paz! – gritó y zafó su brazo bruscamente del amarre.

- Soy yo Ash… -

Se detuvo. Se trataba de otra persona… Se volvió para ver aquel rostro amigo, pero que por el momento reflejaba una profunda decepción.

- Anika. – dijo en voz baja.

- Sí. – se cruzó de brazos. - ¿Quieres explicarme qué pasó? –

- Anika, te juro que yo jamás… - suspiró con pesar y se frotó las sienes. – Anika, nada de esto fue idea mía. – le dijo. Anika se mordió el labio inferior y asintió.

- Bueno… todo juega en tu contra, pero te creo. – aseguró. – Pero no va a ser fácil explicárselo a Misty, supongo... – meneó la cabeza.

- Tengo que encontrarla, tienes que ayudarme… - le pidió desesperado.

- No creo que desee escucharte ahora, Ash. – Anika le explicó a su amigo con paciencia. - Pero te prometo que hablaré con ella. –

'No quiere escucharme… Lo arruiné todo' pensó para sí. 'Maldita sea… ¿En serio arruiné todo? No…'

- ¡Maldición! – exclamó en voz alta.

- Nunca creí que Cristina cayera tan bajo… - dijo Anika con el ceño fruncido. – Y pensar que fuimos amigas en la primaria. –

- Dejemos de hablar de ella… no me interesa. – gruñó Ash. - Ya no me interesa nada. –

- Ash… ya lo arreglarás. – intentó alentar a su amigo. Ash rió irónicamente.

- ¡No es tan fácil! Yo… la lastimé. – sintió como un nudo subía hasta su garganta. - Y le prometí nunca hacerlo. –

- Ash, estoy segura de que existe la solución. – tomó una de sus manos. Su amigo se veía realmente devastado y ella odiaba eso. – Ash… ¿Puedes confiar en mí? –

Sonaba casi como una súplica. Ash la miró a los ojos, sabía que se preocupaba por su bienestar… pero él ya no podía pensar en él mismo… ya no, ahora vivía por alguien… Y no por una mujer cualquiera… sino por un ángel, su pequeño ángel… ¿Cómo arreglar ese tipo de problemas con una nephilim? Y lo más preocupante, estaba sola e indefensa… y seguro esas _cosas_ seguían a su acecho. Se horrorizó de tan sólo pensar qué podría pasarle.

- No es tan sencillo, Anika. – le dijo. - Y lo siento, pero no puedo explicarte por qué. -

Y sin dar más explicaciones salió corriendo del lugar. No sabía a donde se dirigía, solo quería confiar que llegaría lo más pronto posible a donde ella estaba.

- ¡Ash! – gritó Anika, pero el joven no la escuchó.

No le quedaba otra mas que seguir a su amigo. No supo por qué, pero tenía un raro presentimiento… Ese día había algo en el aire… algo malvado… A regañadientes, corrió detrás de él.

Tres entes encapuchados observaban la escena pacientemente desde lo alto de un edificio. La parte superior de su capa negra cubría sus rostros casi por completo. El líder, Bartar, sonrió ampliamente.

- Ya es hora… - avisó a sus dos compañeros.

Kara rió entre dientes y Cahir se preparó para su descenso. Como lo habían planeado, el lazo entre esos dos seres se había quebrado… Y así los tres carontes fueron a cumplir con su misión.

- Lo admito, hermana. – dijo Olivier, quien observaba junto con Lilith y Araxiel desde otro punto. - Fue una muy buena idea. -

- Por supuesto. – le dijo ella con los brazos cruzados. – Fue mía. –

Sorprendentemente no se sentía tan satisfecha, pero no lo demostró.

- Felicitaciones a la princesa. – se burló Araxiel. Lilith bufó. – Vamos a ver qué son capaces de hacer estos. – le dijo a Olivier. Este asintió y miró a su hermana.

- ¿No vienes? – preguntó. Lilith negó con la cabeza sin dejar de ver fijamente a la pelirroja a quien estaba causando tanto sufrimiento.

Olivier simplemente se dio medio vuelta y desapareció junto con Araxiel. Lilith suspiró y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. ¿Por qué no se sentía bien? Últimamente nada la hacía sentirse contenta… ni todas las maldades del mundo la saciaban.

Porque últimamente tenía su mente enfocada en otra cosa…

Miró al cielo y, en un fragmento de segundo en el que parpadeó, le pareció ver un rayo de luz plateada bajar del cielo.

Y ella sabía qué significaba…

- ¿Eyael? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Iría a buscarlo… seguramente había bajado para proteger a la nephilim. Rió desganada. Esos emplumados no se perdían de nada… Sin pensar más tan solo siguió el camino al que la llevó la _esperanza_.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

_¿Revieeeews? =D y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!  
- Maureen_


	11. Decisiones

_Hola a todos una vez más n.n aqui les traigo el penultimo capitulo de Divina Tentación!! Asi es... ya es el fin... u.u me da un poquito de pena porque la verdad este fic me gusta mucho jaja, además creo que ha pegado bastante no?? jeje Bueno, les agradesco a todos los que me siguen siempre, y los que siempre tiene algún comentario que hacer, en serio significa mucho, mucho para mí. Me dan mucho ánimo. n.n_

_**Silverghost**: Gracias por siempre hacerme saber tu opinión n.n y por tus "intuiciones" tan acertadas jaja.  
**Sumi**: Que puedo decir?? La verdad me siento muy halagada de que te gusten mis historias, por lo mismo que leí las tuyas de mas chica y siempre me encantaron jaja, cosas de la vida n.n Gracias por todo.  
**Claire**: En serio, MUY en serio, agradesco que pienses asi de mi historia n.n y que la consideres digna de leer y de tantos reviews. Gracias por leerme.  
**Original mermaid**: Mil gracias a ti tambien por leerme y siempre dejarme tu opinión n.n.  
**Logan**: No te habia visto por acá antes, jaja, pero gracias por el review._

_Bueno no los aburro mas n.n aquí esta..._

* * *

**Divina Tentación  
**By Maureen

"_- La niña me ha preguntado si podría ser un ángel.  
- ... todos quieren alas.  
- Nunca sé que decir.  
- Diles la verdad. Los ángeles no son humanos, nunca lo fuimos.  
- ¿Qué te parece si le fabrico un buen par de alas de papel?  
- Dile la verdad.  
- Se la he dicho.  
- ¿Y?, ¿cómo se lo ha tomado?  
- Me dijo: "¿de qué me sirven unas alas si no puedes sentir el viento en tu cara?""_

* * *

Un ángel de cabellos negros como el ébano hizo una de sus últimamente frecuentes visitas al mundo terrenal. Casi era hora del juicio final, el momento que había estado esperando hace tanto tiempo… El desenlace de su misión.

Buscó por todos lados, pero era tan distinto ver la tierra desde el cielo… desde ahí era todo mucho más fácil. Aunque claro, impersonal… Jamás había compartido su anhelo secreto de _sentir_ como los humanos. La humedad del agua, el calor del sol, una caricia del viento… ¿De que sirve verlo si no puedes disfrutarlo? Todo era tan insípido…

Sacudió esos pensamientos de su mente y volvió a enfocarse en su real objetivo: Miztahuel.

Debía hallarla rápido, de otro modo todo sería en vano… Estaba tan ofuscado por su búsqueda que no notó la presencia femenina que se aproximaba a él.

- ¿Eyael? -

No supo ni cómo ni por qué, pero el escuchar esa voz le hizo sentir un cosquilleo en su interior. Se volvió con calma y lentamente hasta poder verla… ahí estaba ella, de pie, no muy lejos de él y con ese brillo ansioso en sus profundos ojos negros.

Al mirarlos fijamente, entendió _por qué_…

- Eyael… - volvió a llamarlo con su profunda voz.

- Vine en cuanto me enteré. – explicó el ángel, con su voz melodiosa y monótona. – Debí haberme dado cuenta antes, no lo supe hasta hace un rato. –

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Lilith y frunció el ceño.

- Tú lo sabes. – dijo dándole la espalda. – Miztahuel ha recuperado sus dones. –

Abrió la boca para hablar pero calló por un rato… luego suspiró.

- Funcionó entonces… - musitó pensativa. – Yo… - suspiró una vez más. – lo siento… -

- No te juzgo, Lilith. – aseguró serenamente. – Sé al igual que tú que debemos mantenernos alejados, que debemos considerarnos _enemigos_… No tendría por qué pedirte favores.-

La diablesa se mordió el labio inferior. Una gran y pesada culpa lo invadió. Nunca podía saber qué estaba sintiendo Eyael realmente, si es que lo sentía. Su semblante era tan frío y rígido como una hermosa estatua de mármol. _Frío y duro mármol_. Hasta su voz era inescrutable. Pero sabía que, muy en el fondo, se sentía disgustado, y ella se culpaba, como siempre.

- Si no fuese por Bartar, - habló de nuevo el ángel. - jamás me habría dado cuenta de lo que pasaba con Miztahuel. – asintió levemente. - Admito que has sido muy lista al deducirlo sola y antes que nadie… - Lilith bufó.

- Por supuesto que lo sabía, si estoy en la misma situación. – se quejó con una mueca. – Tú jamás lo entenderías… - suspiró. Luego de pensar un momento, dijo - Espera, ¿Bartar? ¿Cómo…? –

¿Eyael conocía a Bartar? ¿Cómo supo que estaban tratando con Carontes? A no ser que… ¿Fueran espías? No… Bartar era demasiado malévolo como para servir a los ángeles. ¿Entonces _cómo_?

- Él lo supo desde un principio… - continuó Eyael. - Al menos lo sospechaba, lo _leyó_ en ti. -

- Él… ¿qué? –

'Lo leyó en mí…' pensó Lilith. ¿Leerla? ¿Cómo podía alguien leerla? ¡Era una diablesa! Sin embargo…

- Cuando me lo preguntó me fue imposible mentir… - recordó en voz alta. - Quería callarme pero no pude, solo lograba decirle la verdad. – frunció el ceño. – Es algo similar cuando estoy a tu lado, no logro engañarte… tampoco es que lo desee en realidad. – agregó lo último en voz baja. Eyael asintió.

- Bartar es un ángel expulsado. – le explicó. – Por eso conserva muchas de nuestras cualidades, es posible que se deba a eso. –

- Pero el es un… -

- No es ni demonio ni ángel, se mantiene como un ente. – aclaró Eyael. - No tiene alma ni espíritu, es por eso que necesita almas ajenas para conservar su existencia. –

- Ya veo. – Lilith se mordió un labio, pensativa. – ¿Diciendo eso te refieres a que _nosotros_ sí tenemos alma? –

Eyael pareció algo confundido con la pregunta. Jamás se hubiera imaginado a una diablesa cuestionándose sobre algo como el _alma_. ¿Con que fin? Y sus ojos… reflejaban algo completamente sincero… Una vez más sintió esa extraña, y casi incontrolable, necesidad de sumergirse en ellos. Una ansiedad de calmar su angustia…

- ¿Tengo una oportunidad, entonces? – preguntó Lilith con voz queda.

- ¿Oportunidad? ¿Para qué? – cuestionó con curiosidad.

- De salvación. – dijo y soltó una risa seca. – No quisiera subir sin tener una chance de ser feliz.-

¿Subir? ¿Adonde? Definitivamente no al cielo, claro… un demonio jamás podría unirse al cuerpo celestial… entonces…

La razón lo golpeó en su interior. ¿Acaso ella deseaba ser parte de la vida terrenal? ¿Lilith? ¿Una humana…?

- Pero… - no sabía qué responder realmente. ¿Lo decía en serio? – Creí que deseabas el alto rango más que nada, que estabas casi en la cumbre del escalafón… -

- ¿En serio te preocupa que cumpla con esas metas? – preguntó un tanto divertida.

- No, bueno… sólo pregunto… ¿Realmente deseas convertirte en… _humana_? -

- Tal vez lo mío no es la codicia, la envidia o la lujuria. – se encogió de hombros. – Tal vez yo aspire a algo más… algo _distinto_. –

¿Estaría engañándolo? No… ella no podía mentir en su presencia. Él era un ángel… Aquel extraño pero placentero cosquilleo volvió a revolotear en su interior sin explicación alguna ni previo aviso.

- ¿En serio vas a hacerlo? -

- ¿Por qué no? – dijo ella. – Es lo que deseo, renunciar. – suspiró. - Además tarde o temprano descubrirán la deuda de almas y prefiero no estar aquí. – soltó una ligera carcajada.

Eyael juntó sus labios firmemente formando una línea recta. No era distinta de su expresión de siempre, pero Lilith lo sentía… lo había disgustado una vez más. Dejó de reír y sonrió algo apenada.

- Lo siento, sé que eso no es de tu agrado. – se dispensó. - Pero en fin, es lo que voy a hacer, este es mi último trabajo. Luego hablaré con los condes y entregaré mis astas… y despertaré como humana. – sonrió, pero no de la forma maliciosa que solía hacerlo, esta vez fue sincera. – Y tal vez así… - tomó aire y suspiró profundamente. – pueda quererte sin culpa, o tal vez olvidarme de ti. -

El cosquilleo lo abandonó repentinamente al escuchar esas tres últimas palabras, y en lugar de eso sintió como si su cuerpo se enfriara hasta la más mínima temperatura.

'¿Por qué?' una vez más, se preguntó.

Pero en verdad, él sabía por qué…

- Ahora ve a buscar a tu nephilim, no creo que le quede mucho tiempo. - dijo Lilith de forma seca. Se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

- Lilith, espera. – la llamó.

La diablesa dio media vuelta, esperanzada. Eyael vaciló y luego la siguió hasta estar frente a frente con ella. Lilith alzó el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos platinos que tanto adoraba.

– No puedo… lograrlo sin tu ayuda. – le dijo Eyael. Lilith hizo un mohín.

- ¿Pretendes que haga una buena acción? – bufó. - Todavía soy un demonio. – le recordó.

- No por mucho… - dijo y alcanzó su mano con la suya. Lilith sintió que su estómago dio un vuelco. No la tocaba desde… hacia mucho. – Detén esto, Lilith. Tienes el poder que se requiere, tienes la fuerza… solo te falta la voluntad. –

La mano de Eyael se sentía era fría y suave al contacto con la suya. Claro, si su piel era bastante cálida. El cambio de temperaturas de ambos cuerpos en contacto era una sensación inexplicablemente placentera para ambos. Era como _magia_…

- ¿Por qué tengo que ayudarte? – preguntó Llith sin deshacer su amarre.

- Cuando seas humana… - vaciló por un momento antes de volver a hablar. – Entonces ya no habrá razón para que no estemos juntos. –

Respiró profundo y suspiró. Sus ojos se abrieron y brillaban más que nunca, resplandecían de _ilusión_. Pero…

La esperanza la abandonó súbitamente al darse cuenta de que Eyael no seguiría el mismo camino que ella… ¿De cuando acá él deseaba volverse humano? No… Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Apartó su mano de la de él violentamente.

- Estás mintiendo, - lo acusó. - sólo quieres salvar a esa-.-

- Sabes bien que no puedo mentir. –

Guardó silencio. Era verdad… Pero entonces… ¿Por qué Eyael querría hacer una cosa así? ¿Sería por ella… acaso…?

- Sientes algo por mí… - susurró casi sin aliento. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Eyael guardó silencio muerto. Tan solo la miraba con el rostro inescrutable, los ojos plateados fijos en ella, sin pestañear. Quieto ahí, como una estatua. Lilith tomó aire cuando movió sus labios para responder.

- Lo importante ahora es salvar a esa gente. – dijo en voz baja.

- No me cambies el tema. – gruñó Lilith. - Sientes algo por mí sí o no. – su voz se cortó en las últimas palabras.

'Por favor…' rogaba ella en su interior. Era una tortura dejarla pendiendo de un hilo como él lo estaba haciendo.

No fue hasta que él alcanzó una de sus azoradas mejillas con una de sus manos. Lilith suspiró con alivio. Sintió unas ganas locas de poder… abrazarlo. Aunque sabía que no eran sentimientos propios de una _diablesa_.

Que va, tampoco de un _ángel_…

- Vende tus alas. – le dijo sin aliento. – Hazlo, Eyael. Podemos estar juntos… -

- Hay cosas que tengo que hacer primero. – dijo él y delicadamente acarició su mejilla. Lilith entrecerró los ojos en el deleite del momento. - Si no las cumplo, entonces no podré… Por favor, Lilith… -

Lentamente retiró su mano de su rostro. Lilith se mordió un labio, no podía hacer nada por retenerlo, aún… Sentía una extraña sensación de _felicidad_ que su cuerpo luchaba por expulsar. Pero su _alma_ no…

Entonces el ángel retrocedió varios pasos, lentamente alejándose de ella pero sin quebrar el contacto visual que compartían. Fue esfumándose en los ases de luz que poco a poco terminaron por cubrirlo.

Y se desvaneció como el viento…

Lilith soltó un sonoro y pesado suspiro. Cerró los ojos en un intento de poder recordar la sensación de tenerlo cerca. El frío que desprendía su esencia y que acariciaba su piel cálida, su voz melodiosa…

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Se escuchaban pasos que se acercaban a paso rápido por aquel callejón sin salida. Rápidamente se escondió en su forma de humareda negra detrás de un basurero viejo oxidado. La niebla negra se evaporó en cuanto _ella_ llegó.

Mizthauel.

Dejó de correr un poco antes de dar con el gran muro que bloqueaba el camino. Paró, su respiración agitada. Caminó hasta apoyarse en la pared que le impedía seguir huyendo de su realidad, descansó su espalda unos segundos, jadeando e intentando recuperar el ritmo regular de su respiración.

De no ser por el movimiento exagerado de su pecho al respirar, cualquiera pensaría que estaría muerta. Su mirada parecía estar en blanco, no pestañeaba ni un poco, no emitía sonido alguno más que los jadeos que poco a poco cesaban… _muerta en vida._

Cuando por fin recuperó el aire, se dejó caer en el suelo, sentada y apoyada contra aquel frío y duro muro de piedra. Sus cabellos naranjas cubrían su rostro casi por completo, y así permaneció. Quieta… abandonada… inerte.

Lilith presenció todo sin realmente sentirse culpable de su situación. Más bien le picaba cierta curiosidad, jamás había visto una reacción así. Y eso que ella se había ganado la vida separando a las parejas, arruinando matrimonios y relaciones felices, pero ahí terminaba su oficio. No sabía que era del '_después de'_. ¿Así reaccionaban todos? ¿Se dejaban vencer así de fácil? ¿Se rendían sin pelear?

Por una fracción de segundo, se sintió decepcionada. Ella no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente…

- Muéstrate, Lilith. – dijo la pelirroja con un tono de pocos amigos. – Puedo olerte, ¿Lo olvidaste? -

La diablesa se sorprendió al escucharla hablar. La verdad la daba casi por muerta, en el sentido literal. Abandonó su escondite en su forma de espesa niebla negra y poco a poco tomó forma carnal frente a su víctima. Esta levantó el rostro hacia ella. Serio e inexpresivo, le recordó un tanto a Eyael…

- Por un tiempo. – respondió la diablesa. – Veo que recuperaste tu fuerza. -

- Sí… lo sé. – le dijo Misty de forma monótona.

Se hizo un silencio que Lilith consideró bastante incómodo por varios segundos. Misty la seguía mirando fijamente, seria, como reprochándola. Lilith mantuvo la frente el alto y la miraba de pie con los brazos cruzados.

- Sé que fuiste tú. – le dijo Misty al fin. Los ojos de la diablesa se abrieron como platos.

- ¿Qué? –

- La rubia… lo vi en sus ojos. Llevaban ese resplandor escarlata… - suspiró con cansancio. - Supuse que, por tu talento, debía ser cosa tuya. –

Lilith se relamió los labios negros, recelosa.

- Es verdad. – admitió. – Me sorprendes… Y aún así, sabiendo que fue culpa mía, ¿Te alejas de él?- preguntó con las cejas en alto.

- Así es. –

Su afirmación fue tan seca, que le chocó. Por primera vez sintió un gran peso en su garganta. ¡No era ella quien la separaba de él! En vez de sentir rabia debido a la falla en su plan, se sintió extrañada.

- ¿Por qué? –

- Porque pude entender que esta vida no es para mí. – explicó claramente, sin ningún rastro de tristeza en su voz. - No soy humana, Lilith. Jamás debí intentar ser como ellos, ni vivir como ellos… Mi destino no _es_ ser normal. –

Estudió esa oración por un rato dentro de su mente. '_No eran humanas, por lo tanto no merecían una vida normal.' _Eso también se aplicaba a ella, y doblemente, ya que Miztahuel era al menos un híbrido, ella no. No estaba dispuesta a aceptar esa negación, ella _sería_ humana.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Entendió algo que antes no había visto, el odio y la envidia la habían cegado toda su existencia. Miztahuel y ella buscaban lo mismo, un lugar suyo, un lugar donde encajar, donde sean libres y capaces de sentir, de ser felices, de amar sin culpa ni reglas. Suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

Casi no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero iba a hacerlo. Por ella y Eyael, y por _ella_ también…

- Oye… -

- Tengo que darte las gracias. – la interrumpió Misty, ahora mirando el suelo. – Sin tu ayuda nunca lo hubiera visto por mí misma… Me siento como una verdadera idiota. – soltó una risa seca. – Ya casi olvido como llorar… tengo ganas de hacerlo, pero no puedo… -

Lilith hizo una mueca pensativa. Miztahuel estaba recuperando sus poderes, lentamente volvía a ser la de antes, pero no podía perder los sentimientos. No, no era que ella no tuviera sentimientos y estos aparecieran de la nada. Siempre estuvieron ahí… solo que no los dejaba fluir. Si Miztahuel podía reír, entonces también podía llorar… sea de forma irónica o no.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Lilith con voz queda.

- ¿Te preocupa? – rió sarcásticamente. - Es lo que deseabas, ¿O no? –

Se encogió de hombros. ¿Cómo podía un demonio ofrecerle ayuda a un semi ángel? No era algo de todos los días… Tomó aire para decirle, no iba a ser sencillo pero podía intentarlo.

- Ya me voy. – dijo Misty y se puso de pie.

- ¿Adonde? –

- Lejos, como lo prometí en un principio. Es lo que debí hacer hace mucho, largarme lejos de todo esto. –

- No, no puedes. – le dijo Lilith, negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué? – Misty frunció el ceño.

- Tienes que salvar a Ash. –

La boca de Misty quedó media abierta al escucharla decir eso. Por un momento se vio preocupada y Lilith creyó que había cumplido con la encomienda, pero luego pasó. Misty juntó sus labios y suspiró ligeramente.

- Ash se olvidará de mí… - le dijo seria y serena. - Me duele hacerlo sufrir ahora pero lo superará. Está mejor sin mí. –

Y sin decir más caminó en dirección a la salida del callejón. Lilith resopló y gimió molesta. Flotó velozmente hasta estar frente a ella y bloquearle el paso.

- ¿No entiendes nada? No se trata de ti. – exclamó exaltada. - Los ERSA's lo van a matar… y luego te quitarán el alma. Eres parte de un plan… -

No pasó mucho después de escuchar eso para que la respiración de Misty se cortase, y entonces se agitó. Alterada… como si hubiera corrido una milla sin parar. Su mirada iba hacia el vacío y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

- ¿Matarlo? – preguntó con un hilo de voz. Lilith se tranquilizó. - ¿Por qué a él? –

- Tus poderes sólo han vuelto en parte, ellos te quieren completa. – le explicó. - Con su muerte, volverás a ser fuerte. -

- No… - meneó la cabeza con la mirada vacía. – No pueden… -

- Tienes que darte prisa. -

Misty suspiró profundamente y tragó saliva. Asintió con la cabeza. Luego miró a Lilith directamente a los ojos. El ceño fruncido y los ojos con lágrimas nacientes.

- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? – preguntó aún sin entender, con la voz quebrada. - ¿Se trata de un truco o algo? -

- No. – aseguró Lilith después de una larga pausa.

Misty sacudió la cabeza en negación. ¿Cómo podía estar segura? Los demonios habían estado en busca de su alma por años, ¿Cómo saber si no se trataba de una trampa? Le aterraba morir… pero y si lo de Ash resultaba ser cierto, ella jamás se lo perdonaría, nunca viviría tranquila…

Simplemente no podría _vivir_.

- ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? -

- ¿Acaso tienes otra opción? – Lilith arqueó una ceja. - ¿Vas a arriesgarte a perder a la persona que amas? –

Misty negó suavemente. Una media sonrisa se formó en los labios de Lilith.

- Te mostraré. – dijo haciendo un ademán de que la siguiera. – Date prisa, no estoy segura de cuanto tiempo disponemos. -

Lilith se dio media vuelta, los jirones de humo negro bailando a su alrededor. Flotó un largo tramo antes de que Misty reaccionara y se dignara a seguirle el paso.

Porque sabía a lo que se enfrentaba. Sabía las consecuencias. Soltó un largo y pesado suspiro y cerró sus ojos.

La hora había llegado.

* * *

- ¿Dónde están? – preguntó Araxiel ya casi al borde de la exasperación. – Yo ya me habría encargado de ese humano. Los ERSA's son muy torpes. -

Habían seguido a aquel muchacho ya hacía un buen rato, pero cada vez era más difícil ubicarlos. Sin mencionar que no había rastro de los ERSA's, y Araxiel estaba ansioso por verlos _actuar._

- No pueden estar muy lejos… - le aseguró Olivier. - ¿Ves toda esa niebla? Se ocultan con ella… pronto saldrán. –

- Eso es muy cobarde. – gruñó Araxiel. – Por qué no solo se aparecen y ya. - Al poco rato una sonrisa retorcida se formó en su rostro. - ¿Recuerdas que dijeron que necesitaban ayuda? –

Olivier lo miró con una ceja arqueada. Esa mirada en Araxiel solo indicaba que habría problemas y que romperían más de una regla.

Pero a Olivier también se le agotaba la paciencia.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – le preguntó.

La sonrisa de Araxiel se ensanchó, mostrando sus dientes negruscos.

- Te va a gustar. – aseguró con una risa gutural.

* * *

Anika corría sin saber con exactitud hacia dónde se dirigía. Solo sabía que tenía que seguir a Ash, quien corría tan rápido que era casi imposible seguirle el paso. Sin contar que habían estado en ese plan por más de una hora, y dentro de una masa de neblina muy densa. Y aún así no había rastro de _nada_…

- ¡Ash! ¡Ash! – lo llamaba desesperada mientras intentaba encontrar un camino entre esa espesa niebla. - ¡Ash, espera! -

Pero Ash no le prestaba ninguna atención a los llamados de su amiga. Estaba dentro de su propio trance, donde sólo escuchaba el silencio exasperante que no lo llevaba a ningún lado. Que no le daba ningún rastro ni pista de dónde continuar su búsqueda. Y por lo tanto corría, corría sin rumbo ni dirección. Solo él y la nada…

- ¡Ash, por favor! – la escuchaba suplicar de lejos, pero no le hacía caso. Estaba demasiado aturdido como para entender la realidad, se sentía dentro de un sueño, de una pesadilla de la cual buscaba despertar.

Pero no era un sueño…

Sintió de repente un jalón en una de sus manos. La respiración de su amiga, sumamente agitada. No pudo verle con claridad el rostro, pero sabía que lágrimas empañaban sus ojos.

- Ash… por favor… - dijo una vez más Anika, con la voz quebrada.

- No entiendo. – musitó con la voz casi robótica. Tenía la mirada vacía, era como estar hablando con un zombie. – No la encuentro… -

- Ash, vámonos. – imploró Anika. – Misty no está aquí, _nadie_ está aquí… -

- Tiene que estarlo… yo… yo la seguí… -

- Volvamos, ya ni sé donde estamos, por favor… - rogaba Anika. - Estoy asustada… -

Pero sus palabras eran vacías para él, no les tomaba menor importancia. Siguió divagando con la mirada en busca de algo, cualquier cosa, cualquier seña.

En eso vio algo moverse, una sombra, una ráfaga de viento que abrió un pequeño paso por entre la espesa bruma. Sin previos aviso retiró la mano de la de su amiga y se alejó.

- Ash… -

- Espera. – le dijo sin ninguna sensibilidad y fue detrás de aquella "sombra" que lo guiaba dentro de ese laberinto de niebla.

- ¡Ash, por favor no! –

Había empezado a correr detrás de _aquello_. No sabía con certeza lo que era pero tenía la vaga esperanza de que se trate de _ella_, de su ángel…

- ¡Misty! – gritó al vacío. Se escuchó un eco redundante, pero ninguna respuesta.

Anika lo perseguía, usando todo su esfuerzo para alcanzarlo una vez más. Ya estaba bastante cansada pero tenía más miedo de andar sola, por eso no se detenía. Además, tenía el presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien…

Dos jirones de humo negro se mezclaron entre la niebla blanca. Iban muy rápido, pero ella los pudo divisar con facilidad. Sintió una punzada de curiosidad y los siguió, ignorando su verdadera naturaleza.

Mientras corría detrás de estos, en un fragmento de segundo pudo notar algo, algo bastante inusual, raro, y _escalofriante_…

Tenían rostro, ambos. Pero uno se le hizo familiar… un rostro moreno con ojos negros tan profundos como un abismo, y el cabello negro largo hasta los hombros… Era exactamente igual al chico que había visto al lado del anciano en el hogar.

Aquel día en que casi muere,_ él_ estaba a su lado sonriendo…

Paró en seco. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y, a pesar de no poder verse, supo que su rostro estaba completamente pálido. Era _él_ a quien le había temido todo este tiempo, y ahora estaba frente a ella. Avanzó paso a paso, aún siguiéndolos, hasta que uno de ellos, _él_, se detuvo y la miró directo a los ojos.

Fue entonces cuando pudo ver su figura humana, pero definitivamente no era una persona… era otra _cosa_… se quedó plantada en su lugar con los ojos bien abiertos, fijos en él. Notó el resplandor escarlata, de la misma forma que lo había visto antes. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se mantuvo inmóvil.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó el otro.

- Nos ve… - gruñó en voz baja. El brillo rojizo en sus ojos se intensificó.

Anika se sacudió y fingió demencia en cuanto Olivier la notó. Este tan sólo suspiró con cansancio.

- Déjala, - le dijo al otro. – es una simple niña. Tenemos trabajo que hacer. – y sin decir más continuó su camino.

_Él_ le gruñó disgustado, pero obedeció. Anika suspiró aliviada, sin embargo sabía que no podía dejarlos ir así no más. Tenía que descubrir que estaba pasando. Recuperó el aliento y discretamente volvió a seguirlos.

Los jirones de humo negro se desvanecieron por completo en cuanto llegaron al borde de una acera. Anika avanzó un tanto confundida, miraba al rededor intentando ubicarse de alguna forma, pero nada.

De pronto lo vio, parado justo en frente de ella, igual de desconcertado…

- ¡Ash! – volvió a llamarlo.

Volteó. Anika sonrió, contenta de haberlo encontrado y de verlo reaccionar. Estaba tranquila de que ya no estaba corriendo sin rumbo por aquel lugar tan raro. Ash le devolvió la sonrisa y empezó a avanzar en su dirección.

Se había relajado por un momento, gran error. Anika miró a ambos lados, y se congeló cuando vio de nuevo _esas cosas. _Uno de ellos la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa que le heló la sangre. Miró a Ash quien avanzaba tranquilamente, y luego lo escuchó…

Y entonces todo pasó demasiado rápido.

La bocina de un auto que avanzaba a toda velocidad, las luces que apenas se divisaba entre la bruma y el rechinido del caucho contra el suelo de la autopista.

- ¡ASH, TEN CUIDADO! -

El joven de ojos castaños abrió los ojos como platos en cuanto vio el vehículo que se le aproximaba a gran velocidad. Hizo un ademán de querer evadirlo, pero no tuvo opotunidad. El auto chocó contra él y Anika pudo ver como el cuerpo de su amigo golpeaba el vidrio frontal quebrándolo.

El auto frenó, de modo que el cuerpo de Ash cayó al suelo como un paquete, y se quedó quieto por un largo rato. Cualquiera habría pensado que el conductor se bajaría a ayudar, pero no. Al ver que el cuerpo se le quitaba del camino, volvió a avanzar hasta desaparecer entre la niebla de nuevo.

Anika corrió tan deprisa como pudo al cuerpo de su amigo. Estaba tirado boca abajo en la acera, inmóvil. Cuando lo alcanzó, lo volvió para verle el rostro. Tenía un corte profundo en la frente que estaba sangrando mucho, sin mencionar los raspones abiertos que tenía en otras partes de su cuerpo. Sollozó al verlo así, pero su alegró un poco al escucharlo gemir de dolor.

Seguía vivo... pero aparentemente no por mucho tiempo...

- ¿Ash? – lo llamó al borde de las lágrimas. – Ash, háblame. -

- Uhhh. – tenía los ojos medio abiertos. Anika le daba palmaditas en el rostro para que reaccione.

- Ash, respira. Todo va a estar bien ahora. – su voz se cortó al final de la oración y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos azules.

No muy lejos de esa escena, llegaban dos nuevos espectadores. Misty había corrido tan rápido como le era posible para alcanzar el paso de Lilith. La niebla se mantenía densa, pero no les fue difícil encontrarlos luego de escuchar el eco del llanto de una joven.

- Por acá. – la guió Llith hasta que estuvieron a pocos metros de la dueña de las lágrimas. – Listo, mejor date prisa, no le queda mucho tiempo. -

- Está… -

- No, sigue vivo. – le aseguró la diablesa. - Cuando vives como yo, puedes oler la muerte a kilómetros de distancia. No, no está muerto, pero se acerca su hora. Todavía tienes una oportunidad, vete ya. –

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – le preguntó de nuevo. Seguía sin comprender.

Lilith se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

- Porque entiendo como te sientes con respecto a él… y si todavía existe una oportunidad para mí, tengo que ganármela. – le sonrió sinceramente.

Misty realmente no comprendió a que oportunidad se refería, pero le bastó con ese gesto para saber que su ayuda era real. Corrió en dirección a sus dos amigos, pero antes paró en seco.

- Lilith… - tomó aire antes de decirlo. – Gracias… -

La diablesa asintió formalmente.

- Adios. -

Misty le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y corrió en dirección a los otros dos. Lilith cerró los ojos y suspiró. Miró a su alrededor, aún tenía algo pendiente por hacer. Rápidamente se esfumó en su forma de humo negro y fue en busca de los suyos.

Anika intentaba mantener a Ash consiente a toda costa. Parecía que se había quedado dormido, pero Anika temía que eso cambiara de pronto. Gruesas lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas y le quemaban la piel. Estaba tan desconsolada que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Misty hasta que la tuvo al frente.

- ¿Misty? - preguntó al ver su semblante tan serio.

Misty se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de Ash. Tomó una de sus muñecas con la intención de tomarle el pulso, suspiró aliviada cuando lo encontró.

- Tranquila, sigue vivo. – dijo y acarició delicadamente la frente herida de Ash. - ¿Cómo pasó? - le preguntó a Anika, quien estalló en lágrimas.

- Él quería buscarte para explicarte lo que sucedió… - dijo la joven entre sollozos. – Le dije que debíamos esperar pero no me hizo caso, y luego nos perdimos y yo… - hizo una pausa y más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. – No creas que estoy loca… vi a un chico muy sospechoso… creo que es cosa suya. Ya lo he visto antes, tiene los ojos de color negro, es de un tipo exótico y su mirada es tan… -

Hizo una pausa al no poder encontrar una palabra apropiada. Quería decir '_malévola'_ o '_diabólica'_, pero le parecía poco adjetivo para la sensación que le provocaba aquel ser.

- Sí te creo. – murmuró Misty para sí al reconocer la descripción.

Tenía que ser Araxiel u Olivier. Eso era definitivo. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que causarle tantos males?

- Y luego vino este auto de la nada y… - su voz se cortó. – Ni siquiera se detuvo para ayudarlo… no lo entiendo… -

- Tranquila. – le dijo dulcemente a su amiga. – Todo estará bien. – tomó ambas manos de Ash entre las suyas.

Aún tenía pulso, lo que significaba que no iba a ser tan difícil recuperarlo. Sin embargo, su energía no era la misma de antes, era más débil.

- Vas a salvarlo, ¿Verdad? – preguntó Anika inocentemente. – Sé que lo haces con las personas… -

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Misty anonadada. - ¿Pero cómo…? –

- Eres igual que mi padre. – sonrió su amiga. – Tienes su misma aura… jamás había conocido a alguien tan parecido a él. –

'¿Su padre?' se preguntó Misty a sí misma. Aunque no le tomó mucho tiempo deducirlo, después de todo, su vieja amiga Amelia era igual… La miró a los ojos, esos ojos azul zafiro tan puros como el cielo, y lo entendió.

Anika era la hija de un ángel.

No como ella, claro. De un ángel retirado, uno que había vendido sus alas con tiempo y se había adaptado a la vida humana. De no ser así, sería una nephilim, y de eso se habría dado cuenta hace mucho. Todo tenía sentido, su forma de ser tan sencilla, tierna y hasta tímida con otros, su gran devoción por ayudar a otros, su peculiar energía sin dejar de ser humana…

Eso debía ser. Era por eso que hablaba de un aura similar. Pero…

- No soy como tu padre. - le dijo Misty.

- Lo sé, tú eres más poderosa. – decretó Anika. – Es por eso que sé que puedes hacer lo que él, y mejor… -

Misty separó los labios para hablar, pero no pudo. ¿Cómo sabía ella todo eso? ¿Realmente sabía de lo que hablaba?

- Se que es raro que me escuches hablar así, pero sé que puedes hacerlo. -

- Está bien. – suspiró la pelirroja. – No te asustes. – Anika sonrió.

- He visto cosas durante toda mi vida… no te preocupes por mi, sea lo que sea, podré soportarlo. –

Misty medio sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Estrechó ambas manos de Ash con fuerza y concentró una vez más su energía, esa electricidad que corría a través suyo volvía a fluir. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

- Resiste Ash, por favor. – susurró débilmente.

* * *

Lilith se dejó orientar por las risas que solo ella escuchaba, aquellas risas tan familiares que se oían cada vez que uno de los planes de Araxiel tenía éxito. Estas la condujeron hasta un callejón no muy lejos del que acababa de abandonar, y efectivamente ahí se encontraban ambos demonios. Apretó los labios formando una línea recta. No iba a ser sencillo enfrentarlos… pero no les temía. La verdad no le temía a nada en absoluto, ya no.

- ¿Lo ves? Te dije que iba a ser sencillo. – se jactó Araxiel.

- Si, tenías razón. – dijo Olivier divertido. - Pero, ¿Y el conductor? –

- Bah, si lo descubren lo encarcelarán. Poca cosa. – dijo decepcionado y se recostó sobre un muro de piedra. – Me hubiera gustado hacerlo chocar con un árbol o algo, pero no quería dejar demasiadas huellas. -

- ¿De qué me perdí? – preguntó Lilith con soltura cuando hizo su entrada.

Olivier pareció sobresaltarse al escuchar la voz de su hermana, pero esta se veía tan seria y tranquila que no aparentaba estar enojada en absoluto.

- Arg, ya llegó la princesita. – se quejó Araxiel.

- Así es, - dijo Lilith, cruzándose de brazos. - ¿Puedo saber qué han hecho? –

- Facilitamos el trabajo. – le explicó brevemente el demonio de cabello largo.

- No me digan… - soltó una risita. - ¿Cómo? –

Alzó ambas cejas y les lanzó una mirada desafiante. Olivier comenzaba a sospechar que algo sucedía, o que algo estaba por suceder.

- ¿Esto es necesario? – bufó Araxiel. - Simplemente les dimos una ayudita a esos inútiles de los ERSA's. –

- Están tan hundidos. – gruñó Lilith y llamas escarlatas flamearon por entre sus labios, y sus pupilas destellaron un brillo rojizo. – No logran entender, ¿Verdad? No somos quienes para llevarnos vidas humanas, eso es trabajo de la _muerte_. – moduló la última palabra dramáticamente. - Veremos que opinan los condes cuando se enteren de esto, - les dijo finalmente de manera amenazante.

- Lilith, tú no… - intervino su hermano, quien parecía horrorizado con aquel aviso. Lilith tan solo lo observó seria, ya se había calmado y vuelto a su estado anterior.

- Me juraron no intervenir. – dijo con los dientes apretados.

- ¿Y supongo que no temes que se enteren de cómo pagaste el trato? – soltó Araxiel con una carcajada. – No puedes delatarnos, Lilith. -

La diablesa tan solo sonrió ampliamente y soltó una risita infantil. Araxiel no se veía para nada complacido con su reacción.

- Como verás, ningún trabajo por el cual pagamos se ha realizado, mi querido Araxiel. Ha sido por cuenta _suya_. Además, por mi rango, puede que tenga una… _anulación_. – dijo pensativa. - Pero ustedes… ¿Qué harán ustedes? – chasqueó la lengua. – Yo saldría pitando… -

Araxiel apretó la mandíbula tan fuerte que parecía que se le iba a dislocar en cualquier segundo. Olivier tan solo miraba asombrado a su hermana, perplejo de su comportamiento.

- No me hagas esto, Lilith. – le pidió con una risa agotada.

- Lo siento hermanito, ya estoy cansada de cubrir tus desastres. – respondió ella. – Temo que ya no vamos a seguir el mismo camino. –

- ¿A qué te refieres? –

- ¿Qué les importa? – frunció el ceño. - Pero me escucharon, más les vale que corran ahora, puede que cuando lleguen ya los estén esperando... Y ustedes saben que hay cosas peores que el mismo infierno. -

- Tú… - gruñó Araxiel entre dientes.

Apretó los puños y se le tensaron los músculos del brazo. Tanto así que parecía a punto de atacar a Lilith. Sin mencionar que sus pupilas se habían vuelto color del fuego de la ira. Olivier lo tomó del brazo y negó con la cabeza.

- Ya vamonos. – dijo en voz baja. Luego se dirigió a Lilith. – He luchado tanto por este momento… -

- Lamento _tanto_ arruinar tu enfermiza fantasía con la nephilim… - le dijo Lilith dramáticamente. – Pero hay leyes de la naturaleza y la vida que debes dejar de romper. Ahora vete, hermano. -

Olivier vaciló por un momento, mientras que Araxiel se mantuvo en esa posición altiva y desafiante, pero sin atreverse a hacer movimiento alguno. Finalmente, Olivier suspiró cansado.

- Adiós. – fue lo único que dijo antes de desvanecerse.

Araxiel, por su lado, demoró más en irse. Después de mirar fijamente a Lilith por n largo rato, le dedicó una media sonrisa maliciosa y soltó una risa gutural.

- Esto no es el final. – siseó antes de desaparecer.

Lilith bufó y se cruzó de brazos. Se dejó caer en el suelo, aún confusa por su decisión. Miró al cielo y suspiró, ya se encontraba tranquila. Todo valdría la pena pronto. Pero aún faltaban algunos pequeños detalles…

Ella había cumplido con su parte, pero ahora era el turno de Miztahuel.

* * *

- Eh… ¿M-Misty? – titubeó Anika un poco asustada. Las lágrimas aún no terminaban de secarse en su rostro.

- Shh… - la calló suavemente. – Necesito con-.-

Se detuvo en cuanto sintió todo el calor de su cuerpo ser absorbido por algo… o alguien. Un escalofrío corrió bajo su espina al recordar lo que eso significaba.

Miró hacia arriba para notar que la niebla se condensaba una vez más sobre ellas, privándolas de una vista más clara de lo que sucedía alrededor.

Y entonces los sintió…

- No… -

Violentas ráfagas de viento que las empujaban fuertemente. Dentro de la niebla Misty pudo vislumbrar aquellas figuras negruscas que las acosaban.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Anika temblorosa.

Misty no respondió. Se encontraba demasiado ocupada intentando crear un plan en su mente, algo rápido, eficaz, poderoso…

- Anika, necesito que me ayudes. - dijo Misty de repente. Anika abrió los ojos asustada.

- Pe-pero yo… -

- Eres la hija de tu padre. – sonrió Misty. – Algo de su poder ha tenido que ser transferido a ti, yo lo sé, estoy segura. –

'Por favor… que esto funcione.' Rogó Misty en su mente.

- Pero, ¿Qué hago? – preguntó algo insegura.

- Pon tus manos sobre las mías y concéntrate. – le indicó la pelirroja. – Cierra los ojos, olvida lo que está pasando alrededor, todo estará bien. –

Anika asintió con la cabeza y siguió las instrucciones que Misty le había dado. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y suspiró. Misty la observaba con cierta tristeza, no iba a decirle lo que pasaría, de otra forma se pondría más nerviosa.

- Prométeme algo. - le dijo a Anika.

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- Cuídalo mucho. – le pidió.

- ¿Qué? – la joven abrió sus ojos azules rápidamente. – Misty, ¿De qué estás hablando?-

- Cierra los ojos. – volvió a decirle. Anika obedeció. – Solo… prométemelo…-

Anika asintió con la cabeza, sin entender realmente el motivo de sus palabras. Misty suspiró y se relajó. Pero aún así no pudo evitar dejar escapar una lágrima de dolor. Se alegró de saber que sus sentimientos seguían con ella. Intactos, a pesar de todo.

'Que de resultado, por favor…'

- Adiós. – musitó tan bajo que casi ni ella pudo oírse.

Los carontes se acercaban cada vez más. Anika cerraba sus ojos con fuerza e intentaba concentrarse al igual que Misty. Esta dio un último suspiro y se enfocó en ella toda su energía. En lugar de transmitirla poco a poco, lo hizo todo de un solo intento.

Era peligroso, pero no había otra opción.

De repente, antes de siquiera darse cuenta, pudo sentir como aquella corriente eléctrica que viajaba en sus venas era arrancada de su cuerpo de una manera tan drástica que hasta fue dolorosa. La única reacción que tuvo fue apretar con fuerza aquellas manos del ser que tanto amaba y aguantar el grito de agonía que moría por escapar de sus labios. Todo pasó tan rápido que no se dio cuenta del gran halo de luz que despidió de su cuerpo. Era tan brillante que era doloroso presenciarlo.

Anika cerró sus ojos con mucha más fuerza aún al sentir la luz colarse por entre sus pestañas. Como la vez anterior, se pudo escuchar los gritos de sufrimiento que aquellos entes oscuros. Volaban tan cerca de ellas que sentían estar dentro de un torbellino. Cada vez más y más rápido, hasta que de repente, todo se detuvo…

Y se creó un profundo silencio.

La joven morena abrió los ojos lentamente, aún temerosa.

- ¿Pero qué…? -

Anika miró en todas direcciones. El viento volvía a soplar suave y tranquilo, y la niebla se desvanecía poco a poco, mostrando el cielo color turquesa y el sol que todo lo iluminaba. El miedo se desvaneció…

Se habían ido. ¿Pero cómo así?

- ¡Aarg! – se escuchó un quejido. – Rayos… -

- ¡Ash! – exclamó Anika contenta. - ¡Estás vivo! – se le abalanzó encima riendo.

- ¿Anika? – preguntó este confundido, a la vez que le devolvía el abrazo. - ¿Qué pasó? Lo último que recuerdo es que algo me golpeó y… - frunció el ceño pensativo. Empezaba a recordar las cosas. – Me atropellaron. – dijo al fin.

Se comenzó a examinar de pies a cabeza, no había daños. ¿Pero cómo? Recordaba aquel dolor latente en su frente, el calor de la sangre derramándose, el ardor de sus heridas. ¡Y ya no tenía nada!

- Todo está bien, vino Misty y te ayudó… - se cortó por un momento. – Misty… ¿Dónde está Misty?- agregó con preocupación.

- ¿Me ayudó, dices? –

Anika asintió en silencio y buscó con la mirada por todos lados.

- Sí, ella te ayudó. Luego me dijo que cerrara los ojos y-.- la voz de la joven se partió. – O-oh… No, por Dios. – se lamentó.

Ash miró en la misma dirección que los ojos de Anika se habían quedado prendidos. La niebla había desaparecido casi por completo, dejando a la vista el cuerpo tendido en el suelo de una joven y hermosa pelirroja.

- ¡Misty! – gritó Ash horrorizado y fue a donde estaba ella.

- No… - dijo Anika en voz baja. – No puede ser… - recién ahora entendía a lo que se refería…

Cuando la alcanzó, sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos. Estaba pálido, como siempre. Serio. Hermoso… pero frío y sin vida.

- Misty, contesta. ¡Responde! -

- Ash… - sollozó Anika. – No te escucha. Es inútil… -

Desesperado, pegó su boca a la de ella. Una, dos, tres veces, con la infantil esperanza de que despertase de un profundo sueño, pero nada sucedía.

- Misty, por favor reacciona, por favor… - imploraba él. Sentía como sus ojos ardían, las lágrimas naciendo. – Por favor. – rogaba mientras la abrazaba contra su cuerpo.

- ¡Ash! – exclamó Anika quien también estaba al borde del llanto, pero mantenía la compostura.

- No puede estar muerta… no puede… -

Anika se arrodilló junto a su amiga y ayudó a levantarla con cuidado.

- Llevémosla a un hospital. Tal vez no sea demasiado tarde. -

Parecía no oírla, tan solo se quedaba embobado, mirando el rostro angelical de aquella joven. Inmóvil y abrazado a su cuerpo inerte…

- ¡Ash! – volvió a llamarlo. Esta vez él despertó. - Tenemos que actuar ya, vamos. -

Ash asintió. La cargó en brazos y junto con Anika se apresuraron a volver al pueblo. No era tan tarde.

No podía ser tan tarde…

Mientras tanto, allá en lo alto había alguien observando lo que sucedía en ese lugar. De hecho había estado observando más de un siglo. Cerró sus ojos azules sutilmente, satisfecho por fin de que su tarea había terminado.

- Por fin. -

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

_ULTIMO CAPITULO PRONTO =) ¿Revieews? jeje n.n  
__La cita del principio es de la película Ciudad de Ángeles, que fue la que me incentivó a hacer un fic como este.  
- Maureen_


	12. Entre el Cielo y el Abismo

_AL FIN! Pude terminar este capitulo con correciones y todo ^^, en verdad siento mucho la demora, me hubiera gustado que no fuera tanta pero en verdad me falta el tiempo, este ciclo estoy mas que full con los estudios, pero bueno, nunca dejo algo sin terminar asi que acá está el capitulo final, espero no decepcionarlos con el descenlace, y porfavor haganme saber su comentario final ^^._

_Y adelanto un gran agradecimiento a todos los que han dedicado parte de su tiempo a leer esta historia. ^^_

_Capítulo 12: Entre el Cielo y el Abismo_

* * *

**Divina Tentación  
**By Maureen

_"Prefiero haber olido una sola vez su cabello, un beso de sus labios, una caricia de su mano, que toda una eternidad sin ella."_

* * *

El joven moreno se encontraba recostado en un sofá, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. El _tic tac_ del reloj era una tortura para sus oídos, habían llegado hacía ya una hora y no habían recibido noticias. La sala de espera del hospital se veía sumamente vacía, sin vida… o al menos era así para Ash.

- Oye, Ash… - escuchó hablar a su joven amiga.

La ignoró. Anika se la había pasado tratando de mantener una conversación con él desde que internaron a su pequeña pelirroja. Pero a Ash no le interesaba conversar… solo quería esperar. Esperar y sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos.

- ¿Ash? –

Tenía que sobrevivir. Misty no podía morir. ¡No podía! ¿Qué fue lo que salió mal? Se supone que era una mujer inmortal. ¿Por qué pasó todo esto?

Apretó los puños hasta clavarse las uñas en las palmas.

'Es mi culpa… Ella me lo advirtió desde el principio y yo no escuché. Soy un idiota.'

- ¡ASH! -

Cerró los parpados al escuchar a su amiga gritarle tan de cerca. Lentamente volvió a abrirlos y la encaró.

- Por favor, no estés así. – pidió la joven morena un tanto intimidada. - Me asusta verte tan… inmóvil. -

- Estoy bien. – respondió secamente y volvió a su posición anterior.

'¿Lo estoy? No. Claro que no. Si algo le pasa… jamás volveré a estar bien…'

¿Por qué era tan difícil? ¿De eso se trataba el amor? ¿Sufrimiento? Suspiró pesadamente. ¿Acaso lo estaban castigando allá arriba? Bufó. Sentía mucha culpa y confusión.

- Dijeron que aún conservaba el pulso… - dijo Anika en voz baja. Hablando sola una vez más. - Hay que mantener la esperanza. -

Posó una de sus manos sobre las de su amigo y la estrechó suavemente. No hubo respuesta. Tomó una bocanada de aire para continuar.

- La hermana Jeanelle también está muy preocupada, dice que todos en el hogar oran por ella. – se mordió el labio inferior. – Estará bien, Ash. Dios no puede permitir que deje la vida de esta forma… ¿Verdad? -

Ash negó lentamente la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar al vacío. Anika suspiró y se tranquilizó con aquella reacción.

- Iré por un poco de agua. – le avisó y se puso de pie para alejarse.

Ash suspiró y descansó su frente sobre sus manos ahora entrelazadas en un puño.

'Por favor, Dios.' Pidió. 'No la alejes de mí'

* * *

Misty abrió los ojos lentamente. Fue algo doloroso, ya que parecía que la alumbraban con una brillante luz blanca que no la dejaba ver todo lo demás que la rodeaba en esa habitación. Se cubrió los ojos con el dorso de una mano, mientras trataba de levantarse con la otra. Una vez erguida hizo un intento por acostumbrarse a esa centellante luz, hasta que pudo abrir los ojos por completo. Aturdida aún, barrió el lugar con la mirada.

'¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde están todos?' pensó

No había nadie. En realidad, no había absolutamente _nada_. Y sentía una extraña sensación de andar _flotando_, pese a que sentía el suelo debajo de sus pies. Poco después se percató de que el cuarto parecía estar rodeado por una especie de niebla. No el tipo de niebla densa y turbia que había visto antes, sino se trataba de finos jirones, como hilos de nube puramente blanca.

Buscó la salida de aquella extraña habitación – si se le podía llamar así – y logró divisar una especie de salida, o al menos eso parecía ya que la luz se veía mas intensa, como si su núcleo se encontrara más allá de aquel umbral. Dio un par de pasos adelante, un poco insegura. Existía algo, una presencia que la invitaba a avanzar hacia ese vacío tan peculiar.

Miraba alrededor con cada paso que daba, pero el panorama no variaba demasiado. Se mantenía igual, rodeada de esa fina niebla blanca que bailaba en su entorno.

'¿Qué… qué ha pasado?' se preguntaba a sí misma a la vez que intentaba recordar lo sucedido.

Había ahuyentado a los ERSA's, y ahí había niebla… ¿Acaso seguía perdida en ese mar de neblina? Pero, aquella niebla era distinta… No se sentía amenazada por ella en lo absoluto. ¿Significaba eso que todo había terminado? Tenía el presentimiento que sí. Pero, ¿Dónde estaban Ash y Anika?

Las preguntas retumbaban a su mente conforme avanzaba cada vez más, aunque no tenía la menor idea de hacia donde se dirigía. No fue hasta que pudo divisar un haz de luz blanca que la guiaba como una flecha a seguir adelante. Continuó por el sendero de aquella luz hasta que se acercó tanto que sintió quedarse ciega.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al adentrarse en ella, y un fuerte viento despeinó sus cabellos rojizos.

- ¿Ash? ¿Anika? – llamó al vacío donde se encontraba, confundida.

'¿Será que me desmayé otra vez?'

Trató de orientarse con sus manos pero no había lugar donde apoyarse. Siguió así con los ojos aún cerrados hasta que una de sus manos golpeó con algo. Una figura, en realidad. Una persona…

- Pero, qué… -

- Bienvenida, Miztahuel. – dijo una voz profunda y melodiosa.

Misty se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz, por no decir también aquel nombre. Abrió los ojos de golpe, y poco a poco la luz disminuyó su intensidad, dejando a la vista tres figuras primero un poco confusas, luego reconocibles.

- ¿Haamiah? – preguntó en cuanto vio a la primera. Se trataba de un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes como el cielo. - ¿Has bajado a verme? Pero, tú nunca-.-

- No he sido yo quien ha bajado a la tierra, tú has salido de ella. – explicó el ángel serenamente.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño, no entendía qué estaba sucediendo. Miró a su alrededor y pudo reconocer las otras dos figuras. Una de ellas era Eyael, el ángel que la había ayudado tanto los últimos años. El otro no supo quien era, pero se trataba de un ángel con los cabellos plateados y los ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Los tres vestidos con túnicas de un blanco tan puro como la luz que la había invitado a ese lugar.

Miró a sus pies y vio que estaba descalza, y se sorprendió al notar que ella también vestía de blanco. Confundida, se tocó el rostro con las manos. Todo seguía igual, excepto…

Había algo distinto. Toda ella se sentía distinta… y acababa e percatarse de eso. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

¿A eso se refería Haamiah?

- ¿Salido? – preguntó como para sí y continuó examinando su alrededor.

'¿Acaso…?'

* * *

- ¿Cómo va, doctor? –

El doctor suspiró y revisaba pacientemente unos archivos que traía en la mano. Negaba lentamente con los ojos clavados en él.

- Su pulso es demasiado débil. – informó. – Y me temo que disminuye cada vez más cada minuto. -

- Es una pena. – lamentó el asistente. – Era tan joven. –

Ambos miraron a la joven pelirroja, quien yacía pacíficamente recostada sobre una camilla de hospital. Su pecho se ascendía y descendía levemente debido a su pausada respiración. Se veía tan dulce e indefensa.

- Me pregunto qué le habrá sucedido. – dijo el doctor intrigado. - No tiene ni un solo rasguño, ni heridas… tan solo es su corazón, apagándose lentamente. -

- Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, doctor. – suspiró el asistente. – Está fuera de nuestras manos. Al menos, con ese rostro angelical, seguro tendrá lugar en el cielo. –

El doctor tan solo negó una vez más, sintiéndose decepcionado e impotente por no poder arreglar la situación.

- Será mejor que avise a sus amigos. – dijo. – Seguro querrán despedirse. -

El asistente asintió con la cabeza y juntos salieron de la habitación para dirigirse así a la sala de esperas.

* * *

'Estoy muerta…'

- Pero… ¡No puede ser! – exclamó Misty al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Aunque lo lograba asimilarlo. - Yo… todavía yo… -

- Cumpliste con tu cometido, Miztahuel. – le decía Haamiah tranquilamente, con aquella voz melodiosa y monótona. - Sacrificaste tu vida para salvar dos almas inocentes. Ninguno de nosotros ha hecho algo similar, es por eso que decidimos que ya era hora de que te nos unieras. –

Aquellas palabras la dejaron aún más atónita que las anteriores. _Unírseles_, había dicho. ¿Unírseles? Entonces, no solo estaba muerta. Algo más pasaba…

'Pero eso significa…'

Misty trató de decir algo pero le era imposible. Tocó con la punta de sus dedos detrás de su espalda y sintió algo que sobresalía de ella. _Alas_. Eran suaves y al estrecharlas se sentían como una mezcla de fino algodón, plumón y seda. Su corazón se aceleró rápidamente.

- Sigo en desacuerdo con tu decisión, Haamiah. – habló el tercer ángel, aquel de cabello plateado. - Los humanos sacrifican sus vidas día a día, y las razones no son siempre honorables. -

- Morir en el lugar de un ser amado es un gran sacrificio, Arial. – interrumpió Eyael, quien se notaba un ligeramente disgustado con el comentario. - Sin mencionar una prueba de gran bondad. No desmerezcas nunca este tipo de acciones. –

- Supongo que debería felicitarte, - dijo Arial ahora dirigiéndose a Misty. - ahora eres una de nosotros. –

- ¿Una de ustedes? – ella seguía sin asimilarlo. – Soy… ¿Soy un ángel? –

Volvió a tocar aquellas 'plumas' que brotaban de su espalda con las yemas de los dedos, acariciándolas. ¿En realidad eran suyas? ¿Tenía alas? O se trataba todo de un sueño, un trance al haberse desmayado…

- Oficialmente eres parte del cuerpo celestial. Aunque claro, empezarás como un ángel amateur, como todos aquellos que suben desde la tierra. – explicó Haamiah. - Muchas felicidades, Miztahuel. – la felicitó el ángel. – Admito que tenía mis dudas, pero.-.

- ¿Qué pasará con Ash? – se atrevió a interrumpir.

- ¿Ash? – preguntó Eyael algo extrañado.

Los tres ángeles intercambiaron miradas entre ellos. Se notaban bastante confundidos a pesar de su semblante serio. Algo no estaba bien…

* * *

- Ash, ahí está el doctor. – avisó Anika sobresaltada al ver llegar al hombre de bata blanca.

Esta vez su amigo reaccionó la primera vez que la escuchó. Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y el nudo en su garganta se apretaba cada vez más fuerte. Ambos saltaron a sus pies, preparados para el diagnóstico que les darían.

- ¿Son los amigos de la paciente… Misty? – preguntó el hombre al revisar los papeles.

- Lo somos. – habló Anika, ya que Ash no lograba modular palabra alguna. - ¿Está bien? – preguntó casi sin aliento.

El hombre se mantuvo en silencio por varios segundos. No podía significar nada bueno.

- Lo lamento, hicimos lo que pudimos. – anunció el doctor.

Tan solo escuchar esas palabras fue como si lo atravesasen cien espadas justo en el pecho. Cien espadas de frío metal, muy afiladas. Anika comenzó a balbucear cosas incoherentes.

- E-Ella… - tartamudeó Anika. – ¿Está…? -

- Sigue con vida, por el momento. Pero me temo que no durará mucho. – explicó el doctor con un pesado suspiro. - Está muriendo. – dijo. – Creí que les gustaría decir un último adiós. Pueden pasar a verla si desean. -

Anika suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior. Ash no dijo nada, se quedó parado con la vista clavada al suelo, de la misma forma inerte en la que había estado esperando aquella noticia.

- Sí, nos gustaría verla. – dijo Anika con la voz cortada. El doctor asintió.

- Acompáñenme. – indicó.

Anika caminó detrás del hombre completamente muda. Gruesas lágrimas empezaban a nacer de sus ojos. No se dio cuenta de que su amigo Ash se había quedado varado en donde estaba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró. Todo había terminado…

* * *

- ¿Aún recuerdas a ese humano? – preguntó Haamiah con su voz serena.

- Sí. – admitió Misty un poco confundida. ¿Qué tenía de malo? - ¿No debería? –

Los ángeles volvieron a mandarse miradas entre sí. Arial negó con la cabeza, era el más serio de todos.

- Se los dije. – comentó con desgano.

- Creímos que a este punto ya habrías olvidado todo cuanto viviste en la tierra. – explicó Eyael. – Tal vez en algunas horas suceda. –

- ¿Cómo? ¿Tengo que olvidar todo cuanto he vivido en la tierra? – preguntó Misty sin exaltarse.

Haamiah la observó sin decir nada, pensativo. Misty se mordió el labio inferior. Olvidarlo todo… Todo lo que ha vivido, todo cuando ha sentido…

- ¿Y si no deseo olvidar? – preguntó.

- Aún si no lo deseas sucederá. – dijo Arial. - Nosotros los ángeles no conocemos más que nuestra existencia en el paraíso. No somos almas que van al cielo, no llevamos sentimientos con nosotros, somos entes celestiales. –

- Es curioso. – habló Haamiah y todos lo miraron. – Si aún conservas tu memoria humana, debe significar que parte de tu esencia sigue en la tierra. -

- Eso significa… - sonrió discretamente al entenderlo. – Que no estoy muerta… -

- Aún. – Arial cerró la oración. – Estás en el cielo ahora, tarde o temprano tu alma entera tendrá que subir contigo. -

- Y cuando eso suceda… ¿Voy a olvidar todo? –

Creyó que era algo obvio, si aún seguía viva definitivamente no lo estaba en condiciones normales. Seguro estaba en coma o en algún tipo de trance. Sintió un poco de culpa al pensar como lo estarían tomando Ash y Anika.

- Es necesario, todo lo humano en ti debe desaparecer, Miztahuel. – explicó Haamiah con calma.

Misty suspiró y asintió en silencio.

- Tranquila, no es ningún proceso doloroso. – la alentó Eyael. - En cualquier instante abrirás los ojos y tendrás la mente en blanco, mas todo lo verás tan claro como la luz. Luego Arial te ayudará con tu entrenamiento. -

- ¿Entrenamiento? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Por supuesto, cada ángel tiene tareas distintas. – le dijo Arial. - Acá en el cielo hay muchas cosas por hacer. –

Arial continuó hablando, pero las palabras parecían perderse en el vacío. ¿Olvidar todo? No quería hacerlo… Ella olvidaría todo y Ash seguiría en la tierra. Eso era demasiado injusto. ¿Y si algún día lo volvía a ver por casualidad? No lo reconocería. No… Tenía que evitarlo, tenía que hacer algo…

- Bien, eso es todo lo que tienes que saber por ahora. – le dijo Haamiah. - Bienvenida al cielo, Miztahuel. Esperamos grandes cosas de ti. –

Los tres ángeles se dieron media vuelta en ademán de alejarse. Misty miró al rededor tan confundida como el principio. Demasiadas cosas pasaban por su mente, tanto que se sentía mareada. Pero ya sabía lo que necesitaba hacer. La invadieron los nervios pero debía actuar.

- ¡Espera! – exclamó.

Haamiah y los demás se detuvieron en seco. Él fue el primero en darse media vuelta y encararla una vez más.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó.

Su semblante serio y hermoso no dejaba de ser un poco intimidante. Misty tomó una bocanada de aire.

- Es solo que… no se cuanto más dure mi memoria… - dijo con voz queda. - Es por eso que necesito hablar ahora. –

- Di lo que tengas que decir. – le respondió él.

Los otros dos ángeles se habían colocado cada uno al lado de Haamiah, y todos miraban a Misty esperando escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. Se mordió el labio inferior antes de decir en voz baja:

- Quiero volver a la tierra. -

* * *

Ash acariciaba sutilmente una de las manos de su amada pelirroja. Aún conservaba su calor, aunque era al mínimo. Soltó un pesado suspiro. Era como verla dormir, pero sin la certeza de que despertaría con aquella tímida sonrisa que le aceleraba el corazón.

No dejaba de culparse y lamentarse en silencio. Anika había abandonado aquel cuarto ya hacía un buen rato, excusándose por la necesidad de tomar aire fresco. De modo que se había quedado solo, contando los segundos para que su adorado corazón dejara de latir, congelando todas sus ganas de vivir junto con él.

'Me gustaría poder retroceder el tiempo… dejarte tranquila en cuanto me lo pediste en lugar de insistirte tanto.' Pensaba con tristeza. '¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?'

Suspiró.

'_Toc toc'_

- ¿Ash? – se asomó tímidamente su compañera. – Creo que hay algo que tienes que ver. – le dijo.

Ash no se movió de su lugar, pero Anika abrió la puerta por completo, mostrando así otra figura femenina que la acompañaba. A Ash no le causó mucha gracia verla.

- ¿Y que hace ella aquí? – preguntó secamente, dirigiendo su atención nuevamente a Misty.

- Vine a pedirte perdón. – se expresó la blonda despampanante.

- Es un poco tarde para eso, ¿No crees? – respondió.

Cristina suspiró y bajó la mirada. Ash volvió a mirarla fríamente, pero al verla a los ojos notó que las intenciones de la joven eran sinceras. Su mirada se suavizó de repente. Mordió su labio inferior y negó con la cabeza. Misty no hubiera querido que él viviera odiándola, esa no era ella, y sabía además que cosas muy raras habían pasado ese día. Suspiró.

- Disculpa, Cristina. – dijo en un tono más afable. – Es sólo… - suspiró pesadamente.

- Lo sé, y también lo siento. – se disculpó la joven una vez más. – No estoy muy conciente de qué fue lo que pasó pero, sé que tuve algo que ver y lo lamento… No te voy a molestar más. – concluyó haciendo una retirada.

- Si algún día vienes a visitarme. – habló Ash en voz alta. – No sería molestia, de hecho me gustaría un poco de compañía de vez en cuando. –

La rubia solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Luego dejó la habitación despidiéndose con un tenue 'Adiós'.

Anika se aproximó a su lado y tomó asiento en la silla al lado de él.

- Me alegro que eso haya terminado bien. – dijo.

- Sí. – asintió Ash en voz baja y sin quitarle la mirada a Misty. – Al menos estará en paz con su conciencia. Yo nunca lo estaré… -

- Déjalo, por favor. – rogó Anika. – No sigas así… -

'_Toc toc' _

Su atención se dirigió automáticamente hacia la puerta, donde se asomó la cabeza del asistente.

- Lo siento, pero ya es hora de que salgan. – les anunció. – Necesitamos ocuparnos de la paciente… -

- Si, entendemos. – le avisó Anika. – Tan sólo dénos unos segundos… -

El hombre asintió y se retiró nuevamente. Anika se puso de pie y se acercó hasta chocar con el borde de la camilla.

- Supongo que hora de decir adiós. – dijo la ojiazul, con una voz que empezaba a quebrarse. – Adiós, Misty. – se asomó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios y no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas.

- Voy a esperarte afuera. – le avisó a Ash.

Este asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Misty. Se mantuvo quiero por varios segundos antes de acercarse cuidadosamente para besar una última vez sus rosados y tibios labios.

* * *

- ¿Volver? – preguntó Haamiah.

La expresión en su rostro no había variado, seguía igual de sereno que siempre. Pero ella podía percibir que se encontraba algo sorprendido.

- Les advertí que no lo apreciaría. – comentó Arial. Su gruesa voz expresaba reproche. – Los nephilims no son criaturas en las que se pueda confiar. –

- Ella ya no es una nephilim, Arial. – lo corrigió Eyael calmadamente, pero parecía disgustarse cada vez más con sus comentarios. – Pero, Miztahuel. ¿Por qué quieres volver? – le preguntó a ella de forma más dulce.

Misty miró en dirección a Haamiah, el líder de los tres se mantenía callado. Volvió a ver a Eyael y suspiró.

- Es solo que… - trató de explicarse.

- Esto es lo que siempre quisiste, - dijo Eyael. - creí que estarías complacida de que-.-

- Estoy más que agradecida. – aclaró con voz fuerte y clara. – Por favor, no tiene idea de cuanto significa esto para mí. - hizo una pausa y suspiró pesadamente. - Temía que estuvieran muy decepcionados, ya que prometí abstenerme de relaciones humanas… y fallé… -

- Bueno, fue gracias a eso que estás aquí. – dijo Eyael. - Un sacrificio de amor, salvaste muchas vidas con tus poderes, pero el poder del amor es mucho mas fuerte que cualquier magia, incluso la nuestra. – de repente él mismo se notó confundido por las cosas que decía. - No hay nada más grande ni puro que el amor. – concluyó quedamente.

Misty quedó un poco anonadada al escuchar a Eyael hablar así. Eyael siempre había sido el más "humano" de todos los ángeles que ella conocía, seguro porque tenía gran empatía con las personas y los niños.

- ¿Amor? – repitió para si misma, pensativa. – Entonces, es verdad que lo amo. – sonrió ligeramente.

- No por mucho tiempo. – dijo Arial, una vez más regresándola a la realidad. – Dentro de poco tu mente quedará en blanco. –

- No, no quiero eso, por favor. – le pidió. Luego se volvió hacia Eyael. - ¿Puedo verlo? –

Eyael miró a Haamiah, quien luego de quedarse inmóvil por varios segundos, asintió con la cabeza aceptando por fin la petición. Este le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera hasta lo que parecía un lago plateado. Era casi como un espejo, solo que nada se reflejaba en él. Al mirar a través, pudo ver una escena en la tierra.

Ahí se encontraban Anika y Ash, en un cuarto de hospital de pie al lado de una camilla en donde se encontraba su cuerpo. Anika se veía muy triste, y los rastros de lágrimas marcaban su rostro. Ash por el contrario estaba tan serio como nunca antes lo había visto, pero su mirada reflejaba un gran dolor. Por un segundo, en un momento que él tomo una de sus frías manos en la tierra, ella creyó poder sentir su toque desde el cielo.

Se sobresaltó de repente.

- Me necesita con él. – le dijo.

- Es un humano, Miztahuel. – le dijo Eyael. - Los humanos olvidan rápido… -

- No es cierto. – Misty negó con la cabeza. - He vivido años entre ellos, y es verdad que existen cosas atroces en la tierra. Guerras, muertes y odio… pero también he visto la bondad, el amor y la fe de las personas. – suspiró y volvió a mirar aquella escena.

Eyael se mantuvo observándola un rato.

- ¿Es tan importante para ti? – le preguntó.

Misty le sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros.

- Le amo, Eyael. – dijo. – Tal vez no debí dejarme hacerlo, pero no pude… por fin entendí que puedo pertenecer a un lugar sin necesidad de aceptación, sin pruebas, sin juramentos, sin condiciones… -

- ¿Te refieres a la tierra? –

- No, a su corazón. – su sonrisa se ensanchó. – Lo tuve enfrente por siglos, pero olvide los sentimientos, y lo que significaba querer. Gracias a él desperté… -

Eyael asintió en silencio. Misty se dio vuelta para ver a los otros dos ángeles. Haamiah continuaba igual que antes, callado y quieto, mirándola fijamente. Respiró hondo para hablar, pero Arial volvió a intervenir antes de que pudiera decir algo.

- Lamentablemente existía un acuerdo. – dijo. - No podemos andar cumpliendo cada capricho, pequeña, tenemos cosas que hacer-.-

- Silencio, Arial. – lo interrumpió aquella voz serena y melodiosa. Arial pareció sorprendido.

- Pero Haamiah, escucha todas estas incoherencias. – decía recriminando. - Le hemos dado el regalo de la vida eterna en el paraíso y lo desprecia. -

- Con todo respeto, no lo desprecio. – habló Misty y se acercó a los dos ángeles. - Es todo lo que quería… o más bien, era todo lo que quería antes de que él me encontrara... Por primera vez me sentí completa allá abajo, junto a él me sentí feliz. – explicó y se colocó frente al líder. – Haamiah, entiende eso por favor. Te lo ruego. –

Sentía como se iba formando un nudo en su garganta. Eyael la observaba con curiosidad, mientras que Haamiah solo la miraba seriamente y en silencio. Se mantuvo así por varios segundos antes de hablar.

- Después de esto, no hay vuelta atrás. – dijo al fin.

Misty sintió su pecho contraerse, pero hizo todo lo posible por controlar las emociones que nacían en ella frente a Haamiah y la presente situación. Asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

- Lo sé. – dijo en voz alta.

- Una vez que vendas tus alas no se te permitirá regresar, y ya no tendrás más poderes con los cuales salvar vidas. – explicó el ángel. - Tampoco haremos un pacto para darte otra oportunidad. –

- Entiendo perfectamente. – asintió una vez más.

- Volverás como una mortal, común y corriente. Puede que sea más duro al principio, pero confío en que te acostumbrarás. –

- Bien. –

El silencio muerto los invadió una vez más. Haamiah continuaba mirando a Misty sin parpadear, como si intentara comprender qué pasaba por su mente. Ella se mantuvo quieta y serena, esperando por sus palabras.

- ¿Estás completamente segura de la decisión que estás tomando? – preguntó una vez más.

- Sí, señor. – volvió a decir Misty.

- Muy bien. – dijo Haamiah. - ¿Eyael? –

- ¿Señor? –

- Acompaña a Miztahuel al _abismo_. –

- Sí, señor. – respondió Eyael y se acercó para estar al lado de Misty. – Ven conmigo. -

Misty asintió y agradeció a Haamiah antes de seguir a Eyael. Caminaron por un largo rato, y Misty aprovechó para explorar con la mirada todos los rincones del cielo que pudo captar. Todo se veía muy parecido, todo muy blanco, muy fresco y muy puro. Misty suspiró, todo era muy hermoso, tal y como lo había soñado.

- Llegamos al abismo. – anunció Eyael y sacó a Misty de su trance temporal.

Habían llegado a lo que parecía un hoyo negro aislado de todo el resto del cielo. Los jirones de nubes entraban a su interior como si las aspirara, y dentro de él se desvanecían como humo. Misty se acercó para echar un vistazo. Era completamente negro, ninguna señal de luz.

- Al lanzarte, caerás a la tierra en forma humana, en tu caso será solo tu alma. – le explicó Eyael. - Para muchos otros resulta algo doloroso caer… -

- Es muy oscuro… pareciera que no tiene fondo. – comentó Misty.

- Es una caída muy larga. – dijo Eyael. Luego miró a Misty. - ¿Tienes miedo? – preguntó.

- No. – respondió ella tranquilamente.

- ¿Sabes? En parte no entiendo bien esto del amor… - comentó Eyael. Misty lo miró intrigada. – No sé si debería tener curiosidad pero… ¿En serio crees que vale la pena sacrificar tu inmortalidad por él? –

- Eso y mucho más, Eyael. – sonrió.

El ángel asintió lentamente y quedó pensativo. Misty estaba muy distraída para notar la verdad que se ocultaba detrás de aquellas preguntas, al igual que ignoraba realmente las inquietudes de Eyael.

- ¿Qué se siente? – le preguntó de nuevo a la pelirroja. – Amar. -

- Me gustaría poder explicarlo… - suspiró. Luego de un rato se volvió a verlo y le sonrió ampliamente. – A lo mejor algún día te atreves a descubrirlo tú mismo. –

Eyael no respondió a eso. Misty soltó una ligera risa, y luego dirigió su atención al abismo una vez más.

- Mejor salto de una vez. – dijo. – Eyael, ¿Te olvidaré cuando vuelva a la tierra? -

- No estoy seguro, pero si se da el caso, prometo que no te voy a olvidar. – respondió el ángel. - Siempre estaré vigilándote desde aquí. –

- ¿Hay alguna regla que indique que dos ángeles no puedes ser amigos? – preguntó inocentemente.

- No que yo sepa. –

- Entonces, recuérdame como tu amiga. – le dijo la pelirroja y sonrió. – Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí Eyael. –

- De nada. – respondió.

Misty vaciló por un momento, pero por fin se decidió a darle un rápido y cálido abrazo de despedida a su amigo. Este no se movió, claro. La verdad es que se vio algo sorprendido, pero no disgustado. Al separarse de él, Misty le dedico otra gran y sincera sonrisa.

- Adiós. –

La pelirroja tomó una gran bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos antes de saltar al abismo. Desapareció tan rápido que el mismo Eyael quedó abrumado. Echó un vistazo dentro, pero nada… y sabía que nada volvería a aparecer. Se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero no sin que antes lo embargara la curiosidad de querer saber qué se sentiría atravesar aquel umbral.

Existir del otro lado… Ser humano y vivir como tal…

Se detuvo en seco y echó un vistazo hacia atrás.

* * *

Era demasiado difícil alejarse de su lado mientras tenía conciencia de que su corazón seguía latente._ Su corazón_. Su frente se encontraba apoyada ligeramente sobre la de ella. Suspiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados. ¿Cómo dejarla? No podía…

Respiró hondo y empezó a separarse despacio, impregnándose de su esencia cada último instante. Hasta que pudo verla desde arriba una vez más. No dijo nada, sabía que no iba a escucharlo, así que tan sólo le dijo 'Adiós' desde su mente.

Soltó su mano y esta cayó por su propio peso. La habitación se inundó de absoluto silencio. No fue hasta que se dio media vuelta, listo para marcharse de una buena vez, que lo escuchó.

'Beep'

Paró al instante. Miró sobre su hombro hacia atrás, pero nada había cambiado en absoluto. Suspiró al creer que su mente estaba jugándole una cruel broma. Volvió el rostro hacia la puerta y avanzó dos pasos más.

'Beep'

Se le pusieron los pelos de punta. No podía habérselo imaginado dos veces, ¿O se estaba volviendo loco?

'Beep' Volvió a escuchar después de pocos segundos, seguido por una cuarta repetición.

- ¿Pero qué…? – se preguntó en voz baja.

Al principio aquel ruido parecía venir de muy lejos, casi como un espejismo para sus oídos. Pero su constante reiteración lo convenció de su veracidad.

Una y otra vez, y cada vez aumentaba la frecuencia. No tuvo la capacidad de llamar a los médicos para preguntar qué estaba pasando, así que tan sólo se mantuvo observando, con el corazón pulsante golpeando tan fuerte como nunca.

Se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba recostada, mirándola atontado y sin saber que hacer. Había algo que lo mantenía ahí, quieto y callado, a pesar que sentía inmensas ganas de anunciar lo que estaba sucediendo.

El sonido mecánico aceleró su frecuencia al punto de hacerlo pensar que la máquina estaba al borde de una explosión, sin embargo no se movió. De pronto el repiqueteo se detuvo por completo, creando una nueva oleada de silencio.

Ash quedó desconcertado. Sacudió su cabeza, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Todo había acabado ya, su mente estaba haciéndole trucos, necesitaba descansar. Se encogió de hombros y con el dorso de su mano acarició la frente de la pelirroja.

- ¡Ahh! – exclamó sorprendido y asustado al ver como al momento de tocar la piel de su compañera, esta se sobresaltó.

La pelirroja comenzó a inhalar y exhalar aire de forma exagerada, como si hubiera estado a punto de ahogarse, y tosía una que otra vez al atorarse con el aire. Abrió los ojos con algo de dificultad y con sus manos, se quitó el respirador y lo arrojó a un lado. Se irguió hasta sentarse, emitiendo algunos quejidos de dolor. Estaba con el ceño fruncido y se veía disgustada.

- Aarg… Por Dios… ¿Qué es esto? – se quejó haciendo un esfuerzo por no toser, aunque no fue muy eficiente. - ¿Cómo me tienen en estas condiciones? Me siento horrible… - se lamentó acompañando la oración con un gemido de dolor.

Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que tenía compañía. Ash estaba completamente atónito, apoyado contra una pared hacia donde había retrocedido inconscientemente. No sabía si sentirse asustado o emocionado, había pasado todo tan de pronto…

Luego de quitarse de mala gracia todos los cables que la conectaban a la máquina, suspiró y se tocó el rostro con las manos. Ash notó que sonreía curiosamente. Era como si estuviera explorando al tacto su propio rostro por primera vez. Después de un rato, Misty hizo un ademán de desalojar la camilla, y fue entonces que, al mirar de frente, pudo verlo. Su expresión cambió de repente, mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Ash? – preguntó ella.

Ash sintió su mandíbula descolgarse. Intentó responder pero no pudo. Él no podía creerlo. Estaba soñando. ¡Era eso! Tenía que ser un sueño… estaba teniendo alucinaciones.

- ¡Ash! – lo llamó una vez más. - ¿Qué tienes? -

- Y-yo… - tartamudeó el joven. – N-ne-necesito… - tomó una gran bocanada de aire. – Creo que ya me volví loco, vo-voy a tomar un calmante. –

Al principio Misty lo miró con curiosidad, y luego estalló en carcajadas.

- Lo siento, me causa mucha gracia verte así. – le explicó y volvió a reír.

- Estás riendo. – dijo Ash quien estaba aún pasmado.

- Es verdad. – admitió Misty maravillada. – Es increíble. –

- Con mayor razón debo estar soñando, tú nunca… -

- Ash… - dijo Misty y puso los ojos en blanco. – Tranquilízate, no es como si fuera una especie de fantasma, ¿O si? – soltó otra carcajada.

'No exactamente un fantasma.' Pensó Ash.

- No… no entiendo… - balbuceó. – Yo creí… - no pudo terminar la oración. Misty se mantuvo en su lugar, arqueó una ceja y le dedicó otra sonrisa.

- Ven conmigo. – lo llamó Misty, ofreciéndole su mano.

Se acercó hacia ella. Seguía sin comprender lo que estaba pasando, y tal vez era una ilusión, pero no iba a perder la oportunidad de sostener su mano de nuevo. Cuando por fin la tomó de la mano, pudo percibir el calor y la suavidad de su piel como siempre lo había hecho. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

- ¿Cómo? – fue lo único que preguntó. Misty se encogió de hombros.

- Me dieron la oportunidad de elegir mi camino. – respondió ella.

- ¿Dieron? – preguntó alzando una ceja. – ¿Quienes…? – Misty sólo soltó una risita y dirigió sus pupilas hacia el techo.

Ash miró hacia arriba intrigado al principio, pero luego de unos segundos, captó el mensaje.

- O sea que tú… -

- Cumplí con… mi cometido. – dijo ladeó la cabeza ligeramente antes de exhalar un suspiro.

- Pero, ¿Cómo? – le preguntó Ash, extrañado. – Quiero decir… -

Una curva perfecta se formó en los labios de la pelirroja. Tomó las manos de su compañero entre las suyas y les dio un tenue apretón.

- Al parecer… el dar mi vida para salvarte tuvo un gran mérito. – explicó con calma. – Y entonces decidieron llevarme. Sin embargo… -

- ¿Diste tu vida… por mí? – preguntó Ash, interrumpiendo. - ¿En qué estabas pensando? – demandó enojado. Los ojos de Misty se abrieron como platos.

- Pues, ¿Qué crees? – reaccionó ella a la ofensiva. – Estabas al borde de la muerte, no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados. – dijo Misty con el ceño fruncido.

- Si, pero… -

Se cortó en seco. Ash trató de pensar en algo para debatirla pero al ver el rostro serio de la pelirroja y la posición de defensa que esta había tomado, guardó silencio. Suspiró y meneó la cabeza de lado a lado.

- Casi mueres por mí. – habló él después de varios segundos de silencio.

- Igual tú. – respondió ella. – Estamos a mano. – Ash sonrió.

Dedicó algunos segundos de su tiempo a contemplarla en silencio. Ahí estaba, sentada justo en frente de él. Tan hermosa, tan perfecta… alcanzó su rostro con una de sus manos y acarició la piel de su mejilla. Fue entonces cuando se convenció de su presencia.

- Vaya… En serio estás aquí… – dijo Ash como hipnotizado. Misty hizo una mueca de cansancio. – Significa que hay un ángel menos en el cielo. – dijo y se rió de su propia broma.

- No me necesitan… - dijo Misty, quien por el contrario no parecía haber captado el chiste. - Estaba más preocupada por ti. –

Ash entrecerró los ojos y se quedó pensativo por un rato.

- ¿Volviste por mí? – le preguntó al fin. Misty alzó una ceja.

- ¿En serio me estás preguntando eso? – respondió ella irónicamente.

'Entonces es verdad… ', pensó para sí.

- Es que… Pero yo… - se detuvo. Juntó sus labios y luego continuó. – Creí que no deseabas volver a verme, ya sabes… por lo de Cristina. -

- Ah, eso. – dijo Misty de una forma que parecía no tomarle importancia. – ¿Te sientes culpable? Ya tendrás tiempo para compensarlo. – concluyó con una sonrisa.

Ash la miró directamente a los ojos. Claro que se sentía culpable, y también extrañado por el hecho que no estaba molesta con él. Pero más que nada se sintió completamente egoísta. Misty tenía un ideal marcado por años, uno que él, aparentemente, había echado a perder.

- La verdad… siento más culpa por el que hayas dejado el cielo para volver conmigo… - musitó cabizbaja y con el ceño fruncido. – Hubieras estado mejor allá, lejos de todo esto… -

Misty lo miró con curiosidad antes de arrimarse hacia su dirección, de manera que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para acariciar sus cabellos.

- No entiendes, ¿Verdad? – susurró dulcemente a su oído. - ¿Qué tiene de bueno el cielo… - colocó una de sus manos bajo su mentón y lo levantó con cuidado hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. – …si no lo puedo compartir contigo? – concluyó dándole un tímido beso en los labios. Cosa que dejó a Ash atónito.

Este soltó una ligera risa. Seguía un poco confundido con la situación, pero empezaba a gustarle. Le plantó un nuevo beso en los labios en respuesta. Y sucesivamente, ella respondió con otro más intenso que los últimos dos. Al terminar, Ash la observó con cierta sorpresa, Misty había dejado de ser tan recatada a la hora de besar…

- ¿Sigues creyendo que estás soñando? O necesito hacer un mejor intento para convencerte. – le dijo ella de manera juguetona. Ash sonrió de lado.

- Pues… me cuesta creer que sigues siendo la misma. Digo… - suspiró al recordar brevemente aquel encuentro de sus labios. – Wow… ¿Segura que acabas de bajar del cielo? – Misty sonrió ampliamente.

- Bueno, tal vez tenga algo que ver con que ahora soy humana. – aclaró. - No necesito reprimir más mis emociones. –

Y dicho esto se acercó a probar sus labios una cuarta vez. Ash sostuvo su rostro con sus manos, capturando así el momento, mientras Misty descansaba las suyas sobre sus brazos. El beso fue largo y pausado, pero no por eso menos intenso. Al separarse, ambos dedicaron un rato a recuperar el aliento.

- No se si alegrarme por eso o asustarme. – bromeó Ash.

Misty rió y le dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro. Ash aprovechó para estrecharla entre sus brazos. Se mantuvieron en silencio en esa posición durante algunos minutos.

- Entonces… - comenzó a decir Ash.

- ¿Entonces? –

Se separó un poco para poder verla a la cara. Sus expresiones eran tan claras ahora, y así le gustaba mucho más.

- ¿Cuando te dieron la opción de elegir entre ser ángel o humana, elegiste la tierra sobre el cielo? - preguntó aún intrigado. Misty puso los ojos en blanco y soltó una risita.

- No, Ash. – dijo ella quedamente.

- ¿No? –

Bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño, estaba más confundido aún. Misty parecía divertirse con su situación, ya que andaba soltando risa tras risa.

- No. – dijo una vez recuperada su seriedad. - No elegí la tierra. – acercó su rostro lentamente al de él, hasta que sus labios se sellaron en un corto pero cálido beso. - Te elegí a ti. – le susurró tiernamente.

Al escuchar eso, el rostro de Ash abandonó aquel gesto de desconcierto y pasó a reflejar una gran sonrisa. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó a Misty entre sus brazos y hundió el rostro entre su cabello, aspirando cada momento, impregnándose de si esencia. Esta enrolló sus brazos al rededor de su cuello y suspiró sonriente.

- Siempre te elegiré a ti. -

* * *

**FIN**

_Así es, el muy esperado final llegó damas y caballeros. ^^ Fue un gusto escribir eta historia para ustedes y espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, ya que en serio me gustó mucho como quedó. Bueno, de nuevo MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES! En serio, y sobretodo a quienes siempre me hacen saber su opinión._

_Proximo proyecto: Confesiones de una romantica desesperada ^^. Espero avanzarlo ráìdo...  
Besos!  
__- Maureen_


	13. Prólogo

_PRÓLOGO. _

_Solo una pequeña extensión de la historia ^^._

* * *

**Divina Tentación  
**By Maureen

**TRES MESES DESPUÉS...**

El silencio muerto de aquel lugar provocaba una sensación de serenidad, y al mismo tiempo resultaba ser escalofriante.

Una joven pelirroja se abrió paso lentamente por entre la fina hierba verde que crecía a su alrededor. El viento susurró por entre sus cabellos despeinándola un poco. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Se detuvo ante una lápida de piedra gris, donde se podía leer claramente el nombre de _Amelia _tallado. Se arrodilló con cuidado para colocar un sencillo ramo de flores silvestres al pie de esta, gesto que había adquirido como hábito de cada semana. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía realmente, vio como su mano se estiraba para posarse sobre la fría inscripción de piedra, acariciándola con las yemas de los dedos de una forma nostálgica.

- ¿Estas bien? – intervino una voz masculina.

Misty se volvió despacio a verlo. Se veía consternado, parecía saber exactamente lo que ella estaba sintiendo. Le sonrió tiernamente.

- Claro. – respondió en un tono dulce aunque en parte melancólico. El joven suspiró.

- Sé que es duro para ti, - dijo de forma comprensiva. – sobretodo en esta nueva etapa que estás pasando. -

La joven lo miró con gracia y puso los ojos en blanco. Se irguió, ya que había estado de rodillas por un buen rato. Esa posición le había dejado las piernas algo entumecidas, pero estaba bien. Aún no se sentía del todo acostumbrada a las sensaciones humanas, por lo que cada día había algo nuevo que experimentar, o algo que la sorprendía. Caminó hasta donde su compañero y lo abrazó por la cintura.

- Solo la extraño. – aclaró Misty y luego echó un vistazo a la pequeña lápida detrás suyo. – Astromelias. – musitó al dirigir sus ojos hacia las flores que yacían sobre la tumba. – Eran sus favoritas. No son muy comunes aquí, así que cuando las llevaba a casa yo hacía lo posible por hacer que florezcan en el jardín y perduren tanto como era posible... – sonrió ante el recuerdo. Ash la abrazó y besó su frente.

- ¿Quieres quedarte un rato mas? – preguntó. Misty negó con la cabeza.

- Estoy bien. Además, es mejor que nos vayamos. Recuerda que le prometimos a Anika que llegaríamos temprano. – dijo. – Hoy es un día especial. -

- Es cierto. – hizo un mueca. – Aún no se porque yo debería ir. –

- ¡Ash! – exclamó Misty sorprendida. – ¿En serio planeas faltar a la inauguración del hogar? -

- Es solo… - bufó. – me siento incómodo recibiendo tanto merito por nada. –

- Pero si todo el proyecto fue posible gracias a ti, Ash. – lo animó Misty. – Además, le debemos mucho a ese lugar. _Tenemos_ que ir. –

Ash alzó las cejas sin sentirse realmente convencido. Misty suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

- Por favor. – pidió Misty con voz cantarina. – ¿En serio crees que hiciste poco en el hogar? Hiciste felices a muchas personas. – explicó. – Y a mi también. - agregó con una sonrisa tímida.

Ash no pudo evitar sonreír al oírla. Se acercó para besarla en lo labios, cosa que ella aceptó con gusto.

- Vamos. – le dijo ella y lo tomó de la mano para dirigirse a la salida del cementerio.

Gracias al artículo de Ash en el periódico, se había iniciado el proyecto de crear un lugar especialmente para ayudar a las personas necesitadas del hogar, un lugar en buenas condiciones y no oculto clandestinamente en un edificio en ruinas. Ese mismo día era la apertura y, naturalmente, él era uno de los invitados de honor. Pero al enterarse de que la prensa estaría allí para grabar cada movimiento y palabra suya lo ponía un tanto nervioso.

Fuera de esa circunstancia, todo estaba bien. El pueblo había vuelto a ser tan pacífico como lo había conocido en un principio. Toda señal de los Carontes u otro ser siniestro había desaparecido, y con su ayuda y la de Anika, Misty había aprendido a adaptarse perfectamente como cualquier humana a la sociedad. Hasta había conseguido un ascenso en su trabajo, cosa que había estado buscando.

No podía sentirse más feliz, sobretodo con aquella hermosa criatura que siempre estaba a su lado. Su vida, su musa, su _ángel_.

- Oye, Ash… - habló la pelirroja de repente. - ¿Vamos por algo de tomar antes de ir al hogar? Siento mucha sed y no quiero esperarme a que toda la ceremonia acabe… -

Ash medio sonrió. Antes le era tan difícil lograr que esa niña se dejara consentir, ahora era ella quien le buscaba los mimos. No era que le molestase, por el contrario, disfrutaba mucho el engreírla. Además de que Misty no era una frívola mimada, para nada, era de lo más independiente. Por eso aprovechaba aquellas situaciones cada tanto inusuales. Sin embargo, no faltaban los días en que le gustaba sacarla un poco de sus casillas. También le gustaba verla enojarse de vez en cuando…

- La tienda de la señora Marsh está como a tres calles… - dijo Ash con un tono perezoso. – Si nos desviamos es probable que lleguemos tarde. – Misty lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

- ¿Es en serio? Podemos llegar caminando en menos de quince minutos. – Ash soltó una risa, había conseguido iniciar el juego.

- ¿Tu crees? Ahora eres humana, Mist. No creo que eso sea posible. – la pelirroja abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

- ¿No? – soltó una risa sarcástica. – ¿Por qué no apostamos? – le dijo cruzada de brazos.

Ash sonrió disimuladamente. Misty tenía una forma graciosa de enojarse, sin mencionar que le parecía que se le veía irresistiblemente atractiva.

- Muy bien. – aceptó, parecía divertirse. - ¿Qué quieres apostar? -

- Una carrera hasta la tienda. Y si gano… - hizo una pausa mientras pensaba en qué decir. – Si gano tendrás que ordenar la habitación tú solo durante un mes. – concluyó con una sonrisa triunfante.

- Y si yo gano, - la tomó por la cintura con fuerza y la atrajo hacia sí. – me ayudarás a desordenarla un poco más cada mañana. – le dijo en un tono que le puso los pelos de punta.

Misty abrió la boca como para debatirlo con algo, pero al parecer la sorpresa de esa insinuación la había dejado muda. Le dio un suave empujón para alejarlo de ella. Ash se echó a reír sin borrar la sonrisa pícara de su rostro. Misty se cruzó de brazos y sonrió levemente con las cejas arqueadas.

- Eres de lo peor que hay. – dijo resignada. – Muy bien, acepto. -

- ¿Cerramos el trato con un beso? –

La joven soltó un pesado suspiro y avanzó a su dirección, aceptando la invitación. Pero cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca, le vino con una sorpresa.

- En sus marcas, listos, ¡Fuera! – dijo tan rápido que Ash demoró en comprender lo que estaba pasando, y para entonces Misty ya se había lanzado a correr y le llevaba algunos metros de ventaja.

- ¡Eso no es justo! No estaba listo. – se quejó al mismo tiempo que se echó a correr tras ella.

Escuchó como Misty reía abiertamente. Era bastante ágil por lo que tuvo que poner bastante empeño para poder alcanzarla. Llego a estar a un metro de distancia, pero ella seguía sacándole ventaja. Apretó los labios para hacer un mejor esfuerzo.

- ¿Es lo mas rápido que puedes ir? – le gritó Misty desde adelante. – Amelia era más veloz que tú. -

- Ya verás cuando te atrape. – rió Ash.

Hizo casi un esfuerzo sobrehumano para lograr igualarla, pero pudo hacerlo. Ahora estaban cuello con cuello, pero Misty al percatarse de eso solo sonrió maliciosamente.

- No me vas a pasar. – dijo Misty con un cantito burlón y se echó a pique.

Logró obtener más ventaja aún y Ash empezaba a cansarse. Hizo una pausa para respirar, ya lo había vencido de todas formas.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ketchum? ¿Nos rendimos tan rápido? – preguntó de forma burlona.

Al no tener la vista de frente, Misty no sabía hacia dónde estaba corriendo, y menos sabía del hombre que estaba a punto de cruzársele en el camino. Ash se percató de esto y se alarmó.

- ¡Misty, cuidado! – le advirtió.

Al principio se vio confundida, pero al volverse de frente ya era muy tarde. Chocó contra un hombre que a su vez caminaba distraído. Estaba a tal velocidad que lo volcó con tal fuerza, que ella cayó con él. Ash corrió en su dirección tan rápido como se lo permitía su cuerpo.

- Ouch… - se quejó la pelirroja, quien se hallaba tirada sobre el asfalto.

Se levantó sin mucho problema, al parecer solo se había hecho un par de pequeños raspones. Reaccionó al recordar a la persona a quien había tumbado por distraída, y a su lado pudo divisar al chico que, al igual que ella, estaba tendido en el suelo.

- Ay no… - gimió y se apresuró hacia él. - Lo siento muchísimo. – se disculpó. Le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. – Dime, ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupada.

- Sí… - contestó este mientras se sacudía el polvo de la ropa. – Descuida. – dijo y tomó su mano para ponerse de pie.

- En verdad lo siento, yo estaba… - pero no finalizó la oración. Su voz se había cortado al momento en que ella había visto su rostro.

Era un rostro tan familiar, y sin embargo ella podía jurar que jamás lo había visto antes. Era alto y de tez muy blanca, su cabello negro era rizado y corto, y tenía los ojos de un color grisáceo bastante peculiar.

Intentó decir algo, pero solo balbuceó cosas inteligibles. El chico parecía igual de sorprendido y también la miraba con curiosidad.

- ¡Misty! – escuchó a Ash llamarla, pero en ese momento no le prestó atención.

De pronto, los labios de aquel chico parecieron curvarse ligeramente hasta formar una sonrisa. A Misty le extrañó ese gesto, ¿Acaso él estaba pensando lo mismo que ella?

- ¿Yo te conozco? – preguntó Misty en voz queda y los ojos entrecerrados.

El joven movió los labios, parecía que él estaba a punto de hablar. Tal vez explicarle, o recordarle algo, pero no tuvo la oportunidad ya que él tampoco estaba solo.

- ¡Elian! – llamó una joven que había llegado corriendo a la escena. El joven la miró automáticamente la momento de oír su voz, como si hubiera recibido un shock eléctrico. – Elian, qué pasó… -

Se detuvo en cuanto vio a Misty. Era una chica muy bonita, de piel parda con los ojos color café. Usaba una cola de caballo alta donde lucía su cabellera azabache. Al igual que aquel misterioso joven, se la quedó mirando de una forma peculiar.

- Estoy bien, Lily. – le dijo él, aparentemente para tranquilizarla.

'Lily…' pensó Misty. ¿Por qué sentía que los conocía? Frunció el ceño al sentirse confundida.

- ¡Misty! – llamó Ash por una tercera vez. Ya había alcanzado al grupo. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño? -

Misty lo miró, se sentía algo desorientada así que solo meneó la cabeza en negación y sin decir una palabra. Volvió a mirar al chico frente suyo, este sonreía, y al hacer eso le hacía sentir una calma que hacía tiempo no experimentaba, algo sobrenatural tal vez…

- Elian… – repitió su nombre pensativa.

Sus ojos iban de la morena al chico y viceversa, no lograba identificarlos. De pronto sus ojos hicieron contacto directo con algo, su propio reflejo en las pupilas de aquel joven. Tenía ojos hermosos, eran de un color plomizo con un toque de azul turquesa, y por momentos parecía ver un destello color plata dentro de ellos.

Un destello que ella conocía bien…

De repente la respuesta apareció en su mente.

- Tú eres… - titubeó torpemente.

La sonrisa de _Elian_ se ensanchó. Misty estaba a punto de decírselo cuando de pronto, inesperadamente _él _se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Esta se sobresaltó un poco ante el inesperado gesto. El joven simplemente la observó unos segundos y sin decir ni una palabra más, caminó hasta su compañera y se fue junto a ella, dejándola perpleja.

Le parecía casi imposible de creer lo que acababa de pasar, pero después de unos minutos de reflexión se dio cuenta de que en verdad era algo que era de esperarse. Se volvió a ver a la pareja alejarse, tomados de la mano, y sonrió para sí.

- ¿Los conoces? – peguntó Ash, quien se hallaba intrigado por lo que acababa de suceder.

- Eso creo… - dijo Misty, que seguía un poco volada.

- ¿Quien era él? –

¿Quién era? Solo se le venía a la mente un nombre.

- Un viejo amigo. – respondió con una gran sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

Ash se encogió de hombros, sin realmente entender. No le tomó mucha importancia, al menos Misty no se encontraba herida.

- Deberíamos hacer igual que ellos. – sugirió Ash, extendiéndole una mano.

Misty la tomó con fuerza, y luego ambos siguieron el rumbo a su destino original. La pelirroja suspiró.

Un viejo amigo le había preguntado: _¿Qué se siente amar?_ No era algo que se pudiera expresar con simples palabras. La sensación que provocaba el ver a esa persona, el sentirla cerca, poder tomar su mano, era simplemente maravillosa. Pero si alguien, cualquier persona o ser siente el deseo de experimentar el amor, solo existe una forma de averiguarlo. Y aunque lanzarte al amor es como saltar de un abismo a oscuras, sin saber lo que a uno le espera, está bien. Porque en el fondo es eso lo que nos motiva. Porque todos son capaces de arriesgarse para probar un poco de amor.

Y de eso estaba segura.

* * *

**_FIN_**

_Bueno como dije arriba, solo quería que se supieran algunas cosas POST-FINAL, aparte también quería darles un final feliz a Eyael y Lilith ^^, bueno ahora si me despido y hasta la siguiente historia!  
- Maureen_


End file.
